Young Justice: Ultimate Superboy
by Kon-El Prime822
Summary: Alternate Universe. What if it was the same story line, but in this one Superboy has all his powers and learns from Superman, who tries to have a better understanding of his clone. There will be the SuperMartian and Superboy will have his comic powers to up the ante for the story.
1. Independence Day & Freedom - Chapter 1

Author's Note

 **I do not own young justice or any of its continuity. In my version of Young Justice, I'll stick to the main story with my own tweaks, the only difference will be with Superboy and some events in the story line. In my story, Superboy gets all his comic book powers and has a better realtionship with Superman. I've always wanted to see what would happen if I open that door from the beginning of Young Justice**

* * *

 **WASHINGTON D.C. ; CADMUS: ADVANCED GENETICS**

 **JULY 4TH, 15:20 EDT**

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash ran down the Sub-Level 52 hallway trying to escape from Guardian and the genomorphs. When Kid Flash sees a female doctor coming out of a lab, he knocks her down and put a capsule tank in the door before it closes.

Kid Flash: Hurry!

Both Robin and Aqualad run into the lab, when Aqualad turned around he could see Guardian and the genomorphs getting closer. Aqualad kicked the tank out of the way of the door as Robin plugged into the computer console and started hacking it for door controls.

Robin: I disabled the door... we're safe.

Aqualad: We're trapped.

Kid Flash: Uh, guys... you'll might want to see this.

Kid Flash pressed a button on a control panel turning on the lights also revealing a pod under the lights. What they saw inside the pod made them very surprised at what they found.

Robin: Whoa.

Inside the pod they saw a boy that reminded them of Superman but younger, wearing a white solar suit with a red "S" on the chest of the suit. They looked at the pod to see that there were also little genomorphs inside above the boy. Kid Flash walked closer to the pod, when he was right in front of it, he saw the symbol "Kr".

Kid Flash: Big "K", little "r", the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?

Aqualad: Robin, hack.

Robin: Oh. Right, right

Robin plugged into the control panel and hacked through the files to find out who is this they are looking at. When he found the file he was looking for, he began to read wha had been kept on record.

Robin: Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force-growned in... 16 WEEKS. DNA acquired from Superman.

Aqualad: Stolen from Superman.

Kid Flash: No way the big guy knows about this.

Robin continued to read to the file

Robin: Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7.

Aqualad: And these creatures?

Robin: Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education.

Kid Flash: And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son.

Aqualad: Now we contact the League.

Aqualad tries to contact Aquaman, only for there to be static. Robin looked into the communication signal to see what was happening to the communicator.

Robin: No signal.

Kid Flash: We're in too deep, literally.

Outside the door Dr. Desmond ran with Dubbilex towards the door seeing Dr. Spencer trying to find a way inside.

Desmond: They're still in there, with the weapon?

Guardian: We can't get the door open.

Dr. Desmond turned around to look at Dubbilex

Desmond: Use your telekinesis!

Dubbilex: I have tried to no avail.

Desmond: Useless. This is a debacle. Get some G-trolls down here to muscle the door open now!

Guardian: Already on their way.

Desmond: You realize once we get in there we can't ever let them leave.

Guardian: Doc. These aren't your typical meddling kids. Do don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League.

Desmond: Better than getting on the wrong side of Cadmus Board of Directors, believe me.

Dr. Desmond then look at the G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder

Desmond: Contact the G-gnomes inside Kr.

The G-gnome's horns started to shine, starting to make to communication. Back inside the lab, the G-gnomes' horns started to light up as well. While Kid Flash watches this, he turns to look at Robin and Aqualad.

Kid Flash: This is wrong.

Robin: We can't leave him like this.

Both Kid Flash and Robin were staring at Aqualad who was thinking of what to do next.

Aqualad: Set him free. Do it.

Robin then looks for the pod controls on his computer gaunlet. When he finds a way to open the pod, he presses it allowing the pod to unseal itself. As the pod finished opening, the boy's fingers started to curl with the knuckles cracking turning into a fist. Aqualad started to grow a worried expression on his face. As the G-gnomes' horns stopped shining, the boy's eyes shot open a little angry. Aqualad stood thinking that he maybe perfectly fine, until the boy shot off the 110 degree angle examination table. Before either Robin or Kid Flash could see what happen, the boy darted for Aqualad, grabbing him and going to the other side of the lab. The boy started to punch Aqualad as Robin and Kid Flash rushed over there to pull him off of Aqualad.

Kid Flash: Whoa... Hold on, Supey.

Robin: We're on your side.

The boy then punches Kid Flash, sending him through a glass covered test tube station, knowing him out cold.

Robin: I don't want to do this

Robin took a gas pellet out of his utility belt and put it into the boy's mouth causing green gas to come out. Aqualad then kicks him in the chest, sending the boy crashing into the pod control panel. Robin then takes out a taser and shoots it at the boy. The boy then grabs the taser cords and pulls Robin in with it grabbing and slamming him into the ground. Then the boy puts his foot on Robin's chest pressing down, while Robin tries to lift his foot up. Aqualad just got to his knees to see what the boy was doing, he took out one of his water bearers and made a water hammer. He gets to his feet and lunges at the boy prepared to hit him, just as the boy looked up.

Aqualad: Enough!

Aqualad struck the boy with his water hammer, sending the boy flying into his examination table. While he was down Aqualad rushed over to Robin to get him back to his feet. By the time the boy made it to his feet Robin fell down unconscious unable to stand. Aqualad stands up looking at the boy who was walking towards with his eyes red.

Aqualad: We are trying to help you.

The boy again lunged at Aqualad again ready to punch him, but Aqualad sidestepped it and pushed the boy into the wall. As Aqualad was about to punch him, the boy grabbed his fist and kicked him back away from him. As they kept fighting, Aqualad put the boy into a master headlock using his water powers to electrocute the boy. The boy then jumped up into the ceiling crushing Aqualad, when he didn't let go the boy jumped into the ceiling again with Aqualad falling onto the floor hard as the boy came down crouching. As the boy stood up, he turned around and walked towards the door passing an unconscious Aqualad. As Dr. Desmond was looking for a way inside, the boy ripped the door off its motor and made a way for the doctor to get in. As Dr. Desmond walked he stood at where the boy stood, he saw the three young heroes unconscious on the floor.

Desmond: Atta boy

* * *

 **WASHINGTON D.C. ; CADMUS: ADVANCED GENETICS**

 **JULY 5TH, 00:01 EDT**

Unknown(Telepathically): Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad gasped as they awoken hearing someone in their head. When they look around they saw the boy standing right in front of their pods staring at them

Kid Flash: What? What-what do you want?!

The boy kept staring at them as his eyes became more serious

Kid Flash: Quit staring... you're creeping me out!

Robin: Uh KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?

In the hallway of Sub-Level 52, Dr. Desmond is consulting to the Dr. Spencer heading to Project: Kr

Desmond: Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project: Sidekick, now!

Guardian: Almost done here doc.

As Dr. Desmond walked towards the door of Project: Kr, he saw that the Superboy wasn't in his pod

Desmond: Where's the weapon?

Guardian: Superboy? He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber.

Desmond: We have Genomorphs for that! Get the weapon back in its pod now!

Guardian: I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs.

Desmond: Don't you now?

The G-gnome on Dr. Desmond's shoulder horns started to glow sending a message. Then the G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder horns started glowing as well, starting to change Guardian's demeanor

Guardian: That clone belongs in a cage!

Back with the boy and the sidekicks, Aqualad starts to ask the boy a question

Aqualad: We only sought to help you.

Kid Flash: Yeah. We free you, you turn on us. How's that for grat-

Aqualad: Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions.

As Aqualad was talking Robin took out a pick and began working on uncuffing himself

Boy(Telepathically): Wha-what if I... what if I wasn't?

Kid Flash: He can understand us?

Kid Flash was surprised that the boy was able to telepathically speak to them, much less talk

Boy: Yes, he can.

Both Robin and Aqualad looked at Kid Flash with disappointment

Kid Flash: Not like I said "it".

Aqualad: The Genomorphs taught you telepathically.

Boy: They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things and how my powers work.

Robin: But have you seen them? Do you know all your powers? Have they ever let you seen the sky? Or the sun? Have they even let you use your powers?

Boy: Images are implanted into my mind, but no. I have not seen them or used my powers.

Aqualad: Do you know what you are, who you are?

Boy: I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish... to destroy him should he turn from the light.

Aqualad: To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus.

Superboy: I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!

Robin: Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun.

Kid Flash: Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon.

Aqualad: We can show you... introduce you to Superman.

Desmond walked into the cloning chamber listening to what Aqualad said about introducing Superboy to Superman

Desmond: No... they can't. They'll be otherwise preoccupied. Activate the cloning process.

Robin: Pass. Batcave's crowded enough.

Desmond: And get the weapon back in its pod!

Kid Flash: Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an "it".

Guardian puts his hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy looked up to see the three sidkicks at him, then he turns his gaze to Aqualad

Aqualad: Help us.

Superboy then shrugged his shoulder away from Guardian's hand

Desmond: Don't start thinking now.

Desmond's G-gnome jumps onto Superboy's shoulder and its horns start to glow

Desmond: See you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!

Superboy turned around and left the room without saying anything. As the door closed behind him, Desmond gave Dr. Spencer a nod to start the cloning process. Robotic apertures started coming from the bottom of the tank, puncturing Robin's, Kid Flash's, and Aqualad's skin draining their blood to make the clones.

Desmond: Where's Dubbilex?

Dubbilex came up from behind Desmond coming to see what he wanted

Desmond: Oh! Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source matieral.

As the three young heroes are still yelling, Aqualad begins whispering hoping Superboy can hear him

Aqualad: Superboy... you live.

Superboy hears Aqualad speaking as he's walking back to his pod

Aqualad: That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself... what would Superman do?

After hearing that Superboy began to think. In the cloning chamber, the pods were still collecting blood for the clones, until banging on the outside of the door. As they turn to see what's happening, they see Superboy ripping the door off which stopped the chambers from collecting blood. Superboy walks in to save the three and get out of here.

Desmond: I told you to get back to your...

Desmond wasn't able him to finish as Superboy pushed him, Guardian, and Dubbilex into the wall. Superboy looked down at Desmond who was unconscious

Superboy: Don't give me orders.

Superboy walked up at Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad

Kid Flash: You here to help us or fry us?

Superboy's eyes began to glow red and then they stopped glowing with him smirking

Superboy: Well I don't know my way out of Cadmus, so I suppose helping is my only option.

Robin was able to uncuff himself and jumped down from pod rubbing his wrists.

Robin: Aah! Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long.

Kid Flash: Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight.

Robin walked over to the control panel and pressed a button that opened Fid Flash's and Aqualad's pods.

Robin: Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth.

Superboy: Don't you give me orders either.

Superboy jumped up and used his super strength to rip off Aqualad's cuffs. Superboy grabbed Aqualad so he wouldn't fall out of the pod. As Aqualad looked up he started to smile Superboy, who was still holding him

Aqualad: Thank you.

Superboy nodded at him just as Robin finished uncuffing Kid Flash. As they all ran to escape, Desmond and the others started to wake up as they were running past them.

Desmond: You, you'll never get out of here. I'll have you back in pods before morning.

Robin: That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all.

Robin turned around and threw some bird-a-rangs

Kid Flash: What is with you and this whelmed thing?

The bird-a-rangs were thrown at the blood chambers and started beeping. Then the bird-a-rangs exploded causing the blood chambers and the pods to catch fire

Desmond turned towards the door as his G-gnome jumped onto his shoulder

Desmond: Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus.

Then the G-gnomes horns started to glow sending communicating the alert. In the hallways of every Sub-Levels, every Genomorph capsule started to shine red as they were about to hatch. On Sub-Level 42, Aqualad can see the elevator as the four young heroes are running down the hallway

Aqualad: We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make elevator...

Aqualad didn't finish his statement as G-trolls started to block the way to the elevator. The four teens stopped running as the G-trolls started walking towards them, then the four heroes turned around to see the Genomorph capsules starting to shine behind them. A G-troll tried to smash them but they jumped back to dodge it. As Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad ran passed the G-trolls, Superboy jumped up and punched the G-troll in the face. As G-trolls tried to grab the others, the three teens dodged their attempts to capture them

Superboy: Aah!

Superboy screamed out taking down the G-trolls but also starting to make the hallway shake pieces of the ceiling falling down from the force of the punches

Aqualad: Superboy, the goal is escape not to bury ourselves here.

Superboy: You want escape?! Aah!

Superboy grabbed a G-troll and threw it at the two remaining ones. As Aqualad opened the elevator shaft door, Robin took out his grappling hook and shot up the elevator shaft. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped as more G-trolls tried to grab them. As they were going up, Superboy and Aqualad stopped moving up the shaft

Superboy: I-I'm falling...

As Superboy and Aqualad were falling, Superboy sees where Robin and Kid Flash are standing. In an instant, Superboy and Aqualad are standing next to them in a little red smoke, with Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad starring at him

Aqualad: What was that?

Superboy: Teleportation, the G-gnomes implanted images on how to do it.

Robin: Superman can fly. Why can't you fly?

Superboy: I've never done it before, I wouldn't be able to do it on the first try.

Kid Flash: But for right now, you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool.

Then the elevator cart started to come down to one of the sub-levels pass them

Robin: Guys, this will have to be our exit.

Superboy punches open the elevator shaft door for Sub-Level 15, jumping through before the four were crushed by the elevator cart. When they turned back to the hall, the saw more Genomrphs coming for them. They ran down the hallway to the left of them, as they were running Superboy started to hear a voice in his head telling him where to go

Unknown(Telepathically): Turn left, brother.

Superboy: Go Left! Left!

Unknown(Telepathically): Turn right.

Superboy: Right!

As they turned right, they ran into a dead end with a vent cover on the wall

Kid Flash: Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?

Superboy: No. I, I don't understand.

Robin: Don't apologize. This is perfect!

As the Genomorphs came to the dead end hallway, they saw that the four teens were not there and the vent cover was on the ground

Kid Flash: Ah, at this rate we'll never get out.

Superboy: Shh. Listen.

At the beginning of the vent corridor they came from, the Genomorphs were crawling in the vents trying to find them. In a hallway, Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex are running with Desmond holding a tablet

Desmond: Someone, Robin I'd wager, hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras, but he neglected the motion sensors.

They ran towards a men's restroom and went inside

Desmond: The Genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here. We have them cornered.

As Desmond and the others stood in front of the vent cover in the restroom, the Genomorphs in the vents came falling out of the vent

Desmond: Uh! Oh! He hacked the motion sensors.

Back with the four heroes with Robin using his computer gauntlet accessing the motion sensors

Robin: I hacked the motion sensors.

Kid Flash: Sweet.

Robin: Still plenty of them between us and out.

Kid Flash: But I've finally got the room to move.

Kid Flash then opened the stairwell door and used his super speed to run up the stairs. Superboy grabbed Robin and Aqualad and started to teleport staying next to Kid Flash. As Kid Flash was running, he saw Genomorphs coming from the top of the stairwell, but was able to knock them all down. As they kept moving, Robin was using his computer gauntlet using the motion sensors to track the Genomorphs

Robin: More behind us.

Superboy put Robin and Aqualad down, turned around, and slammed his foot into the ground, causing the set of stairs the Genomorphs were on to fall. In the elevator Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex waiting to get to Sub-Level 1 to cut off the young heroes

Guardian: We'll cut them off at sub-level one.

Desmond: We'd better, or the board will have our heads. My head.

Desmond then pressed to emergency stop in the elevator cart

Desmond: I need to get something from Project: Blockbuster just in case, I'll meet you at sub-level one.

As the four teens made it to Sub-Level 1, the emergency doors started to shut

Kid Flash: Oh, crud.

When the doors closed, Kid Flash tried to stop, but he crashed and bounced off the door.

Aqualad: We're cut off from the street.

Kid Flash: Thanks. My head hadn't noticed.

Superboy and Aqualad tried to pry open the door, but the door would not budge. Robin tried to hack it but the door was too incrypted

Robin: Can't hack this fast enough.

The four turned around to see G-trolls coming from the stairwell

Robin: This way!

Robin kicked open a door and the young heroes ran through it just to be cut off by more Genomorphs and Guardian. The four teens were ready to fight until the G-gnomes' horns glowed and knocked out Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad while making Superboy fall to his knees

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother, Superboy should make up his own mind.

Superboy looked up towards Dubbilex with a surprised look on his face

Superboy(Telepathically): It was you.

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger-

Superboy(Telepathically): And guided me. Why?

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all of our brothers showing us the way to freedom.

The G-gnomes' horns stopped glowing and Guardian's jumped off his shoulder, causing his to groan.

Guardian: What's going on?

Just after saying that Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash groaned too as they woke up and stood to their feet

Dubbilex(Telepathically): What is your choice, brother?

Superboy: I... choose... freedom.

Dubbilex nodded at Superboy choice as if to say it was the right answer

Guardian: Feels like fog lifting.

Aqualad: Guardian?

Guardian: Go, I'll deal with Desmond.

Desmond: I think not. Project: Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus.

Desmond then drunk the Blockbuster serum, with that Desmond started to become muscular, as Kid Flash and Robin gasped. Then the skin on Desmond's face ripped revealing that his muscles that turned bluish-gray and very hard, while his eyes turned black with red irises and pupils. As Desmond stood up he was no longer Dr. Desmond anymore, he was now, Blockbuster

Guardian: Everyone back!

Guardian ran at Blockbuster to try and stop him, but Blockbuster whacked him into the wall knocking him out. Superboy jumped at Blockbuster punching him, then Blockbuster punched him back but not enough to knock him out. Superboy then shot up and punched Blockbuster two times in the face, but then Blockbuster punched Superboy hard enough to slide across the ground. As Superboy jumped into the air to bring his forearms down onto Blockbuster's head, Blockbuster roared and jumped at Superboy sending both through the ceiling and onto the main floor. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash ran to the hole that Blockbuster just made through the ceiling looking up at it

Robin: Okay. That's one way to bust through the ceiling.

Robin took out his grappling hook and Kid Flash grabbed him before he went up the hole

Kid Flash: You think lab coat planned that?

Aqualad: I doubt he is planning anything anymore.

As Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin went through the hole they saw Superboy and Blockbuster still fighting. As Superboy just broke free of Blockbuster's grip, Blockbuster grabbed him by legs and threw Superboy at Aqualad. Robin and Kid Flash ran to help the two back to their feet as Blockbuster let out a roar. Kid Flash rushed at Blockbuster sliding through his feet before Blockbuster could punch him. When Blockbuster turned his head around to see in front of him, both Aqualad and Superboy punched him in the face, as he was dazed he stepped backwards and tripped over Kid Flash

Kid Flash: Learned that one in Kindergarten.

Robin jumped over Kid Flash and tossed his bird-a-rangs at Blockbuster, only for him to swat them away. As Blockbuster got to his knees, he saw Superboy standing in front of him ready to grab so Blockbuster rushed him and held him against a pillar. Superboy punched Blockbuster then used his heat vision on him, only for him to punch Superboy in the chest. When Blockbuster was about to punch Superboy again, Aqualad took out one of his water bearers and made a water whip to stop him. Blockbuster pulled the whip, only for Aqualad to jump above him and make a water maze. This time Blockbuster grabbed the maze and punched Aqualad away from him. Superboy then saw a big piece of the pillar behind Blockbuster and made it him in the back. This made Blockbuster let go of Superboy and drop to one knee as Superboy stood up

Robin: Whoa! What was that?

Superboy: Tactile Telekinesis, another one of my powers the G-gnomes implanted in my mind on how to use.

Then Blockbuster ran at Superboy and threw him into a another pillar breaking it and getting Superboy covered in pillar debris. Kid Flash ran at Blockbuster, who just tried to crush Aqualad under his foot, but Blockbuster grabbed Kid Flash as he passed by and threw him at Aqualad, who made another water maze to hit Blockbuster with. When Kid Flash crashed into the floor and Aqualad into a pillar, Blockbuster ran and punched Aqualad so hard that the ceiling and the remaining pillars shook

Robin: Of course. KF, get over here!

Blockbuster grabbed Aqualad by the face just as Aqualad was taking out a water bearer to make a water shield. Just as the water shield was made, Blockbuster pulled back his fist to punch Aqualad only for it to be stopped by the shield. Superboy got back to his feet and used his tactical telekinesis to pick up another piece of pillar debris and slam it into Blockbuster's back to be followed up by punches and a headlock. Blockbuster let go of Aqualad and slammed Superboy through a pillar while on Robin's computer gauntlet, it shows that it compromises the structural integrity of the building

Robin: Got it?!

Kid Flash: Got it!

Robin: Go!

Kid Flash rushes towards Blockbuster, who just picked up Superboy, and punched him in the face. As Kid Flash got back to his feet he saw that he took the ripped nose skin off Blockbuster's face

Kid Flash: Got your nose.

Blockbuster threw Superboy down and went after Kid Flash, who was able to dodge his attacks so far. Superboy and Aqualad got back to their feet to go back and fight Blockbuster until Robin called them

Robin: Superboy, Aqualad...!

As Kid Flash rushed to another pillar, Blockbuster was still following him

Kid Flash: Come get me, you incredible bulk!

As Blockbuster punched out another pillar, a piece of its debris hit Kid Flash in the back making him stumble to the ground. Blockbuster was about to land on Kid Flash, but he was able dodge it but Blockbuster was able to follow up and punch him in the back. Back to Robin, he had just told Superboy and Aqualad which pillars to hit

Robin: This one and that one!

Superboy and Aqualad ran off to take out the designated pillars to go according to Robin's plan. Robin then took out some of his bird-a-rangs and threw them at certain pillars waiting for the plan to be set in motion. Superboy and Aqualad ran and both punched out their pillars, while Kid Flash lured Blockbuster to punch out his pillar for him.

Kid Flash: Sorry, try again.

Robin took out chalk and marked and "X" on the ground as Aqualad poured water on the ground. Kid Flash lured Blockbuster onto the water where Superboy jumped up punched Blockbuster in the face as he slipped and sled across the water onto the "X" on the ground. Aqualad then electrocuted the water in turn electrocuting Blockbuster as they waited to see what the next step was

Robin: Move!

Everyone moved as they saw Robin's bird-a-rangs in some of the pillars. Then the bird-a-rangs started beeping getting ready to detonate, and when they did the roof started come down as the building collapsed on top of Blockbuster with the four teens still inside. As the dust settled, Superboy punched through the debris and used his tactical telekinesis it to move it out of their way

Aqualad(Breathing Heavily): We... did it.

Robin(Breathing Heavily): Was there ever any doubt?

Robin and Kid Flash high fived only for them to hold the sore side of their chest. As they looked around Superboy saw Blockbuster lying under the debris unconscious

Kid Flash: See? The moon.

As Superboy looked at the moon he could see something flying their way. As the person grew bigger Superboy could see that, that person was Superman

Kid Flash: Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?

Superboy stared in awe to see Superman and the rest of the Justice League landing right in front of them. Superboy walked out from behind the other three young heroes and walked up towards the League. As Superman looked at Superboy cautiously, Superboy lifted up his teared solar suit and showed Superman the red "S". Superman stared at Superboy in awe and then sternness, which made Superboy unhappy at how he was looking at him

Batman: Is that was I think it is?

Kid Flash: He doesn't liked to be called an "it".

Superboy: I'm Superman's clone.

The rest of the Leaguers just stood and looked at each other in at the shocking revelation they just found out

Batman: Start talking.

After six of the Leaguers went to carry of Blockbuster, the other Leaguers were conversing about the recent events. Superboy looked over to Superman, who was talking to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. When Martian Manhunter saw Superboy looking their direction, he put his hand on Superman's shoulder to let him know. Superman sighed then he turned around to go to talk to Superboy about what they will do with him. As Superboy looked away, he looked back up to see what Superman had to say to him

Superman: We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, me and Martian Manhunter will train you on how to use your powers. I can help you learn how to fly, if you would like that?

Superboy: Oh. Uh, sure I would like to.

Superman: Okay. Uh, I better make sure the other Leaguers get that Blockbuster creature squared away.

As Superman flew off Superboy stood there a little surprised thinking that maybe things may work out between him and Superman

Batman: Cadmus will be investigated all 52 level, but let's make one thing clear-

Flash: You should have called.

Batman: End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again.

Aqualad: I am sorry, but we will.

Aquaman: Aqualad, stand down.

Aqualad: Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important.

Flash: If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-

Kid Flash: The four of us, and it's not.

Robin: Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all.

Superboy accidentally uses his telepathy and the entire League hears it, even the ones that are not there

Superboy(Telepathically): Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way.

The Leaguers that was still there starred in awe at what they just heard. As the four teens stood in front of Batman, he just stood there thinking about what to do next

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JULY 8TH, 08:04 EDT**

The Leaguers were inside the their old base, inside Mt. Justice, fixing everything everything and repairing some equipment

Batman: This cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training you, Superboy will also be trained by Superman and Martian Manhunter to help with his powers. I will deploy you on missions.

Robin: Real missions?

Batman: Yes, but covert.

The Flash: The League will handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest.

Aquaman: But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.

Batman: The five of you will be that team.

Robin: Cool! Wait. Five?

As Batman looked behind him, the four teens turned around to see Martian Manhunter and someone who looked like him but with red hair walking from where the zeta tube was. Superman was behind them, walking out of the zeta tube that just turned off to cool down for the moment.

Batman: This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian.

Miss Martian: Hi.

Kid Flash: Liking this gig more every minute. Uh, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names.

Miss Martian: I'm honored to be included.

As the three walked over to talk to Miss Martian, Superboy stood his ground trying to be dissocial from the other young heroes

Robin: Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M.

Superboy walked over to as she turned her Martian bio-shirt turned black and her cape dissappered

Miss Martian: I like your t-shirt.

Superboy looked at Miss Martian in the eyes and smiled as Robin elbowed him gently in the chest, Kid Flash zoomed over and put his arm over his shoulder, and Aqualad just stared at them

Aqualad: Today is the day.

As they dispersed, Superman and Martian Manhunter walked over to Superboy talk to him about what they will do

Superman: So... are you ready to begin training with your powers?

Superboy: Uh... yeah, sure. Why not?

Back at Cadmus, Guardian is having a meeting with Dr. Spencer and Dubbilex about the recent events

Guardian: Cadmus changes to day. With Desmond out of the picture, the board has placed me in charge. Dr. Spencer, your acting chief scientist. No more G-gnomes suppressing our wills. No more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus.

As this happened, the Light was having a conference about the events that took place in Cadmus. They talked about how the League will employ young heroes to "do their dirty work". As the conversation went on, they talked about that even though they lost "the weapon", that eventually everyone sees the light


	2. Twisters & First Mission - Chapter 2

Author's Note

 **I do not own Young Justice and if you haven't, read the last chapter to get caught up on what's happened. In this chapter, Superboy will use more of his telepathy, more of his tactile telekinesis abilities, and maybe more teleportation. There maybe more powers later on in the chapter, since it will focus on the episodes Welcome to Happy Harbor and Drop-Zone. I may even include the New 52 suit if you know it when I describe it for Drop-Zone and missions instead of his normal attire for missions for future reference.**

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JULY 18** **th,** **11:16 EDT**

As the early noon started in Happy Harbor, Robin and Fid Flash were coming through the zeta tube to the Cave

Cave Computer: **RECOGNIZED: ROBIN, B-0-1; RECOGNIZED: KID FLASH, B-0-3.**

They looked around as they ran to others, using the holo-computer to communicate with Red Tornado

Robin: Did you ask him?

Kid Flash: What did he say?

Aqualad: He's arriving now.

Kid Flash: Then what are we waiting for?

As the five teens ran towards the front entrance of the Cave , they saw Red Tornado descending from the sky and landing in front of them

Kid Flash: Red Tornado!

Red Tornado: Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?

Aqualad: We hoped you had a mission for us.

Red Tornado: Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility.

Robin: But it's been over a week, and nothing-

Red Tornado: You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company.

Aqualad: This team is not a social club.

Red Tornado: No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave.

Red Tornado walked passed them to enter the cave, then Kid Flash tapped Robin on the shoulder

Kid Flash: Keep busy.

Robin: Does he think we're falling for this?

Miss Martian: Oh, I'll find out.

Miss Martian tried to read his mind, only to get nothing coming from it. Then the Cave computer entered in Red Tornado's name in it log

Cave Computer: Recognized: Red Tornado, 1-6.

Miss Martian sighed

Miss Martian: I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind.

Kid Flash: Nice try, though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?

Robin: We're all know what your thinking' now.

Superboy: Uh, I'm not so sure. I mean he is an android but I can sense his consciousness and I can tell he's thinking, but his mind's a computer so I can't read that.

Aqualad sighed

Aqualad: And now we tour the clubhouse.

Miss Martian: Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides.

Superboy: Don't look at me, I've been at the Fortress of Solitude training.

Kid Flash: We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun.

Robin: Sh-She never said private.

Aqualad: Team-building. We'll all go.

Miss Martian: So this would be our front door... and this would be the back. The Cave is the entire mountain.

Kid Flash: It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League.

Superboy: Why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?

Aqualad: The Cave's secret location was compromised.

Superboy: So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah. That makes sense.

Miss Martian: If the villians know of the Cave, we must be on constant alert.

Robin: The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here.

Kid Flash: Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight.

Miss Martian: Ah, that's much clearer.

Superboy sniffs the air

Superboy: I smell smoke.

Miss Martian gasped

Miss Martian: My cookies!

Miss Martian flew off into the kitchen, taking out the burned cookies from the oven

Miss Martian: I was trying out Granny Jones recipe for episode 17 of—heh. Never mind.

Robin: I'd bet they would have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind.

Everyone looked at Kid Flash, who was eating the burned cookies

Kid Flash: I have a serious metabolism.

Miss Martian: I'll make more.

Aqualad: It was sweet of you to make any.

Miss Martian: Thanks Aqualad.

Aqualad: We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur.

Kid Flash: I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name.

Miss Martian: Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'rozz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now.

Superboy decides to walk away to leave the four other teen

M'gann(Telepathically): Don't worry, Superboy

Superboy grunts and turns back around

M'gann(Telepathically): We'll find you an Earth name, too.

Superboy uses his telepathy to talk back at M'gann but Kaldur, Wally, and Robin were able to hear him as he shouted in his head at her

Superboy(Telepathically): Get out of my head!

Kaldur, Wally, and Robin looked around wondering who he was referring to until they heard Megan's voice in their head too

M'gann(Telepathically): What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.

Kaldur: M'gann, stop.

M'gann stopped speaking and listened to Kaldur

Kaldur: Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy.

Wally: Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain.

M'gann: I—I didn't mean to-

Superboy used his telepathic powers again, not intending to but he wanted M'gann to hear what he had to say

Superboy(Telepathically): Just stay out.

Kaldur: Superboy, that means you too.

Superboy sighed

Superboy: I didn't mean to.

Superboy turned and walked towards the couch, as Robin, Kaldur, and Wally looked back at M'gann

Megan: Hello Megan. I know what we can do.

M'gann flew out of the kitchen and towards the hallway, while Kaldur, Robin, and Wally followed her. As they left the room, M'gann came back to see Superboy still sitting on the couch

M'gann: Superboy, please?

Superboy: Don't talk to me.

Superboy looked behind him to see M'gann looking down at the floor sad. Superboy sighed as he stood up and followed M'gann and the others down to the hangar.

Megan: It's my Martian Bioship.

The four boys looked at each other as they saw the pod-shaped Martian ship that M'gann had came to Earth in

Wally: Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute.

Megan: It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it.

As M'gann woke her ship, it started to transform into its true form and made steps for the five teens to enter it. M'gann walked towards her ship when she saw that none of the boys were moving

M'gann: Well are you coming?

The boys began to walk looking a little nervous after watching the ship transform. When they walked into the cockpit, the ship made console seats for the four boys and the pilot's seat for M'gann.

M'gann: Strap in for launch.

Robin and Wally smiled at each other and raced towards the seats, when they sat down the ship made seat belts and buckled them in

Robin: Whoa.

Wally: Cool

M'gann: Red Tornado, please open the bay doors.

As the bay doors slid open, the ship made the pilot controls for M'gann as she lifted off and left the Cave and was heading towards Happy Harbor

Robin: Incredible

Wally sighs

Wally: She sure is.

Superboy: Your talking about the ship, right Wally?

Wally: Yeah I—I meant the ship, which, like all ships, is a she.

Robin: Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth.

Wally: Dude!

Kaldur looked at Superboy who looked sad, moved close to him to whisper to him

Kaldur: I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry.

Superboy looked away and then back at Kaldur and tapped his forehead trying to tell Kaldur he wants to set up a psychic conversation. Kaldur decided to start the conversation with Superboy about his time at the Fortress of Solitude

Kaldur(Telepathically): what has been happening at the Fortress between you and Superman? Also, how has training with your telekinesis and telepathy been going with Martian Manhunter?

Superboy(Telepathically): It's been going okay, Superman taught me to have a better control with my flight and ran some tests on me to checked for any abnormalities in me, so far he says there's nothing wrong with as far as he can see. I have all his basic powers among my own and I can run so fast, it's enough to rival the Flash's speed. Martian Manhunter say I'm doing spectacular with my training in telekinesis and telepathy. He says I'm learning faster than he could ever teach me, so we been testing out how far my powers can go. Oh, I can also channel red energy blasts through my telekinesis, we call it tactile blast.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Do you and Superman talk about anything other than your powers?

Superboy(Telepathically): Yeah we talk about how its like living in the Cave or if I've been thinking about going to school. He seems to be trying to appeal to me and my interests, but I don't think I make him feel comfortable.

Kaldur(Telepathically): You should give it time, at least he is willing to work with you.

M'gann just starred at the two teens thinking that Superboy is still mad at her for being inside his mind

Robin: He'll come around.

M'gann: He doesn't seem to like me much.

Wally: You guy remember he has super hearing, right?

The three just starred at Superboy wondering if he heard them

Robin: Hey, how 'bout showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?

M'gann stood up and morphed into a female version of Robin and of Kid Flash

Wally: Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?

Robin: Impressive, but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those.

M'gann: Mimicking boys is a lot harder.

Kaldur: And your clothes?

M'gann: They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands.

Superboy: As long as their the only ones.

Wally: Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?

M'gann: Density shifting? No. I-It's a very advanced technique.

Robin: Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. Heh heh heh. When he tries it, bloody nose.

Wally: Dude!

M'gann: Here's something I can do.

The Martian bio-ship starts to blend with the sky as it's starts to camouflage

M'gann: Camouflage mode.

Red Tornado: Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates.

M'gann: Received. Adjusting course.

Robin scoffs

Robin: Tornado's keeping us busy again.

M'gann: Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert.

Superboy hears to wind blowing in the distance

Superboy: I think I know the cause.

Everyone looks to the right and sees a tornado heading their way. M'gann tries to bank around it but the bio-ship is sucked into the tornado. In an attempt to escape the winds of the tornado, M'gann put her power into the thrusters and slingshots out of the tornado. When the bio-ship landed the five young heroes jumped out to hear workers screaming running from the power plant.

Kaldur: Robin, are tornadoes common to New England? Robin?!

The others looked around to see that Robin had disappeared. When they turned their heads to look for him they can hear him laughing

M'gann: He was just here.

As they looked at the power plant, they saw that the windows were being blown out by wind. Inside the power plant a red and black robot with a torn scarf and blue air tubes connected to his blue gauntlets and his back blowing air at Robin pushing him into a support pillar. As the others made it into the power plant, Superboy was the first to make it to wear Robin was

Superboy: Who's your new friend?

Robin: Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough.

Unknown: My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister.

Mr. Twister made mini-tornados as Superboy ran towards him to stop him as the wind started to slow him down. As Superboy slowed down, Twister increased his wind speed and threw Superboy into a wall but he used his telekinesis blast on his way down. As M'gann turned back after looking at Superboy on his knees, she saw Wally put on his speed goggles and Robin getting up ready to fight. M'gann then turned to look at Kaldur, who looked at her and nodded telling her to prepare for a fight. M'gann nodded and she, Kaldur, and Wally ran at Twister going to take him down. Wally ran at Twister and was about flip kick him, but Twister used his wind and pushed outside hurling him across the parking lot. Kaldur and M'gann ran at him, but he created two mini-tornados and pushed Aqualad into a pillar and both him and M'gann fell to the ground. Robin turned to look at Twister after watching his friends fall, to see that Twister had something to say

Twister: I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children.

Robin: We're not children!

Robin pulled his gas pellet and a bird-a-rang and throw them at Twister. When the gas pellet exploded, the bird-a-rang came out of the gas and lodged itself in Twister's chest. When the bird-a-rang started beeping, Twister flicked out of his chest easily before it blew up

Twister: Objectively, you are.

As the bird-a-rang blew up in the background with Twister not really caring and still talking to Robin

Twister: Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing.

Robin: Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if your more turbed once we kick your can.

M'gann uses her telekinesis and makes steam cover Twister's vision as Superboy jumps up about to slam himself into Twister. Then Twister uses his twister gauntlets and pushes into M'gann as she flew in to help. Kaldur and Robin rushed to try and down Twister, only for him to make more mini-tornados and had the tornados threw them into each other

Twister: Indeed. That was quite turbing. Thank you.

As Twister flew away the teens began to get up to chase after him and stop him. Wally looked up, after being thrown outside and left unconscious, sees Twister heading towards Happy Harbor. Wally sped off and ran in front of Twister to stop him from reaching the town

Wally: What have you done to my team?

Twister: Embarrassed them, largely.

Twister made a tornado and caught Wally in it to slam him into the power plant to try and kill him. When the dust settled, Wally was floating inches off the ground perfectly fine as the others came out of the dust. M'gann had her hand up, using her telekinesis to keep Wally in place so he wouldn't slam into the power plant

M'gann: I got you, Wally.

Wally: Ohh. Thanks.

Twister: I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now.

Kaldur: What do you want?!

Twister: Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero.

Kaldur looked at M'gann and Superboy

Kaldur: Read his mind. Find a weakness.

M'gann: I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?

Robin: It's okay with the bad guys!

M'gann and Superboy began to try and read Twister's mind hoping to find something to stop him. When M'gann tried to read Twister's mind, she was surprised to find that his mind was blank

M'gann: Nothing. I'm getting nothing. Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?

SUperboy decided to try and have a psychic conversation about her guess on who it is

Superboy(Telepathically): Are you sure M'gann? I scanned his mind, he doesn't have the consciousness like Red Tornado. In fact he didn't seem to have a consciousness at all.

M'gann(Telepathically): Yeah, I'm sure he's Tornado.

Aqualad: Red Tornado sent us here.

Robin: After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy.

Wally: Speedy called it. We're a joke.

Kaldur grunted in anger, slamming his left fist into his right palm

Wally: This game, so over.

The five teens walked over to Twister, believing that he is Red Tornado, to talk to him

Robin: We know who you are and what you want.

Kaldur: So let's end this.

Twister: Consider it ended.

Twister used his twister gauntlets and created a small hurricane above himself and the young heroes

Kaldur: An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage.

As Twister kept producing his small hurricane, lightning began to strike and thw wind began to pick up

Wally: Uh, can Red Tornado do that?

Twister: You think I'm Tornado? Ironic.

Twister let his lightning strike the ground, sending the five teens flying away from where they were standing. As four of young heroes were unconscious, Superboy ripped off his leather coat and flew at Twister about to punch him. When Superboy reached him within a few yards, Twister struck Superboy with lightning sending flying back towards the ground. As Twister moved closer to finish the teens off, Superboy and M'gann got to their knees trying to get up. As M'gann was about to call her bio-ship, Superboy put his arms out to the side and then a fluctuating red transparent dome surrounded the five teens to protect them

Twister: Fine, then. I won't deny you children have power, but playing with you will not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy.

With that Twister flew off heading to Happy Harbor to find a "real hero" there. At this time Wally, Kaldur, and Robin woke up to see the dome go down with Superboy putting his arms down

Wally: What happened?

Superboy: It was another one of my abilities, tactile shield, it goes along with my tactile telekinesis, I can make it whenever I need it.

Robin: Then why didn't you use it inside the plant?

Superboy: I forgot about while we were fighting Twister. Speaking of...

Superboy then stood up and punched the boulder in front of him, then he turned and looked at M'gaan angrily

Superboy: I asked you if were sure, you tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado.

Kaldur: She didn't do it on purpose.

Robin: It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened.

Wally: You are pretty experienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here.

Superboy: Stay out of our way.

Superboy ran off and then flew after Twister, followed by Wally speeding off and Robin running the same direction

M'gann: I was just trying to be part of the team.

Kaldur: To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a time.

Kaldur soon followed after them, heading towards Happy Harbor to stop Twister from hurting the people leaving M'gann by herself. In Happy Harbor, Twister made three tornados to wreak havoc by throwing boats at the people running and making the tornado go throw buildings.

Twister: Certainly this will get the required attention.

Wally: You got ours, full and undivided!

Wally punched Twister only for him to move a few feet to the side

Twister: Immaterial and insufficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate.

Superboy came down from the sky screaming ready to punch Twister, but he hears Superboy and moves before he could. Both Superboy and Wally got into fighting stance as Twister made more mini-tornados. On the bio-ship, M'gann call Red Tornado to let him know of the recent events at the power plant

M'gann: The team really needs your help.

Red Tornado: If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy.

M'gann: Hello, Megan.

Back in town, Twister had just thrown a boat at Superboy, then he made a mini-tornado to suck up Kaldur, but he dodged it so Twister used the wind and pushed Kaldur into a building. Wally then tried to run at Twister, but Twister flipped him over himself but missed using his tornado on Wally as he sped off. Robin threw some bomb pellets into the tornado to stop it from hurting people or his team. When they exploded and dispersed the tornado, Robin threw some more bomb pellet at Twister, but Twister made another tornado to block the explosion for him. When the tornado exploded, Superboy used his teleportation and was about to punch Twister, but he side stepped it and made another tornado and launched Superboy yards away. Twister then made a waterspout to pick up a boat and throw in the direction of Superboy. When Kaldur stood up, he could see Superboy in the sky, then Superboy teleported next to Kaldur as the boat was in the sky falling towards them. Superboy pushed Kaldur out of the way as the boat fell on top him and collapsed the buidling. As Kaldur picked up a boat motor and threw it at Twister, behind some rubble, Robin pulled out his ultility belt with Wally watching out of the corner of his eye

Wally: You brought your utility belt?

Robin: Never leave home without—first thing Batman taught me.

Wally: Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it.

M'gann then entered the conversation using her telepathy

M'gann(Telepathically): Listen to me...

Twister just tossed Kaldur to wear Superboy was as Superboy just came out of the building rubble

M'gann(Telepathically): All of you.

Superboy: What did we tell you?

M'gann(Telepathically): I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me.

As Twister kept wreaking havoc in Happy Harbor, the police were evacuating people out of the town

Officer: Get back! Everyone clear the area!

As everyone was leaving, they saw Red Tornado flying into the town to stop Twister. As Twister looked up, he saw Red Tornado land in front of the four teens

Red Tornado: Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot.

Robin: But we've got a plan now.

Red Tornado: The subject is not up for debate.

As the four young heroes left, it was only Twister and Red Tornado left starring at each other

Twister: I was beginning to believe you'd never show up.

Red Tornado: I'm her now.

As Red Tornado began to fight using their tornado abilities, neither one of them could outmatch one another

Red Tornado: We are evenly match, Twister.

Red Tornado made a big tornado and pushed debris at Twister

Twister: No, Tornado, we are not.

Twister punch the ground and used his tornado gauntlets pushed air off the ground to protect him from the incoming debris. Twister then shoots electricity at Red Tornado, but dodged it and levitated a little off the ground to dodge it. As Red Tornado kept dodging the lighting, he moved in front of a boat which the lightning struck causing it to explode with Tornado caught in the blast. As Tornado fell to the ground not moving, Twister moved in and stood over him

Twister: Remain still, android.

Then Twister took out plugs from his fingertips and plugged them into tornado

Twister: The reprogramming won't take long.

Then Red Tornado grabbed the plugs and turned his head to look at Twister. As he turned his face started to change as it turns out it was M'gann disguised as Red Tornado

M'gann: Longer than you might think.

Twister: No.

As Twister backed away, M'gann used for her telekinesis and pushed him into a tornado. As the tornado threw Twister, it slowed to show that Wally was using his super speed to make M'gann's tornados. From behind Superboy teleports, grabs Twister, punched holes through him, and tossed Twister into the bay. In the water, Kaldur swims up, hits him with an anchor, electrocutes it blowing off one of Twister's arm, and sending him back to the surface. M'gann uses her telekinesis by lifting Twister off the ground and ripping off his other arm. Robin then took out some bird-a-rangs threw them at Twister and when they exploded, M'gann let him fall to the ground. When Twister made it to his knees, the young heroes stood in front of him to wait for his next move. Then Twister opened up to reveal a man falling out of a Twister who turns out to be a robot

Man: Foul. I—I call foul.

As the others walked towards the man, M'gann picked up a big boulder and Kaldur knew what she was thinking

Kaldur: M'gann no!

M'gann dropped the boulder on top of the man with everyone else except Superboy, who just smirked, looked at her surprised. Wally turned and looked angry as he saw Superboy smirking

Wally: What are you smirking at?! She just kill someone!

Superboy: You'll see.

Robin: Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!

M'gann: You said you trust me.

M'gann lifted up the boulder to reveal that the man was also a robot

M'gann: That's why I couldn't read his mind.

Wally: Cool. Souvenir.

Kaldur: We should've have more faith in you.

Wally: Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it. Rocked. Heh.

Robin: Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the team.

M'gann: Thanks. Me to.

While Wally was making bad puns, the teens didn't know that they were being recorded through the eye that was still in robot socket was shining red. Sitting in front of a screen, a man who looked exactly like the robot was watching what the teens were saying

Unknown: Heh. Now, Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?

Brom: Extremely, Professor, but you're not upset?

Professor: I'm convinced our tracking program was operational. And that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides, you know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive, and I'd say we learned quite a lot today.

Back at Mount Justice, the team along with Red Tornado was looking at remains of the crushed robot man on the examination table

Kaldur: It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you.

Red Tornado: Agreed.

M'gann: Is that why you wouldn't help us?

Red Tornado: No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me.

M'gann: But if you're in danger...

Red Tornado: Consider this matter closed.

Wally: Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd jumped right in to fix things.

Robin: Guess if we're gonna to have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need.

Wally: Dude! Harsh.

Red Tornado: And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing.

Robin: Heh. Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate.

Kaldur: And more respectful

As Red Tornado walked down the hall, the others began to conversate

Wally: Speedy was so wrong. This team thing...

Kaldur: Might just work out

As Superboy followed them, he stopped and looked at M'gann and used his telepathy so only she can hear

Superboy(Telepathically): Sorry.

With that, Superboy walked away leaving M'gann grinning

* * *

 **CARRIBEAN SEA**

 **JULY 22** **ND,** **20:08 ECT**

In the bio-ship, the young heroes was wearing their hero outfits for their mission. Robin was wearing his suit, Wally was wearing his Kid Flash suit, Kaldur wearing his Atlantian suit, M'gann wearing her bio-clothes, but Superboy wore something different than his usual black shirt and blue military pants. Superboy was wearing a black suit that was fingerless, it had red shield outline on the back of his hands, red filled in shields on the his shoulders, and it had red piping that was dimly fluctuating throughout the suit leading the red shield and "S" on his chest. This suit was given to him by Superman and Martian Manhunter for missions and widen his telepathic, telekinetic, teleport, and other powers range by tenfold. Everyone was quiet on the ride through the Caribbean until M'gann told everyone they were coming up to their first mission

M'gann: We're approaching Santa Prisca.

As they approached the island, Robin had a flashback on mission briefing

Flashback:

The five heroes stood in front of Batman, Red Tornado and Superman who was off to the side as Batman gave the team a run down of the mission

Batman: Isla Sant Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neuro-steroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name, Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only, observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones.

Robin: So who's in charge?

Batman, Tornado, and Superman look at each other and then back at the five teeens

Batman: Work that out between you.

Robin nods and smiles as the flashback ends

M'gann: Drop Zone A in 30.

As Kaldur stood up, he put his suit into stealth mode, it turned dark gray and black.

Kaldur: Ready.

M'gann: Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode.

As the bio-ship went camouflage, it went lower down to sea level and opened a hole on it's bottom. When the hole opened, Kaldur jumped out and swam to shore and plugged a device into motion and tracker sensors

Kaldur: Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in.

As the bio-ship moved in, it hovered over the jungle and moved into postion

M'gann: Drop Zone B.

As everyone stood up, M'gann made harnesses from the top of the ship for Robin and Wally. As they clipped them on, Wally put his suits into stealth mode and Wally looked back at M'gann

Wally: How cool is this?

M'gann: Very impressive.

M'gann morphed her clothes to make a black leotard-like outfit with a hooded cape

Wally: Uh, that works too. Hey, Supey, not to late to try the new stealth tech?

Superboy: No, the colors are alright. But no capes, no tights. No offense.

M'gann: It totally works for you... in that you can totally do good work in that armor.

M'gann put did an awkward thumbs up and Superboy looked away. M'gann put the thumb down, put on her hood, and went into camouflage mode. As she opened more holes, M'gann, Robin, and Wally went down. When they looked up they saw Superboy coming down as they moved out of the way, just for Superboy to land a little hard forming a two feet crater in the ground. As Superboy stood up from his crouching position, he smirked

Superboy: Knew I didn't need a line.

Robin: And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert.

Superboy: Relax.

Superboy knelt down and put his hand on the ground for a few seconds and stood back up as everyone came back together

Superboy: There's no one around for miles. Before you ask it's my Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision, it sends out a pulse that last indefinitely and allows me to see the anything through anything anywhere.

M'gann: Aqualad, drop B is go.

Kaldur: Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP.

Robin: Roger that.

With that Robin, Wally, M'gann, and Superboy moved out towards the factory. As they moved through the jungle, Robin uses his computer gauntlet to search for hostiles or mines in the jungle. As they kept walking, Superboy hears twigs snapping and leaves crunching in the distance

Superboy: Did you hear that?

Wally: Uh, no. Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?

M'gann: You do have great ears.

Wally: Okay, Rob, now what?

When Wally, Superboy, M'gann turned their heads back forward they saw that Robin was gone

Wally: Man, I hate it when he does that.

Kaldur: Superboy use your sonar, Kid switch to infrared. See if your being tracked.

As Wally put on his goggles and switched them to infrared to see if anyone was following them

Wally: Got a squad of armed bozos incoming.

As they run down the hill and took cover behind rock and Superboy touched a fallen tree to use his E.S.V.. When he scanned the area he saw the armed men on the left but he also saw armed men coming in from the right

Superboy: Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us.

Then they hear gunfire coming from where the squads were at

Wally: No super hearing required now.

Kaldur came into the conversation talking through the communicator

Kaldur(Communicator): Swing wide, steer clear.

Wally: Y-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob.

As Wally ran to find Robin to move away from the area, but he slipped and slid into the middle of the gunfight and right in front of Bane

Wally: So much for the stealthy.

As Bane and his henchmen shot at Wally, but he was able to evade the bullets. As all the men focused their fire on Wally, Superboy flew in and punched Bane, but Bane grabbed Superboy and held him against the ground with his arm twisted. Superboy was able to get out of it easily, grabbed Bane, and threw him into a tree. As Wally kept moving out of their line of sight, Robin came out of nowhere and attacked the men

Robin: Hyah! What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?

Wally was punching a armed thug with his super speed

Wally: That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know.

As Wally turn around, he saw M'gann throw two thugs into a tree and Superboy used him telekinesis and pushed Bane into a tree again knocking him out

Wally: Er. I don't anyway.

M'gann: You told me I could only read the bad guys's minds.

As one man tried to escape, Robin was about to throw a bird-a-rang at him but Kaldur came out of the trees and electrocuted him

As the five teens looked at thugs that are tied up to each other and trees as Robin noticed sometihng

Robin: I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of the Kobra.

Kaldur: I am certain Batman would have mention it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation.

Robin: Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lust between the cultists and the goons I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off.

Wally: We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio bats, and we'll be home in time-

Robin: These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff, we don't leave. Not until I know why.

Wally: Until _you_ know why?

Robin: This team needs a leader.

Wally: And it's you? Dude, you're a 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word

Robin: Ha ha! And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got.

M'gann: Don't you want to lead?

Superboy scoffs and shakes his head no

Superboy: You?

M'gann: After the Mr. Twister fiasco?

Superboy: You did alright.

M'gann blushed as Conner picked up what the thugs were saying in Spanish

Thug(in Spanish): Look at them argue! Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!

Bane(in Spanish): Quiet! For now I play along. They'll give me what I need.

Superboy smirked understanding what the thug and Bane were saying

Wally: Yeah! You don't even have super powers!

Robin: Neither does Batman!

Wally: Duh, you're not Batman.

Robin: Duh, closest thing we've got.

Bane began to laugh which caused Robin and Wally to stop arguing

Bane: such clever _ninos._ But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance.

M'gann: There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something.

M'gann tried to use her telepathy on Bane but was getting nowhere

Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy.

M'gann: Ohh. He's mentally reciting football scores _en Espanol_. This could take a while.

Bane: It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

M'gann: Superboy, do you wanna try and do it?

Superboy looked at Bane, who was smirking, in his eyes and smirked back

Superboy(in Spanish): I heard what you and that thug were talking about. Try anything and I make sure you regret it.

Bane and Superboy kept smirking

M'gann: What did you say and how did you learn Spanish?

Superboy: Don't worry he knows and I know every language that exists. And I can learn any language through contact which comes in handy with aliens.

Kaldur shook his head letting the others know to move out. At the Venom factory, Kobra cultists are working with the Venom. A cultist was on a walky-talky when he got a call and then turned it off a being told someone was on there way

Cultist: Supply master, he approaches

Kobra: Activate the radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere.

The cultist bowed as he went to carry out his master's orders. Outside in the jungle the team with Bane showing them the way to the secret entrance, Robin took out his binoculars, standing on the mountain side looking down at the factory watching them more boxes to the helipad

Robin: Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling the usual suspects, then-

Kaldur: We need to identify that buyer.

Wally: Just what I was thinking.

Robin: Yeah, you're the thinker.

Wally: Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers.

At that time Bane moved a big boulder out of the way to reval a passage way behind it

Bane: Answers are this way.

Bane walked into the secret passage way that led to the factory

Wally: So now, El Luchador is our leader.

Robin pushed Wally out of the way and all of them followed Bane down the secret passage way when they come to a door. Bane pushes a button on the door as it unlocks and opens a way into the factory. Robin opens the door to check if anyone was anyone was standing around the main room of the factory

Robin: All clear.

By the time the others with Bane made to the main hall of the factory, they saw Robin had already disappeared

Bane: Has that little fool already been caught?

Kaldur: No, He just do that.

Wally: Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder.

Kaldur: Wait, Kid!

But Kid Flash had already sped off

Bane: Great chain of command.

As Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy just stood there, Robin ran on the catwalk, threw a bird-a-rang filled, and it released knockout gas, taking out the cultist on the computer and taking the cultist's seat to use the computer. Back with Aqualad and the others, they were watching the cultists moving shipment to the helipad

Kaldur: It's a massive shipment.

Superboy: Yeah, but their only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom.

M'gann: Maybe freshness counts?

Superboy hears something coming with his super hearing until he recognizes what the sound is

Superboy: Helicopters coming.

As the helicopter is coming in, Robin is still on the computer as Kid Flash sped into the room

Wally: What you got?

Robin: Chemical formulas. I'm guessing in involves Venom, but...

Wally: This one's Venom, and that one's—Whoa. The blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom... and permanent. But how did Kobra get access to Project: Blockbuster?

Robin: Our mystery buyer most also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster venom super formula. Robin to Aqualqd, we got...

Robin listened and heard static on the communicator

Robin: … static.

As the helicopter landed, a man wearing a metal like hockey mask and metal armor on his left arm walked towards the man standing between a girl on his left and a giant monstrosity on his right

Man: Lord Kobra.

Kobra: Sportsmaster. The shipment is ready.

Sportsmaster: The new Kobra Venom?

Kobra: A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed.

Sportsmaster: This is a game-changer. Finally, we can go mano-o-mano with the Justice League.

Hovering above them using his invisibility Superboy used his telepathy to set up a mental link with Aqualad and Miss Martian

Superboy: Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now.

Aqualad through the mental link saw Sportsmaster through Superboy's eyes

Kaldur: Sportsmaster. He is the buyer? Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?

Superboy just came back inside as Kaldur heard was static coming from the communicator

Kaldur: Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now.

Bane: I have a suggestion.

Bane jumped off of the catwalk and took out two Kobra cultists

Kaldur: What is he-

Before Aqualad could finish, the muscular monster with ripped skinned and tannish green skin known as Mammoth, jumped through the factory windows and broke the catwalk that Aqualad and Conner were standing on as Miss Martian levitated. As Superboy and Aqualad touched the ground, Mammoth did also and let out a roar

Kobra: Destroy them.

Mammoth ran at three but Superboy flew in and stopped Mammoth in his tracks. As cultists ran past them and began to shoot at Aqualad. Fortunately Aqualad pulled out his water bearers and used one of them to make a water shield and shoot water out of the other bearer. As both of the young heroes took on the cultists and Mammoth, Bane hid behind a Venom pump chuckling as he left them to fight on their own. M'gann, in camouflage mode to keep herself hidden, used her telekinesis two help fight some of the cultists. Sportsmaster saw her and threw his spear at her, but M'gann dodged it only for it to explode and send her into a Venom pump. As Superboy continued to fight Mammoth, he was and Mammoth were tossing each other around as Robin and Kid Flash came into the main room of the factory on another catwalk. As Aqualad took cover behind a Venom pump more cultists came from the other side ready to him, but Kid Flash runs in and stops them from shooting Aqualad. But more cultists came in from another catwalk and shot at Kid Flash, so he took cover behind a metal beam

Kaldur: Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!

Miss Martian was getting back up from crashing into the pump earlier and her what Aqualad said and set up a mental link

M'gann(Telepathically): Everyone online?

Superboy(Telepathically): Yeah.

Wally(Telepathically): You know it beautiful.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Good. We need to regroup.

M'gann(Telepathically): Busy now.

As Kobra and the girl tried to leave, Robin landed in front of them to stop them

Kobra: Batman must be desperate if he sends his welp to task me.

Robin: What's wrong Koby? You look disconcerted.

Kobra: This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him.

Shimmer went to attack Robin, but he maneuvered against her advances easily

Aqualad(Telepathically): Robin, now!

Robin grunted as Shimmer ran at him, but he threw down a flashbang pellet and disappeared. Back in the factory, the teens are working on taking out the cultists

Kaldur(Telepathically): Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path.

Kid Flash knocked out the cultists and the team followed as he had cleared a path for them. Before Mammoth could stop them, Superboy moved in front of him and used his telekinesis to threw Mammoth at the cultists as he ran through the door to the secret entrance. Once back in the secret passage way where Aqualad was waiting, Superboy slammed the secret door shut, locking on its own. But as Superboy and Aqualad ran, Mammoth Bursted threw the secret door and the cultists began firing at them

Kaldur: Superboy, the support beams!

As they kept running down the passage, Superboy punched out a few support beams to bring it down. As the passage way came down behind them, Superboy and Miss Martian flew off so they wouldn't be crushed by the falling debris as it blocked the way for the cultists to follow them. On the other side of the passage way, Aqualad snaps on a glow stick to look to see if everyone is there. Robin stood in front of the damaged passage way sighing

Robin: How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?

Kaldur: You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting along side Batman, your roles are defined. You to do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan.

Robin: Oh. So I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands.

Robin then groans

Robin: Ah, who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can.

Wally: Please! I can run circles-

Robin: Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do.

M'gann: Hello, Megan. It's so obvious.

Superboy: Could have told you that along time ago when you freed me from Cadmus.

Everyone looked at Wally as he smiled and gestured 'I guess'

Wally: Okay.

Kaldur walked over to Robin

Kaldur: Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team maybe not now, but soon.

Robin nodded

Kaldur: Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island.

Robin: Funny. I had the same thought.

The team began to run to the exit of the secret passage way

Robin: Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work.

Wally: And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom. That took major nerdage.

As they made it to the entrance of the secret passage way they slowed down

Kaldur: I believe the expression is "tip of the iceberg."

They see Bane standing in front of them with a Kobra-Venom injector in his hand. When he let it drop to the ground, the team could see that Bane was more muscular than he was before and had a detonator in his hand

Bane: Halt, _ninos_. I'm feeling explosive.

Above the team was armed C-4 on the support beam above them

Kaldur: You betrayed us. Why?

Bane: I want my factory back.

Aqualad(Telepathically): Kid, you need a running start.

Bane: So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect.

When Bane pressed down and noticed that nothing happened, he saw that the detonator was gone

Wally: With what?

Bane turned around to see Kid Flash holding the detonator

Wally: This trigger thingy?

Bane tried to punched Kid Flash but was lifted into the air as Miss Martian held him up with her telekinesis as Superboy walked over to her with a red hand from his telekinetic blast ready in his hand

Superboy: Finally. Drop him.

As Bane fell, all the red energy in Superboy's fist hit Bane knocking him out and then they tied him up and headed back to the factory. Back at the factory, the cultists were getting the helicopter ready with the shipment ready to take off

Cultist: The helicopter is operational, exalted one.

Sportsmaster was given a case and was walking towards the helicopter when Kid Flash came out of nowhere and took out some cultists

Kobra: Take the shipment!

Sportsmaster ran to the helicopter as more cultists came and began shooting at Kid Flash. As cultists kept shooting at Kid Flash, Superboy flew down and crashed into the ground knocking out some cultists. Then Superboy looked at Mammoth who was standing next to Kobra

Superboy: Go again?

Mammoth roared and ran at Superboy but was blasted by water that Aqualad was using from the water tower

Superboy: Sorry. Not the plan.

Superboy was about to punch the helicopter, but Sportsmaster came form behind and shot him with a energy gun but he didn't move an inch as he turned around to look at Sportsmaster. As Sportsmaster moved closer in to a non moving Superboy who was walking to the back of the helicopter, Miss Martian went into the helicopter and watched Sportsmaster as no matter how many times he shot Superboy he wouldn't move. Miss Martian flew out to stop him but Sportsmaster saw her, grabbed her, and kept shooting at Superboy. Kid Flash moved in and took out a cultist that was in front of Kobra and Robin threw a bola at Shimmer, tying her up now leaving Kobra by himself

Robin: I know you hate getting your hands dirty.

Kobra: True.

Kobra then took off his robe to reveal how muscular and strong built he is

Kobra: But sometimes, even a God must stoop to conquer.

Robin and Kobra began fighting, but it seemed Kobra was outmatched Robin with a little more experience

Kobra: What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted.

As Kid Flash kept taking out more cultists, Aqualad kept using water to push Mammoth back and then electrocuted the water, knocking out Mammoth. Back with Superboy, who was still being shot at by Sportsmaster, who had Miss Martian finally made it to the helicopter

Sportsmaster: Thanks for the workout, but I got to fly.

Sportsmaster threw Miss Martinan out of the helicopter and Superboy caught her bridal- style. As the helicopter flew off, Superboy looked down at Miss Martian, who was still sitting in his arms.

Superboy: Did you do it?

Miss Martian pulled out a detonator and Superboy nodded at her and she pressed the button. Back inside the helicopter, the shipment of Kobra-Venom had C-4 on them as the light went from green to red. As the shipment exploded, Sportsmaster jumped out of the helicopter and parachuted back to the ground as the helicopter crashed into the factory. Back to Robin, he was on the floor with Kobra's foot on his chest

Kobra: I am plagued by mosquitoes.

Robin: Good 'cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain.

Robin was able to get up and jumped back to his team as they all stood in front of Kobra

Kobra: Another time, then.

As Kobra retreated into the jungle, Robin ran after only for Kobra to be gone. As he came back to the team, he smiled at Aqualad

Robin: We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman.

Robin laughed as he stared at the burning factory while Aqualad was thinking on how he was going to explain to Batman how their mission took a left

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **AUGUST 3RD,** **01:06 EDT**

Batman: A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then good job. No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character.

Back with Sportsmaster, he made it to one of the Light's bases to explain that even though the shipment was destroyed he was able to recover one injection vile of Kobra-Venom. One of the Light members say that the drug can be reverse engineered and ask about the young heroes because of their constant interference. Another member explained that do to their many times of interferring, that they must be stopped as they are now enemies of the Light


	3. Anger Issues & A New Member - Chapter 3

Author's Note

 **In this chapter, you will experience the relationship that Superboy and Superman have because this chapter is based off the episodes Schooled and Infiltrator. Hey! And maybe more Superboy powers just to make the story so interesting.**

* * *

 **METROPOLIS**

 **AUGUST 3** **RD,** **07:38 EDT**

It the early morning rush hour in Metropolis, especially on its suspension bridges. As the morning went on, the road on the bridge collapsed causing several major pile up, accidents and a bus full of school children to be pushed through the barricade on the bridge but did not fall into the water. On the top floor of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce sees this and is about to put on his batsuit but then he saw Superman fly in and held the bridge up as he used his heat vision to repair its metal horizontal beams. Then Superboy flew in, wearing the costume Superman give him, to help Superman with the bridge

Superboy: Need a hand?

Superman: Superboy, what are you doing here?

Superboy: Finish up the fixing the beams I help the people top side.

As Superboy went up and started picking up cars and putting them back on the road, he went over to the bus and tried to used his tactile telekinesis to pick it up but as he was doing it he made the bridge shake causing Superman to almost drop it.

Superboy: Note to self, don't use telekinesis on unstable ground or in this case, a bridge

Superboy ran over to the bus and began to pick it up but from under it Superman picked it up as Superboy fell, making him a little irritated

Superboy: I had that.

Superman chuckled a little as he put down to the bus down

Superman: I know.

Then he looked at Superboy a bit more seriously

Superman: But I didn't want to take the chance as you using your tactile telekinesis could have destabilized the entire bridge.

Superboy: It didn't.

Superman: But it could have.

Superman then put his hand on Superboy's shoulder

Superman: We don't yet know the limits of your powers.

Superboy: I know my power has been increasing lately so I have been trying my best to get it under control.

Superman: Anyway. Why are you are Metropolis to begin with?

Superboy: I came looking for you. We haven't talked in a while.

Superman: Well maybe you can come the fortress...

Superman had a incoming call form his communicator

Superman: Superman. Wait, Arrow. Slow down. What's attacking? No I'm definitely available. Coordinates? Acknowledged. On my way. Sorry, Superboy. Duty calls, but we can talk about this later. OK?

Superboy: Yeah, sure.

As Superman flew away, Superboy stared a little angry that Superman's always gets to the point of the conversation and leaves to help the League or stop something. As Superman was flying Bruce called him

Superman: Already got the alert, Bruce.

Bruce: I know, Clark, but we need to talk.

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **AUGUST 3** **RD,** **13:06 EDT**

Inside the Cave the rest of the team was playing holographic air hockey as the computer announced Superboy's return

Cave Computer: **RECOGNIZED: SUPERBOY, B-0-4.**

As he walked passed them M'gann decided to talk to him

M'gann: Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?

Black Canary clears her throat get everyone's attention

Black Canary: Ready for training, everyone?

M'gann: Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!

M'gann ran up and gave J'onn a hug

J'onn: M'gann, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting.

M'gann: A few bumps, but I'm learning.

J'onn: That's all I can ask.

Superboy continued to walk away from the group when Black Canary saw him

Black Canary: Stick around. Class is in session.

Black Canary activated the training area

Black Canary: I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you everything I've learned from my own mentor.. Uh.. And my own bruises.

M'gann: What happened?

Black Canary: The job. Now, combat is about controlling conflict putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, not reacting. I'll need a sparring partner.

Wally: Right here. Yeah!

Wally walked onto the training area

Wally: After this...swish. I'll show you my moves.

Canary smirked as she went to punch Wally but he dodged it, then she did a leg sweep causing Wally to fall on his back. As the others grunted from his hard fall, the training computer marked his status as a fail

Wally: Ohh. Hurts so good.

Canary: Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?

Robin: Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?

Wally: Dude!

Canary: He allowed me to dictate the terms of-

Superboy: Oh, please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time.

Canary: Prove it.

Superboy walked onto the training area as him and Canary were prepared in fighting stances waiting for the first strike. Superboy took the first swing at Canary, but she was able to dodge it as she followed up by grabbing Superboy and tossed him. But Superboy was able to flip around and land on his knees. Robin laughed to see one of their powerhouses get thrown across the training area, but Aqualad nudged at him, so Robin covered his mouth. Superboy stood up from kneeling, angry, and his eyes started to turn a little red as he starred at Canary in the middle of the training area

Canary: Your angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-

Superboy ran at Canary ready to punch her, but she flipped over him and tried to leg sweep him, but Superboy jumped over her leg. As Canary stood up and tried to kick him, Superboy grabbed her leg and pushed her away as she was now kneeling

Superboy: Better?

Canary: Much.

Canary stood back up and ran towards Superboy and made him think that he was going to be punched but instead leg swept him causing him to fall to both knees. Superboy looked back up at Canary as his eyes became completely red

Superboy: That's it. I'm done.

As Superboy's hands became red, the Cave began to shake as dust from the ceiling started to fall down to the ground

Canary: Superboy, calm down this is only training, not a real fight!

As Superboy red eyes started to die down, the Cave began to stop shaking as he stood up and faced away from the group. Then Canary put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention

Canary: I'm sorry if I made you too angry.

Superboy shrugged his shoulder away from her as they received a call from Batman on the Cave Computer

Batman: Batman to the Cave. 5 hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant.

Wally: Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire league?

Batman: In the end, it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android.

Robin: An android? W-who made it, T.O. Morrow?

Batman: Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so.

J'onn: The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo.

Kaldur: Ivo? But Ivo's dead.

Canary: So we all thought or hoped.

Batman: To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the Android's parts to separate STAR Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard to two real trucks.

Wally: Yes! Road trip.

Superboy: So know we take out your trash?

Batman: You had something better to do?

Superboy looks away

Batman: Speaking of, Superboy if this android was put back together do not use your telekinesis or any other ability. We cannot take the chance of it copying your powers and becoming stronger.

Superboy: Got it.

Batman: I'm serious.

Superboy: I said I got it.

Kaldur pulled out his communicator and looked at the message

Kaldur: Coordinates received. On our way.

Superboy stood there as he turned towards Canary who watched him

Superboy: I'm sorry.

Canary: When you're ready, I'll be here.

Superboy nodded as he went off to get prepared for the mission

 **CONNECTICUT; LITCHFIELD COUNTY**

 **AUGUST 3** **RD,** **20:08 EDT**

In the a empty field far from people, the Leaguers were standing next to the trucks watching the parts of the android being placed in the two real transport trucks. As Superman was looking around when he used his x-ray vision to see Superboy and his team in the woods ready on motorcycles to move out in a moments notice. When Superboy saw Superman looking at him, Superman showed a little smile, but Superboy looked away and put on his helmet. As the transports were ready to move out, the team started their motorcycles

Guard Boston: STAR Boston is go.

Guard Manhattan: STAR Manhattan is go.

Batman gave the order and the transports along with the team moved out to take the android's parts away to their separate locations. As the Superman was about to fly away with the rest of the Leaguers, Batman put his hand on his shoulder causing Superman to turn around

Batman: I told you, we need to talk.

As the trucks and the team drove their ways to the two STAR Labs facilities, Robin would of course ask one of his opposite word questions

Robin: If dislike is the opposite of like is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong, they go right.

Superboy wasn't listening, he was too deep in thought

Robin: Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?

Superboy: Canary. I lost my temper and almost got everyone hurt with my powers. How can I expect her to forgive me for what I did?

Robin: Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and well, me. So don't beat yourself up about it.

Back with Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian

M'gann: Do you think Superboy's okay? I-I wasn't reading his mind, I swear but anger flowed off him in waves.

Wally: Heh. Surf that wave. Just give him space. Me? Stick as close as you want.

Kaldur: Superboy just needs time to cool off. A quiet mission will clear his head.

Then out of the cornfields robot monkeys came from nowhere and landed on the truck

Kaldur: Robin, Superboy, our truck is under attack!

Robin: Kind of figured.

Robin and Superboy were facing the same dilemma of robot monkeys on their truck also

Superboy: I hate monkeys.

Robin: Robot monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style.

Robin then put his motorcycle into battle mode while Superboy kept driving

Robin: Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode.

Superboy: No point.

Superboy then moved in close to the transport and jumped off his motorcycle

Robin: Or not.

Robin also jumped off his motorcycle as Superboy's crashed into his. Robin then used his grapple hook and pulled himself onto the transport. Superboy was on top of the transport taking out the robot monkeys on the roof, until they started to gang up on him. On the back door of the entrance, Robin was taking out the monkeys that were trying to cut into the truck along with his drone, but the robot monkeys made it fall down to the ground, destroying it. Back with Superboy, he had taken all the monkey off of him and had one in his hand as he punched at more coming at him. Then the broken monkey in his hand shot him in the eyes, giving the monkey time to pick him up and drop him off the truck. As Superboy tried to see his vision was blurry, so he put his hand on the ground and used E.S.V. and saw where the truck, monkeys, and Robin was using his tactile sonar. Superboy then took off flying after the truck as Robin was still fighting the monkeys trying to keep them off the transport he can, climbed to the top, took out his ecrisma sticks, and kept fighting as Superboy came helped Robin. The robot monkeys then went down the transport and blew out its tires, so Robin went to the cab to get the driver the ditch the truck

Robin: Get out!

Robin then grabbed the driver as they fell into the grass as they truck flipped over and came to a screeching halt. Then the back door was blown up as the monkeys flew out with Robin and Superboy's pieces of the android. Superboy came from under the truck and had his vision back as he saw the monkeys flying away with the pieces of the android

Superboy: Robin, tell Aqualad I'm in pursuit of the pieces.

With that Superboy flew off as Robin stood their watching

Robin: Superboy!

Kaldur: Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you-

Robin: It's gone. And so is my partner.

Superboy then turned around and grabbed Robin

Robin: Nevermind. He's got me.

Kaldur: Aqualad to Superboy. Radio in you and Robin's position. We'll help you.

Superboy: Just track the GPS on my communicator. As of now we're going radio silent. I'll contact you once we find out where they're going.

Superboy then turned the communcator off

Kaldur: Superboy?

Robin: Yeah, he just hung up.

Wally: Super. Now we can't even talk to him.

M'gann: He's out of my telepathic range.

Superboy(Telepathically): But all of you aren't out of mine. I'll keep in contact with you this way, because it saves time.

M'gann decided to start an telepathic conversation with the others through Superboy

M'gann(Telepathically): And this Professor Ivo, if he is alive seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-Maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?

Kaldur(Telepathically): Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled.

Wally(Telepathically): Well, that's a great plan, except the part about us not know _where to look!_

Robin(Telepathically): Maybe we do. Superboy, what is it our trajectory?

Superboy(Telepathically): From where we are now and using my telescopic vison, they're converging on...

Robin(Telepathically): ...Gotham City. I just hacked one of the broken monkeys to track the online ones.

Kaldur(Telepathically): That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you.

Robin(Telepathically): I'm gonna see if there's places you'll pass that can help us narrow down where they're going.

Kaldur(Telepathically): In the meantime, Superboy do not lose those pieces.

Superboy(Telepathically): On it.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Aqualad out.

Superboy sped up staying a few yards behind the robot monkeys to follow them as Kid Flash sped off to Gotham City. Robin then looked at Superboy, who was carrying him

Robin: Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis.

Superboy: Don't worry we'll get the parts back.

 **METROPOLIS**

 **AUGUST 3** **RD,** **21:18 EDT**

Clark and Bruce were sitting in Bibbo's Diner having there orders taken

Clark: I'll have the apple pie.

Bruce: The devil's food.

As the waiter walked away, Clark decided to start the conversation

Clark: Something tells me this isn't about dessert.

Bruce: You been acting different around Superboy. The boy needs you, especially from what I saw this morning.

Clark: No he needs you, Red, and J'onn more than he needs me. I'm just a reminder of what he's not.

Bruce: Sorry, Clark, but that's where your dead wrong. He's strives to be you and be accepted by you not as a clone but as a son.

Clark: Believe me, I want him to feel accepted, but I don't think I'll be good as a parent. I won't always be there for him and I don't want to let him down. I'm just not sure if I'm parent material for Superboy.

Bruce: Speaking of which, are you going to tell him about the other half of his DNA and who it belongs to?

Clark: No he can't be told about it. That will be a constant reminder that he the clone of a villain and will never be seen as a true hero.

Bruce: Maybe or maybe he'll accept it and try his best to be the hero he already is. Trust me Clark, you have to let him and the League has to know about his father.

Clark: He is not Lex Luthor's son and I'm not telling him or the League. End of discussion.

Clark gets up angry out of the booth

Clark: I'll take that pie to go.

As Clark walked over to the register, Bruce sighed in disappointment

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **AUGUST 3** **RD,** **21:21 EDT**

As the monkey flew towards Gotham City, a train passed by as they flew into a train car that monkeys on the inside opened up. Robin like the rest of the team was still connected by Superboy's telepathy, called Aqualad to let him know about what just happened

Robin(Telepathically): Robin to Aqualad. The monkeys just entered a train car heading into Gotham City.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Acknowledged. Move in and stop them before they put the robot together.

Robin(Telepathically): Copy that. Superboy, teleport us into that car.

In an instant Superboy were inside the train car with the robot monkeys but they also saw an old man in there as well

Man: Oh, hello.

Superboy: Are you?

Robin: Ivo.

Superboy: You're Ivo? I'm whelmed.

Ivo: You're one to talk. Now, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?

Robin: Shouldn't call him "brat."

Superboy: He doesn't.

Ivo: Yeah, if you say so. Have you my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?

Then the MONQIs jumped at Superboy and Robin. Robin took out some bird-a-rangs and throw them at them and Superboy punched them, disposing of then quickly

Ivo: Ah. And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for MONQI.

As Superboy and Robin finished off the MONQIs they heard something else getting up

Android: Access Captain Atom.

Then Superboy was shot with yellow beams of light knocking to the end of the car

Ivo: Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you or better slay you.

Superboy stood up

Superboy: Give me your best shot.

The MONQIs laughed at Superboy's remark

Ivo: Please. My Android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?

Superboy rushed in and began to punch Amazo until he caught Superboy's hand

Ivo: Sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more.

Amazo punched Superboy back to the end of the car

Amazo: Access Black Canary.

Then Amazo let out one of Canray's Canary Cry at Superboy, sending him to into the wall of the car, but Superboy stood back up

Amazo: Access Flash.

Amazo ran to Superboy at super speed hitting him again, knocking Superboy to the ground

Ivo: Oh. No wonder why daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice to the old S shield, are you?

Robin looked at Superboy

Robin: Superboy, use your other powers remember!

Superboy: Other pow-? Oh. Okay!

Superboy pulled back his fist and it became read as when it made contact with Amazo, a red energy came out of it sending Amazo to the other side of the car

Ivo: Oh. Well that's a new one.

Amazo: Unable to copy power.

Ivo: Well Amazo, go and get that power. Priority alpha.

Superman punches a hole in the car

Superman: Robin, come on!

Robin runs over to Superboy as he grabs him and Superboy flies away with him

Amazo: Access Superman.

Amazo flew after them and punched Superboy into Gotham Academy. As Superboy and Robin landed in a classroom, Amazo landed back on the train and looked at Ivo

Ivo: Copy his powers then finish him. Priority alpha.

Amazo flew off and headed towards the school. As Kid Flash just ran into Gotham City he asked Robin a question threw the mind link

Wally(Telepathically): Hey, Rob?

Robin(Telepathically): Little busy K.F..

Wally(Telepathically): I know but did you change?

Robin(Telepathically) Yeah. Me and Superboy kept our suits under our jackets. What, you change too?

Wally(Telepathically): You kidding? Huh. I feel naked in civvies. Still tracking the parts?

Robin(Telepathically): Yeah, about that. Robin to Aqualad.

Kaldur(Telepathically): What is it?

Robin(Telepathically): Ivo is alive and he put the android back together and calls it Amazo.

Kaldur(Telepathically): What is your location?

Robin(Telepathically): Hold on we were supposed to head through Gotham. And now we're at my school.

Wally(Telepathically): Hold on Rob, I'll be there in a little bit.

Robin(Telepathically): A little to late.

Wally(Telepathically): Why'd you say that?

Superboy(Telepathically): Because Amazo's back.

Superboy stood up to fight Amazo but he was thrown into the hallway and crashed into the trophy wall

Robin: Hey! Watch out for my trophies!

Superboy: Sorry. I hadn't noticed.

Amazo picked up Superboy and tossed him into some lockers

Robin threw some bird-a-rangs at Amazo, but it grabbed them and threw them back Robin. Then SUperboy went to punch Amazo, but it punched him through a wall into a chemistry room. Superboy then looked back up at Amazo

Superboy: That...all you got?

Amazo: Access Captain Atom.

Amazo shot Superboy threw the wall and into the gym. As Superboy looked up he saw Ivo clapping in the bleachers

Ivo: I don't usually attend these things in person but this was too good to miss.

Superboy(Telepathically): Kid, how far out are you? Me and Robin are getting our butts handed to us.

Amazo: Access Superman.

Wally(Telepathically): I just entered the school

Superboy went in and punched Amazo, but Amazo cam back with mutiple hits. Just when Amazo was about to hit Superboy, Kid Flash made into the gym and grabbed Superboy

Wally: Yoink!

Superboy: Took you long enough.

As Kid Flash ran over to Robin, Robin threw some bird-a-rangs at Amazo

Amazo: Access Martian Manhunter.

The bird-a-rangs went right through Amazo and blew up in the wall

Amazo: Access Red Tornado.

Then a red tornado span around Amazo's legs as he flew at the three and threw them across the gym]

Superboy(Telepathically): I need you guys to buy me some time I have a new power that can finish of Amazo.

Wally(Telepathically): Really, and what power is that, huh, Supey?

Superboy(Telepathically): Tactile Disassembly. It allows me to make any solid mass fall into pieces.

Robin(Telepathically): Why didn't you use it before?!

Superboy(Telepathically): Because I have to concentrate when I use it. And last I checked I was being thrown around by Amazo.

Robin(Telepathically): Fair point. So how much time do you need?

Superboy(Telepathically): At most, 30 seconds.

Kid Flash got up to see Amazo standing in front of him

Amazo: Access Captain Atom

Kid Flash ran out of the way before Amazo's blast could hit him under the bleachers. When he came out the other side, Amazo turned towards him

Amazo: Access Black Canary.

Amazo let out a Canary Cry throwing Kid Flash to the other side of the gym

Amazo: Superman.

Amazo grabbed Superboy's fist and threw him at the bleachers. Robin then took out some bird-a-rangs and threw them at Amazo

Amazo: Martian Manhunter.

Amazo outstretched his left arm to block the bird-a-rangs and his right arm to hit Robin, but he dodged the arm and it hit Superboy. Kid Flash ran up to Amazo and tried to punched him but Amazo grabbed his fist

Amazo: Superman.

Amazo grabbed Kid Flash and began to bear-hug him as Amazo saw an arrow flying at it

Amazo: Martian Manhunter.

The arrow phased through Amazo, which allowed Kid Flash to get free and for the arrow to land near Robin. Amazo turned to see Superboy running at him

Amazo: Access Black Canary.

Amazo grabbed Superboy's arm and throw into the other bleachers and then turned to look at Robin

Amazo: Superman.

Amazo used heat vision and shot it at Robin but Kid Flash ran in and grabbed him

Superboy got to see that Robin and Kid Flash were out and Ivo was just sitting back

Superboy: Access Black Canary

Ivo: Oh, yawn. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point. You're all such poor copies of the originals.

Superboy: So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!

Superboy flew at Ivo, but Ivo moved before Superboy could crush him

Superboy: Want to see me channel that anger.

Wally: Great. He's gone ballistic again.

Robin: Maybe not.

Superboy(Telepathically): Guys create a distraction, I need 30 seconds.

Ivo: Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha.

Superboy used his heat vision on Ivo, but Ivo quickly moved out of the way to avoid being burned

Amazo: Captain Atom.

Amazo shot an energy blast at Superboy making him fall into the bleachers. As the MONQIs picked up Ivo to take him to safety Robin ran up to them

Robin: Anyone want to play keep-away?

Wally: Me, me!

Amazo: Access Superman.

Amazo stomped his foot into the ground sending Kid Flash flying into the bleachers

Superboy(Telepathically): Ready.

Robin then threw another bird-a-rang at Amazo

Amazo: Martian Manhunter.

The bird phased right threw Amazo as Superboy stood in front of him and placed his hand into his transparent head

Superboy: Say goodnight.

Amazo: Superman.

As Amazo came back to normal, he blew up entirely with his pieces flying everywhere. Robin ran over to Superboy who was sitting on the ground

Robin: Whoa, Superboy. Very impressive.

Kaldur: Indeed.

Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy looked up to see Aqualad and Miss Martian come into the gym. Miss Martian flew over to Superboy to help him up

M'gann: Superboy, are you alright?

Superboy smiled at her

Superboy: I'm fine. Feeling the aster.

Wally: Hey. Where's Ivo?

As they looked around they saw that Ivo was gone

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **AUGUST 4** **TH,** **01:06 EDT**

Kaldur: The Amazo android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR Labs but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android.

Canary: Capturing the professor will be a league priority.

J'onn: But we understand your mission encountered other complications.

The teens looked at each other

Batman: Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the league.

Superboy: The whole league?

Batman: Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads.

Superboy smirked

Batman: Of course there's no shame in needing your teammates and asking for help. That's why the league exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually.

Robin: Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting!

Superboy: Robin, the league did not follow us weren't there.

Robin: And how do you know? This looks like one of Green Arrow's arrows.

Superboy: Because I know Arrow's brain wave frequency, just like I know the entire league's when they came to Cadmus that night. I got a scan of their brain waves and none of them and Arrow was not there. Besides that...

Superboy walks over to Batman

Superboy: Batman, can I see that arrow?

Batman hand Superboy the arrow and he walks over to Arrow

Superboy: Arrow can I see one on your arrows?

Green Arrow hands Superboy one his arrow and he shows the team

Superboy: And look, the arrow tip designs aren't the same. This is someone else's arrow.

Robin: But that means-

Wally: Speedy!

Kaldur: He has our backs.

Wally runs up and takes the arrow out of Superboy's hand

Wally: Souvenir!

Green Arrow and Batman look at each other as Superboy clears his throat and gets Canary's attention

Superboy: I'm ready.

Canary: Good. Because I'm here.

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **AUGUST 8** **TH,** **09:58 EDT**

At the beach on the other side of Mt. Justice, Robin, Kaldur, M'gann, and Superboy were carrying beach supplies to have a fun day

M'gann: Hello, Megan. We should hit the beach everyday.

Robin: First a moment of silence for our absent comrade.

M'gann: Poor Wally.

Robin: Well, moment over. Time to it the beach.

As Wally was at school, the rest of the team was at in the water, with M'gann and Robin splashing each other. Then Superboy jumped into the air and did a cannonball right in front of them as Robin and M'gann ran to dodge his splash. Then they went back to the beach and cooked hot dogsto eat before going back into the seawater. Then Superboy had this crazy idea

Superboy: Hey, Kaldur, you wanna race?

Kaldur: Okay. What are the stipulations?

Superboy: 100 meters, front and back.

Kaldur and Superboy walked to the edge of the beach to the edge of the sand that separated them from the ocean, being cheered on my back M'gann and Robin

M'gann: Come one Superboy! Show him who's faster!

Robin: Go Kaldur, your faster than him in your own element.

Superboy: So, how are we going to do this?

Kaldur: On three.

Superboy: Ok? 1...

Both of them got into position

Kaldur: …2...

Both teen were ready to go

Kladur Superboy: ...3!

Both of the teens sped off. As Kaldur made it to deep water and swam faster, Superboy was running on top of the water using his super speed to carry him. As he left the beach quickly, a sonic boom went off in front of M'gaan and Robin's face

Robin: Wow! He broke the sound barrier in one lunge!

M'gann: What?!

Robin: Pop your ears!

M'gann: What?!

Robin: Hold on!

Robin motions for her to yawn, she did what he wanted her to do and she was able to hear again

Robin: I said he broke the sound barrier in one lunge.

Well: Well, he is super.

Robin: Maybe, but water is Atlantean turf remember. Kaldur's in his element.

As Kaldur and Superboy stayed at the same speed, one of them didn't know that the other was holding back

Kaldur: Well Superboy, you are fast but I swim faster than you could run.

Kaldur sped up underwater leaving Superboy behind

Superboy that maybe true but remember, I can rival the speed of the Flash!

Then Superboy sped up and became a blur as he ran past Kaldur and made it back to shore before Kaldur could turn around to go back to shore. When he stopped instantly when he made it to shore, all the water and sand from his speed trail flew onto the beach at M'gann and Robin

Superboy: Oops. Sorry, have to remember to slow when he come back.

Robin: You think?!

Kaldur just made it back to sure to see Robin and M'gann covered in water and sand and a giant cloud of sand coming down from the sky

Kaldur: Well good job Superboy, you truly are super.

M'gann: Yeah! That much speed, I would think your faster than Flash!

Then after a 30 minutes or so, the four teens played beach volleyball as the day went to on. Then after their game, they built a sand mountain on top of Superboy as he laid on the sand relaxing. When school was let out in Central City, Wally sped out ready to hang out with the others at the beach

Cave Computer: Recognized Kid Flash, B-0-2.

Wally came out of the Zeta Tube in swimming trunks carrying a towel, a cooler, a beach ball, a stereo, a beach chair, a satchel, and a beach umbrella

Wally: The Wall-Man is here. Now let's get this party star-

Wally tripped over his umbrella as his beach ball bounced over to where the rest of the team, who was in their mission suit and gear, especially Superboy, who wasn't big on tights but loved his Kryptonian armor. The ball bounced by Batman and Red Tornado as everyone starred at him

Wally: ...ted.

Then a girl in green with a bow and quiver stepped out from next to Green Arrow

Girl: Wall-Man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?

Wally: Uh, who is this?

Girl: Artemis, your new teammate.

Wally: Kid Flash. Never heard of you.

Arrow: Um, she's my new protégé.

Wally: What happened to your old one?

Cave Computer: Recognized Speedy, B-0-6.

The team turned to see Speedy, in a new uniform walking out of the Zeta Tube

Speedy: Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow.

Arrow: Roy, you look-

Roy: Replaceable.

Arrow: It's not like that. You told me you were going solo.

Roy: So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?

Artemis: Yes, she can.

Wally: Who are you?

Artemis and Arrow spoke at the same time

Artemis: I'm his niece.

Arrow: She's my niece.

Robin: Another niece?

Kaldur: But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers.

Wally: And if we did, you know who we'd pick.

Artemis: Whatever Baywatch. I'm here to stay.

Roy starts to walk towards the Zeta Tube

Kaldur: You came to us for a reason.

Roy: Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette.

Robin: Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City—vanished 2 weeks ago.

Roy: Abducted 2 weeks ago, by the League of Shadows.

Robin: Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?

Wally: Hard-core.

Roy: I already rescued her.

Roy walked over to the holographic computer console

Roy: Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path—concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system. And deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows...providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech.

Artemis: Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows.

Wally: Like you know anything about the Shadows.

Artemis smirked at Wally, causing him to look dumbfounded

Wally: Who are you?!

Roy: Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert.

Robin: But if the Shadows know she can that...

Roy: They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab.

Arrow: You left her alone?

Roy: She's safe enough for now.

Arrow: Then let's you and I keep her that way.

Roy: You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?

Batman puts a hand on Arrow's shoulder

Arrow: You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too.

Roy scoffs

Roy: Then my job's done.

Roy walks over to the Zeta Tube

Cave Computer: Recognized Speedy-

Roy: That's Red Arrow, B-0-6. Update.

Roy then disappeared with the light from the Zeta Tube. Wally and Artemis starred at each other, both not happy with one another

 **HAPPY HARBOR**

 **AUGUST 8** **TH,** **21:59 EDT**

At the local high school Miss Martian and Superboy was on the roof with the bio-ship while Aqualad, Artemis, Robin, and Kid Flash were inside the computer room with Roquette. Aqualad looked outside of the lab door window before sending a telepathic message to Superboy

Kaldur(Telepathically): Superboy, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our com.

Superboy set the link up with everyone making sure everyone knows what is happening

Superboy(Telepathically): Everyone's link established?

Artemis(Telepathically): Ohh. This is weird.

Roquette(telepathically): And distracting. Coding a distributed algorithm on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?

Wally(Telepathically): Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?

Artemis(Telepathically): Pot, kettle. Have you met?

Wally(Telepathically): Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.

Artemis(Telepathically): That is so not on me.

Roquette(Telepathically): Fate of the world at stake.

Wally(Telepathically): She started it.

Artemis(Telepathically): How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?

Kaldur(Telepathically): Good idea.

Superoboy(Telepathically): You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo.

Wally(Telepathically): What? No, that was Speedy's—I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?

Robin(Telepathically): Not so much.

Wally(Telepathically): Humph. Well, still not giving her the satisfaction.

Artemis(Telepathically): You know I can still hear you.

Kid Flash groans aloud

Roquette(Telepathically): I couldn't get the Justice League.

Kaldur(Telepathically): The virus won't be much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?

Roquette(Telepathically): My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "assassinate me" written in neon.

Aqualad puts his hand on Roquette's shoulder as she looked up at him

Kaldur(Telepathically): We will protect you.

Roquette looked at the computer monitor as she went online

Roquette(Telepathically): Tracking the Fog now.

As Superboy patrolled the school, he heard the bushes rustle. When Superboy saw that nothing was there, he looked around and teleported to the other side of the school and saw Miss Martian and Artemis standing at the other end as he walked off to keep circling the area

Artemis(Telepathically): Mmm. That boy.

Superboy stops walking and turns around to look at Artemis

M'gann(Telepathically): He can hear you. We can all hear you.

Artemis(Telepathically): Oh, I know.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Superboy, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Robin is on his way down so you and him can pursue.

Robin came downstairs as he gave Superboy the coordinates and was about to teleport away until Superboy put his hand on the ground and use his tactile sonar to get a sweep of the school before he left

Superboy(Telepathically): Everyone to Superboy, someone's in front of us at our 2 o' clock. Play it off as if you don't know she's here. If she gets in the school I'll alert you. And before you ask, the suit makes my range of powers stronger so I could still feel her halfway across the world. Oh and the mind link will still be up. Alright, ready Rob?

Robin(Telepathically): Can't go anywhere without you.

When Superboy and Robin left, Miss Martian crossed her arms and looked away from Artemis

M'gann(Telepathically): You embarrassed Superboy.

Artemis(Telepathically): Didn't hear him say that.

M'gann(Telepathically): Must you challenge everyone?

The girl Superboy talked about jumped over the fence while Miss Martian and Artemis were not looking

Artemis(Telepathically): Where I come from, that's how you survive.

Superboy(Telepathically): _Enough, both of you_? That girl I was talking about a few seconds ago, she made passed the gate when both of you were bickering. Aqualad, she's in the school, is Kid Flash with you in the lab?

Kaldur(Telepathically): No, he is standing out outside in front of the door.

Superboy(Telepathically): Tell him to go search the school and draw her out of hiding.

But what both Aqualad and Superboy didn't know, is that Kid Flash saw a shadow in the hallway and followed it into the indoor pool, only to slip on little metal balls, getting knockout, and get pushed into the pool as the girl in the mask ran off to the computer lab

Superboy(Telepathically): Found Kid Flash through E.S.V. in the pool, he was knocked out by the girl and is at the door. She pulled out something metallic, maybe it's a shuriken, but be ready anyway. Miss Martian, Atremis, go help Kid Flash and then go to lab and help Aqualad if he needs it and don't let her escape.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Understood

M'gann(Telepathically): Understood

Artemis(Telepathically): Understood

As the girl threw her shuriken at the Roquette's head, Aqualad block it with his Atlantean suit as the Roquette turned her head to see what happened to Aqualad

Kaldur: Doctor, get down!

Roquette looked at the dooway to see a girl in a metal cat-like designed mask as she threw more shuriken at Roquette but Aqualad pushed her down as he blocked them with his left forearm. The girl ran into the lab with a sai in each of her hands

Girl: Hmm. That had to hurt.

Aqualad pulled the multiple shuriken out of his skin easily

Kaldur: Atlantean skin is quite dense.

Aqualad pulled out both water bearers and made water sabers to block the girl's attack

Girl: And my shuriken are quite poisonous.

Aqualad kicked the girl back as she flipped and landed on her feet at the end of the lab

Kaldur(Telepathically): M'gann, Artemis, get in here now

Artemis(Telepathically): On our way.

While Miss Martian went to go save Kid Flash, Artemis was heading to the computer to help Aqualad. As the girl and Aqualad kept fighting, the girl threw a sai at Roquette, but Aquald hit its end as it missed Roquette's head

Girl: Almost. Poison slowing you down?

Kaldur: Jellyfish toxin, I am largely immune.

The girl head-butted Aqualad, knocking him to the floor

Girl: Largely.

When she was about to stab him with a sai, an arrow flew in and knocked it out of the girl's hand as Artemis was behind her

Artemis: Don't...move.

Just as Artemis stepped closer, Aqualad made it back to his feet with his water sabers

Girl: Heh. This gig's getting interesting.

The girl then pulled out a sword as Artemis fired arrows at her, but the girl was able to dodge them. As Artemis kept the girl distracted, Kid Flash and Miss Martian came into the room as the girl noticed them come in

Girl: Maybe a little too interesting.

The girl took out a smoke pellet as Kid Flash rushed her but missed as he came out of the other side of the smoke empty-handed

Wally: Gone.

Roquette: She's getting away! You're letting her get away!

Wally: This is your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!

Superboy decided to jump into the conversation

Superboy(Telepathically): Don't you dare start playing the blame game Kid, because that Shadows' girl had serious ninja skills that almost rivals Robin!

Robin(Telepathically): Hey!

Superboy(Telepathically): It's true. And not only that, M'gann was out here with her either because I had told Kaldur first so neither of them would've known!

Kid Flash(Telepathically): Probably because she was being distracted her. Besides, I can't be mad at her. She gave me mouth-to-mouth.

Superboy(Telepathically): You do realize that-?

Aqualad, Artemis, Roquette, Miss Martian, and Robin joined in at the same time

Kaldur(Telepathically): We heard that!

M'gann(Telepathically): We heard that!

Robin(Telepathically): We heard that!

Roquette(Telepathically): We heard that!

Artemis(Telepathically): We heard that!

Kid Flash spoke aloud

Wally: Dang it!

As Kid Flash walked away, Miss Martian spoke aloud to Artemis

Miss Martian: I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long.

Aqualad used the link again

Kaldur(Telepathically): Focus, everyone. The Shadows will be back

Robin(Telepathically): Speaking of, Superboy were in Philadelphia but the Fog was already inside the building. We were able to save everyone but we were too late to stop them. This is bad. STAR Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?

Aqualad turned to Roquette

Kaldur(Telepathically): Rescan for the Fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor.

In a fish shop at a fishing dock somewhere off the Altantic coast, Artemis and Kid Flash were looking around keeping the doctor safe from any future attacks form the Shadows. As Artemis walked by Roquette, she looked up at Wally, who was looking at her suspiciously from on top of a printer

Kaldur(Telepathically): Stop it, both of you

Kid Flash and Artemis answered at the same time

Artemis(Telepathically): What?

Wally(Telepathically): What?

Outside, Aqualad was looking at the building that they both were in

Kaldur(Telepathically): I can hear you glaring.

Kaldur then moved around some trees and spoke aloud

Kaldur: Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep.

From above a person shot some type of red web at Aqualad as it pulled him up the tree and then he was thrown into a van. As Aqualad stood up, a man in a purple one piece came out of the trees, but from behind a man with a hook on his right arm came out of the air form behind and knocked out Aqualad. As Aqualad was laying on the floor, the girl came from nowhere and crouched next to him

Girl: The Martian could return any second, and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette now.

As the man in the purple came through the front door, Kid Flash went to stop him, but the guy was too quick. He then shot red web at Kid Flash, but Kid was able to dodge it and threw a trash bin at the man. The man jumped down before the bin could hit him, as he and Kid Flash kept fighting the man with the hook on his right arm came down from the roof behind Artemis. As Artemis and the "hook-man", the girl opened a ceiling window and took out a crossbow and aimed it at Roquette. As she fired crossbow, a table flew up and blocked the arrow

Girl: Martian's here. It's now or never.

As the man in purple moved the floating table away with his web, the girl went down as Artemis was hit by the hook. Roquette ran but was knocked down by the girl who took out a sai to stab Roquette. Then Roquette turned her head around as her skin turned green to reveal that it was Miss Martian who shape-shifted into Roquette.

Girl: We've been duped!

Some way down the small fishing community at Sandbox Internet Café, Aqualad was looking out the window as the real Roquette was on a computer typing

Roquette: I've almost got it.

On the rooftop of a Wayne Enterprises, Robin and Superboy were camped out waiting for the next Fog attack

Robin: The next target's a WayneTech facility. In theory, the systems software could use to hack the...

Superboy: The what?

Robin: Doesn't matter. Wh-What matters is WayneTech operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time.

Back at the fishing community Miss Martian got off the floor and took flight

M'gann: You'll never find Dr. Roquette.

Girl: Never's such a long time. Pursuing target. Keep 'em busy.

As the "hook-man" went after Miss Martian, Artemis chased after the girl

Artemis: Pursuing their leader. Take the rest down.

Wally: You are so not the boss of me.

Artemis: Just do it!

As Artemis kept chasing after the girl, the girl saw that Aqualad was gone

Girl: Oh, I do not like being played.

The girl changed her mask's vision to infrared to see Aqualad's footprints leading into the community as she followed them, with Artemis not far behind. Artemis took out an arrow and shot at the girl but she was able to block

Girl: I was hoping it'd be you.

As Artemis kept chasing after the girl, they ran on top of the buildings were Artemis shot an arrow, but the girl dodged it, but the arrow contained knockout gas as the girl coughed and then fell. As Artemis moved in closer, the girl leg swept her as she got up

Girl: Mask has built-in filters.

Artemis got up and tried to kick the girl, but she dodged it and held Artemis' hands behind her back

Girl: Better luck next time, kid.

The girl then knocked out Artemis which Aqualad heard from inside the building the girl and Artemis were standing on

Kaldur: We've got company.

Roquette: Uploading now. And by the way, you said you'd protect me.

As Aqualad looked in the hallway from the back, a silver metal ball rolled into the room, which released smoke a Aqualad took out his water bearers and made water sabers. In the ceiling, the girl opened a part in the as Aqualad turned around to be shot with darts as the girl came down

Girl: Let's test the limits of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?

Aqualad shook his head as he went in and attacked the girl, who was dodging Aqualad's advances until she knocked him out

Girl: There. Limit tested. Now, Doctor, time for my appointment.

As Roquette was moving away, the virus was being downloaded to Robin to find and stop the Fog

Robin: It's downloading!

Superboy looks down at the street to see the parked van door open as a man had the Fog device in the back part of the truck

Superboy: Don't need it! I found the Fog!

Robin: Superboy!

As Superboy flew down, the man was about to release to fog until he looked up to see Superboy coming down. The man powered up his eye laser and shot it at Superboy, but Superboy went right through it and took out the man. After the man was token care of by Superboy with his artic breath, he walked over to the Fog capsule and used his tactile disassembly to stop the Fog

Superboy: Robin, the Fog and the Shadow controlling it has been dealt with.

Robin: Way to go Superboy.

Back at the fishing community, Miss Martian was still having problem dealing with the "hook-man" as he lauched his hook on a chain at her

M'gann(Telepathically): Kid Flash, we need to end this now.

Wally(Telepathically): It's like you read my mind beautiful.

As the man in purple shot a web at Kid Flash, but Kid span in a circle and reeled the man in purple in and then kicked him into a wooden booth knocking him out. The "hook-man" shot his hook on a chain at Miss Martian again, but Miss Martian used her telekinesis and had the hook hit the ma in the face knocking him out also. The girl just walked out of the Sandbox, after failing to stop Roquette's virus, when six arrows landed in front of her. Then the arrows exploded, causing the girl to fall down and her mask to come off

Artemis: Don't move a muscle.

The girl stood up

Girl: Wow. I am completely at your mercy.

Artemis gasped

Artemis: You.

Girl: I suppose now you bring me to justice, let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if your position's secure enough to survive them learning everything I know.

Artemis looked at the girl then she put her bow and arrow down

Girl: Didn't think so. So like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear.

As the girl disappeared into the smoke, Roquette came out with Aqualad's arm thrown over her shoulder

Kaldur: Artemis, where's the assassin?

Artemis: She, uh—she got away.

Kid Flash ran to jump into the conversation

Wally: Oh, from you? Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours.

Kid Flash looked down on the floor to see the metal cat mask left behind

Wally: Cool. Souvenir.

Aqualad and Roquette walked over to Kid Flash

Kaldur: Her mask. Did you see her, her face?

Artemis: It was dark.

Kaldur: It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog. And Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you.

Artemis turned around to look at Aqualad

Kaldur: Welcome to the team.

As the three other teens walked over to her, Robin and Superboy just teleported back to welcome the new young hero onto their team. As the Light talked about how they were able to secure the STAR Labs data but not able to secure the WayneTech data because of the interference from the team. Even though were not able to get the necessary intel they were after, the Light said they still have an operative on the inside of the team that can still give them intel from


	4. Memories & Undercover - Chapter 4

Author's Note

 **Same stuff different day, still two episodes every time I write. Just a few more powers and then I'll be done and continue on with the story. These next two episodes are Bereft and Terrors, and two new powers are power transference and super breath, with that he can control the temperature of exhaled air. Yeah I know I skipped a few episodes, but there was less Superboy in them, but anyway, on with the episodes. And to my first reviewer**

 **Christina:** I may make a story of out of your idea but I would have to do it in my own iteration and maybe it will happen during Agendas.

* * *

After going on a mission to find Kent Nelson and helping Doctor Fate fight Klarion and after failing a mission which caused Aqualad to go back to Atlantis to help stop Black Manta, the team had been called back to be sent on another mission. But something happened...

 **BIALYA**

 **SEPTEMBER 4** **TH,** **00:16 EDT**

In the Bialya Desert, M'gann woke up from being in camouflage mode. As she woke up she was speaking Martian until she looked up the Moon and the sand. Then that's when M'gann realized where she was

M'gann(Thought): Hello, Megan. I'm on Earth. But how did I get to Earth? Why am I wearing this costume? And why does my head hurt so much?

As M'gann kept walking she slipped and fell down a sand dune and made it to her knees after her spill

M'gann(Thought): Is this a dream?

Then something came crashing down a few feet away from her, as M'gann looked over there, Conner was kneeling breathing hard and looked angry as always. As they starred at each other, M'gann looked at his armor and saw his red "S" and shield

M'gann: Wait. I've seen that symbol. Are you Superman?

Conner looked down and touched his shield then looked back at M'gann

Conner: N-No, I'm Superboy. And your Mi-Miss Martian, M'gann M'rozz.

Then Conner lunged at her, but M'gann moved out of the way and moved to the side. As Superboy sat there, he looked at her again

Conner: Find the others.

Then Conner flew away to try and find the others

M'gann(Thought): Not a dream. A nightmare.

When morning came, Robin was walking around the aimlessly through the desert when he saw a truck with soldiers on it. As the truck passed by where he was, Robin had scaled the large rock structure next to him

Robin: Those were Bialyan Republican Army uniforms but what are Bialyans doing in, uh, Bialya? Ok. Better question—What am I doing in Bialya?

Robin then looked at the time and date

Robin: In September? What happened to March? Better radio Batman.

Then Robin had a brief flashback with Batman telling him to maintain radio silence

Robin: Or not.

Robin jumped down when Superboy contacted him telepathically

Conner(Telepathically): Robin, are you there?

Robin(Telepathically): Wh-Who was that?

Conner(Telepathically): It's me , Superboy. I'm your friend.

Robin(Telepathically): Superboy? Are you Superman's son?

Conner(Telepathically): No I'm not. I'm his clone. Remember you and others saved me from Cadmus? I'm trying to find them as we speak, and I already found Miss Martian. But I need you to help me find the others.

Robin(Telepathically): Oh...ok. Where do I look?

In a shed somewhere in the desert, Wally was over Artemis trying to wake her up

Wally: Hey. You. Wake up.

Artemis woke up groaning to see Wally in front of her as moved backwards into the wall scared

Wally: Hey, it's ok. It's ok. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash.

Artemis: Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black.

Wally looked at his black Kid Flash suit

Wally: A little unclear on that myself. What about you? Green Arrow fixation?

Artemis looked down at her costume

Artemis: Who put me in this?

Wally: Wow. I am not touching that with a 10-foot—uh—so, you know how to use that bow?

Artemis: Yeah. My dad taught me. Dad. He must have done this. Another of his stupid tests.

Wally: What kind of test?

Artemis: He probably wants me to kill you.

Wally looked at her shocked, and then they heard the sound of a missile coming down. Wally grabbed Artemis' hand as they ran out just before the missile hit the shed, launching the two some yards away from the shed. As they looked up, Wally and Artemis saw three Bialyan tanks and a truck where a soldier took out a gun as Wally and Artemis stood up and ran from them

Soldier(in Bialyan): Don't let them escape!

Then the soldier began shooting at Wally and Artemis until Artemis shot an arrow at the truck, causing the truck to flip over and crash. As more trucks came in and shot at Artemis, Wally put on his goggles and rushed in to grab Artemis before a tank shot a round at them

Wally: Sorry. They've got bigger arrows.

As the tanks adjusts their chamber barrels and shot at the two, was dodging the rounds trying to make sure not get blown up made it out of their range

Artemis: Thanks.

Wally: Hey, I told you, good guy. Now, not to pry, but what's your name? Oh, and what's this about you killing me?

Somewhere in the desert M'gann was flying around in the sand dunes happy

M'gann: I'm actually on Earth. I've wanted this for so long... even if it's not exactly like TV. But why can't I remember how I got here? And what did that boy—I mean Superboy mean by find the others? Who else is out here?

M'gann levitated as she sat in a meditative position

M'gann: Concentrate. Remember.

M'gann eyes turned white as she remembered Superboy the others on the team hanging out and how they were sent out on a mission in brief memories as she didn't remember everything

M'gann: Super—Conner was right I'm in a team. I have friends! And Conner might be... I need to find him. Them.

M'gann took of flying trying to contact them the team telepathically

M'gann(Telepathically): Hello? Um, team?

M'gann(Thought): Maybe their just out of my range.

Conner(Telepathically): Well your not out of mine.

M'gann(Telepathically): Sup—Conner? You can hear me?

Conner(Telepathically): Remember my powers? I have telepathy M'gann.

M'gann(Telepathically): Oh, yeah. Have you found anyone else?

Robin(Telepathically): He found me.

M'gann(Telepathically): Robin?

Robin(Telepathically): Yep. I'm helping you and Conner find the team.

M'gann(Telepathically): Ok. Does anyone know where to look?

Conner(Telepathically): I see some smoke in the distance from where I'm at. I'll look over here while you two try to find each other and the team.

As Wally kept running with Artemis in his arms bridal-style until they stopped and Wally was breathing heavy

Wally: Sorry. Running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while.

Wally look inside his snack cupboards to see that it was empty

Wally: Been out here over 24 hours. Or my cupboards wouldn't be bare.

Then out of nowhere, Conner landed in between them as they moved before they were hit by him. As Conner stood up he looked at the two and then used his telepathy to call M'gann and Robin

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, Robin, I found Wally and Artemis.

M'gann(Telepathically): Understood. Me and Robin will head that way as soon as possible, we will meet each other when we meet Wally and Artemis.

Conner: Kid, Artemis, it's good that I found you.

Wally: And you are?

Artemis: And how do you know who we are?

Conner: No time to explain. We need to get to the oth-

Before Conner could finish, a missile came from nowhere and hit Conner while also launching Artemis away from him. As M'gann was flying she could feel Conner's irritancy from being hit but no being hurt or affected by the tank missile

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner! Where are you?

M'gann then flew in the direction of the smoke cloud starting to appear in the sky. Back with Conner, he moved in front of Artemis and stood there for a moment

Conner: Both of you go find the rest of the team. I'll deal with these tanks.

Then Superboy flew off and landed on one tank and ripped of its chamber barrel easily as a Bialyan soldier began shooting at him. Superboy stood still as he walked over and took the soldier's gun and then threw him to safety as he picked up the tank's top half easily and throw it. Then the second tank shot a round at Conner, but Conner didn't move as he jumped onto the other tank as Artemis and Wally watched him

Artemis: Does he know us?

Wally: Don't know. But I guess he's one of the good guys too.

Conner ripped opened a hole in the side of the tank's top half and then ripped it off as Wally sped off with Artemis in his arms

Conner(Telepathically): Go find the others, I'll deal with the soldiers.

Wally: How are you talking to us?

Conner(Telepathically): Telepathy, but that's besides the point. Find the others now.

Wally: Okay, so where do we look?

Conner(Telepathically): One of them is looking for you, so keep your eyes open.

As Wally kept running he tripped over a rock, causing him and Artemis to roll down a sand dune. As they were getting up they saw armed drones fly above them as they turned around and began firing at the two. As Wally and Artemis jumped down to the floor to void the bullets, the drones banked back around to come in for a second shot. As Artemis took out an arrow to shoot the drones, she heard another voice in her head

M'gann(Telepathically): Don't worry, I'm almost there!

As Artemis' arrow missed, the drones banked to avoid the arrow

Artemis: Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?

Wally: Girls are always on my mine. But they're not usually talking.

Coming from behind the drones, M'gann used her telekinesis and made the two drones crash into each other as she landed in front of Wally and Artemis

Wally: Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bod screams "Manhunter."

M'gann: You know my uncle J'onn? Hello, Megan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash. Wally. And you're Artemis.

Wally: Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?

Artemis: Your name is really Wally?

Wally groans

M'gann: It's ok. We're teammates. Friends. I made you cookies.

Artemis: You know her?

Wally: I swear, beautiful, never seen her before in my life. At least-

M'gann sighs

M'gann: You both lost your memories, too.

M'gann looks behind her and sees more soldiers moving in to the black smoke from the explosion

M'gaan(Telepathically): Conner, you still there?

Conner(Telepathically): Yeah, I see more soldiers moving in the three of you get out of the area.

M'gann: Come on. I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help.

Conner(Telepathically): I'm perfectly fine, go find Robin.

M'gann: Alright, let's go find Robin.

Wally: Of course, let's go find Robin. And Super—what now?

Conner(Telepathically): Me you idiot!

Wally: Ok, ok, sorry. Now, does anyone know where Robin is?

Back with Conner, the Bialyan soldiers were able to get rope around his wrists, but his strength along with his powers made their efforts to hard to handle

Soldier: You must control his mind.

Man: Doesn't seem to be much mind in there left to control. But... be still.

Conner looked at the man in the hood as he knew he knew he was trying to control his mind, so Conner smirked in his mind as he played along with the man's charade as he pretended to be put to sleep. As the soldiers dragged Conner away, Conner took the time to contact the other but had his brain on a mental loop as he used his subconscious to contact the others

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, you there?

M'gann(Telepathically): Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?

Conner(Telepathically): I'm being willingly taken by the soldiers. I'm pretending to be mentally asleep, but there's another telepath here that thinks he can control my mind. I'm using my subconscious to contact you as my conscious mind is on a continuous loop that mimics sleep. Have you found the others yet?

M'gann(Telepathically): We're still looking for Robin. What do you mean others, I thought Robin was the only one left?

Conner(Telepathically): No there's still one team member left after Robin. How did you for get Ka—hold up, we're moving they're probably going back to their base. I'll contact you when I find out where we are.

M'gann(Telepathically): Wait. Who's the last teammate?

Conner(Telepathically): Try and remember who it is when you find Robin. Then put your memories together to remember him.

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner? Conner?!

Back with Robin, somewhere in the sand dunes, he was following his holo-computer gauntlet to a location on his map

Robin: Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here.

As Robin looked over the dune he saw a machine sitting where the marker is as he ducked down to make sure he was not being watched

Robin: Huh! Guessing that's why.

As Robin looked back up at the machine, he saw that no one was around so he moved in to see Bialyan soldiers come up from the sand

Soldier(in Bialyan): Her Majesty wants him alive!

As the soldiers moved in to subdue him, Robin dropped a smoke pellet as the soldiers ran into it as Robin began taking them out.

Soldier(in Bialyan): Enough! Open fire!

As the soldiers began shooting at Robin, he kept moving back as Wally ran in and took the soldiers' guns. Then Wally rushed in and began fighting with Robin to take out the soldiers and then as more soldiers moved in on Robin, they were back by something as M'gann came out of camouflage mode and showed herself. As one soldier tried to escape, but an arrow came out of nowhere and tied him up as the other turned around to see Artemis standing on top of a sand dune

Robin: KF.! Man, it's good to see a familiar face.

Wally: Hey, Rob. Memory loss?

Robin: 6 months. Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes.

After tying up the soldiers up, the four teens were talking about what they remember

Robin: So we're a team?

M'gann: The four of us and Conner.

Robin: Speaking of which, where is Conner?

Conner then started a mental conversation with the group

Conner(Telepathically): I let myself get captured by the soldiers and a telepath.

Robin: Ok. But where are you?

Conner(Telepathically): Somewhere in the desert, we're in a tent and I'm in pod filled with this green liquid, but I feel different.

Robin: Wait. Did you say green liquid?

Conner(Telepathically): Yeah, they said there going to make me immune to it but I can feel myself getting weaker.

Robin: Conner, that's kryptonite. It makes Kryptonians weaker because of the radiation on it.

Conner(Telepathically): Oh... well they just put a needle in my arm. I think they're going to put it my bloodstream. But that doesn't matter, you all need your memories back. M'gann do you have something for that?

M'gann: I'll try to brings their memories back...to help you

Then the team was inside a place that was filled with shattered memories

M'gann: I've brought you into my mind to share what I remember so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine.

Artemis: You want to paw through our private thoughts?

Conner: She's not trying to intrude, but she needs to go through our minds to figure out what happened to us.

Robin: Got it. Go.

Wally: My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you.

Robin: Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone just whelm?

Artemis starred at M'gann then Wally walked over and grabbed her hand

Artemis: Last 6 months only, and only what you need.

Then M'gann went into the three and Conner's minds and began collecting their memories to restore the last six months. They remembered how Batman sent them on this mission to find out the source of an immense power source in the Bialyan desert that did not come from Earth. They had to find out what happened at the point of source and what landed there. They were also explained to that Bialya was ran by Queen Bee as a rogue state and will does not work with U.N. or the League. They intercept their communications so Batman orders radio silence for the entirety of the mission and that they will land on Bialya's border and go in from their. As they scout the area of the source location, they saw that Bialyan soldiers had the place camped out with trucks, weapons, and a tent. As Conner sat down a device that could track zeta beam radiation, it found out that the site was full of it and there was a device from inside the tent was not from Earth. M'gann and Conner went to go check it out in camouflage mode and invisibility, Kaldur told them kept telepathic contact with the entire team and to be careful. Then the four teens outside of Conner gasped as they remembered who they forgot

M'gann: Aqualad!

Robin: Aqualad!

Artemis: Aqualad!

Wally: Aqualad!

Robin: Where is he? What happened next?

Conner(Telepathically): I had hid him so he wouldn't be captured just like I hid the rest of you. He's by the site where they had took me earlier today.

M'gann: Ok, we're heading that way right now.

Robin: Conner do not give in to the kryptonite, if they're trying to make you invulnerable to it then fight it.

Conner(Telepathically): Too late for that Robin, they already took me out the tank and put me on a elevated table and our electrocuting me and her. We were inside M'gann's mind for an hour

Robin: Why so long?

Conner(Telepathically): The memories had to fall in place on their own.

M'gann: And who's her?

Conner: She is New Genisphere, she is the device that came out of the zeta beam and was captured by the Bialyan soldiers. They're experimenting on her but my conscious mind is unconscious and is little weak, so I'm a little susceptible to the electricity. But go find Aqualad and help him then you can come and help me with these guys when Kaldur's hydrated.

The team went to go find Kaldur and when they did, he was unconscious speaking in Atlantean while M'gann tried to help him remember

M'gann: I can't restore his memories in this condition.

Robin: He needs immediate rehydration call the bio-ship.

M'gann: It's out of range, but you can get him there fast.

Wally: He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel.

Conner(Telepathically): No need, the bio-ship's on the way. I contacted her and is heading in your direction, but I suggest heading that way to meet her and getting Kaldur out of here.

M'gann: Roger that.

Robin: Wow, you've been able to lead us with Kaldur out, it makes no sense why you didn't wanna lead. And how do you know what we're saying aloud if you're talking to us telepathically?

Conner(Telepathically): Super hearing and I haven't really considered why I should lead this team.

M'gann: Speaking of this team, it didn't exist 6 months ago. So Conner, how do you have any of your memories?

Conner(Telepathically): I am not susceptible to mind control or mental manipulation. The only way you can get inside my head is if I allow you to, it's a power that my mind developed on its own.

Conner then screamed as the whole team heard it

M'gann: Conner! Are you ok?

Conner(Telepathically): Wow, I actually felt that a little. I'm fine, just help Kaldur now.

M'gann: I'm coming to help you.

M'gann flew away to help Conner

Robin: We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!

M'gann went into camouflage mode as she flew into the tent and saw Conner unconscious along with the New Genisphere being put through tests. As M'gann Took out the doctors, she went over to the control panel and stopped the electricity that did not effect the unconscious Conner

Man: Well...

M'gann gasped as she turned around to see the man in the hood

Man: Someone's certainly a glutton for punishment. Psimon says...

Psimon(Telepathically): ...forget.

Inside M'gann's head, she saw places she had seen and been to but then there was another voice in her head

Psimon(Telepathically): That's it. Forget like before.

A white light began to shine as it started to spread throughout her mind

M'gann(Thought): Before.

As she had another flashback, she remembered that her and Superboy entered the tent, they saw New Genisphere before they knew her name being tested on and in pain. Then M'gann heard Psimon in her head as he made her and the team forget what had happened over the past six months. Then Conner, who was feeling nauseous even though not being mentally affected, picked up M'gann and took her out of the tent. When Conner got her back to the others and saw they were unconscious, he picked them up with his tactile shield and seperated them across the desert to keep them safe. When the flashback ended, M'gann saw that the white light almost wrapped around her memories

M'gann: No. I won't let it happen again.

As M'gann pushed the light back, Psimon came out of it and began to attack her. As Robin, Artemis, and Wally carried Kaldur on a make-shift gurney towards the direction of the bio-ship that was on its way. As they kept moving, they could hear the sound of vehicle motors coming from behind them

Robin: Quick, over there.

As they hid behind some rocks, the Bialyan soldier trucks passed by them unaware that they were there. While they were hiding Robin saw more soldiers following behind the trucks doing an area sweep. As they were about to move Kaldur, Robin disappeared as Wally remembered how he hated when he did that. Then Wally decided to bring up a conversation about earlier

Wally: Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to KTTTK! Me.

Artemis: I got confused by some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan.

Wally: So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?

Artemis: Hey, amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are.

Wally: Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality.

Conner(Telepathically): Both of you, shut it.

Robin: Yeah, get a room.

Wally: Dude, where were you?

Robin: Breaking radio silence.

The soldiers ran towards the sound of Robin's laughter and when they found where it was coming from, they saw three bird-a-rangs on the ground and were beeping. Then the bird-a-rangs released smoke that covered the surrounding area

Robin: That's our cue. Move!

Then the teens picked up the gurney Kaldur was on and the bio-ship landed in front of them as it moved them to another location away from the soldiers. Back inside M'gann's head, she was still fighting off Psimon to stop him from erasing her memories

Psimon: You have potential, but you're too raw, too untrained. And not at all in my league.

Back in the tent, Conner woke up to see things floating in the air and M'gann locked into a telepathic fight with Psimon. Then the New Genisphere broke out of her containment and broke Conner's as he lunged at Psimon but a field surrounded him to protect him. As Conner stopped he turned to M'gann and put his hand on her knee as he was sent inside her head as well

M'gann: You're here!

Psimon laughed

Psimon: You sound so relieved. Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?

Conner: I'm not as mindless as you think Psimon. Out of everyone on the entire team, you weren't able to erase my memories, and I helped them remember who they are and what we do. There are soldiers coming so I'm going to have to leave. But M'gann, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Oh, and kick his butt.

Then Conner disappeared

Psimon: By all means. Kick my psychic butt.

Back in the tent, Conner and New Genisphere were ready to fight the soldiers as they entered. New Genisphere then went after the two that just entered as Conner went after the many that came in after. Then a tornado came out of nowhere and circled M'gann and Psimon as they kept fighting telepathically. Then Conner flew into the eye of it and took M'gann's hand

Conner: M'gann!

Back in M'gann's head, she looked to her side to see Conner holding her hand

M'gann: He's too strong.

As the white light began to wrap around her mind again

Conner: I'm stronger than him, so we're going to do it. Together.

M'gann: Together. Get...out...of my head.

With on big blast, M'gann and Conner hit Psimon and broke his psyche as the tornado grew bigger and ripping the tent out he ground to become bigger. As M'gann fell unconscious, Conner grabbed her bridal-style as the tornado dispersed and had sent Psimon flying throw the air. As M'gann locked up, she saw Conner smiling and put his hand on her cheek. As their heads moved in, they were interrupted by the New Genisphere rolled in and began to beep

Conner: Can she come with us?

 **QURAC**

 **SEPTEMBER 5** **TH,** **02:32 EEST**

On the bio-ship, Kaldur was laying down with an I.V. in his arm giving him water to hydrate him as M'gann used her telepathy to call the others as her and Superboy were flying

M'gann(Telepathically): Hey, everybody. I've got Superboy. He's ok and we're on our way.

Kaldur gasped as he woke up

Kaldur: Who are you, and how did you get inside my head?

M'gann(Telepathically): Hello, Megan. Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something.

Conner(Telepathically): Don't worry, I got this.

Conner then entered Kaldur's mind and restored his memories quickly

Conner(Telepathically): Kaldur, better?

Aqualad(Telepathically): Yes. Very much appreciated.

Wally(Telepathically): Aw, man. Me, too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission.

Conner(Telepathically): Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered.

At some disclosed facility, Psimon was having a meeting with the Light to explained That Miss Martian escaped with the New Genisphere and Superboy. One of the Light members tell him that it hardly matters and that the testing of their new partner's delivery system matters the most. She says that more tech will come that will put the sphere and maybe even Superboy to shame

* * *

After going to the first day of school and Kaldur and Roy dealing with the Shadows to learn that there maybe a mole on the team, there was a incident happening in Louisiana that the team had been called into help with

 **LOUISIANA; NEW ORLEANS**

 **SEPTEMBER 14** **TH,** **16:53 CDT**

Superman and Martian Manhunter had just thrown the Terror Twins into a building filled with floats as Aqualad and Red Tornado came from behind and put collars on the two. When they tried to fight them, the twins were not able to overcome their natural strength as their powers were nullified due to the collars

Tommy: That don't feel right.

He tried to fight against Aqualad but was getting nowhere

Tommy: My strength. But I done just gone toe to toe with Superman.

Conner: Congratulations.

Conner stepped out of the shadows and looked exactly like Tommy down to the hair

Conner: It's more time than I've had with him lately.

M'gann walked over to Tuppence and her hand on Tuppence's shoulder

Conner(Tommy's accent): Got your inspiration Sister Tuppence?

M'gann then morphed and turned into Tuppence completely

M'gann(Tuppence's accent): I believe I do, Brother Tommy.

Tommy: Somebody tell me what's going on?

Batman came from nowhere

Bruce: It's simple. They're under arrest.

Then Batman took out collars and put it on both of Conner's and M'gann's neck

 **BELLE REVE PARISH**

 **SEPTEMBER 16** **TH,** **21:55 CDT**

Inside a Belle Reve Prison bus, M'gann was looking around the bus at Mr. Freeze and looked at Icicle Jr, who blew a kiss at M'gann as she groaned and had a flashback on the briefing of this mission

Flashback:

Bruce: This past fourth of July four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Junior, Killer Frost, and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended. Perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house super-criminals. The 17-year-old Icicle Junior Was sent to a juvenile facility. Mr. Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve, which seems to be the goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in to find out why.

Kaldur: Who inside the prison will know their true identities?

Bruce: No one. We can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised.

As the flashback ended, Icicle Junior Tried to get Conner's attention

Junior: Dude. Dude! Your sister is sweet!

M'gann cleared her throat

Junior: How about you put in a good word for me?

Then Junior was hit with the stock of the assault rifle by guard who had in his hands.

Guard: Sit down. We're here. Welcome to Belle Reve.

As they entered Belle Reve and got off the bus, Conner, M'gann, Icicle Junior, and Mr. Freeze were line up in front of a women at the top of the security balcony

Women: I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller. I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am your warden. And you are my prisoners. The proprietary collars you wear are custom designed to inhibit your specific meta abilities. No strength, no ice. In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks rules gets one warning.

Waller then pressed a button on a remote control and the collars began to electrocute the four, but Conner was not affect do to his invulnerability so he faked it from his last experience from being electrocuted. Then the collars stopped shocking them as the four looked back up at Waller

Waller: If order has not been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know. We checked. No one's ever escaped Belle Reve. No one ever will.

Then a man behind her cleared his throat from behind to get Waller's attention

Waller: Oh. This is Professor Hugo Strange. He is your maiden aunt.

Strange: Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation.

Waller: Because we know you types are all about sincerity.

With that, the four were put in cells in different areas for gender and threat level. Conner and Icicle Junior were paired together in Block 4 walking to their cell

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner, can you hear me?

Conner(Telepathically): Yeah, it's good thing these collars were designed for Tommy and Tuppence instead of us.

M'gann(Telepathically): Yeah. Uh, since your stronger than Superman and with your abilities-

Conner(Telepathically): What about it?

M'gann(Telepathically): I'm sure you could get out. Could you?

Conner(Telepathically): Maybe.

Then a cell door opened

Guard: Home sweet home

The guard pushed Conner and Icicle Junior into the cell and closed the door behind them to get them settled in

Junior: I call top bunk

With M'gann, she was pushed into her cell and sat down on the bottom bunk when Killer Frost on top bunk groaned

Frost: Mmm. You're cutting into my beauty sleep, little girl, and if I don't get my eight hours, I'm a real killer.

M'gann laid down in her bunk as she fell asleep fir the night. The next day, the inmates were to the indoor yard, as M'gann looked through the glass to see Conner walking with Icicle Junior

Junior: Stick with me, cellmate. I'll show you the ropes.

Conner(Tommy's accent): Oh, who you kidding? You ain't been in Belle Reve before. You're liable to get me hanged with them ropes.

Junior: I may never been incarcerated here, Tommy but trust me, I know whereof I speak.

Junior and Conner looked at a group of criminals sitting and standing at the benches

Junior: For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain, the big dog, the prison capo. My father.

Conner(Tommy's accent): That's your f...that-that's your pa?

Junior: Yup. Icicle Sr.. Reeks when your dad is the man, you know?

Conner(Tommy's accent): Believe me, I know.

Man: Hey, how many ice villains does it take to screw in a light bulb?

Senior: No one cares, Nigma.

Nigma: Of course not boss man. I-I just thought if you were having a pow-wow you might need my know-how.

Then Blockbuster and Mammoth walked up to Nigma growling at him as he looked up at them. Then Nigma walked away as other inmates laughed at him for trying to run with the big dogs of the prison. Then Killer Frost walked over to the glass where Icicle Senior was as Icicle Jr took a deep breath

Junior: Here goes nothing.

Icicle Junior was about to walk over to his father by then he was grabbed by Ojo and knocked to the ground with Ojo grabbing him

Ojo: Hello, Junior. I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths.

Junior: Ojo, buddy, pal. _Mi amigo._

Conner(Tommy's accent): Get off of him.

Conner then punched Ojo in the face as other inmates looked at Ojo and then at Conner in front of them

Inmate: Boy, that was not wise.

As one of the inmates moved Icicle Junior away from Conner as more surrounded him, Guard Banks was about to turn on the collars' shock mode Guard Wilcox stopped him

Wlicox: Uh-uh. New fish needs to learn.

As Ojo got up and walked towards Conner, the burgundy-skinned inmate put him into a master headlock

Inmate: Free shot, Ojo.

Ojo held his fist up until he recognized Conner

Ojo: Wait. I know him. He's...

Conner then grabbed the inmate and threw him at Ojo as the other inmates grabbed Conner and held him there

Inmate: Not wise. Not wise at all.

Ojo: Don't you understand? He's-

M'gann then used her telepathy to alter Ojo's words

M'gann(Telepathically): He's Tommy Terror!

Ojo: He's Tommy Terror.

Inmate: He's roadkill!

The burgundy-skinned inmate got up and was about to punch Conner

Sr: Enough! Kid's got guts, he kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son.

Icicle Junior was pushed back next to Conner by one of the inmates

Junior: Great to see you too, dad.

Senior: Get over here.

Icicle Junior walked over to Icicle Sr with Conner following him

Senior: Not you, Terror. Just Junior.

Since they were out of normal ear range, Conner used his super hearing to listen in on the conversation

Freeze: Alright, Icicle. We're all here. Now what?

Senior: Now we put the final pieces in place to bust every single con out of Belle Reve.

When night time came, Professor Ivo was passing out new prison suit to each inmate in their cells. As two came into Conner's and Junior's room, Jr sat up from his bunk

Junior: Tommy boy. I'd advise putting the new rags on sooner than later.

Conner used his telepathy to contact M'gann to let her know

Conner(Telepathically): The break is coming sooner than later.

M'gann put the new suit on

M'gann(Telepathically): Updating Aqualad now.

Outside of Belle Reve in the bio-ship, Aqualad was sitting in the pilot's seat ready for anything

Kaldur(Telepathically): Time to pull you out. Call in the League.

M'gann(Telepathically): Icicle would only postpone. We need to learn how they're busting out or they'll just try again.

Aqualad sighed

Kaldur(Telepathically): Agreed.

Aqualad spoke to Red Tornado on board the bio-ship

Kaldur: We remain on alert.

In the laundry room, Icicle Senior, Mr. Freeze, and Captain Cold walked to the storage facility where they kept the cleaning supplies where there was a big crate with wheels on it in there to

Senior: These parts came in with the shipment of new prison orange.

Wilcox stayed behind them as Cold grabbed a crowbar as Wilcox showed him the shock button he had on stand by in his shirt pocket. Cold then opened up the crate to show the parts that came in

Freeze: Exactly the parts we need.

During lunch, Conner walked over to Icicle Junior, who was not sitting with Icicle Senior, at his separate table

Conner(Tommy's accent): S how come you ain't sitting with your pa?

Junior: 'Cause my pa is a jerk who only wants me around when he needs me. I try not to live or die over getting his approval, you know? So, tell me about your sister.

Conner(Tommy's accent): What? Oh. She's a pain. Why?

Junior: Dude, she's hot. You can't see it 'cause you're family. But I look at her and I think "that chick gets me". And really that's all you need. Someone who sees the psycho that you are and likes you anyway.

Conner(Tommy's accent): Yeah. You're, like, an evil genius.

Junior: Word.

Freeze: That's it old man. I'm done genuflecting. Belle Reve needs a new capo.

As Freeze kicked Icicle Senior, Wilcox activated his collar's shock mode

Wilcox: This ain't Arkham, Freeze.

As Freeze fell unconscious, more guards moved into the cafeteria

Wilcox: We don't put up with prima donnas. Take him to Waller.

As the guards dragged Freeze to Waller, Icicle Senior stood up as all the inmates went back to their cells. As Conner and Icicle Junior were walking back to there cell, Icicle Senior comes from out of nowhere and pulls Icicle Junior off to the side to talk

Senior: There's a glitch. Can't reach Frost.

Conner(Tommy's accent): Excuse me. I couldn't help overhearing.

Senior: That will happen when you eavesdrop.

Conner(Tommy's accent): Yeah, well, I can help. I got this mind link with my sister.

Senior: I know your stats, boy. Super strength only. No telepathy.

Conner(Tommy's accent): It don't pay to advertise when they're slapping collars around your neck. But we're twins, see? Got the psychic thing in _utero_. So you talk to me, I talk to sis, sis talks to Frost.

Icicle Senior thought about it for a second then he looked at Conner

Senior: Alright. Send the message. It's going down now.

In Waller's office, Freeze was just brought in as Strange stood behind Waller with a guard pushing Freeze

Guard: Move.

Freeze: Freeze.

Freeze then froze the guard as he broke his restraints and went after Waller. Waller pulled out the remote and made Freeze's collar shock him, but Freeze open his dome and froze his collar and smashed it. After continuing to walk towards Waller, she put Belle Reve on lockdown, sealing all the doors, cell blocks, and setting the motion sensor guns armed. Waller pulled out a gun as Freeze froze the gun and her are

Strange: Stop, stop! What do you want?

Freeze: Master control for the collars.

Freeze pressed a button on Waller's desk that shut down all the inmates' collars giving them their powers back. As Blockbuster and Mammoth took out the automated gun and controls, the other inmates ran out of their cells and attacked the guards. As Conner ran to Icicle Senior's cell, he saw Senior and Junior use their ice powers take of their collars

Junior: Strength should be back, dude.

Conner(Tommy's accent): Right. Right.

Conner ripped off his collar

Senior: How's things going with Frost?

In the women's cell block, Frost had thrown a female guard into a cell

Female Guard: Please. I have a family.

Frost: Oh, beg some more. It's much sweeter that way.

Frost then made an ice mace around her hand ready to hit the guard

M'gann(Tuppence's accent): No.

Then the ice maze shattered as Frost and the other female inmates looked at M'gann

Frost: Well, Tuppy, aren't you just full of hidden talents.

M'gann(Telepathically): Superboy, I think my cover's...

Conner(Telepathically): Miss Martian! M'gann! M'gann!

As the guards were put in cells, Icicle Senior walked up to the cell that Waller and Strange had just been put in as the door closed

Senior: The prisoners now control the prison

Waller: That's not the same as escaping it.

Senior: Then we better get to work.

Then Icicle Senior, Mr. Freeze, and Captain Cold used their ice gauntlets and started to freeze the prison wall causing the cold mist from it to freeze the cell blocks as well. Then Blockbuster and Mammoth walked up to the wall and began punching it trying to create a escape route for the inmates

Freeze: Excellent. At this rate, we'll have our exit in 10 minutes.

As Icicle Senior, Captain Cold, Mr. Freeze went back to freezing the wall, Conner tried to contact M'gann again

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, please, can you hear me? I will reach you, somehow. I promise.

Senior: Hey, kid. Still in touch with your sister? Everything copacetic in chick central

Conner(Telepathically): Uh, yeah, copacetic.

Senior: Then why you both standing around?

Junior: Oh, we're on it, dad.

Icicle Junior pulled Conner out of the cell block and went into the men's laundry room. Then Icicle Junior began to freeze a side of a wall as the room turned cold

Junior: This wall adjoins the women's wing.

Conner(Telepathically): Oh. Oh, yeah.

Junior: We work it from our end...while Frost and her ladies work it from theirs. Then the babes cross over into our wing and we all walk free together.

Conner(Telepathically): I'm coming M'gann. Just hold on.

As Icicle Junior kept freezing the wall to help Conner punch through it, Conner tries to contact M'gann once more

Conner(Telepathically): I'm getting closer, M'gann. But I can't save you if I have to fight every con in Belle Reve.

Then Conner had an idea on what to do next

Conner(Tommy's accent): Junior, listen. I just got me a warning from Tup. Collars are turning back on in the women's wing. Could happen this side any minute.

Junior: Oh, man! We better tell dad.

Conner(Tommy's accent): Or you could show some initiative.

At Waller's office, three cons were standing outside guarding it as Conner and Icicle Junior walked up to them to go into the office

Ojo: Freeze said no one goes in.

Junior: Dude, you want your collar to turn back on?

Ojo the other two looked unconvinced

Conner(Tommy's accent):We don't have time for this.

Then Conner punched Ojo into wall so hard that he nearly broke through as he fell down to the ground. The two other cons were about to attack Conner until Icicle Junior froze them both against the wall

Conner(Tommy's accent): Keep an eye on 'em. I'll make sure them collars stay off.

Ojo: Fool! He's using you. I remember him now, he's—

Conner punched Ojo to knock him out to stop him from revealing his identity. Conner went into Waller's office as Icicle Junior stood outside to watch the door, then Icicle Junior walked up to check on Conner's progress

Junior: How's it going?

Conner(Tommy's accent): It's done.

Junior: Dad's going to love this.

As Conner and Icicle continued with the wall, Mammoth, Blockbuster, and Mr. Freeze walked in and surrounded them

Freeze: I went back to the warden's office. Hook and Abber were taken out by ice before their collars reactivated. Your father and Cold were with me the whole time. So...

Junior: What are you talking about? We stopped the collars from turning back on. Oh, and you're welcome.

Mr. Freeze looked at Icicle Jr sternly thinking what he was talking about

Conner(Tommy's accent): Don't you get it? You heard Freeze in the mess. This is his power play. He's taking what belongs to your pa.

Freeze looked surprised as he just figured out what was happening as he and Icicle Junior yelled at each other

Freeze: Traitor!

Junior: Traitor!

As Freeze and Junior fought using their ice powers, Conner fought Blockbuster and Mammoth making sure not to use his other powers while fighting them. As Conner threw Mammoth into Blockbuster, he looked over at Junior, as he saw that Junior was losing to Freeze

Freeze: Amateur. You can't possibly hope to beat me at my own game.

Conner(Tommy's accent): How about we trade dance partners?

Junior: Deal.

As Mammoth and Blockbuster ran at Conner, he jumped up and punched Freeze's helmet as Junior froze both Blockbuster and Mammoth. As the cold air escaped Freeze's suit, he froze his helmet to keep the air in which in turn froze him. As Conner looked dover at Junior, he saw that Jr had finished freezing up Mammoth and Blockbuster

Junior: I got mine but I don't know if that ice will hold 'em.

Conner(Tommy's accent): Just keep at it. Pile on the ice. I'll finish up.

With that, Conner ran at the wall and rammed right through it into the women's wing with his shoulder. He looked at the other side he saw Frost with one of the inmates standing there smirking

Frost: Well, well, well. It's the brother. Care to share Tuppy's fate

As Conner looked into the corner Frost was looking at, he gasped and then looked back at Frost angry as his eyes started to turn red, but they stopped

Conner(Thought): Come on, heat vision. Out of all times I need you. Well going to have to do it the old way.

Conner then lunged at the female inmate as she lunged at him too. When they were a foot away from each other, Conner and the inmate pulled back their fist, ready to punch each other. As Conner punched the female inmate, she did too but he didn't move as his punch made her stumble back as Frost was trying to freeze him

Frost: Get out of the way! Oh, fine. I'll ice you both.

As frost used her ice powers, she froze the female inmates as Conner pushed the frozen inmate into Frost, knocking her out. Then Junior walked into the room after seeing what had happen

Junior: Dude, what are you thinking?

Conner looked down as he walked into the direction Frost was looking at as Junior looked that way too

Junior: Oh. Oh, dude. I'm sorry.

What they saw was M'gann, in her Tuppence disguise, frozen in a pillar of ice from Frost

Junior: And she was such the total babe, too.

Conner reeled back his fist ready to punch the pillar

Junior: Dude, stop! You'll shatter her. Assuming she's still alive in there at all.

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, please, don't leave me.

Then remembered a power that could get her out of the ice

Conner(Telepathically): Hold on, M'gann. I know how to get you out

Then Conner blew strong warm breath at the icicle and it melted. As M'gann fell down from the melted ice, Conner helped her up to her knees slowly

Junior: Dude! How did you...

Conner: Are you...

M'gann: It's pretty cold where I come from. I'll be al...

M'gann did not finish as Conner kissed her and she kissed him back

Junior: Dude, that's your sister!

Then M'gann turned back into her normal self

Junior: What...Wait. Is she...and are you...Oh, dad's gonna kill me.


	5. Cave Battle & Team Problems - Chapter 5

Author's Note

 **You already know the deal, two episodes for each chapter so this one is Homefront and Alpha Male. So after covering psionic manipulation or protecting his mind and helping others remember and Artic Breath, there is still two more powers left and then that will be it and now, let the story continue.**

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **SEPTEMBER 22** **ND,** **18:43 EDT**

In the Cave hangar, Conner and M'gann were kissing with Conner's arms around her waist and M'gann's arm around the back of his neck until New Genisphere rolled up to them and started beeping which made M'gann laugh

M'gann: Someone's jealous.

Conner: No...Wally's coming.

Wally: Hey, guys.

Wally walked up to them in his Kid Flash costume and eating a sandwich

Wally: You two sure spend a lot of time working on his bike. Obviously you need the Wall Man's expert help.

New Genisphere beeped again as M'gann and Conner patted her

Conner: It's ok girl, we know your better than him.

M'gann: You have to teach how to understand what she's saying.

Conner: I will but I'll be right back.

Conner walked away from the hangar into the hallway. In the war room, Kaldur and Red Tornado were talking about the events that took place in Rhelasia with Kaldur and Roy

Tornado: So you have told no one else of this mole?

Kaldur: I cannot be sure on exists. And if it does, if the team is being betrayed from within I must investigate without...tipping my hand. But perhaps I should tell Batman.

Conner: The choice is yours Kaldur.

Kaldur and Tornado looked behind them to see Conner walking towards them

Kaldur: Conner, how much do you know?

Conner: I've known since the first day of school when you went to Rhelasia to help Roy. Kaldur, you can't keep this a secret from the team for long, it could rip the team apart if you don't tell them about it.

Kaldur: I know but if the mole does exist I cannot risk the chance of warning them that we are on to them. What do you think Tornado, do you still think I should tell Batman?

Tornado: Generally the Batman expects the team to handle its own problems, but the decision is yours. I will return after monitor duty on the Watchtower.

Kaldur: I thought you were exempt from monitor duty since becoming our den mother.

Tornado then entered the Zeta Tube

Cave Computer: **RECOGNIZED: RED TORNADO, 1-6.**

Tornado: I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He has an interpersonal event with Black Canary. A hot date.

As Tornado disappeared Conner and Kaldur were left standing there. In nighttime Gotham City, Artemis walked up to one of the Zeta Tube posts disguised as a telephone booth

Robin: Artemis?

Artemis: Robin? I, uh...

Robin: How random that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your Uncle Green Arrow lives.

Artemis: I'm, um, here to see my cousin. She was in the state spelling bee here in Gotham City.

Robin: C-O-O-L. Did she W-I-N?

Artemis: N-O.

Robin: D-R-A-G.

Conner(Telepathically): Robin, Artemis, the team needs you at the Cave now!

Artemis: Yeah. Let's go to the Cave.

Robin: Ladies first.

Artemis: Your town. You go.

Conner(Telepathically): Hurry up!

Robin entered the Zeta outpost and went to the Cave. After the light went off Artemis entered the Zeta outpost and went to the Cave too. When Artemis entered the Cave, there was an explosion and smoke everywhere

Robin: Get down!

A fire ball flew at Artemis as she dodged it as Robin jumped above the smoke and landed in front of her as he threw some bird-a-rangs into the smoke and hit something metallic. Then another fire ball flew out of the smoke as Robin and Artemis dodged it

Artemis: Who are we fighting?

Robin: Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit.

As they ran for the exit, water came from nowhere and blocked their path

Robin: Or not.

As they ran, the water flooded the room as they were thrown into a wall. As the water died down, more fireballs came from nowhere and were aimed at the two teens, as they ran into the team's gym

Robin: Robin to team. Come in. Aqualad!

Artemis: M'gann, Conner, can you here me? Are you there?

Then the door exploded open as a fire tornado came in the gym and went after the two as they ran into the showers and turned them on

Robin: Robin to Batcave. Override, RG4. Cave calling Justice League. H-O-J/Watchtower. B-0-1. Priority Red. Com is down. Locked. At least the water's helping.

Then the nuzzles, tiles, and shower heads shot off as water came out of where they would be

Robin: Or not.

As the showers filled up with water completely and the fir tornado waiting at the door, Robin put a bird-a-rang on the wall. When it exploded, the water along with Robin and Artemis came out as they stood up and ran into the kitchen

Robin: We need to get lost.

Artemis: The air vent!

Robin: Good. Go!

As Artemis ran for the air vent and opened it, she turned around to see Robin standing at a terminal

Artemis: What are you-

Robin: Downloading Cave blueprints. Could come in...

Then they here footsteps heading in their direction

Robin: Go! Go!

When they reached the top of the vent, Robin took out the blueprints on the holo-computer

Robin: Go left.

As they both made that left, fire came out of nowhere and nearly burned Robin if he did not make it to that left vent.

Robin: Uhh. Too close. Take the first right.

Robin pulled out the blueprints again

Robin: There should be a vent cover right in front of you.

As Artemis pulled up the vent cover, her and Robin slid down it into the boiler room

Robin: This way.

As Robin and Artemis ran the vent they just came from exploded as someone surrounded in fire sent the fire around the room. As Robin and Artemis jumped down, they saw that the temperature was reaching the danger zone

Robin: That's not good.

As the young heroes ran pass the person, that person shot fire at Robin and Artemis. As the two took cover, Robin looked at the blueprints

Robin: I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere.

Artemis: You mean this one?

As Artemis went down into the tunnel, Robin put a bird-a-rang on one of the boilers as he followed Artemis down into the tunnel. When the person was walking up to the boiler they were just at, it exploded from the bird-a-rang as Robin came down the tunnel to see Artemis waiting and then she started to crawl away to find a way out

Robin: Hold on.

Robin took the cover off a panel and plugged his gauntlet into it

Robin: Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us.

Artemis: And I ask again, who is the enemy?

Robin: Let's find out! Downloading Cave security footage.

Robin pulled up the security footage

Robin: There.

In the hangar, Wally was working on Conner's bike with M'gann passing the tools as Kaldur and Conner walked into the room

Wally: Torque wrench.

M'gann used her telekinesis to pass the torque wrench

Wally: Thank you, Green Cheeks.

Kaldur: I have been meaning to ask. Any problems juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?

Conner: No. Mostly do to the fact that my brain knows everything from the G-gnomes "teaching" me. So in my spare time I help M'gann with her's.

Wally: Juggling's just one of my many talents. Socket wrench.

M'gann: Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the Bumblebees.

Kaldur: Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?

Wally: Nah, she'll manage alright. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying-

Then there was an explosion that took out the camera

Artemis: What happened?

Robin: Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle.

On another feed, water in the hangar came up and hit the team as more water came up and hit the camera. On another feed, the team stood up as they were hit with more water, knocking out another camera. On the last feed, Kaldur and M'gann went up the stairs to try and make it to the hallway but they were stopped by fire which took out the last camera

Robin: That's it. All four are dead. The cameras. I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are okay. Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar.

Artemis: Yeah, their fine. They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything.

Conner(Telepathically): Robin, Artemis, are you there?

Robin(Telepathically): Conner, who did this and where are the others?

Conner(Telepathically): Me and Wally are wrapped in metal, NG is lodged into a wall, and Kaldur and M'gann are in a cage of fire. And It's not who, it's it, these thing are machines. One controls water, the other controls fire, and they're looking for you. M'gann is unconscious and NG is stuck, so you need to hurry.

Artemis(Telepathically): Why haven't you tried teleporting the team to safety?

Conner(Telepathically): I can't risk them burning M'gann and Kaldur and drowning Wally. But I can shut them down if you can cause a distraction and hurry, I don't think M'gann has long.

Arteims(Telepathically): And how are you going to shut them...

Robin(Telepathically): Let me guess, another power?

Conner(Telepathically): Yeah, I can absorb any form of energy and transfer my own powers to others. So once you distract them I can teleport the others out of here and then I'll take their power.

Robin(Telepathically): Okay, sounds like a plan.

In the Cave's library, Robin and Artemis opened a vent cover as went down into the library

Robin: There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases.

Artemis: Seriously? Cliché much?

Robin: You should see the Batcave.

Conner(Telepathically): Alright I was able to use my artic breath to cool down the cage for M'gann and give water to Kaldur. The machines just left so Kaldur and Wally are online, but be careful these machines take a resemblance after-

Then the library door opened as Robin pulled out some bird-a-rangs, Artemis pulled out an arrow, and they hid behind a bookcase. As Artemis looked through one of the bookshelves to see something walking towards them she heard a familiar voice

Male Machine: Artemis, Robin.

Artemis: It's Red Tornado.

Conner(Telepathically): Artemis don't it's not Tornado!

As Artemis went around the bookcase, she saw a red machine that looked like Tornado but it had a different design on it. It tried to grab Artemis until Robin pushed her out of the way

Robin: Yes, on the red, no, on the tornado.

As the male robot chased after them, a female blocked their way as they moved to the side to dodge her fire blasts

Artemis: Who? What are they?

As they scaled the bookcases, the sprinklers turn on to put out the fire. Artemis shot an explosive arrow at them, but the male robot brought up the water from the ground to block it as the female robot pushed the bookcases to crush the two teens. As Artemis jumped down Robin found the book that opened the secret passage as they sprinted down it to avoid being crushed. The door closed just in time as the robot walked up to see that the two young heroes were gone

Artemis: Uhh! Did you know Tornado had siblings?!

Robin: No.

As they reached a four way intersection, Artemis grabbed Robin

Artemis: So now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. How are we supposed to take down two of him?

Robin: They did seem pretty user unfriendly.

Artemis: Don't joke. They're-

Male Robot: Attention, Robin. Attention, Artemis. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished.

Conner(Telepathically): Uh, guys? How's that coming along?

Male Robot: 9 minutes and 45 seconds.

As they were running down a hallway the male robot was still counting

Male Robot: 8 minutes.

Robin: We can access the hangar from here.

Then out of nowhere, water came flooding down the hallway

Robin: Or not.

Artemis: Will you please stop saying that?

As the water flooded the hallway, Robin pulled out a rebreather and gave it to Artemis until the male robot came from nowhere and grabbed Artemis' leg. Robin took one of her arrows and stuck it in the robot's eye as he pulled out his grappling gun and pulled them to safety as bird-a-rangs exploded in front of the male robot. Robin and Artemis surfaced in the hangar as they were breathing hard trying to catch their breathes

Wally: Look out!

Then they went back underwater as they avoided multiple fire blasts from the female robot. Robin and Artemis resurfaced out of the view of the female robot next to Wally and Conner

Robin: You guys okay?

Conner: I need that distraction now if I'm going to save M'gann and Kaldur.

Artemis: Aqualad, is she-

Kaldur: She is unconscious. I fear she...we cannot survive much longer.

Conner: Time is of the essence.

Robin: Okay we'll try to do something but do it quick.

Then the female robot saw them as she shot more fire blasts at the two but they went back underwater as they swam to the stairs where the were blocked off by both robots

Conner: Alright Wally. Know what to do?

Wally: You transfer some speed to me and I vibrate myself out of this. And then you teleport to save M'gann and Kaldur and drain the robots while they're distracted.

Conner: 3...

Wally: 2...

Kaldur: 1...

Conner: Now!

As the robots shot water and fire at Robin and Artemis, they jumped into the water as Conner grabbed Wally and transferred some of his speed as he vibrated out of the metal and ran off. Then Conner teleported in the mist to put Kaldur in water and M'gann somewhere cold as he teleported over to both robots and drained their power but he sent out an accidental E.M.P. by mistake. The fire died out and water level went down now that the robots were offline. Conner starred at the offline robots laying on the floor a little concerned and M'gann saw it

M'gann: What's wrong Conner?

Everyone starred at Conner

Conner: It's nothing but something is off about these robots.

Kaldur: What would make you say that?

Conner: If I'm not mistaken, I'm reading a virus that is transferable through touch for machines.

As the team was congratulating Conner for his plan Artemis was holding a laser cannon to try and cut New Genisphere out of the wall

Wally: Will you quit playing with that thing and help cut out New Genisphere already?

Artemis: It's not working, genius. Conner's "little" E.M.P. shut down all machines, remember?

Tornado: All machines present at the time. What has occurred?

Robin: Had a little visit from your family.

Artemis: Your extremely nasty family.

Tornado: I was not aware I had relations.

Conner: I thought you had monitor duty on the Watchtower.

Tornado: I did. When it became clear Cave communications were down I attempted to investigate but your Zeta Tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here.

Then New Genisphere busted out of the wall and rolled over to the team

Conner: Hey, girl.

Then the laser cannon in Artemis' hands came back on as she turned it on. Then Conner, Robin, and Wally spoke in unison

Conner: The pulse has worn off.

Robin: The pulse has worn off.

Wally: The pulse has worn off.

Then the team looked over at Red Tornado about to touch the female robot

Conner: Tornado don't touch them they're carrying a virus!

But it was too late the virus transferred into Tornado as his eyes turned red began sucking out the room. Then Conner put up his tactile field to protect the team as the male and female robot stood up few minutes later with that they and Tornado left the Cave. When Conner put the field down, he was looked a little woozy as the team tried to figure out what just happened

Artemis: What just happened?

M'gann: Why would Tornado attack us?

Conner(Breathing Heavily): It wasn't Tornado. The virus infected him and corrupted his system.

Kaldur: So you are saying that Tornado is not in control of his actions?

Conner(Breathing Heavily): Exactly.

Wally: Hey, why are you out of breath?

Conner(Breathing Heavily): I overtaxed myself with transference, absorption, and the teleporting, it was more than my body can take.

Conner then stumbled a little trying to stand up straight then M'gann grabbed him to help him

M'gann: Are you okay?

Conner(Breathing Heavily): I think... I think I'll be alri-

Conner then collapsed as he fell unconscious as M'gann and Kaldur grabbed him before he hit the floor

Superman(Faint): Superboy?

Superman(Becoming Louder): Superboy, can you hear me?

Conner groaned as woke up to see Superman

Conner: Superman?

Superman: He's alright.

Superman helped Conner up as he saw that the rest of the team was standing with their mentors

Superman: What happened here?

Artemis: What happened?! The Reds happened! Tornado and his-

Conner: We came across two new androids today, one who controls water, the other fire, who we are guessing was looking for Tornado. After I shut them down, Tornado came to see what happened when we explained the androids. Then the when the pulse wore off, they had a virus that transferred into Tornado that corrupted him and made him attack us.

Superman: Where are they now?

Robin: Gone. All three of them. Gone.

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **SEMPTEMBER 23** **RD,** **06:34 EDT**

Inside the Cave's hangar, Green Lantern John Stewart and Captain Marvel had put in a new generator as the power came back on through out the Cave. As J'onn and Captain Atom worked the security, New Genisphere rolled up to J'onn as he patted her

Cave Computer: **SYNCRONIZING CAVE SECURITY PROTOCOLS WITH WATCHTOWER MAINFRAME.**

In the war room, Green Arrow had just put placed some pretzels in a bowl on the table

Wally: Thanks...but no, thanks.

Robin: Yeah, what we want is answers about Red Tornado and his siblings.

Wally: Exactly!

Arrow picked up the bowl until Wally stopped him

Wally: Leave the bowl.

As Wally began to eat the pretzels, Conner used his super hearing to listen in on what Kaldur and Batman were talking about

Kaldur: It was an attack during the Taipei mission with Red Arrow. Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the team. In light of last night's attack Tornado would appear to be the traitor. But from what Conner said said, he is not doing this willin-

Conner: I told you we should have told them! Tornado may not have done it willingly but the two other two nearly killed everyone on the team! They need to know now!

M'gann: Conner, what are you talking about?

Conner: Me and Kaldur knew about the possibility of a mole but we decided to say nothing, ok?!

Robin: Both of you knew?

Wally: And didn't tell us?

Kaldur: We sought to protect the team from-

Arteims: Protect from us what? Knowledge that might have saved our lives?

Conner: We wanted to tell Batman first.

Batman: Enough. With Red Tornado missing the team will be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift.

Marvel: I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys.

Conner: After we find and help Red Tornado, you and I are gonna have a sit down with the team.

Batman: Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us.

Conner: How do you plan on helping him if you don't know where he is?

Batman: We will figure that out but you will leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team.

The team looked at the newspaper article that came from Gotham

Wally: Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla.

Conner talked to M'gann telepathically

Conner(Telepathically): Is this the only thing he could find to distract us?

Robin: Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase.

Batman: I never joke about the mission. I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out.

Kaldur nodded as the others except Conner walked pass him

Wally: Hmph. "Your" team.

As the team boarded the bio-ship, New Genisphere rolled up to Conner and ask if she could go

Conner: Not this time but maybe the next.

As New Genisphere left, Captain Marvel flew in

Robin: You're coming with?

Marvel: Sure! We'll have a blast.

Robin: Translation, he blames us for Red Fiasco. He doesn't trust us.

Then Kaldur walked up to them

Wally: It's a big club.

 **NORTHERN INDIA**

 **SEPTEMBER 23** **RD,** **21:36 IST**

The bio-ship landed in camouflage mode, Robin and Artemis scouted the surrounding area as the team, in their mission gear, with Captain Marvel exited the bio-ship

Robin: All clear.

Kaldur: Switch to stealth and we'll review mission parameters.

Wally: Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters.

Robin: It's recon. We know what to do.

Kaldur: Kid, Robin...

Robin: The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us.

Wally: Or did both of you forget that like the both of you forgot to tell us about the mole?

As Robin and Wally walked away, Conner grabbed M'gann's arm as she pulled away

M'gann(Telepathically): You're my boyfriend, Conner, and you didn't tell. How can I trust you?

Conner: We had to make sure if there was one to being with and I just wanted to protect you.

Artemis: Like you and Aqualad protected us. I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health.

M'gann and Artemis walked away as it was only Conner, Kaldur, and Captain Marvel left standing their

Conner: I thought you were suppose to be in charge?

Kaldur: I am...

Conner: We can talk about it later. Let's...just go.

Marvel: Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?

Kaldur sighed as he, Captain Marvel, and Conner walked into the jungle, but unknown to them, they were being watched by something in the bushes. As the team walked throughout the jungle, they were unaware that they were being followed by animals. As Kaldur, Captain Marvel, and Conner were walking through the jungle, they came across gorilla and shoe tracks

Marvel: Guess this is where Mayor Hills' monkey business went down. So at least we've confirmed his story, right? Aqualad?

Kaldur: My apologies, Captain. I am...plagued by doubts. Perhaps I was wrong to withhold.

Then rustling came from within the bushes as Kaldur, Captain Marvel, and Conner looked around when they saw the ground was was rumbling. Then out of nowhere, an elephant came bursting out of the trees as Conner and Captain Marvel took flight to take down the massive Marvel pushed the elephant back as it grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree. Then another elephant came in as they went after Kaldur until Conner went up to one of the elephants and broke the collar around its neck with his tactile disassembly as it walked back into the forest

Kaldur: Remove the collar!

Marvel: On it.

As Captain Marvel was getting back up, there was a tiger right in front of his face as the other elephant threw Kaldur in front of Captain Marvel. Then throughout the jungle, Robin and Wally were attacked by vultures, M'gann and Artemis were attacked by crocodiles, and then as Conner tried to take off the other elephant's collar, a pack of wolves came from nowhere and attacked him as an albino wolf sat on top of a rock. As Conner finished fighting the other wolves, the albino wolf looked down at Conner as it began to growl and then it rushed Conner as they began to fight. As Captain Marvel was swatted away by the elephant, Kaldur took out his water bearers, made water whips, dodged the elephant attempts to crush him, and destroyed the collar as the elephant walked back into the jungle with the other elephant

Marvel: Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars.

Kaldur: But the collar indicates an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk. Team, report status.

The com sent out a high pitch

Kaldur: Ugh. Com is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up.

Marvel: Actually, you let everyone split up before communications were set.

Kaldur: They would not listen!

Marvel: I guess. But back at the Cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word.

Kaldur: Because Batman is...Batman.

Marvel: Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But...I never disobeyed an order and that's probably what kept me alive.

Conner(Telepathically): In simple terms, Batman takes command!

Kaldur: He has to...for the good of the League. Thank you for helping me understand.

Marvel: Hey, Wisdom of Solomon.

M'gann(Telepathically): Aqualad, can you hear me?

Aqualad: Yes, Miss Martian. Report.

M'gann(Telepathically): Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars like those used on convicts at Belle Reve Prison.

Captain Marvel looked into the tall grass and saw the same tiger from earlier walking away

Marvel: Cool, the tiger! I'll be right back!

Kaldur: Captain, wait! Hey, Speed of Mercury.

Then Conner came walking back to Kaldur out of breath and with the albino wolf he just fought following him without the collar on

Conner: Out of curiosity, what were you and Marvel doing while I was fighting a wolf pack!

As the tiger kept running, the collar shocked it as it stopped running when Captain Marvel caught up with it. As one another looked at each other, the tiger began to growl at Captain Marvel

Marvel: Hey there, mister. Bet you'd like good ol' Cap to take that nasty collar off ya, huh?

Then the collar shocked the tiger again as it moved backwards with Captain Marvel following it. Then three small metal pillars came out of the ground and stopped all of Marvel's motor functions as a gorilla came down from the trees and took him. Somewhere in the jungle, Artemis was draining the water out of her quiver when M'gann received a telepathic message from Kaldur

Kaldur(Telepathically): Miss Martian...I need a telepathic link-up with the entire team, now.

M'gann(Telepathically): Link established.

Artemis(Telepathically): Should you really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?

Kaldur(Telepathically): Listen, please.

Wally(Telepathically): Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that.

Robin(Telepathically): Hey, Kaldur, K.F. and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course since we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves.

Artemis(Telepathically): If he did, he wouldn't tell you.

M'gann(Telepathically): Superboy, are you online or just pouting?

Conner and his new wolf friend were helping Kaldur look for Captain Marvel

Conner(Telepathically): Busy. Call back later.

As Conner was flying, he signaled Kaldur to come and stood in front of the same metal pillars that Marvel was captured in

Wally(Telepathically): What gets me is how nonchalant they are about not telling us.

Robin(Telepathically): They should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant.

Artemis(Telepathically): How can we be a team if they don't trust us with their secrets.

M'gann(Telepathically): Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?

Wally(Telepathically): Did they really think you or I could have been the mole?

Robin(Telepathically): We've known each other for a long time!

M'gann(Telepathically): Trust is a two-way street and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them.

Artemis(Telepathically): Not that we'd do that. Never.

Conner(Telepathically): Enough!

Conner then ripped one of the pillars out of the ground

Conner(Telepathically): Captain Marve's been captured and we must act like a team to save him him.

Wally(Telepathically): Hmph. Under Kaldur's leadership? I don't think-

Kaldur(Telepathically): This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead . When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here.

In a building somewhere in the jungle, Captain Marvel woke up on a examination table strapped down and the tiger he saw in front of him

Male: The brain enhancement of this _tigre_ already pays dividends, no? For he has brought us a prize most glorious. _Le Capitan_ Marvel.

Marvel: Why can't I move?

Male: It is obvious, no? Your collar is set to prohibit _le movement_ from the neck down. I have allowed you to retain the power of speech as your reactions may be instructive during _la procedure_.

Marvel: La procedure? What procedure?

Male: I have often pondered the effect of your powers on the cerebral cortex. I long to see _le Wisdom de Solomon_ up close. Monsieur Mallah, prepare for surgery.

Back in the jungle, the team was running through the jungle when they came across the building. Wally pulled down his goggles while the others hid and took their weapons out in case of a fight

M'gann(Telepathically): I'll fly over.

Wally(Telepathically): Negatory. The field extends like a dome over the whole compound.

Robin(Telepathically): Pylons are insulated but one good shock could cause a momentary gap.

Conner(Telepathically): How about I absorb the energy from the field and then I shut it down?

Robin(Telepathically): You could try but won't that hurt you?

Conner(Telepathically): Only if it's too much for my body to handle. If it is, then Kaldur can follow me to absorb the energy into electricity. Then Artemis can shoot an arrow and shut it down when a breach opens.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Be ready to absorb it and be ready with that arrow. Be ready all of you.

As Conner and Kaldur ran to the field, Conner put his hands on it and began to absorb the field as Kaldur put his hand on his back and turned the energy into lightning. Then when the field was fully absorbed, Wally called out to Artemis as she shot an arrow and turned off the pylons as the rest of the team came down. As the walked towards the building, Robin saw a howler monkey on top of the building as it began to call out as more came from out of no where and then a camera came from out of the wall. Mallah was watching the feed as Marvel was still strapped down to the table and the robot preparing for the surgery

Robot: Go, Mallah. Deal with these intruders. I can handle _mon capitan's_ brain extraction myself.

Back outside, Conner and Kaldur were dealing with two howler monkeys as Conner used his tactile disassembly and broke its collar followed by Kaldur ripping off the other's collars too a sthey ran into the jungle

Conner: Remove their collars!

Robin: Sounds easy when he says it.

Artemis shot two arrows and destroyed the two monkey's collar that were attacking Robin. Then Robin threw two bird-a-rangs at the two monkey's collar that were behind Artemis. Then Mallah came outside with a minigun ready to fight. Then he sensed M'gann, who was in camouflage, walk past him to get inside the building until he grabbed her and threw her on the ground as she fell unconscious. Then Mallah grabbed M'gann and was about to shoot her until something caught his attention

Wally: Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape.

Wally tried to ram Mallah, but instead bounced off of him. Back inside the robot had put a metal container under Marvel preparing to cut his brain out

Marvel: You're not taking my brain!

Robot: _S'il vous plait, Capitan_ , do not struggle. Brain extraction is largely painless but the benefits are enormous. Just look what is has done for me.

Marvel: That thing won't work on me.

Robot: Perhaps. But it works on solid steel so I'll try my luck. I'm told you have the courage of Achilles, no? Perhaps you should have asked for his invulnerability instead.

Then the tiger jumped form out of nowhere and destroyed the laser and knocked over the robot

Robot: Traitor! You will suffer for that!

The robot then made the shock mode on the tiger's collar turn on as it fell down in pain

Marvel: Stop it! Stop!

Then Mallah came bursting threw the wall behind the robot as the team came in through the hole

Wally: It's the Brain!

Artemis: Uh, I can see it's a brain.

Wally: Not a brain, The Brain!

Brain: In the flesh, so to speak. Mallah.

Mallah then pulled out a switch as more metal pillars came out of the ground as the team was not able to move

Kaldur: Miss Martian, Superboy, now!

M'gann then used her telekinesis and took the switch from Mallah as she turned off the field. Then from behind Mallah, the wall burst open as Conner, along with the albino wolf stood there. Then the wolf attacked Mallah along with the team as Conner tried to punch him but Mallah moved back and began shooting at Conner. As Conner walked towards him, Artemis shot an arrow and blew up Mallah's bullet container as Robin threw bird-a-rangs and blew up his minigun. As the team surrounded the Brain and Mallah, Kaldur destroyed Captain Marvel's collar and freed him

Marvel: Thanks! Now, one good turn deserves another.

As the entire team surrounded the Brain and Mallah, Mallah let out an angry roar at the young heroes

Conner: Try it. I hate monkeys.

Brain: No Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo. _Au revoir, mes amis_.

Wally: Get down!

As the team prepared for an explosion, the lights went out and when they came back on, the Brain and Mallah were gone

Wally: Wait, that big weapon thing was... a light switch

As sunlight started to appeared below the horizon the team was at the bio-ship

Artemis: What are you grinning about?

Wally: One word. Souvenir.

Wally put on Mallah's hat

Artemis: Two words. Gorilla lice.

Wally immediately took off Mallah's hat

Huh? Oh, man! Uhh.

As Kaldur destroyed the collar on a howler monkey, Captain Marvel knelt down to the tiger

Marvel: That's the last of he collars?

The tiger growled

Marvel: I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?

The tiger growled again

Marvel: Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise.

The tiger growled on last time as it ran off into the jungle

Marvel: I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny.

Over near the forest, Conner was petting the albino wolf as M'gann and Wally was standing over him

Conner: The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doin' here?

M'gann: I think he wants to stay with you.

Conner: Can I keep him?

Wally: First New Genisphere, now this beast? Dude, you sure make a habit of collectin' strays.

M'gann: Maybe because he's such a stray himself.

M'gann(Telepathically): Aren't you?

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, I'm sorry. I was just worried and we were planning on telling the team.

M'gann(Telepathically): And that's sweet, Conner, but on a mission I'm your teammate, not your girlfriend and should keep no secrets from each other. Agreed?

Conner(Telepathically): Yeah.

Wally: Well, he's gonna need a name. Uh, how's about Krypto?

The wolf snarled at Wally

Conner: Pass.

M'gann: Besides, isn't that taken?

As Kaldur walked up the ramp to enter the ship he was stopped by Robin

Robin: Look, I need to know. Why did you and Conner keep the mole intel a secret?

As Conner walked up the ramp, the rest of the team looked at the two waiting for an answer

Kaldur: The source of the tip was Sportsmaster.

Artemis: What? You can't trust him!

Conner: We didn't. It seemed possible that he was attempting to split the team with false information.

Robin: And given how this mission went, he nearly suceeded. But you both had to consider it might be true.

Kaldur: Yes. As leader, I did. In which case we did not wish to alert the traitor.

Robin: Hate to say it, but...makes sense.

Kaldur: I am still prepared to step down.

There was a momentary silence

Wally: All in favor for a co-leadership?

Everyone raised their hand

Kaldur: Then who would be the other leader?

Wally: All in favor in choosing Conner as co-leader.

Everyone raised their hand

Conner: Why choose me?

Kaldur: Because you have shown that even in situations where I am not here or able to lead the team, you have shown that you can lead.

Marvel: Guess it's unanimous. See you tomorrow.

Kaldur: You're not coming back with us?

Marvel: Nope, gotta fly.

The team watched Marvel fly off as they entered the bio-ship

M'gann: So what are you going to call him?

Conner: What's wrong with Wolf?

Wally: Generic, but acceptable.

The team entered the bio-ship to return back to the Cave. In Fawcett City, Marvel had just flew into his Uncle Dudley's apartment and told him about his day with the team. As Dudley told Marvel to get ready for bed, he asked if he was forgetting something but Marvel told he was seeing if he would notice and then he shouted SHAZAM as he turned into Billy Batson.


	6. New League & Finding Tornado - Chapter 6

Authr's Note

 **Before I begin I would like to thank my first reviewer Christina for your support and if you can if you anyone who is into this or likes Young Justice, tell them to read, like and favorite me and my story and I'll keep typing. Now we have one more power to go and then that will be the end of the power wheel for now and this chapter is based on Revelation and Humanity. So now, let's dive on in to this new chapter. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday evening so if you liking the story or have any questions, let me know.**

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **OCTOBER 1** **ST** **, 18:13 EDT**

In the Cave, Kaldur and Dick were fighting in the war room on the training area being watched by Zatara and Marvel, who was eating a candy bar. As the two kept fighting, the match was called and the two stopped as Conner and M'gann entered the war room with Wolf. As they walked by, Kaldur and DIck just starred at them silently as they kept walking

Dick: You know they're a couple, right?

Kaldur: I believe I knew before they did.

Conner: I can hear you, you know.

Kaldur and Dick looked behind themselves and saw Conner standing behind them

Conner: And guess who just got here.

Then Kaldur and Dick heard footsteps as they saw Wally and Artemis enter the war room as well

Dick: Do we tell them?

Kaldur: It is not our place.

Conner: Are we talking about them or us?

Robin: Them, I think they know about you and M'gann already.

Then Wally and Artemis walked up to them

Wally: So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week why is he still here? And why is he eating my snacks?

Cave Computer: **RECOGNIZED: BATMAN, 0-2.**

Batman: Computer, national news.

As the computer pulled up the news, it showed that there was a giant plant attacking Metropolis destroying buildings and wreaking havoc. The camera showed Superman, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, and Green Lantern John Stewart fighting the plant but was getting nowhere

Dick: Should we get out there?

Batman: No. The League will soon have the situation under control.

Conner: I'll be right back.

Batman: What do you mean you'll-

Then Conner disappeared in a small red smoke as the three Leaguers and the team starred back at the holo-screen as they saw Conner appear in red flash of smoke. Then Conner flew at the giant plant as it was swinging its vines at the four Leaguers present at the scene. Then the plant swung out a vine and sent it at Conner. As Conner stopped mid-flight, a blue smoke started to manifest around his hands as he touched the vine. Then the giant plant screeched out as it deteriorated into nothing and then Conner disappears again as he appears once more in the Cave

Conner: Sorry for leaving but why are you here again?

Batman: According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra.

Wally: Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom.

Dick: Which the Brain used to create his animal army.

Conner: And upgrade Wolf.

M'gann: The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary.

Artemis: Batman, is it possible that that plant thingy's on Kobra Venom too?

Batman: I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Vemon variant.

Kaldur: These cannot be coincidences. Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide.

Batman: Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of Secret Society of Super-Villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning.

Dick: You got that right. Plant creatures are sprouting in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, TaPei...

Then the signal on the holo-screen went out

Wally: Dude.

Dick: It's not 's cutting into the satellite signal. All satellite signals.

Then the feed came back but instead of the news it was the Joker who knocked on the camera lens

Joker: Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement...from the Injustice League.

Vertigo: We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait...

Joker: The more we get to have our...jollies.

The Joker laughed as the signal went out again

Batman: Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback but it won't come to that.

Then Dick used the holographic keyboard and brought back the video

Dick: Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan. Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind everything and everyone we've faced.

Wally: There's your secret society.

Artemis: Not so secret anymore.

Kaldur: Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer.

Wally: Yeah. That was their mistake. Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt.

Batman: The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team.

Wally: Oh, man.

Artemis punched Wally in the arm

Wally: Uh!

Batman: With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it.

Zatara: You realize what you're really asking them to do.

Batman: They're ready.

Wally: Ready? Ready for what?

Artemis punched Wally again

Wally: Ow! Will you cut that-

Artemis: Hello, Wally. If the big guns are fighting plants who do you think we'll be fighting?

Wally: I don't know. I guess we'll...

Artemis pointed at the holo-screen

Wally: Oh-h-h.

Zatara: Well, Batman, I trust you're correct.

Batman: I trust _you_ can locate the enemy.

Zatara: Indeed. Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin if you would provide the holo-map...

Dick pulled up the holo-map next to Batman and Zatara

Zatara: ...I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity. _Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros_. There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system.

Dick: Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana Bayou.

Kaldur: We are on our way.

As the team ran off to get ready for the mission, Captain Marvel was about to follow him until Batman called him

Batman: Captain Marvel, for this plan to succeed the entire Justice League must be seen fighting the plant creatures. You, Zatara, and I are needed elsewhere.

 **BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW**

 **OCTOBER 1** **ST** **, 18:52 EDT**

In the camouflage mode bio-ship, the team, in there stealth mode and with Wolf, were getting ready for their fight with the Injustice League

Wally: What's in the duffle?

Kaldur: Plan B.

M'gann: Uh!

Conner: You alright?

M'gann: Dizzy.

Dick: Martians get airsick?

Wally: She does look a bit greener than usual.

M'gann: Not me, her.

Artemis: I feel fine.

M'gann: Not her, the Bio-ship. She's trying to shield us, but...

Outside Count Vertigo was emitting a concussive shockwave at the bio-ship. As the bio-ship tried to avoid the shockwave, it came out of camouflage mode and flew past both Vertigo and Black Adam

Vertigo: There it is, Adam. Go!

Black Adam flew off and punched the bio-ship out of the sky. As the bio-ship was falling out of the sky, Conner teleported outside the bio-ship and caught before it crashed into the bayou. As Conner put the bio-ship down in the water, huge vines came from nowhere and tried to sink the bio-ship. Conner went onto one wing and used his tactile disassembly to break the vines and then went onto the other. Then Black Adam ripped open a hole on top of the bio-ship and looked inside as M'gann let out a painful grunt

M'gann(Telepathically): He's hurting her.

Conner jumped to the top of the bio-ship and punched Black Adam into the woods

Conner(Telepathically): Out! Everyone out!

As the entire team left through a hatch and either swam, ran, or flew to shore as the bio-ship went below the water

M'gann: She's hurt. She needs time to recover.

Then the team with the exception of Conner fell down from the concussive shockwave that was being sent by Count Vetrtigo

Wally: Vertigo.

Vertigo: Count Vertigo to you, peasant.

As Conner walked to Vertigo but was then punched by Black Adam as he flipped around and was on one knee as he looked up at Black Adam. While Vertigo was looking at Conner and Black Adam, Kaldur took out his water bearers and used water from the bayou and shot it at Vertigo sending him into the woods

Kaldur(Telepathically): Robin, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective.

As Dick disappeared as usual and M'gann went into camouflage to carry out the mission as Black Adam fought the others. Throughout the world, the Justice League was taking on the plant creatures as the Joker was watching through multiple screens

Joker: Poor heroes. Nothin' they do is quite enough. Ain't it grand?

Ivy: And impressive. How you simultaneously juggle multiple scenarios.

Joker: I've had practice...juggling my multiple personalities. School's out!

Back in the woods, the team was still fighting Black Adam and Count Vertigo, but then Vertigo saw something was not right

Vertigo: Two are missing.

M'gann(Telepathically): I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-

Dick(Telepathically): Sorry, that's not the gig. This is. The Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide.

Ivy: Well, hello.

Ivy wrapped both Dick and M'gann in vines as the Ultra-Humanite came from behind and aimed his grenade launcher at both of them

Ivy: And goodbye.

M'gann then used her telekinesis and moved the Ultra-Humanite's grenade launchers to shoot the vines as they ran into the woods

Ivy: Sorry, Boy Wonder. I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission.

As Ivy and Ultra-Humanite chased after Dick and M'gann to capture them, back inside the control center, Atomic Skull was powering up the plant as Joker continued to wreak mayhem around the world

Joker: With so much power at my fingertips some might call me a control freak. Others, just a freak. Either works for me.

As the Justice League continued to save people and stop the plants, Kaldur awoke in a cage with the Artemis, Wally, Wolf, and Conner in their with him too

Vertigo: They awaken. You're certain this will hold them?

Wotan: The cage is impenetrable. Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping.

Kaldur: You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan.

Kaldur electrified but he cage sent the electricity right back at him

Wotan: Please, Atlantian. Do not pretend you're in my league.

Back in the woods, M'gann had just destroyed some vines that were after Dick

M'gann(Telepathically): Robin, she's made contact.

Robin(Telepathically): Artemis?

M'gann(Telepathically): No.

Over there heads, Wotan, Black Adam, and Vertigo flew with the box that had Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, Wolf, and Conner towards the Injustice League control center. Then the bio-ship hit Wotan causing the box disappeared and the four teens, Wolf, and Count Vertigo to fall out of the sky. As Vertigo fell out of the sky, Black Adam caught him

Vertigo: Not me. Stop the delinquents.

As the four teens and Wolf landed on the muddy ground, they were confronted by the Ultra-Humanite

Conner: I hate monkeys.

As Conner and Wolf went after the Ultra-Humanite, Poison Ivy came up from behind Artemis and Kaldur and sprouted vines from the ground. As the two teens reached for their weapons they noticed that their weapons were gone

Artemis: Ah. I feel naked. And not in a fun way.

Kaldur: We will make our own fun as we have been trained. Maneuver Seven.

Artemis ran at Kaldur as he put his hands together and propelled her up into the air as she jumped over the vines and kick Ivy. As Adam and Vertigo landed on the ground, Wally ran at them but was slowed down as Vertigo released a concussive shockwave and when Wally was close, Black Adam punched him

Vertigo: Where are Robin and the Martian?

As Ivy attacked Artemis, she looked behind herself at the control center

Ivy: My baby.

As she looked at the antenna, it was covered in bird-a-rangs as they all were beeping for detonation. When the bird-a-rangs beeped the last time, they exploded along with destroying the antenna. At the top of the control center, Dick and M'gann stood on the dead plant antenna

Dick: Timber.

As Ivy sent vines to kill the two, M'gann broke them apart with her telekinesis but was then shot in the back by one of Atomic Skull's blasts

Joker: Children? Children foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable! That last one might not be a word. So sue me.

Vertigo: Kill them. Kill them all.

As each member of the team including Wolf fought the Injustice League, Wotan took flight and struck all the members with lightning, the only ones who were not affected by his magic lightning were Conner and Kaldur. As a lightning bolt struck M'gann, she landed next to Kaldur as he was having trouble absorbing the lightning

Kaldur: Plan B.

M'gann called in the bio-ship as it hovered above them in camouflage mode and dropped the duffle Kaldur had brought on the mission. As Kaldur unzipped the duffle he pulled Dr. Fate's helmet and Wotan stopped striking them with lightning

Wotan: The Helmet of Fate.

Wally: No, Aqualad! Don't!

Black Adam punched Wally which was followed up with Conner punching Adamas Wally crashed into a tree and heard something snap. Kaldur placed on the helmet and took on the mantle as Dr. Fate

Fate(Kaldur): Wotan, you are mine.

As Wotan and Fate fought, Robin took on the Joker, and every other team member took on every other Injustice League member. M'gann was in camouflage mode avoiding Poison Ivy's vines from hitting or killing her

Ivy: I can't see you, Martian but perhaps I'll hear you scream.

Vertigo: And perhaps I can be of some assistance.

Vertigo released a concussive shockwave into the air that which so happened to knock M'gann out of the sky. Then Wally ran in and tore a piece of Vertigo's cape off as he turned around and was kicked in the face by Artemis. As Artemis and Wally took cover behind a tree, she took the torn piece of cape out of his hand

Wally: Hey, that's my souvenir.

Artemis: Hold still.

When she was done, she had made a makeshift arm sling for Wally's broken arm but then Wolf was thrown into her by the Ultra-Humanite

Wally: Artemis!

Then Ultra-Humanite tried to punch Wally but he was able to dodge it and ran off. In the air, Fate was still fighting Wotan as their battle had progressed

Fate(Kaldur): Surrender, sorcerer! You cannot hope to defeat a Lord of Order.

As Fate used his magic to stop him, Wotan teleported behind him and fired magic at him

Wotan: I can defeat you and I will.

Zatara: Ekirts natoW nwod!

Then Wotan was shot out of the sky as Zatara and the Justice League came into the fight

Zatara: Not tonight, Wotan.

As the Injustice League gathered together, The Justice League and the team surrounded them blocking an escape

Batman: It's over.

The Injustice League put their hands up

Vertigo: There will be another day.

Joker: Another day? Another day! There won't be another day! Not for any of us.

Then Joker had some vines come up from the swamp and released Joker Venom around everyone

Batman: Joker Venom spores. Don't breathe.

As Batman knocked out the Joker, Conner used his telekinesis and made a force field around the Joker Venom and sent it into space

Conner: I hate clowns.

As the League courted off the Injustice League, Batman, Zatara, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, and Superman were left with the team and Dr. Fate

Wally: What were you thinking?! How could you let him put on the helmet? Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever.

Then Fate lifted off the helmet as his suit disappeared and Kaldur was back

Wally: Nabu let you go?

Kaldur: He almost did not. But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello.

Batman: We're done here. The Super-Villain Secret Society has been neutralized. As for your performance...it was satisfactory.

In a disclosed location, the same group of people people who has been behind the attacks that the team has been fighting talked about how even though the League believes that they stopped their secret organization, they never were never the real masterminds. And then from the shadows, Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, Ra's Al Ghul, Klarion, and the Brain stepped infront of the screen to reveal that they are The Light.

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **OCTOBER 10** **TH** **, 16:58 EDT**

Marvel: Pineapple Juice?

On the war room in the Cave, Captain Marvel had just handed Wally pineapple juice as he sat in a recliner with cast on his right forearm

Wally: Aah. Just what the doctor ordered.

Marvel: How's the arm doing, Wally?

Wally: Well, nothing wrong nachos can't cure.

Marvel: Nachos? Oh! I'll go get you some.

On the training area in the war room, the other team members were doing hand-to-hand combat training

Canary: Good work, everyone. In fact, it's been a very productive week.

Artmeis: Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer.

Wally: Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here.

Canary chuckled

Canary: I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week.

Cave Computer: **RECOGNIZED: ZATARA, 1-1**

Then Zatara activated a holo-screen

Cave Computer: **ACCESS GRANTED. ZATANNA ZATARA, A-0-3. AUTHORIZATION: ZATARA, 1-1.**

Zatara: Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna.

From the Zeta Tube, Zatanna, dressed in what looked similar to a Gotham Academy uniform stepped in front of the team. M'gann flew over to greet the new girl to the Cave

M'gann: Hi! I'm-

Dick: Robin! Ahem. I mean, I'm Robin. Heh. She's M'gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner.

Kaldur: Welcome to the Cave.

Zatanna: Thanks.

Dick: So, uh, are you joining the team?

Zatara: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit. I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit.

M'gann(Telepathically): Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?

Conner(Telepathically): Not just Zatara. I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?

Wally(Telepathically): Because we like having him around.

Artemis(Telepathically): You like having him around 'cause he waits on you hand and foot.

Wally(Telepathically): And your point is?

Kaldur(Telepathically): It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor.

Dick(Telepathically): Yeah. At least he trusted us.

Conner(Telepathically): And he still has it! He has faith in us. We have to find him and help him before they have him hurts or even kill someone.

Zatanna: Are you guys having a psychic conversation? 'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude.

Conner: All right. Fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since he was corrupted , and the League hasn't told us anything.

Canary: The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator, T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority.

Dick: But you've found none of the above.

Canary: Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this.

Zatara: Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, a tour of the Cave?

Zatanna was laying on Wolf petting him until he stood up and ran towards Captain Marvel

Marvel: Ah. You're giving a tour? Cool! Actually, I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside. He needs the excerise.

Conner: We'll join you in a few.

Marvel: Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, Wolf.

Wally: What—my nachos!

Conner pulled Wally and the team walked into the kitchen until Dick noticed something different with Zatanna

Dick: When did you—How did you-

Zatanna: We're not really taking a tour, are we?

Conner: No. We're finding and fixing Tornado.

Kaldur: Yes, we are.

Zatanna: Oh, wow. Out loud and everything.

Artemis: What about new girl?

Dick: I'm sure she won't tell.

Zatanna: I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me.

Artemis: Oh, she's going to fit in great.

Outside Mount Justice, Captain Marvel just threw a log across the open space

Marvel: Fetch. Come on.

Wolf was eating the nachos that Marvel had made for Wally

Marvel: Fetch. Please?

In the bio-ship and in mission gear, the team was just flying until they received a transmission

Canary: M'gann , the Bioship wasn't authorized for departure.

M'gann: We're kidnapping Zatanna—to show her Happy Harbor. Be back soon!

Canary: Roger that. Have fun.

Zatara: I did not give permission for-

Canary: They're good kids, Giovanni. Trustworthy kids. Don't worry.

Dick: Where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he search for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea.

Wally looked around and saw everyone starring at him

Wally: As a matter of fact...

 **BELLE REVE**

 **OCTOBER 10** **TH** **, 18:35 CDT**

M'gann: Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. He's given us 5 minutes with you.

Conner: Spill, Ivo. How do we find T.O. Morrow and his Reds?

Ivo: Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?

Wally: Because—and here's a truly dumb idea—you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where.

Ivo: Ah. I see your point. So let me rephrase—why would I tell you how to find Morrow?

Kaldur: He knows. Do what you must.

Ivo: Oh, please. As if I've never faced a telepath before.

Zatanna then spoke an incantation

Ivo: Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful.

All the members of the team starred in shock after hearing what happened

Ivo: Wait, what just happaened?

In the evening sky, the bio-ship was flying with the team ready

Kaldur: Black out all external communication. Soon Canary and Zatara-

Conner: Batman, too, I imagine—will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We don't have much time.

Dick: Look. I'm trying to be all nonchalant here.

Zatanna: Why? Be as chalant as you like.

Artemis: I think we're all trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?

Zatanna: Or create Peace on Earth for all time? Zatara couldn't even do all that, I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will.

Conner: What's our E.T.A. to Yellowstone? I'm way past ready to take out the Reds, Morrow, and fix Tornado.

Kaldur: Are you certain the Reds will not have him betray us?

Conner: Aren't you?

Kaldur: I am convinced. And even if they were to, it would make him but the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly, he needs our help to prove he is more than the weapon others designed him to be.

 **YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK**

 **OCTOBER 10** **TH** **, 20:22 MDT**

In the forest of the park, the bio-ship landed as the team was getting prepared for what may happen

Kaldur: Stealth Mode.

As the team member with stealth tech went into stealth mode, Zatanna starred in interest as she went to the back ramp of the bio-ship

Kaldur: I recommend you stay behind.

Zatanna: Is that an order?

Kaldur: No. You must do as you see fit.

Zatanna: Good.

Zatanna spoke an incantation as her clothes turned into a magician's outfit in a swirl of smoke. As the team ran out of the bio-ship and on to the geyser grounds, they were confronted by Red Tornado

M'gann: Why, Tornado? Why are you doing this?

Tornado did not answer as he made more tornados

M'gann(Telepathically): Message received?

Kaldur and Conner nodded

Conner: Who cares why? Nail him!

Kaldur: Superboy! Maneuver 7!

As Conner moved into position, he puts his hands together as Kaldur stepped on it and was propelled into the air at Red Tornado. As Kaldur pulled back his fist to punch Tornado, Tornado punched him in the face as he sent crashing into Conner. Then Artemis shot two arrows at Tornado, which he turned around and sent them back at Artemis and Dick. Dick moved both himself and Artemis out of way as the arrows exploded on the ground in front of them

Wally: That does it, Red. You're not the only spin doctor around here.

Wally then spun around and created his own tornado and spun up to Tornado while M'gann flew in from behind. M'gann pulled back her fist and tried to punch Tornado, but Tornado caught her by her wrist and threw M'gann into Wally, stopping his tornado. Then Zatanna tried to say an incantation, but Tornado grabbed her by her throat as passed out with the rest of the team. Tornado hovered over the appeared unconscious team

Volcano: Quite a performance, brother, but we both know that's all it was. I have all your memories, Tornado, plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do.

Then Red Volcano picked up the chunk of concrete with the words, "Play Dead" on it as the team sat up on the ground. Then Volcano scoffed as he crushed the sign

Volcano: Blowing a message into the sand?

As the chunk of concrete were hurled at the team, Conner and Kaldur ran up front, jumped in the air, and began to break the incoming rubble as the other team members dodged the chunks of the ground

Dick(Telepathically): Zatanna?

Zatanna(Telepathically): I'm good. But Red Tornado's getting away.

Artemis(Telepathically): Is he abandoning us?

M'gann(Telepathically): I don't believe that.

Then Wally ran at Red Volcano

Volcano: You stand no chance against me, humans.

Conner M'gann: We're not human!

Volcano: Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is-

Red Volcano made concrete hands rise up from the ground and smashed them together with Conner and M'gann in between them

Volcano: Meatbags.

Then Red Volcano ripped the ground in half as both Artemis and Kaldur fell down it. Then Artemis took out a grappling arrow and shot it as she repelled both herself and Kaldur out of the trench before they were crushed. Then Dick threw a bird-a-rang at Red Volcano, but Volcano caught it as it blew up in his hand but he had no scratches on him

Volcano: Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move.

Then Zatanna used a spell that used to smoke from the explosion to wrap around Volcano's eyes and blind him

Zatanna: Tornado never knew my moves.

Dick: And I bet you 've got some good ones. Whoa. Sorry. That may have come off a little too Wally.

Zatanna: I don't mind.

Then Red Volcano's eyes became red as he shot laser out of them, causing a volcano to erupt in Yellowstone. As lava flowed down the volcano, the ceiling of the underground base shook as dust came floating down. As Red Torpedo and Red Inferno looked at Tornado, he put something around his head as he turned towards them

Tornado: We must stop him.

Inferno: Why? Once we believed we lived. Now, there is only Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. Why should we help save humanity when we are no longer human?

Tornado: The premise of your question is flawed. You were never human, but you were heroes.

Torpedo and Inferno looking at each other as they thought over Tornado's words. Back on top of Yellowstone National Park, Red Volcano was throwing concrete that was covered in lava at the team

Wally(Telepathically): He's activating a Stage 2 eruption. It gets to Stage 3, kiss the hemisphere good-bye.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Hit him from all sides.

As Kaldur and Conner rushed Volcano, Volcano threw concrete at Kaldur and knocked him out of the air. Conner was about to punch him but Volcano grabbed his hand and threw him but he recovered in the air. M'gann, in camouflage mode, flew behind Volcano and used her telekinesis to try and pull him down, but Volcano had lava spouted out of the broken ground next to her. M'gann came out of camouflage mode and screamed in pain

Conner: M'gann!

As Conner ran towards M'gann, Volcano jumped down from his concrete pillar and stood in between them. As Volcano hit Conner, he picked up M'gann by the cape but then Conner rammed Volcano as he dropped M'gann. As Conner moved M'gann out of the way, Zatanna spoke an incantation that made smoke clones of Wally

Zatanna: I use a scaled-down version when I want to sneak out of the house.

Volcano picked up concrete rubble and throw it at the smoke clones as the team regrouped. Then water came up from behind them and struck Volcano into the lava

Dick: Nice hit!

Kaldur: That hit was not mine. Look!

To the left of the team, Red Torpedo used his water ability and kept Volcano in the lava. As Volcano lifted himself on a concrete pillar out of the lava, Red Tornado through the pillar and sent him back into the lava. As Volcano stood back up he was bombarded with fire blasts from Red Inferno

Volcano: Sister! Brothers! Stop!

As Red Inferno and Torpedo dragged Volcano down in the lava, Tornado came down to kept Volcano with his feet as the paint and metal on the androids was melting away

Volcano: Father would be so disappointed.

Volcano's eyes turned red as Conner swooped in and grabbed Tornado as hot rocks almost fell on top of Tornado. As Conner sat Tornado down, the volcano began to rumble as the concrete shifted around them

Wally: Tornado, Listen! We're on the verge of a Stage 3 super-volcano eruption. There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure, fast. But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it.

Tornado nodded

Wally: Triangulate around the pressure locus.

Dick: RIght. There, there, and there.

Artemis took out a multi-explosive arrow that split and blew all three places. As the smoke came out of the volcano, Tornado and Conner took flight and began create a funnel that took the smoke and sent it into space. As the volcano became inert and the lava turned into obsidian, Conner and Tornado flew back down to ground with Conner helping Tornado. As the others ran towards them, they took into Morrow's underground base to help him

Dick: There. That should do it.

Tornado: Yes. I can speak again.

Kaldur: You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet.

Tornado: The planet would have survived. It is humanity that was saved—though not by me. My sister and brother were true heroes this day.

Kaldur: My point is this—you were never the mole, never a traitor.

Tornado: No. I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow.

Wally picked up an android hand

Wally: Cool. Souvenir.

Dick picked up an android leg

Dick: Reddy, we can rebuild you better than you were before.

Tornado: I do not believe I should be repaired.

Conner: Tornado, out of curiosity, why did you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?

Tornado: I was the pragmatic choice. I do not sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live.

Wally: But you do have advance A.I. programming designed to learn, adapt, evolve.

M'gann: Hello, M'gann. You wanted to become more human.

Artemis: And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs.

DIck: You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me.

Kaldur: And the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well.

Tornado: I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to...care about you all.

Conner: See? Practically a meatbag already.

Tornado: Which reminds me.

On the bio-ship, the team was heading back to Happy Harbor

Dick: So, good kidnapping?

Zatanna: Actually, yeah. Best ever.

Dick: Heh. Yeah, first of many, I hope.

Zatanna: If my dad doesn't ground me for life.

Zatara: She's grounded for life! "They're good kids, Giovanni. Don't worry, Giovanni." She's never joining this team.

Then Captain Marvel and Wolf walked into the war wet

Marvel: Um, are they coming out to play or what?


	7. Backup & Meeting New People - Chapter 7

Author's Note

 **Welcome back hello to all of you old and new readers, this is my seventh chapter to this story arc and so far it's going great. So before I begin I want to say it been noticed people have been reading my story and I'll love it if you show me some support. If you are reading my story and you have any questions about the story or Conner's power, just let know, I'll answer anyone's question even if you read part of the chapter. And also, sorry for being a day late for posting, it has been hard with school so it has been time draining. So today the two episodes are Failsafe and Disordered, and maybe for Disordered I'll make Conner a little more open than he was in the show. Oh, and sorry about the last chapter and I'll explain on more ways the powers work in the story. Ok so far we have Kryptonian abilities that are diminishing for some reasons, tactile telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, learning any language through contact, E.S.V., invisibility, super breath, tactile force field, tactile blasts, mental manipulation, mental invulnerability, and a higher than normal ivy league education. If I forgot any you know what they are so let just continue with the story and find out what happens next.**

* * *

In space near the Moon, a giant alien craft of some sort was heading towards Earth. Coming out of Earth's atmosphere were Green Lantern's Hal Jordan and John Stewart and Batman in his bat-shuttle flew to confront it

Batman: Deploying camera sensor units.

As the cameras watched the craft, Hal and John flew up to it

John: Attention! You have entered the boundaries of Earth spaces. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning.

Then the craft shot a massive beam of energy as the Lantern's shielded them selves from it. But their shields gave out as the were disintegrated

Batman: Code red. Full offensive deploy.

The bottom of the bat-shuttle opened as J'onn, Superman, Captain Marvel, and Captain Atom flew out to attack the craft. Then it shot another massive beam of energy that the bat-shuttle evaded but the four other heroes were disintegrated by the beam. As the craft shot a beam at the bat-shuttle, Batman ejected in a pod as the bat-shuttle was destroyed. As Batman was left in space, the craft released a scout ship that flew towards the bat-pod. As it sat in front of the bat-pod, it fired up it's cannon and shot Batman with the same beam of energy as Batman too was disintegrated

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **OCTOBER 16** **TH** **, 16:01 EDT**

In the Cave, Tornado was watching was happened when incoming transmission came in from Zatara

Giovanni: Tornado, did you-

Tornado: Yes, Zatara, we saw.

Behind Tornado was that team in their mission gear

Tornado: Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures.

Giovanni: Affirmative. See you in the field.

Tornado: I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you.

Kaldur: We stand ready.

Conner: And willing to fight.

All over the world, the Justice League is trying to hold the line against the alien invaders as they are attacking in every major city. The large alien craft landed in Smallville as it was only Red Tornado left of the Justice League

Tornado: Red Tornado to Cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League.

Dick(Com-Link): RT...

As the team watch Tornado be destroyed by a scout ship from in the Cave, they were the only ones left to protect Earth

Kaldur: We are Earth's heroes now.

Conner: Ok team, we need a strategy.

Kaldur: Earth's weapons are inaffective. And it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed.

Dick: Checking satellite imagery.

Dick brought up a holo-map of the Earth with Red circles in many regions of different continents

Dick: Here's where the aliens are now.

Conner: This one get lost?

Conner pointed out a scout ship in the artic

Dick: That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

Conner: Why would they be at the fortress?

Dick: Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention. At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate.

Conner: I need to get there.

Conner began to walk off but he was stopped M'gann putting her hand on his shoulder

M'gann: Conner.

Conner: It's okay. Since me and Superman won't be training anytime soon, the least I can do is protect the fortress. How fast can we get there on the Bioship?

M'gann: Why?

Kaldur: We will target this lone ship.

Wally: Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo, ow!

Artemis elbowed Wally in the arm

Aretmis: Martian and Kryptonian in the house.

M'gann and Conner starred at Wally

Wally: Uh, heh. Not that all aliens are automatically ugly.

In the artic, a scout ship is sitting outside the fortress as the team surrounded it in artic camo. Then M'gann ripped off piece of the right wing

M'gann(Telepathically): Communications disabled. Propulsion diasbled.

Then Artemis shot an foam arrow at the cockpit and it harden as the ship was shooting aimlessly

Artemis(Telepathically): And ET's are sealed inside.

As the ship kept shooting, Kaldur came from the water below it as it aim at him but was repelled by Superboy moving the cannon out of the way

Dick(Telepathically): Identifying weapon's structural stress points and link to the ship. Here, here, and here.

M'gann used her telekinesis and broke the points on the scout ship's gun as Superboy ripped it off.

Then Wolf turned around to see a energy cell powering up as he knocked Conner out of the way as Wolf was disintegrate

M'gann(Telepathically): Wolf.

Dick(Telepathically): There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry.

Conner(Telepathically): Can't do anything for him now. Let's go.

Conner ripped off the energy cannon from the scout ship as him and M'gann went over to the bioship

M'gann(Telepathically): Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix. We'll need to decamouflage for a few minutes.

Dick(Telepathically): May not have a few minutes.

Two more scout ships appeared and turned around to open fire

Kaldur(Telepathically): Miss Martian, open fire!

M'gann(Telepathically): Can't, weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet, either.

Artemis(Telepathically): Got you covered. Get inside. I'm almost there.

As Artemis brought both scout ships down with explosive arrows, one scout aimed its energy cannon at Artemis

M'gann(Telepathically): Artemis, behind you.

As Artemis turned around to shoot the ship, it fired its energy cannon and Artemis was disintegrate

M'gann: Artemis!

Wally: Artemis!

Kaldur: Get inside. All of you.

Kaldur took out his water bearers and made water whips as he broke the ice and launched the scout ship into the air. When the scout ship was about to fire, Kaldur turned the water into sharp icicles and sent them into the ship as it blew up

Wally: They're dead. Every single alien. If it's the last thing I do.

As the bioship flew through the sky, the team was quite except for M'gann, who was crying and Wally, who was slamming his fists over Artemis' death

Conner: There'll be a time to mourn later.

Kaldur: We still have a mission to uphold...defend the Earth. And ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain.

M'gann: Back to the Cave?

Conner: We need to go to the Hall of Justice. I just used my E.S.V., it also allows me to listen in the all electromagnetic frequencies and the Army is set up at the Hall.

Kaldur: The human race must know that they are still defending them. There is still hope.

As the bioship altered course for Washington, D.C., in front of the Capital Building, General Eiling and the Army had opened fire on three scout ships heading towards them. As the three ships dodged the tank rounds and bullets, the ships shot lasers and destroyed the tanks as the soldiers ran. From behind the scout ships, the bioship opened a hatch and Conner flew out punched two ships and the cannons out of the sky while the bioship shot the third one with the new energy cannon. As one ship blew up and the other skidded in front of General Eiling, Conner jumped off of it as the bioship landed and the soldiers cheered for the team

Soldier #1: See? It is Superman. I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone.

Soldier #2: I don't know. He looks kind of young. Where's the cape?

Conner: I'm not Superman.

Eiling: I don't know who you are, son. And right now, I don't care. You wear the "S" and you got the job done.

Conner: I'm not Superman.

Eiling: Tell that to the enemy.

Kaldur walked up and Conner walked up a little to General Eiling

Eiling: General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force.

Kaldur: Aqualad, Superboy, Justice League. We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible then we start taking back what is ours.

At the Hall of Justice, the statues of the first League members were destroyed as the team looked at them

Dick: They're really gone.

M'gann floated over to her Uncle J'onn's statue and touched it as she began to sob on her knees. Then she feels something as took flight and lifted up her Uncle's statue to reveal J'onn was under it

M'gann: Uncle J'onn!

M'gann went to give him a hug but Kaldur stopped her

Kaldur(Telepathically): M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be.

M'gann(Telepathically): It's him. He's real, and he's alive.

Conner: But we saw you get disinetrgated. You and Superman. And everyone.

J'onn: Yes, I remember. But...I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here.

M'gann: Maybe you were in density shifting the beam passed right through you.

Dick: Scrambling your brains along the way.

J'onn: My mind _is_ clouded. I feel certain I had something important to tell you.

Wally(Telepathically): Hello, Wally, come on.

Dick looked at Wally and they ran diagnostics on the energy cannon they had

Wally(Telepathically): I knew it! Look. It's giving off zanopenes the same stuff that powers our Zeta Tubes. Um, this thing doesn't disintegrate, it-it teleports. Artemis is alive.

Dick: Maybe, but-

Wally: No maybes. They're all alive.

M'gann: That must have been what you wanted to tell us.

Then several more scout ships and began attacking the Hall of Justice

Kaldur(Telepathically): We're on our way.

Dick(Telepathically): Negative. We can't win this. Miss. Martian, cam the Bioship

But then the bioship was shot by an energy blast from and M'gann and J'onn were launched back in pain

Conner: M'gann!

Conner sat M'gann up in his lap while Kaldur help J'onn sit down

M'gann: That didn't feel like-

Dick(Telepathically): We're falling back.

Dick, Wally, and Eiling entered the Hall to avoid the scout ships' fire but Eiling saw that there was nowhere to go

Eiling: We're trapped.

Then the door in front of the statue were opened by Kaldur

Kaldur: Maybe not.

As the team and soldiers entered the Hall library, they ran over to the Zeta Tubes

Kaldur: We can all zeta to the Cave if you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes.

J'onn: I can only authorize one at a time.

Conner: Send the soldiers first.

Eiling: Belay that! You six are assets we cannot afford to lose.

Kaldur nodded at J'onn and he activated the Zeta Tubes

J'onn: Override. Martian Manhunter, 0-7.

Hall Computer: **RECOGNIZED. ACCESS GRANTED. MISS MARTIAN, B-0-5, ROBIN, B-0-1, KID FLASH, B-0-3.**

Then the entrance to the library was blown up as a soldier was stuck under a big slab of concrete. As Conner went to go help the soldier, Wally was about to follow but Kaldur pushed him through the Zeta Tube. Conner lifted up the slab and helped the soldier over to Kaldur by the Zeta Tube while some soldiers were being shot by the energy blasts

Conner: He goes next.

Kaldur: Fine. Then you.

Conner: I'm not leaving you.

Kaldur: If I do not make it, I need you to lead the team.

Conner: Fine.

Hall Computer: **PRIVATE JASON BARD, U.S.M.C..**

Conner: Can you make it?

Bard: Sure, Superman.

Conner: I'm not-

Hall Computer: **SUPERBOY, B-0-4.**

Conner turned saw Kaldur carrying J'onn towards the Zeta Tube

Conner: Come on!

Kaldur looked at J'onn

Kaldur: They need you more than me!

Kaldur gave J'onn to Conner

Kaldur: Go!

Conner: Kaldur!

Then Kaldur was shot by an energy as he too disappeared as Conner and J'onn went through the Zeta Tube

Several hours after the attack on the Hall of Justice and were coming up with a plan for what to do next

Dick: Our next mission is clear, if we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-

Wally: We do.

Dick: Then the only reasonable detention facility is here.

Dick brought up a picture of the mothership

Dick: Their mothership...atop what used to be Smallville. Ring any bells?

J'onn: No. I'm sorry.

Conner: Ok, we'll caring out to plans, I'll cause a distraction on the mothership exterior that will give you, Dick, time to sneak in the mothership and carry out your plan to find the others and shut down the mothership.

M'gann: No, Conner! You'll be offering yourself as a sacrifice. Kaldur would never allow you to do that.

Dick: Your right. Kaldur would sacrifice himself like he did for J'onn. A mistake that just cost us one of our leaders.

Conner: Besides, I'm the most likely to be seen as a threat and will make the aliens deploy.

Wally: Worst case, he's teleported inside so you can come and find me with the others, the League, and everyone they've taken.

Conner(Telepathically): It's ok, M'gann. It's what Superman would do.

All world the world, citizens were looking at their phones, televisons, and computers watching the broadcast being transmitted by the team

M'gann: And though we know all seems lost the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope.

Conner: Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight.

Wally: It doesn't matter how many fall for new heroes will always rise to carry on. Bringing all their resources , their skills, their talents to bare to beat the enemy.

Dick: The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget the Earth will never surrender.

In Smallville, Dick was using binoculars to watch the mothership as M'gann walked up to him

Dick: Stay close to J'onn. He's still...

M'gann nodded

Dick: Conner, you want to do the honors?

Conner: This is your show, Dick.

DIck: Ok. First team, deploy.

M'gann and J'onn took flight as they switched into camouflage and phased into the ship. When they went inside they were in what appeared to be a scout ship's hangar

M'gann(Telepathically): Ready. In position. Be careful, Conner. I love you.

Conner smiled as he transferred some of his speed to Wally and then he turned invisible in front of Dick and Wally

Wally: Wait. How can you turn invisible? You can't do that genetically.

Conner: I bend the light around me body to cloak myself from any form of sight.

Conner took flight and landed on the mothership and ripped up one of its guns

Dick(Telepathically): Careful. Don't disconnect the power source.

Conner: Alright, you glorified trespassers. You want to see how a real aliens fights?

As Conner used the gun and began shooting at the other exterior guns, the mothership released scout ships to attack him

Conner: Now or never.

Wally, who was carrying Dick, ran faster with the help of Conner's transferred speed and entered one of the scout ship's flight deck as they entered the mothership

Dick(Telepathically): Way's clear. Go.

As Dick and Wally hid behind a pillar to avoid a droid, another droid came from behind and was about shoot both of them but was then hit by a metal crate. Dick and Wally to see M'gann and J'onn, still in camouflage, land in front of them in as Dick gestured them to follow him. Back outside, Conner was shooting the scout ships out of the sky as he was starting to breathe a little hard

Conner(Thought): Why does transferring power take so much energy? It's becoming ridiculous.

As Conner kept shooting, the scout ships shot back and destroyed his gun as he was blown back but recovered as he was shot in the back and disappeared. As the rest of the team was running in the mothership, M'gann come out of camouflage as she felt Conner being shot and disappearing

M'gann(Telepathically): No. He's gone.

M'gann fell to her knees

Wally(Telepathically): It's alright. We'll find him with Artemis. I know it.

J'onn(Telepathically): No. My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose.

Wally(Telepathically): No, you're wrong. The Zeta radiation proves she's 's-

Dick(Telepathically): Stop it, KF. I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds purpose, to destroy this mothership.

J'onn helped M'gann stand up as they followed Dick through the mothership. Then they ran into a big section of the ship where they hid and saw some droids fly into this giant yellow sphere of energy in the middle

Dick(Telepathically): This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mothership blows. As They ran at the power core, Dick and Wally were caught in the power core's gravity and were being sucked into it. As M'gann and J'onn went to help them, Dick pulled out his grapple hook and shot it and stopped them from being sucked in. Then a droid saw them and was destroyed by M'gann and J'onn before it could disintegrate both Dick and Wally. As M'gann put Dick and Wally on the metal power core, Dick took off the belts across the chest and placed them down

Wally(Telepathically): You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here.

Dick(Telepathically): Four minutes. Let's go.

As the grenade began to beep for detonation, the four ran to escape but their exit was cut off by a fly deck blast door

Wally(Telepathically): Perfect.

From behind, four droids came and shot their disintegration beams at the four but they were able to dodge them and took cover

Dick(Telepathically): 16 seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go.

M'gann(Telepathically): No, we won't leave you.

Dick(Telepathically): That's an order. We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors.

As J'onn and M'gann phased through the floor, Dick and Wally came down to their last 10 seconds as they nodded at each other. They ran out to fight the droids they were grabbed by someone and disappeared in red smoke. Outside, the mothership exploded as J'onn and M'gann came up through the ground as they watch the mothership burn

M'gann(Telepathically): Don't...don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high.

Conner: I won't.

M'gann and J'onn turned around to see Conner with Dick and Wally in front of him wandering what happened. M'gann looked in awe at the people she thought had died to the hands of the enemy

M'gann(Telepathically): But how are you...how are any of you three alive? We thought the three of you had died.

Wally: We did too, but Conner showed us the truth.

Conner: You have to remember M'gann, none of this is real.

M'gann: What do you mean this isn't real? We all saw Wolf and Artemis die, Conner you watch Kaldur die saving Uncle J'onn, so how is none of it real?

Then from behind Conner, Wolf, Artemis, and Kaldur stepped in front of him

Artemis: He's right. It's not right, otherwise, would we be standing here?

Kaldur: M'gann, this is all within our minds.

Conner: And J'onn knew it was. But I think he forgot at some point at time. Hold on I can prove it to you.

M'gann: How?

Conner: Hopefully, this might.

Conner then turned around and put all of his energy into his fist as he pulled it back. The team noticed that time had stopped around them as they could see the fire staying perfectly still. Then Conner punched the air as it shattered and showed them laying on metal tables in the Cave's war room with their mentor's standing to the side as they watched them

M'gann: Conner, how are you doing this?

Conner: Astral projection, I learned it a few nights ago when I was sleep and saw myself out of my body, so now we are all astral projections of our consciousness.

Artemis: So...how do we go back to our bodies?

Conner: Just touched them and your you'll be back in your bodies.

Wally: Have you tried this?

Conner: No, I'm just going off the assumption...Yes I've tried it! Remember how this is my power.

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **OCTOBER 16** **TH** **, 16:21 EDT**

They all float over their bodies and Conner was the first one to touch his and he awoke in the Cave. Then others touched their bodies as they too woke up and then M'gann was the last one to touch her body and in a gasp, woke up as she looked at the others sitting on their tables. The others were dizzy as they stood up and required help from some of the Leaguers

Batman: What happened in there?

J'onn: The exercise, it all went wrong. Conner was the only one to figure out, that is why we are here.

Dick: Exercise?

Batman: Try to remember.

Conner: Batman had J'onn link us together and send us in an artificial reality where we knew that it was set for us to fail.

Batman: No matter what the team accomplished the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware nothing was real including the deaths of the entire Justice League.

Conner: That's why we didn't grieve even when Wolf was disintegrated in front of us.

J'onn: But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control making all of you forget, too.

The team looked at M'gann

M'gann: I-I'm...I'm so sorry.

Conner: This isn't your fault. I would think J'onn or Batman tried to stop the exercise.

J'onn: We tried. But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis who should have awakened upon her death was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. Their was too much noise to think clearly...to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped. But only when the mothership exploded, the exercise changed again when Conner came back and rescued Robin and Kid Flash. Conner took control from M'gann's subconscious and she remembered that none of it was real. My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous...so damaging.

Captain Marvel and Conner walked over to a crying M'gann to try and comfort her while Batman and Red Tornado helped J'onn from stumbling

Batman: As bad as all that?

J'onn: Perhaps worse.

Tornado: Yet this is not what troubles you.

J'onn: Make no mistake, my niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this...for our debacle.

Batman: No one blames her. But clearly we underestimated her abilities. And Conner's.

J'onn: You understated. In terms of raw power she may have one of the strongest telepathic minds I have ever encountered. But Conner's raw power puts M'gann's in his shadow. He brought all of the members that had been killed and broke the exercise. He is so strong, he stopped the reality and shattered it with one punch and can astral project his subconscious. He is the more powerful than any Martian...maybe any being in the multiverse that we know of and this brings a lot a danger towards himself and others. Both are stronger by far than mine.

Everyone was quiet as Captain and Conner still tried to comfort M'gann as she kept crying

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **OCTOBER 23** **RD** **, 17:21 EDT**

The team was quiet while they sat or stood in the kitchen or the living room. No one talked as they all were thinking over what had happened during the exercise and how it went wrong. In the war room, J'onn, Tornado, and Marvel were watching the team on the security cameras

Cave Computer: **RECOGNIZED: BATMAN, 0-2.**

Batman: How are they?

J'onn: I am still shaken by what you and I wrought. One can only imagine how these youths fare.

Batman: I know our virtual reality training simulation went badly, but I had hoped the team would rallied by now.

J'onn: Trauma tends to linger, as I know you know, my friend.

Batman: Black Canary?

J'onn: She has her work cut out for her.

In a room, Black Canary was sitting in a chair talking to Conner

Canary: I can only imagine how devastating it was. Losing your friends, in essence your family. Convinced all the time it was completely real. I'm sure it must have been horrible for you.

Conner stayed silent not making eye contact with Canary

Canary: I understand. You're Superboy. You're not supposed to have feelings of sadness or vulnerability.

Conner: You don't know what I feel!

Canary: Conner!

Conner: I'll talk to you I'm ready, but right now, I want to be left alone!

 **METROPOLIS**

 **OCTOBER 23** **RD** **, 17:23 EDT**

In the Metropolis Park, a portal open as looked to be a car that could fly came out of it as the citizens ran away. As the craft went high enough into the sky, the people in it were speaking a different language until one of them took out a small rectangular metal box as they began to speak English

Man #1: When can we see some cowboys?

Man #2: Your obsession with barbarians must wait, Serifan. Mother Box, please camouflage all extraterrestrial energy signatures then scan the planet and advise.

The Mother Box dinged

Man #2: What we seek is on world. Let us-

Then the Mother Box dinged again

Woman: The New Genisphere is on Earth.

Man #3: Then we shall take her back! The Forever People will not be denied! And woe to any who stand in our way.

Back at the Cave, Conner got on his motorcycle and was about to leave for Happy Harbor

Conner: Tornado, hangar door.

As the hangar door opened Conner was about to leave but New Genisphere moved in front of him before left the Cave

Conner: Sphere, out of the way!

Then New Genisphere talked to Conner as she transformed herself into a motorcycle and Conner and Wolf looked at her surprised

Conner: Why didn't you tell me you could transform?

Then New Genisphere beeped again as Conner climbed on her

Conner: Ok then, let's go.

Then Conner, New Genisphere, and Wolf left the Cave and went high into the sky as Batman ran to the open hangar door

Batman: Superboy, return to Cave.

But Batman heard his voice being echoed and saw that Conner's earpiece was on the ground. Batman picked it up and sighed

 **EASTERN SEABOARD**

 **OCTOBER 23** **RD** **, 18:04 EDT**

Flying down the East Coast with Conner flying on his own and New Genisphere carrying Wolf as Conner had an idea

Conner: Sphere, let's see how fast you can go girl.

As Conner and New Genisphere were about to race, they were cut off by the same people in that craft in Metropolis

Man #2: Return the New Genisphere and the rest of the technology you have stolen from New Genesis, human.

Conner: I didn't steal anything, I freed New Geni-

Man #3: Let's keep this simple. That belongs to us. Give it back.

Conner: Oh. Uh, you're the Forever People. Sphere, you wanna tell them how we met?

New Genisphere began to beep as the Mother Box dinged as the Forever People took out their weapons to fight Conner and Wolf until they were stopped

Man #2: Forever People, stand down. This one did not steal the New Genisphere. He saved it from the real thieves.

Man #3: Apologies. The Forever People embrace you as a friend, ally, and worthy warrior.

Conner: Thanks girl, let's find a place to land.

Back in the Cave, Canary was having a therapy session with Kaldur

Kaldur: I was the General but behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command and must resign as one of the team's collaborative leader.

Canary: Who do you recommend to take your place?

Kaldur: Artemis is too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash too rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Superboy has improved in rational thinking and could be a tremendous leader on his own should it be passed onto him entirely. But should he require assistance with the team—

Canary: It would make Robin the logical choice.

Kaldur: But he is so young.

Canary: Kaldur, you're all young.

Kaldur: I cannot shift this burden onto either one. Not yet.

Kaldur sighed

Kaldur: It appears I must withdraw my resignation.

Back outside flying somewhere along the East Coast, the Forever People and Conner were talking as Wolf sat in New Genisphere and Conner flew on the other side of the Forever People

Conner: So you are the Forever People, as in gods?

Man #3: We are young gods. New gods.

Conner: Yeah, new gods of creation. Sphere told me about your people.

Serifan: They call me Serifan.

Woman: I'm Dreamer. This is Moonrider. And our leader Vykin.

Man #3: Hmm. And I am named for an animal that does not exist on this world. But you may call me, Wolf.

Conner: This is Wolf.

Man #3: Ah. Bear, then. Bear is even better.

Conner: I'm Conner, but call me Superboy.

Vykin: This is Mother Box, the living computer.

Mother Box dinged

Vykin: She has tracked technology stolen from our home world New Genesis. And she has found our rescue drill there. It is beneath us...

As they flew inside the city and circled around a construction site

Vykin: 18 meters underground.

Conner: That's a construction site. Perfect cover for drilling. Especially with a Federal Reserve conveniently located across the street.

The Forever People looked at Conner in confusion

Conner: The government keeps money there? Oh, right, two different forms of government.

Serifan: It's a heist. Come on, partners, let's ride in there guns a-blazin' and round up them outlaws.

Dreamer: He's watched a lot of Earth westerns.

Conner: Yeah well, there's a time to go in strong and a time to go in smart.

Vykin: This is your world, Superboy. We shall follow your lead.

As Conner, Wolf, and Bear took down the guards at the bottom of the hole, Bear signaled the others to come down as Conner told them to keep quiet as they went down the tunnel. At the end of it, the robbers were taking out gold bricks and loading them onto the drill

Woman: A billion in bullion, Ugly. The old creep's gear performed as advertised.

Ugly: Yeah, Whisper, gave me a score tops any my old man ever delivered.

As Conner and the Forever People watched the robbers, Vykin stepped out of hiding

Conner: Wait! Guess we decided on the direct approach after all.

Vykin: That drill and these carts are property of New Genesis. You will return them now.

Conner: The gold goes back, too.

Whisper: Interfere, and things get ugly.

Ugly: I'm Ugly.

As Ugly made a cannon and shot these disk-like weapons at Conner and Vykin, Vykin pulled up the ground to make a shield. Vykin pushed Conner out of the way as the disk flew around the barrier and electrocuted Vykin. As the others dodged the disks, Serifan took out his guns and began shooting at them before they attacked Bear. Then Moonrider shot at the disks electrocuting Vykin but a disk was shot onto his back as the ground built up on top of him. The others robbers pulled out their weaponry, Whisper took out two handles that were attached to her back and red energy whips came from them

Dreamer: These weapons aren't from New Genesis. They are of the enemy.

Conner: Are you talking about Apokolips?

Dreamer: Yes. The gods of anti-life. These weapons are of Apokolips.

As Bear ran to stop the robbers, two of them changed the density of the ground and turned it into mud and trapped Bear. Serifan was finally able to destroy the disk electrocuting Vykin as he blew out the smoke coming from his pistol barrels. As Whisper jumped in front of the robbers and made fire lashes from her whips, Vykin pulled up the ground and made a shield

Vykin: The confines of this tunnel favors their weapons. We must bring this battle into the open and—

Conner ripped apart the ground bubble and pulled Moonrider out of it as they ran back to the hole heading back to ground level

Bear: More room at the top!

Whisper: They're getting away!

As Whisper sent two more fire lashes down the tunnel, Conner jumped in front of Wolf and blocked the flames as Bear launched Wolf back up top

Conner: Move!

As Bear jumped up the hole, Conner followed and flew up the hole and stood in front of the Forever People

Vykin: I have no wish to prolong this battle.

Then the drill came back up to ground level as well as the robbers climbed up the hole the drill made

Ugly: Finish 'em.

Vykin: Fear not. She will protect us.

Then New Genisphere flew in above them and made cannons

Conner: Cool. You didn't tell you had cannons.

New Genisphere shot at the robbers to give the Forever People time

Vykin: It is time.

Conner: Time for what?

Forever People: Taru!

Mother Box shot light at the five Forever People as they turned into light and morphed into a giant metal man

Conner: Ok. That's...new.

As New Genisphere kept distracting the robbers, two of them turned around and made mud to stop the metal man but he walked over it. Then his eyes shined as two beams of light hit the two robbers weapons and then disappeared in light. Then another robber and Ugly shot their disk cannons at the metal man, but he deactivated them and made a shockwave, sending them to the end of the construction site. Whisper then tried to hit the metal man with her whips, but he caught them and shot the same beam of light and destroyed the handles. Then Whisper looked at Ugly as something dinged in his hand and a portal opened in front of him

Whisper: Ugly, wait!

As Ugly and the other robbers ran into the portal, Whisper was stopped and tied up by the metal man as he opened a portal under the drill and sent it somewhere. Then in a flash of light, the metal man dispersed back into the five Forever People in front of Conner, Wolf, and New Genisphere

Conner: What was that?

New Genisphere beeped as Conner turned around

Conner: What's an Infinity-Man?

Dreamer: We merge to become part of the source and greater than the sum of our parts.

Conner: Wishful thing, but glad that my team's not that close.

Bear: Lower beings tend to fear intimacy.

Vykin: None of this makes any sense. How are these humans acquiring technology from both New Genesis and Apokolips?

Whisper looked up as the six with Wolf walked up to her

Whisper: I'm not talking .

Dreamer: You were not asked.

Dreamer's eyes glowed as she looked through Whisper's mind and a smoke version of deformed man in a hood laughing as the Forever People stared in shock

Dreamer: Desaad.

Conner: Look, I only know so much about New Genesis and Apokolips. So can you tell me what's going on?

Vykin looked at Dreamer and nodded as her eyes glowed and made a visual aid

Dreamer: The new gods come from two worlds at war. Those of us from New Genesis are gods of life, freedom, and the source. Our enemies from Apokolips are gods of anti-life, slavery, and degradation. This is Desaad, god scientist and chief torturer of Apokolips. His experiments are pure evil, his works, abominations. His master...

Desaad(Smoke): Unspeakable.

The version of Desaad dissipated into the air

Whisper: He is seriously creepy.

At a airfield somewhere, Mother Box dinged as Conner and Wolf stood next to the Forever People who were in their car-like craft

Vykin: Mother box says there's a large cache of Apokoliptan technology inside.

Conner used his infrared vision to look inside the hangar because his x-ray vision was not working

Conner: Infrared vision shows no heat signatures.

Conner(Thought): When X-ray vision would have been better.

Conner: Even so...

Two guards walked into the hangar

Guard: Still no heat signatures. The place is definitely deserted.

Then two guards morphed into Conner and Dreamer as the other Forever People and Wolf appeared from thin air. Then the lights in the hangar turned on and revealed a dozen armed men with Apokoliptan weapons stood in front of them

Conner: Though I could be wrong.

Ugly: This tech masks heat signatures. Visor filters out illusions. We got ya.

As the men used their weapons, the Forever People, Conner, and Wolf went on the attack to stop them

Vykin: These weapons resist my magnetic power. We will soon be overrun. It is time.

Bear: This won't take long!

Conner: Go!

The five Forever People came together as Vykin pulled out Mother Box

Forever People: Taru!

As the five Forever People turned into light, one of the armed men split down the middle and reveal he was Desaad in a robot

Desaad: Now, mortal, deliver the Father Box.

Desaad handed Ugly the Father Box as he through it into an almost complete Infinity-Man. Then Infinty-Man's colors became darker as he was taken over by the Father Box

Conner: That can't be good.

Desaad: Kill the boy and his little dog, too.

Infinity-Man looked at Conner and threw outside as he landed on one knee next to New Genisphere. Wolf followed Conner outside as Infinity-Man ripped open the hangar doors headed towards Conner as New Genisphere beeped

Conner: Do you have something for this girl?

Then New Genisphere turned into her Sphere form and rolled away

Conner: Well, get it ready.

As Infinity-Man tried to smash Conner and Wolf, Conner took flight while Wolf moved to the side to avoid the giant fist. Then Infinity-Man punched Conner out of the sky and into a plane but Conner sat up easily and was about to fly until Infinity-Man punched Wolf into him. Conner grabbed Wolf before he would crashed into him and jumped over him. As Conner took the plane wing and threw it at the metal god, Infinity-Man shot lasers out of his eyes and used picked up the plane with magnetism. Conner and Wolf looked up as Then Infinity-Man moved the plane above their heads and slammed it down on them. As Infinity-Man moved the plane, Conner was still standing while Wolf was knocked out

Conner: If I wasn't invulnerable or indestructible I would've been literally struck down the God or a god.

Desaad: Infinity-Man is now my—my master's weapon.

Ugly: Why doesn't he get it over with?

Desaad: I am not one for getting it over with. Father Box knows my...proclivities and programmed Infinity-Man accordingly.

As Wolf slowly stood back up, he lunged at Infinity-Man, but Infinity-Man swatted him away as he was about crushed Conner. Then New Genisphere rolled in from behind, launched into the air, transformed into some sort of robotic bug, and latched onto Infinity-Man head as she took control over him

Desaad: Attack! Attack while you still can!

Then Sphere made some handles and beeped at Conner

Conner: Sphere, you're beautiful!

As Conner flew up and grabbed the handles, he took control over Infinity-Man as the robbersused their weapons on them. As the robbers shot rockets at them, Conner had Infinity-Man blocked the rockets

Conner: Our turn.

Conner then had Infinity-Man shoot a beam of energy from his palms and subdued some robbers as he grabbed Ugly

Conner: Pull!

Infinity-Man then tossed Ugly into the sky, shot energy eye beams, destroyed Ugly's Apokoliptan weapon, and caught him with his shirt ripped

Conner: Now, that's ugly.

As other robbers kept attacking, Infinity-Man destroyed their weapons and subdued them as he dropped Ugly on top of them. Ugly then looked up to see Desaad open a portal

Ugly: Desaad.

Desaad: All will suffer. All will suffer!

Desaad threw a grenade at Infinity-Man, but Conner had Infinity-Man shoot it with his energy eye beams. When it exploded, Infinity-Man split apart and back into the five Forever People while Conner took flight and New Genisphere fell down to the ground and was damaged horribly. Wolf saw the Father Box and crushed it with his mouth while Conner checked on New Genisphere

Conner: Vykin, please tell me you can help her?

Vykin: The damage may be beyond repair, but Mother Box will try.

Vykin put Mother Box on New Genisphere as she began to fix her and she turned back into her Sphere form

Vykin: The healing process has begun and will be completed on New Genesis.

Conner: Sorry, what?

Dreamer: We thank you for your help, Superboy, but we must take the New Genisphere home now.

Conner: No. No way!

Serifan: Why should we leave her with you? To us, she lives. To you, she's merely technology.

Conner: No. It's not like that.

Bear: Then what is it like?

Conner: We bonded, OK?! She's not just technology to me, she is my best friend.

They all smiled at him

Vykin: In fact, it is. You may keep her.

Back at Mount Justice, Red Tornado was checking on Sphere while Batman and J'onn talked

J'onn: What exactly do you expect to find, Batman? According to Conner, Sphere has proven quite useful. Wally has already rechristened her the Super-Cycle.

Batman: By any name, the Sphere merits further investigation. As does everything in Superboy's report. Speaking of, I will be right back.

Conner was sitting in the chair across from Black Canary, Batman, and Superman

Conner: Here's the ugly truth. I wasn't devastated even with Superman, Tornado, you, the whole League dead, even though I didn't save Wolf, or watched Artemis and Kaldur die, and abandoned M'gann, I felt...at peace. See, from the moment I first opened my eyes in that Cadmus pod, there's been one thing I've wanted and feared. To know what it is to be Superman. And I knew. So I was...I was happy. Everyone I care about dead or traumatized, and I'm happy. How do I get past the guilt of that? How do I live with myself?

Canary put her hand on Conner's knee while Superman grabbed his shoulder

Canary: I don't have any easy answers, Conner. But one thing's clear. Admitting it is the first step.

Superman: You can talk to any of us. Whether it's me, Canary, Batman, J'onn, even your team, there will always be friends you can talk to.

Batman: Speaking of Superboy, I need to talk to you.

Conner: Does it have to be now?

Batman: No, but we need to talk about what happened.

Conner: Ok, we will. Soon, not now but soon.


	8. Two Earths Apart & True Self - Chapter 8

**(A/N: Welcome back my readers, it's been two months since I last posted so I hope you're ready for this new chapter. So today, the chapter is based off the episodes, Misplaced and Image, so get ready for some changes. And for those who are just joining in, if you haven't read the other chapters to get caught up with the story and always review so I can make my own season 3 if it's not out before I start making it. So, let's jump into this next chapter and see what's going to take place as the story goes on.)**

* * *

Halloween had just passed and after staying at Mount Justice in a conference with Batman, Dick, Kaldur, Tornado, and Roy about the mole intel from Sportsmaster, Conner did not go to the Happy Harbor High Halloween Dance with M'gann and Wally. M'gann and Conner just picked up supplies, groceries, and was heading back to Mount Justice. But as anything natural in their daily lives, it wasn't going to be a normal night...

* * *

 **NORTH CAROLINA; ROANOKE ISLAND**

 **NOVEMBER 5** **TH** **, 19:46 EDT**

On the intersection of an abandoned crossroads, Klarion was walking with his cat familiar, Teekl, in his arms

Klarion: How about here?

Teekl meowed

Klarion: Finally…?

Klarion took out a gem from his black button-up blazer and placed it in the center of the crossroads as he used his magic to activate it.

Klarion: Time to get the old band together. Wotan. Blackbriar Thorn. Felix Faust. Wizard. Now...let's put on a show.

Then Klarion spoke an incantation as the other sorcerers joined in

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **NOVEMBER 5** **TH** **, 19:47 EDT**

In the Cave's hangar, Conner, M'gann, and Giovanni Zatara were unloading supplies and groceries from the bioship

Batman: Did you get everything?

M'gann: Everything on your list, Batman, plus groceries.

Wally: Cookie fixings?

M'gann: Snickerdoodles.

Wally: Babe, you rock my world.

Just then Artemis and Zatanna entered the hangar from the elevator

Artemis: Glad you're back, Zatanna. Does this mean you're officially joining the team?

Giovanni spoke an incantation and him and Tornado moved some boxes to the side

Zatanna: I don't know. Zatara's so overprotective. I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes a full day's wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space.

Then in white light, Batman, Tornado, and Giovanni disappeared as a grocery box Giovanni had fell and smashed into the ground

Zatanna: Dad!

* * *

 **NORTH CAROLINA; ROANOKE ISLAND**

 **NOVEMBER 5** **TH** **, 19:47 EDT**

As the sorcerers kept chanting the incantation, Wotan, Thorn, Faust, and Wizard disappeared as Klarion stayed with Teekl. Back at the Cave, Dick and Zatanna were working on the holo-computer while talking to Wally through the com-link

Wally(Com-Link): We've setup a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with-

Dick: No. Can't raise the Batcave, Hall of Justice, or the Watch...or any adult hero, even Red Arrow.

Wally(Com-Link): Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out.

Zatanna: Traditional media's offline, but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, 18 or older has disappeared. Sorcery necessary to pull this off...scary big.

Dick: And we need you to find its source.

Zatanna: How am I-

Dick: I pulled this footage. It's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month.

In the video, Giovanni used the locating spell that showed the location of Wotan in the Louisiana Bayou

Zatanna: But the-the words, I mean, that's only part of it. The rest takes training and... Robin, I'm-I'm just not on Zatara's level.

Dick: I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. That's what we do.

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **NOVEMBER 5** **TH** **, 20:19 EDT**

Down in Happy Harbor Conner rips a sedan's left passenger door off its hinges as he takes a toddler who crying out of his car seat. The toddler looks at Conner's red S shield on his black shirt, smiled, and then touched thinking he was Superman. Back at Happy Harbor High School, the team in civilian clothing set up a refugee center in the gym for all the kids 17 and younger to stay until they fix bring the adults back

Artemis: Twinkle, twinkle, little star. Um...yes sir, yes sir, three bags full.

Little Girl: That's not "Twinkle, Twinkle." That's "Baa, Baa, Black sheep."

Artemis: Um… Oh! Q, R, S, T, U, V.

Little Girl: That's ABCs!

M'gann and Wally walk up to her and the toddler in Wally's arm hands him his bottle

Wally: Oh, For me? Thank you.

Artemis: Did you call home?

Wally: No answer.

Artemis: You could Zeta there?

Wally: I've been collecting kids all day. I don't need to see another empty house.

Then the doors opened as Conner walked in with two boys in his arms and a little girl on his shoulders

Conner: Got three more.

* * *

As Billy Batson walked through the streets of Fawcett City after his failed attempt of getting to the Watchtower, the TVs in the front of the stores turn on as Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash appeared on screen

Kaldur: Attention, children and teenagers of Earth, I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Robin and Kid Flash.

Dick: We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet.

Wally: We know you must be scared and angry. We know, with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild. But, please, stay calm.

Kaldur: We will find a way to bring the adults back but for now, the oldest among you must step up.

Dick: Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one.

Wally: Protect them.

Kaldur: It is up to you.

Billy: It's up to Billy Batson to find a way to the cave...no matter the risk.

Billy climbs the gate of an airfield and runs to a hanger

Kaldur: Please help in any way you can.

Girl: Which is how, exactly?

Billy: That depends. Do you have a pilot's license?

Back at the Cave, Wally stood in front of the Helmet of Fate in the trophy room as Kaldur walked in

Kaldur: I finally got through to Atlantis. No adults there, either.

Wally: So... just how desperate are we? I mean, this thing could definitely come in handy.

Kaldur: Yes, but we both know anyone who dons the helmet and Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate.

Wally: So... not that that desperate.

Kaldur: Not yet.

Zatanna: Guys? I-I'm ready to try my father's locator spell.

In the war room, Dick pulls up a holograph of the Earth as Zatanna walked up to it

Zatanna: _Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros_.

Dick: Coordinates locked. Roanoke Island. You did it.

In the air, Billy and the girl are flying in a plane heading to Happy Harbor

Girl: I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.

Billy: You did the right thing, Amber. I know I don't look like much but I have to get to Happy Harbor to help.

Amber: We're almost there. Should arrive just after midnight on my birthday.

Billy: Wait, are you telling me you turn 18 at midnight?

Then Amber disappeared into thin air as Billy is now left alone in the plane

Billy: I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

 **NORTH CAROLINA; ROANOKE ISLAND**

 **NOVEMBER 5** **TH** **, 19: 47 EDT**

Back at the crossroads, the magicians kept chanting as Klarion and Teekl disappeared as Wotan, Thorn, Faust, and Wizard stayed. Back at the cave the same event took place but instead all the kids 17 and younger all over Earth were gone all the way up to looking at the Helmet of Fate in the trophy room

Giovanni: So... how desperate are we?

Batman: I informed the Watchtower you located the focal point at Roanoke. But the rest of the League is deployed to avert the chaos. Tornado, you, and I are on our own.

Giovanni: I would do anything to get my daughter back.

Batman: Yes...but we both know there are many ways for you to lose her.

Giovanni: So... not that desperate? Not yet. The entire League is unavailable?

Batman: Except perhaps for Captain Marvel. He's missing.

 **RHODE ISLAND; HAPPY HARBOR**

 **NOVEMBER 6** **TH** **, 00:01 EDT**

Flying a plane over Happy Harbor Billy Batson was having an out loud conversation with himself

Billy: I can't. If I say it, I'll be an adult. And maybe disappear forever! Captain Marvel may have the courage of Achilles but Billy Batson… has the courage of Billy Batson. Shazam!

Then lightning struck the plane as Billy transformed into Captain Marvel in the middle of the sky and started to fall

Marvel: Whoa!

Then Captain Marvel readjusted himself as he began to fly

Marvel: Hey, I didn't disappear!

Then he hears a scream becoming from below him

Marvel: Amber!

Captain Marvel raced down to catch Amber as she was falling out of the sky. Then Marvel goes down fast enough and catches her

Marvel: Got you.

Back at the Cave Batman and Zatara were standing in front of the holo-computer when the Zeta Tubes turned on

Cave Computer: RECOGNIZED: CAPTAIN MARVEL, 1-5.

Marvel flew into the war room

Marvel: Alright, guys, I'm here to…

Then Marvel looks shocked at Batman and Zatara and hugs them

Marvel: You're back! Is it over? Where's the team?

Giovanni: Haven't you heard? Every child in the world has—

Batman: Zatara, wait. Captain, where have you been?

Marvel: On a world without grownups. Holy Moley, there are two worlds.

Batman: Two dimensions. One for adults—

Marvel: And one for kids.

Giovanni: And you can travel between them?

Marvel: I think I can. I know I can. Shazam!

Then Captain Marvel turned back into Billy Batson in the Cave

Billy: It works!

Then the team walks up to him surprised

Kaldur: Where did you come from? Who are you?

Billy: Quick, read my mind.

M'gann and Conner read his mind and M'gann gasped

M'gann: He's Captain Marvel.

Wally: Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzalez. Look, just because he believes he's Cap—

Then Conner showed everyone what he saw inside Billy's mind

Wally: Ok…he's Captain Marvel.

Kaldur: So, all the adults on the Earth are in a separate dimension?

Billy: Yeah, and I can move between them

Wally: Wait, Supey, can't you open another hole through dimensions? You did it in the exercise.

Conner: There's a big difference. The exercise was fake, this is reality we're talking about here.

Dick: What are the pros and cons?

Conner: Cons, I could distort reality and change existences. Pro, this could work and make contact with the League.

Artemis: That's it only one pro?

Conner: You're asking me to do something I've only done once that can have multiple consequences across reality. But I'm willing to take the risk if that's necessary, but I need Kaldur's thought.

Everyone looked at Kaldur

Kaldur: Do it.

Conner: Here goes nothing.

Conner put power into his fist as it began to red and then punched the air as shattered like glass and a hole opened inside the Cave but the team saw Batman and Zatara, as they were looking at them as well through the hole

Conner: It worked.

Kaldur: Batman?

Batman: Aqualad, how are we speaking with you?

Kaldur: The credit belongs to Superboy. He is the one who has done this.

Conner: It was nothing.

Kaldur: Batman, we need a plan of attack. Robin and Zatanna have located the threats on Roanoke Island.

Batman: There will be threats in both dimensions and we may not be familiar with our opponents.

Kaldur: But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack.

Batman: Agreed, our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts.

Kaldur: And hope the two dimensions merge naturally back into one.

Batman: Suit up team, we are putting an end to this, now.

* * *

Back on Roanoke Island, Klarion and Teekl stood in the middle of the circle. Then Klarion put up a force as bird-a-rangs and arrows were heading for him

Klarion: That's the best you can do?

Then Klarion shoots lightning from his hands and strikes the ground between Dick and Artemis as they moved out of the way. Conner, Kaldur, and Wally rush Klarion, but he puts a dome up around him and Kaldur and Wally bounced off it. Conner on the other hand, had his fingers in the dome and tried to pull it apart while Zatanna used and incantation to try and open the dome

Klarion: Huh. Baby magic.

Klarion says an incantation and sends Zatanna flying into the air. Conner pulls his fingers out of the dome, runs, and catches Zatanna as she was falling to the ground. M'gann uses her telekinesis and throws boulders at the dome, but to no effect what so ever as Klarion shoots fire from his mouth at M'gann

Wally: Listen, when Fate possessed my body he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat.

Artemis looks at Teekl and pulls out an arrow

Artemis: Good. Not the big cat fan, anyway.

As the arrow flies across the courtyard, Klarion transforms it into a ball of yarn as it lands in front of Teekl

Klarion: Show them what the familiar to a lord of chaos can do, Teekl.

Teekl then transforms into a bigger monstrous-like cat as Conner goes after him. Teekl swiped his paw at Conner but Conner dodged it and put and put a tactile force field over Teekl. Back in the adult's dimension, Captain Marvel and Batman as Batman throw a bat-a-rang at Thorn, but Thorn blocked it and used vines to grab Batman. Then Red Tornado arrived and made two mini-tornadoes to attack Faust, but Faust used fire and cancel out the tornadoes. Then Zatara appeared and used an incantation as lightning struck all for four sorcerers simultaneously, but then all the lightning was absorbed by the gem in the middle

Klarion: So, you teamed up with the grownups. Teamwork is so overrated.

Klarion then used the lightning from the gem to strike Dick, Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, and Conner at the same time. Kaldur absorbed the lightning while Conner walked through and put his hands on the dome and pushed his fingers into it again. Dick and Artemis were knocked unconscious as they landed in front of Zatanna

Zatanna: Artemis! Robin!

Klarion: You're new. I thought Kryptonians couldn't handle magic.

Conner: I'm immune to it!

Zatanna looked at a rock behind her and used an incantation as the rock disappeared and the Helmet of Fate appeared. Back in the adult's universe, Wizard lifted boulders out of the ground and threw them at Captain Marvel, but Marvel punched through them

Giovanni: Captain, wait. That mystic gem "Ambrejin Berdu" is the conduit of this sorcery. Without it nothing may be apart two worlds meant to be one.

Marvel: I'll tell the team. Shazam!

Marvel transformed back into Billy in the kid's dimension

Billy: It's the…

Then M'gann put her hand over Billy's mouth

M'gann(Telepathically): Don't shout, Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others.

Billy(Telepathically): That's so cool. I mean, it's the gem, at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it, and we win.

Zatanna then picks up the Helmet of Fate

Zatanna: That's all I needed to know.

Kaldur: Zatanna!

Wally: Stop!

Then Zatanna places the helmet on her head as she became Doctor Fate

Fate(Zatanna): Klarion! This ends now.

M'gann(Telepathically): Billy, tell Zatara.

Billy: Right, yeah. Shazam!

As Billy went back to the adult's universe, Klarion and Fate shot their mystic energy at each other as they were at stalemate. Back in the adult's dimension, Batman stuck his gauntlet blades into the vines as he cut himself free

Giovanni: She did what? Go back right now and—

Marvel: No. The sooner we end this the sooner you can help your daughter. Keep the bad guys distracted. I have an idea.

Then Captain Marvel shot into the sky

Marvel: Speed of Mercury! Power of Zeus!

Then Marvel starting into a spiral as he burrowed underground, but back in the kid's dimension Fate and Conner were holding of Kate while the others moved Dick and Artemis to safety

Kaldur: Go, Kid.

Kaldur then made two water hammers from his water bearers and began hitting the doom along with M'gann, Conner, and Fate. Then Fate's body started to phase as Zatanna would reappear and then disappear under Fate's suit

Klarion: Ha! There, see? When the world's divided, the helmet split, too. You're not all hear, Nabu. And your losing hold of that poor soon-to-be-dead girl! She gave herself for nothing.

Fate(Zatanna): No, witch boy. Fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain.

And with one final surge of mystic energy, boulders, and water hammers hitting the dome along with Conner nearly prying it open, the dome finally breaks. Fate restrained Klarion so that he could not escape leaving the gem in the open

Kaldur: Now, Kid.

Wally then rushed in, picked up the gem, and threw it at Fate, while in the adult's dimension, Marvel grabs the gem after digging underground and going under the pentagram, throws it at Zatara. Both Fate and Zatara said an incantation at the same time as the two dimensions merged into one and Wotan, Briar, Faust, and Wizard were unconscious

Klarion: Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they use to. Oh, well.

With a snap of his fingers Klarion broke out of his restraints

Klarion: Fun while it lasted. Teekl!

Klarion made a portal for Teekl to escape Conner's force field and then he made another one

Klarion: See you later, armadillos. Unless I see you first.

And with a maniacal laugh Klarion jumped through the portal and disappeared

Wally: Aren't you gonna stop him?

Fate(Zatanna): To what end? Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained.

As Batman tied up the four other sorcerers, Wally and M'gann helped Dick and Artemis back to their feet

Dick: Did we win?

Kaldur: At a cost.

Giovanni: Fate!

Fate looked at Zatara a serious as always

Giovanni: Great Nabu, release my daughter.

Fate(Zatanna): No. Hear what the helmet wants in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her a perfect candidate.

Artemis: You can't do that!

Dick: She has her own life to live!

Wally: Kent would never all you—

Fate(Zatanna): Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone.

Everyone looked at each other no sure what to do

Giovanni: Take me instead. My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger better able to withstand the strain of your power.

Fate(Zatanna): All true. But if I remove the helmet what guarantee have I that you will don it?

Giovanni: My word.

Zatara says an incantation and Fate descends to the ground in front of Zatara and removes the helmet, giving Zatanna control of her body

Zatanna: Dad!

Giovanni: Zatanna! Remember…I love you.

Zatara takes the helmet out of Zatanna's hands but just as he did Conner used his telekinesis and pulled it out of Zatara's hands

Giovanni: What are you doing?

M'gann: Superboy?

Conner then placed the helmet over his head

Giovanni: No!

Conner became Doctor Fate but Fate stood there

M'gann: What's happening?! Superboy?!

Wally: If Fate's not talking then that means he something's going on in there.

Artemis: What does that mean for Superboy?

Kaldur: Fate may never let go of his body.

* * *

Inside Conner's head, he was looking around into the empty void that was Nabu's helmet

Conner: This is what it looks like in here? I'm not sure if I'm underwhelmed or just whelmed. Oh great…now I'm starting to sound like Robin!

Then the Helmet of Fate appeared

Nabu: What are you doing here Kryptonian?

Conner: I came to bargain with you, Nabu.

Nabu: And what could you have that I need?

Conner: Your existence. You allow Zatara to see his daughter often and I'll make sure you stay apart of reality.

Nabu: You dare threaten me?! I am a Lord of Order! Without me Klarion would cause chaos your world!

Conner: Best believe, I will deal with Klarion but if you think bluffing try me. You know everyone's fate, so what's mine Nabu?

Nabu looked for Conner's fate but he was stunned with the answer he found

Nabu: Your fate…it keeps changing. You are a strange one Kryptonian.

Conner: Okay, if you allow Zatara to see his daughter on the weekends, holidays, and you train her, I won't remove you Nabu. Do we have a deal?

* * *

Back in the real world, the team, Batman, Captain Marvel, and Zatara were watching Conner making sure nothing happened to him. Then Fate pulled off the helmet as Conner returned from inside the Helmet of Fate

Kaldur: Superboy?

Wally: Are you okay? What were you thinking?!

Conner: I was thinking about making a deal with Fate.

Giovanni: What kind of deal?

Conner: A deal where you won't have to miss out on your daughter's life. Fate agreed to let you see your daughter and train her if I—

M'gann: If you what?

Conner: Maybe I'll tell you all for another time.

Then Conner walked over to Zatara and gave him the helmet

Conner: He's waiting and he's true to his word.

Zatara then looked at Batman

Giovanni: Take care of my girl.

Batman: You have _my_ word.

As the helmet finally sat on Zatara's head, he finally became Doctor Fate

Fate(Zatara): You are a strange one indeed Kryptonian.

Then Fate looked at the four sorcerers tied up

Fate(Zatara): Leave these to Fate.

With that Fate and the four sorcerers left in a flash of gold light, leaving the team, Batman, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel at the crossroads of Roanoke Island. Then Zatanna walked up to Conner as he is unsure what to do

Conner: Don't worry, Zatanna, you'll see him ag—

Conner was cut off by Zatanna hugging him sniffling

Zatanna: Thank you, Conner, for saving my dad.

Conner: It's what we do.

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **NOVEMBER 7** **TH** **, 09:16 EST**

After every young hero except for Dick, Conner, and Zatanna went to go check on their parents, the team went back to the Cave to help Zatanna get settled in

M'gann: My room's right next door, if you need anything.

Zatanna: Thanks, I, uh, could use a little alone time, okay?

Artemis: Of course.

As the heroes left the room Conner and Dick stood at the doorway

Conner: Fate's bringing your father this weekend.

Zatanna: I know.

Dick: Are you going to be okay?

Zatanna: We'll just have to wait and see?

With that Conner and Dick left the room, and when the door closed Zatanna sat on her bed and began to cry. At a Light meeting, Brain complimented Klarion on his distraction as they were able to steal the piece of the tentacle from Atlantis that was at S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

After saving Queen Perdita of Vlatava's life from her uncle Count Vertigo and destroying five ice fortresses, the was now hanging out around the Cave. Then Batman called in Dinah and Oliver and showed them a video of Dinah and Conner fighting and then they kissed

Oliver: Dinah?

Dinah: Freeze playback! That never happened!

Batman: You need to keep watching. Play.

As the video kept playing it turns out that Dinah is M'gann who shapeshifted into her

Batman: Freeze playback.

Oliver laugh as Dinah gave him a serious look

Dinah: Don't you laugh! She and he and, uh... Oliver, this is not funny!

Oliver: No. Ahem. No. Of course not.

J'onn: Please understand. On Mars, this is a common game. My people shape-shift, but also read minds. So no one is ever misled. And I am certain Conner knew he was with M'gann from the very first.

Dinah: We're not _on_ Mars, J'onn.

J'onn: No…but my niece does not understand things are different on Earth.

Dinah: Then I'll _make_ her understand.

Meanwhile in M'gann's room, M'gann was sitting on her bed watching a sitcom

Girl: Ugh! Hello, Megan!

Then there was a knock at M'gann's door

Dinah: M'gann?

M'gann: Eh, just a sec.

M'gann turned off the show and turned her skin from its Caucasian color to her natural green color

M'gann: Uh okay. Come in.

Dinah took a deep breath as she entered M'gann's room. A few minutes later, we are back inside M'gann's room

Dinah: So you can see that among humans that game could be very hurtful.

M'gann: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.

Dinah outs her hand on M'gann's shoulder

Dinah: I'm not upset _anymore_. But please, M'gann from now on, just be yourself.

M'gann: This is myself! This is who I am.

Then Batman comes in on the Cave's PA system

Batman(PA): Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, report for mission briefing.

A few minutes later the team meets up in the war room with Batman

Batman: Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically-elected President of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader, a humanitarian.

Wally: Sure. Any friend of Bruce Wayne's.

Batman: But five days ago Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee.

Conner: Huh! Not a fan.

Batman: Few are. But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's faceless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times and has announced the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac.

Batman then played a news video of Harjavti saying he will step down as President and allow Queen Bee to rule the nation after the ceremony. Then he played another news video of Queen Bee saying see is thankful of Harjavti unifying their people and will come to Bialya to be gladly crown sole ruler of their nation

Wally: and the Quracis are okay with this?

Batman: Hardly. They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime. But Harjavti has censored the press silenced all legitimate protest and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law.

Dick: Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti. Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?

Batman: And most women. But not long distance. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, with Aqualad out, you're co-leader with Superboy.

Wally: Promotion. Sweet.

Dick: Where is Aqualad?

Batman: Busy helping Aquaman. You're the next logical choice.

Dick: Great.

Wally: Dude? You totally left me hangin'.

 **QURAC**

 **NOVEMBER 22** **ND** **, 23:56 UTC+2**

In the bioship, Robin was giving details on the mission

Dick: We're right above the Quarci-Bialyan border.

Wally: A border, the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring.

On the ground, Bialyan tanks rolled over the border fence, causing wildebeests to stampede

Conner: No opposition. Robin, would there any in this area?

Dick: No, this area is an animal sanctuary.

M'gann: The Logan Animal Sanctuary?

Dick: You've heard of it?

Wally: Guys, the tank's have caused a stampede. With civilians in harms way.

Conner: I see them. Woman and a small boy. M'gann link us up.

M'gann(Telepathically): Link established.

Conner: Open a hole. We do this in stealth, the Bialyans can't know this was an international incident. Understood?

The team deployed with Miss Martian using the bioship to take out the tanks, Kid Flash and Robin took out the soldiers, while Superboy went over to the woman and young boy and teleported them to safety and used his telekinesis to save the oryx they were caring to

Dick: Are you both alright?

They looked behind themselves and saw Robin and then Kid Flash came to a stop on front of them with the guns of the soldiers

Boy: Mom? Mom! Mom! We were just saved by Robin and Kid Flash!

Wally: Well, Superboy and Miss Martian helped too.

Conner sat the oryx down as the boy ran up to it

Boy: Oryx

Dick: We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary. You should be safe now.

Wally: Uh, yeah, coast is clear, Miss M. You can de-camo now.

Miss Martian came out of camouflage

M'gann: H-hi.

The boy smiled at Miss Martian

Woman: You may have made things worse. Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target.

Boy: Mom? Uncool!

The woman sighs

Woman: I'm sorry. I should thank you. This is my son, Garfield. I'm—

M'gann: Marie Logan! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person! Uh, I've-I've, uh, admired your stance on animal rights for years.

Conner(Telepathically): You're only been on Earth six months.

Marie: We need to take the Oryx to our clinic.

M'gann: The boys can do that. You and I can, uh, fix your fences.

Dock: That's not exactly our—

M'gann: Robin, Superboy.

Garfield: Please, mom?

Marie & Dick: Uh, fine.

Garfield & M'gann: Yes.

At the clinic, Garfield, Wally, and Conner were walking to the building until there was a ruffling in the tree and a monkey came down, jumped off Conner, took Wally's protein bar, and jumped onto Garfield as he laughs

Garfield: It's okay. Meet Monkey.

Conner: Good name. But I hate monkeys.

Monkey threw Wally's protein bar at Conner

Dick: Looks like Monkey hates Superboys.

Wally: Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar.

Conner: Okay, not all monkeys do that. Only chimps have been known to do that.

The boys walked inside the house

Garfield: So pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?

Conner: What do you mean?

Garfield: I mean, she looks exactly like Marie. You know, except greener.

Wally: She does?

Garfield: Well, duh, especially back when mom was a TV star on "Hello, Megan!"

Wally: Wait, "Hello, Megan!" is a TV show?

Dick: I just thought it was something she said all the time.

Garfield: Yeah, on the TV show. Way before we were born. Only one season. You can't even find it online. I know mom has a tape somewhere.

On the border of the sanctuary, M'gann had just finished repairing the fence

Marie: Well, you're certainly a time saver.

M'gann: How was it, being Megan?

Marie: Being Megan? I don't know? Well, I was young. It was fun.

M'gann: Remember that time you were supposed to make cookies for the bake sale, only you thought it'd be faster to make one giant cookie and—

Marie: Listen, " Hello, Megan" was a job. The person you saw on TV, isn't who I am.

Back at the clinic, Garfield had pulled out a VHS tape

Garfield: "Hello, Megan." The pilot episode.

Garfield blow the dust off the VHS tape and puts it in the VCR

Wally: Whoa! You still have VHS. Where's your 8-track?

Conner: Wait! Aircraft, headed this way.

Dick: Gar, stay put.

The heroes ran out of the clinic as M'gann and Marie came back

M'gann: What is it?

Just then, three drones came down from the sky and began shooting at the team as M'gann and Conner covered Marie

Marie: Where's my son?

Dock: I ordered him to stay inside.

Marie: He's eight! He doesn't do orders.

Just then, Garfield opened the barn doors to let the oryx out

Garfield: Mom! It's okay, I got the animals out!

Then the drones began shooting at the barn and hit the gas tank as Conner teleported away and the barn exploded

Marie: Garfield!

Then threw the smoke, Conner jumped out of black cloud with an unconscious Garfield in his arms. As he lands in front of the team, he hands Garfield to Marie as he took flight with M'gann and destroyed the drones

Marie: I told you there'd be consequences.

Dick: Always. Let's get him inside.

They took Garfield inside the house and checked on him as he lost some blood

Marie: He's in shock. He needs a blood transfusion now. Is either of you O negative?

Dick: No.

Wally: Sorry.

Marie: Neither am I. It's the hardest to match. I kept a supply in the clinic.

Wally: I can run him to the nearest hospital.

Dick: The nearest hospital with a guaranteed blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed. Longer by Bio-ship.

Marie: He doesn't have that much time. What's Superboy blood type?

Dick: He's Kryptonian. And Miss Martian—

M'gann: Might be able to help. My shape-shifting occurs at the cellular level. I think I can morph my blood to match his.

Marie: Please, try.

M'gann: I'll need to concentrate. No distractions.

Conner: Kid, Robin, let's go.

Marie closed the door behind them as she stayed in the room with M'gann as she took a blood and began replicating his blood in her blood

M'gann: I'm ready.

Outside Conner was listening to what was happening in Garfield's rom while Dick was talking

Dick: And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow subjecting all of Qurac to thus danger. Kid-KF, can you find a new station?

Wally: Sure. Which remote is it?

Wally clicks one of the buttons on one of the remotes and it turns on "Hello, Megan!" as it plays the opening theme song. The guys moved closer to the TV as they were confused at what they were watching

Conner: Maybe it's a coincidence.

As the theme song ended the three teens watch as Megan tells her mom her mom she is going to study at the library but her mom tells her that she invited a certain somewhere to study at home as the doorbell rings Megan does her patented, Hello, Megan, as she opens the door and hugs her boyfriend, Conner. Conner in relation life looked away from the TV as Wally smirked and whispered to Dick

Wally: Oh, yeah, pure coincidence.

Just then, M'gann walked into the room

M'gann: It's done. All we can do now is wait.

As Wally trues to turn off the TV he accidentally turns on the news as President Harjavti was on air

Harjavti: My fellow Quracis…

M'gann: Is that Harjavti?

The three boys turned back to the TV

Harjavti: Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac.

Conner: Hey, there's something wrong with this, the guy behind Harjavti, we know him.

Dick zoom's in with his computer gauntlet to have a better look at the man in the hood

M'gann: It's Psimon, the psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya. He was working for Queen Bee then. He must be controlling Harjavti for her now.

Wally: But I still remember the headache from when he brain blasted us.

Dick: We have to get Harjavti away from him.

Just then Marie entered the room

Marie: I think it worked. Garfield's stable.

Dick: Good, because we have our mission.

* * *

 **DHABAR**

 **NOVEMBER 23** **RD** **, 22:11 UTC+2**

The team sneaks inside the embassy and into Harjavti's office. Robin uses his stealth camera to look inside the office while Harjavti was sitting the other way looking out the window

Dick(Telepathically): Harjavti's alone.

Robin then opens the ceiling grate as he, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian quietly enters the room. As Robin walks up to Harjavti, Harjavti looks back at him dully

Harjavti: Where's my daughter? Where's Psimon?

Dick: Forget him. Let's get you out of here.

Then the Bialyan soldiers swarm into the office with Apokoliptan weaponry as they surround the team

Bialyan Soldier Leader: Well, well. American heroes here to assassinate the President. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them.

M'gann just happened to sneak by the soldiers in camouflage mode

Conner(Telepathically): Those are Apokoliptan weapons.

Dick(Telepathically): Which they'll use to kill Harjavti. We get blame and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac. Form up around the President.

M'gann(Telepathically): I found Psimon.

Dick(Telepathically): Wait.

Conner(Telepathically): I'll get her.

Dick(Telepathically): No! The mission is Harjavti.

As M'gann flew after Psimon, she stopped in the embassy's auditorium as Psimon blasted her out of camouflage

Psimon: Tsk-tsk. Am I the only one to learn anything from our previous encounter? You didn't think that maybe if you could sense me I could sense you too? Or that this time I'd be ready to use your greatest fear against you? Psimon says…show me who, or rather what you really are.

M'gann held her head as she tried to resist Psimon's control

M'gann(Telepathically): No. No. No! This is who I am!

M'gann's body started to morph as she turned back into her Martian form, but instead of being green her skin was white. Back in Harjavti's office, the boys had just taking out the Bialyan soldiers as Harjavti's daughter checked on him

Daughter: Thank you for saving my father. We will take care of him now.

The boys ran down the hallway heading for the auditorium

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, we're coming.

Then there was buzzing in Robin's and Kid Flash's heads as they passed out as Superboy checked on them

Superboy: Robin, Kid?

Psimon(Telepathically): Psimon says, smartly done. Brain blasting your team, although it didn't work on the Superboy. I had no idea you'd go to such lengths to hide your true self from your good friends. Well, actually, I did. But you needn't have bothered. It's being recorded for posterity.

M'gann looked at the TVs to see that they were being recorded

M'gann(Telepathically): No!

M'gann tried to brain blast Psimon, but he blocked it with a barrier

Psimon(Telepathically): Ah ah ah. I didn't say, Psimon says.

Psimon ten thrust M'gann into her subconscious, as he goes through fears of being rejected by her team, the League, J'onn, being sent back to Mars, and being rejected by Conner. M'gann began to cry as her fantasies of rejection were in front of her

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, is that how you think we'll treat you?

M'gann looked up to see Conner appear with a concerned face

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner?

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, the League already know what J'onn's Martian form is. The only sizable difference is that your white, that won't change their opinion of you. I'm not sure about the team, but they're not cold-hearted. And me, M'gann, I would never say that about you. You're my friend and someone I care about, I would never hurt you.

M'gann(Telepathically): But I'm scared Conner, I don't want to want to take the chance.

Conner walks up to M'gann ad took her hand

Conner(Telepathically): Some chances are worth taking. I won't push to tell them but M'gann, it okay to be afraid.

Conner disappeared and left M'gann alone in her head as Psimon appeared in front of her

Psimon(Telepathically): Oh, what you wouldn't do to prevent that fear, right?

M'gann(Telepathically): No.

M'gann subconscious began to shake as Psimon face started to show concern

Psimon(Telepathically): Now, now, my pretty. I know you don't want to do anything you'll regret.

M'gann(Telepathically): You don't know me at all because sometimes, you have to take chances!

M'gann brain blasted Psimon as he began to disappear while he screamed

M'gann: Robin? Are you okay?

Robin and Kid Flash groaned as they woke up while Superboy watched

Wally: Uh, and there's the headache.

Dick: Psimon?

M'gann: He brain blasted you. I stopped him.

M'gann looked over at Psimon who was laying in a pile of broken chairs in what looked like a catatonic state. The next morning, the press was taking picture as Queen Bee was standing in front of the embassy, but guards were blocking her way inside

Queen Bee: What do you mean, The President won't see me? He invited me!

Harjavti: Not of my free will. No! But now that I am free of your minion's thrall…the Quraci people will never suffer your tyrannical rule!

Back at the clinic, Mary and Garfield was watching the TV as they saw what Harjavti was saying. As Marie rubbed Garfield on the top of his head, you could see that Garfield's eyes were no longer blue, but they were now green

Queen Bee: Mark me, Harjavti _you_ will suffer for this. Qurac _will_ be mine!

Back inside Harjavti's broken office, Queen Bee walked in as it turns out it was M'gann as she morphed back into her normal self

Dick: So or you had to lie to everyone like that. But I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public, Queen Bee was behind this.

Wally: Dude, saving a country. Pretty big win for your first turn as _co-leader_.

Dick: Yeah, thanks.

Back at the clinic, the team was r with Marie as they watched the news

Bruce(TV): I assure you, the Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac.

Marie then turned off the TV

Wally: Gee, Bruce Wayne sure got here fast. Almost like he knew—

Robin elbowed him as he put his hands behind his head

Dick: Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?

Wally: Hello, Megan!

Wally walks over to the TV and picks up the "Hello, Megan!" VHS tape and showed it to M'gann

Wally: Something you'd like to tell us?

M'gann looked around the room and saw that everyone was smiling at her as she sighed

M'gann: Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet. And when I saw "Hello, Megan" something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names. Maybe I was the way all if Megan's problems could be solved in 22 minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped smile through a lonely childhood. So when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form...I chose you. Well, uh, Megan.

Dick: Which begs the question what do you really look like?

M'gann stood up as her hair receded as well as her eyebrows as she looked like a female J'onn without his red eyes. When she was done she was completely bald

Wally: Bald M'gann! Still hot.

Conner walked up to M'gann and held her hand

Conner(Telepathically): You know you don't have to put on a mask for me.

M'gann: I do it for me.

M'gann grew her hair back as she stepped away from Conner

M'gann: This who I am, inside. Please don't be mad.

Marie: Mad? I'm honored. M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now. And I agree. You're family.

M'gann walked over to Marie an hugged her

M'gann: Thank you. You can't know what that means to me.

M'gann went to go check on Garfield before the team. When she opened the door, she saw Garfield sleeping in his bed

M'gann: Garfield?

The M'gann gasped as she saw Queen Bee laying next to him

Queen Bee: Shh. It would be a shame to wake him. I might have to order my little thrall here to damage himself.

M'gann's eyes started to glow green

Queen Bee: Uh-uh. He already has orders to do just that if anything happens to me.

M'gann's eyes stopped glowing

Queen Bee: Now, your performance a bit over the top, I think. But then, you haven't practiced me the way you practice the role of Megan.

M'gann looked at Bee shocked

Queen Bee: That's right. Poor Psimon's not the only one who knows your true form. And if you don't cooperate…I'll make sure everyone knows what you really are.

Conner: Define everyone?

Queen Bee and M'gann turned to see Conner looking at them

Conner: Because I believe countless people has seen Martian Manhunter's true form. So tell me Bee, what real difference would there be, how would people react differently?

Queen Bee stayed silent

Conner: That's what I thought. So Bee I'm giving you a choice, leave to Bialya on your own feet or I'll throw you over the border with my bare hands because your threats aren't welcome here.

Queen Bee: Superboy, if you had heard our conversation you would know that if anything happens to me—

Conner: I know of your thrall on Garfield, but who do you think is faster and stronger. Not only that I can clear Garfield's mind free of your thrall. So your _highness_ , do you want to take that gamble or do you want to leave on your own two feet?

Queen Bee smirked as she looked at looked at M'gann

Queen Bee: This is not over between us.


	9. The Truth & Circus Sickness - Chapter 9

Author's Note

 **Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter in my Alternate SB Universe. So today the episodes are Agendas and Performance and in this chapter, we go more in depth of why Conner's Kryptonian abilities are starting to "malfunction" and that there have been secrets kept from him. Now listen, I won't make any promises and say that I will update constantly but I'm telling you now that the story will never be over. And to let you know in advance, I have an idea for a new character from a different universe to come and help the team. Speaking of the team, I have a surprise for the next chapter as the team gets a new name. There is a question I want to answer before I start the chapter, so let's knock it out the park**

 **Walter05j:** The reality punch started with Superboy Prime, in the Crisis' series, after being trapped in a dimension he became so angry that he punched reality and altered the entire multiverse within DC comics.

 **OK guys, so the next chapter is going to be "Usual Suspects" and "Auld Acquaintance" and also don't forget to review I love answering the people's questions to help them understand or just listen to some of their ideas. So, let's start with the chapter the same way we always have, with a place that will probably hold little to no point to the** **plot.**

* * *

In orbit of Earth, the Sun is rising across the horizon as it shines on a rock formation. As the light hits it, it reveals the rock formation is actually a satellite

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **NOVEMBER 25** **TH** **, 06:54 EST**

Inside the Watchtower, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman were observing the greenhouse section of the Watchtower

Diana: Times like these one feels the very weight of the world upon us.

Then the three turn around as Aquaman walks up to them

Arthur: Everyone is here.

Inside the meeting room, the founding members of the Justice League were standing around as the four other Leaguers who were outside walked in as the door and the windows closed for the meeting

Arthur: Our agenda is clear. What's at stake should not be underestimated.

Clark: The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come.

Diana: And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League.

Bruce: Please take your seats. We have work to do.

As the Justice League took their seats, the founders went straight to business

J'onn: Another expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostilities from our enemies. No one needs or wants another Injustice League.

Clark: Point taken, but the option remains to vote no on all candidates. So…I nominate Icon for League membership.

Oliver: Why, 'cause you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?

Marvel: You thought I was Kryptonian? Cool!

Diana: Icon interests me also. As does his protégé, Rocket. Athenaeum knows the League could use more female members.

Dinah: Agreed.

Chay-Ara: Here, here.

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **NOVEMBER 25** **TH** **, 10:25 EST**

Wally: Gobble, Gobble.

Inside the kitchen of the Cave, Wally just took a cranberry and ate it

Wally: Aw! I love Thanksgiving!

As Wally went to take another cranberry, a wooden spoon floated and hit him on his hand as he rubbed it

M'gann: Those are for dinner, Wally.

Zatanna spoke an incantation as it spread seasoning on the turkey

Zatanna: There, seasoned to perfection and ready for the oven.

M'gann used her telekinesis and put the turkey into the oven

M'gann: Wally, I thought you were eating with your family.

Wally: Oh, yeah. Dad will kill me if I'm late. See ya!

Wally stuffed a handful of cranberries in his face as he ran with his super speed to the Zeta Tubes

M'gann: Wally!

M'gann turned around and saw Zatanna crying

Zatanna: Oh…it's nothing. It's the onions. These are all the things I used to cook for… It's my Thanksgiving without my dad.

M'gann: Don't worry, I'm sure Fate's going to bring your dad here you can see him.

Conner and Wolf were watching this transpire from the living room

Conner: At least she has a dad.

Conner pet Wolf on the top of his head as he covered his ears from a high-pitched sound and saw that M'gann and Zatanna cannot hear it

Unknown: With Superman off world only one thing alive with less than 4 legs can hear this frequency, Superboy. And that's you. Meet me in Washington DC. East Potomac Park. Come alone. I promise, it'll be worth the trip.

Conner and Wolf stood up at the same time as they walked out of the living room

M'gann: Conner?

Conner: Figured out don't want _my_ help in the kitchen. Remember the last time?

M'gann: Uh, yeah. But—

Conner: I'm just walking Wolf. No big.

M'gann looked at Conner concerned but she did not think much of it as she went back to cooking dinner. Back at the Watchtower, the funders were still going over membership candidates

Marvel: Seriously? The Atom? Well, how useful can he be at that size?

Bruce: It's the size that makes him useful.

Barry: Absolutely! Still, we could always use more raw power. And Earth has a third Green Lantern, Guy Gardner.

Lantern's Hal and John: No.

Barry: But we could really—

Lantern's Hal and John: No!

 **WASHINGTON DC; EAST POTOMAC PARK**

 **NOVEMBER 25** **TH** **, 11:29 EST**

As Conner and Wolf landed with Wolf riding on New Genisphere, a white limousine pulled up to them. As the female driver opened the passenger door to reveal a bald man in a suit stepping out of the limousine as Conner walked up to him

Man: Superboy. My name is Lex Luthor. I'm the new chairman of the board for Project t Cadmus.

Luthor extended him hand out for a handshake as Wolf growled at him

Conner: I know who you are, Luthor. And I want nothing to do with you. Or Cadmus.

Luthor: Cadmus has created a new superclone.

At Cadmus, the guards rush to the front entrance as they see Conner and wolf standing there

Conner: Guardian, fast work on the rebuild. Now, escorts me down the easy way. Or I escorts myself down the hard way.

Guardian turned off the screen

Spence: You're letting Superboy down here?

Guardian: Focus on the matter at hand, Dr. Spence. Another genomorph has vanished.

Dubbilex: Every disappearance is being investigated.

Guardian: Not good enough, Dubbilex.

Just then Conner walked into Guardian's office with Wolf

Conner: The new superclone. Where are you holding it?

Guardian: Welcome home, Superboy. Now what are you talking about?

Dubbilex: Brother, you are the only superclone in Cadmus.

Spence: All cloning projects, human and Kryptonian have been shut down since your escape.

Conner: Since my liberation.

Spence: As you say, now I'm needed back in my lab.

Guardian sighed as he took off his helmet

Guardian Sometimes I hate this job.

Conner looked back Guardian and looked shocked

Conner: You-you look a lot like Red Arrow.

Guardian: Not all that surprising. Red Arrow is my nephew.

Back at the Watchtower, the founders were still going over recruitment for League membership

Oliver: If we're considering Blue Devil then I nominate Red Arrow. Roy has more experience, and he's no kid anymore. He's 18. A legal adult. He's ready.

Arthur: Is he? Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful. If we reward that behavior what message does that send to the rest of the team?

Back at Cadmus

Guardian: Here's the 411. This is the new and improved Cadmus. Dr. Spence and her team are doing truly worthwhile genetic medical research now. The genomorphs are becoming more independent, more educated. Some even have names. Hey, Benny.

A genomorph washing dishes waved at Guardian as he passed by while another genomorph was sweeping in front of Guardian, Conner, and Wolf

Guardian: Some day, the work done here will save millions of lives.

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Superboy, you may trust Guardian. He keeps no secrets.

Conner(Telepathically): Unlike you. Apparently you still keep your psychic powers a secret.

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Some secrets have their place. We were all created to be exploited as living weapons. You were designed—

Conner(Telepathically): To replace or destroy Superman. I know. What's your point?

Dubbilex(Telepathically): That you should understand the plight of those left behind after I helped free you from Cadmus.

Conner(Telepathically): The League liberated all genomorphs.

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Are we free to walk the surface as you do? Or has our role merely changed from weapons to menial labor?

Conner(Telepathically): Look, it's complicated. But first things first.

Conner: Guardian, could a superclone exist without you knowing?

Guardian: It's highly unlikely.

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Tell me, brother. What would you do if you found this superclone?

Conner: If it exists, I'm freeing it just like Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash freed me.

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Then I will question our brothers. Nothing happens at Cadmus without a genomorph knowing. If a superclone exists we will find him.

Guardian: Look, I have my own missing genomorphs to locate. But you've got the run of the place. I just doubt you'll find what you're looking for.

Conner goes back to Project Kryptonian and looked at his old pod while Wolf sniffs the walls and begins clawing at it. Conner walks over to the wall listens as he hears an electric buzzing coming from behind it. Conner then rips off the fake wall to reveal a door behind it as he rips it opens with his bare hands. Behind the door was a room filled with hundreds of pods, as Conner floated down and Wolf jumped they looked through the pods and saw that genomorphs were in the pods frozen but they were deformed. In the center of he room was a pod but it was too iced over to see from where they were standing at. As Conner hovered over to the pods, it read Project Match as he walked up to it and rubbed the ice off of it to reveal another clone that looked like himself. Conner walked over to the pod controls and unlocked it as the clone's hands balled up into a fist as his knuckles cracked and his eyes snapped open. But his eyes were different than Conner as his sclera's were black and his irises were light blue as his pupils are still the same black

Conner: It's okay. You're free now.

Match looked at the red "S" on Conner's black shirt as it jumped off his examination table and straight at Conner. As it pulled back his fist as he had Conner pinned, Conner flipped him over and throw him into an empty pod. Match then got up and lunged at Conner as it drove himself and Conner threw another pod and held Conner against a pod

Conner: Stop! I'm on your side!

Match looked at the "S" symbol again then threw Conner to the other side of the side of the hidden room and back into Project Kr. Wolf went to attack the clone but he also threw Wolf into Project Kr as Conner grabbed him before he crashed into him. Then Match flew into Project Kr as he hovered over Conner and Wolf as Conner sat Wolf down.

Conner: You can fly. Why can you fly?

Match then flew straight at Conner and punched him as they began to fight each other. As Conner blocked everything Match tried to hit him with, Match landed a punch a Conner's chin as Conner stood back up

Conner: I don't want to do this!

Match grabbed Conner by his shirt and lifted him into the air as Conner grabbed the red "S" on his solar suit. Match then punched Conner as the red "S" on his solar suit ripped off as Conner was still holding it and was punched into the door. From behind, Wolf tried to attack the clone but he swatted him away as Conner ran up from behind and put him in the master lock

Conner: Enough! I'm trying to help you.

Match jumped up and crashed Conner into the ceiling two times, through him into the ground, and then slammed his feet into his chest as he knocked Conner unconscious. Match looked at Conner's shirt and then looked at reflection on the door and saw that he did not have the same symbol. Match then used his heat vision and carved an "S" and shield onto his chest but it was backwards because the reflection made it seem it was facing the right way. Inside the limousine, Luthor looked concerned as he was watching the event transpire as Match clenched his head in pain as he yelled and then the signal went out.

Back at the Watchtower

Clark: No, Red Arrow may be 18, but the rest of the team is too young. We're not inducting children into the League.

Fate(Giovanni): That seems myopic. I have been one with Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy. All are ready.

Diana: And what of Zatanna?

Fate(Giovanni): Absolutely not!

Diana: That sounded almost protective, Doctor. At least we know Zatara's still in that helmet somewhere.

Marvel: Why is Doctor Fate a member? You coerced Zatara into giving up his life to you or else lose his daughter instead. Not cool.

Tornado: Should such be behavior be condoned?

Fate(Giovanni): Zatara desires Doctor Fate remain in the League.

Oliver: Oh, please!

Fate(Giovanni): It is true. Zatara's trust in Nabu is…measured. He desires the League to maintain a close watch upon us.

Back at Cadmus, Conner's eyes opened lazily as he took in his surroundings and saw he was wearing his solar suit in his pod

Conner: No! No! No!

Conner slams his fists against the glass and the front of the pod comes off its hinges as Wolf began to howl. Just then, Dr. Spence, Guardian, and Dubbilex ran into Project Kr to check on Conner

Spence: It's alright!

Conner: It's not alright. You put me in a pod.

Spence: It was the fastest way to heal your injuries.

Conner: She's another Cadmus mad scientist picking up where Desmond left off. Project Match is yours. Admit it!

Spence: Believe what you want.

Dr. Spence left the room as Guardian placed in hands on Conner's shoulder

Guardian: Superboy, please. She was as shocked to see the security camera footage of this Match as I was.

Conner: Where's he now?

Guardian: We don't know. He disappeared.

Conner: What?!

Dubbilex: All cameras went offline after your battle. By the time we arrived, Match was gone.

Guadrian: And he isn't the only genomorph to disappear. We need to et to the bottom of this.

As Dubbilex and Guardian left Project Kr, the door closed and the screen on the pod controls turned on as Lex Luthor's face appeared

Luthor: So…the truth wasn't that hard to find, after all. I assume, you suffered no permanent damage.

Conner: Like you care. Tell me what you know about Project Match.

Luthor: Very little. I know more about you. Kryptonian DNA is notoriously difficult for human science to read. When you were created, the gaps in the sequences were bridged which human DNA robbing you of your full Kryptonian powers.

Conner: Not true. I have my full Kryptonian powers.

Luthor: But have they been working?

Conner stayed silent as it answered Luthor's question

Luthor: No natural flight, no natural heat vision, et cetera.

Conner: I'm part human?

Luthor: Yes. Obviously, your twin was created with pure Kryptonian DNA. The missing sequences have apparently left Match unstable, insane. I'd advise you to get him back on ice as soon as possible.

Conner: Not gonna happen.

Luthor: Your call. Either way, you need help.

A compartment opened on the pod controls as a small container with an "S" and shield

Luthor: Consider these a gift. I call them 'shields'. Stick one on your arm and it will suppress you human DNA for about an hour allowing your Kryptonian powers to bloom. You'll be as powerful as Match, as Superman.

Conner: I don't want anything from you.

Luthor: Keep them anyway. You never know.

The screen went off as Conner was left with Wolf, his clothes, and the container of 'shields' in Project Kr. Back on the Watchtower, the founders were still going over membership to the League

Bruce: Plastic Man?

Marvel laughed to himself quietly

Barry: I don't know, the guy's got a pretty substantial criminal record.

Marvel accidentally laughed a loud a little

Marvel: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. The-the guy just cracks me up because are we actually considering allowing him on the League?

All the other founders look at Marvel blankly as Flash sighs

Barry: Maybe it's time we all talk about the elephant in room. Should Captain Marvel stay a member now that we know he's only ten years old?

Tornado: He does possess an adult body and the wisdom of Solomon.

Arthur: Wisdom does not equal maturity.

Marvel: Hey, I'm sitting right here.

Dinah: Then, Billy, maybe you should leave until we've hashed this out.

Bruce: No, Captain Marvel is a member and is entitled to participate until or unless he's voted out.

Diana: It's not just his age. It's the fact that he lied about it.

Marvel: I didn't lie, exactly. I just left out the part about being a kid.

Diana: A lie of omission is still a lie. You kept an important secret from us. No one in the League knew the truth.

Bruce: I did.

Diana: I shouldn't be surprised since you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe bold age of nine.

Bruce: Robin needed to help bring the men who murdered his family to justice.

Diana: So he could turn out like you?

Bruce: So that he wouldn't.

Back at Cadmus, Conner and Wolf were walking and came across broken pods

Conner: Well, at least these are empty.

Conner(Telepathically): Okay, Dubbilex, spill. When I accused Spence, I could hear your heart rate increase. Stress. You're hiding something.

Dubbilex(Telepathically): From them, not you. I have questioned the oldest genomorphs. They tell me Match is not your younger brother. He was Cadmus' first attempt to clone Superman. His Kryptonian DNA rendered him uncontrollable. So they froze him and tried again.

Conner(Telepathically): Who are, "they"? Desmond? Spence?

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Desmond, yes. And his superior and Cadmus founder, Lex Luthor.

Conner: No! So Luthor took Match.

Dubbilex(telepathically): Actually, brother, I did that.

Conner and Wolf runs through a door while Lex Luthor was watching them as the security feed stopped transmitting

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Turn left, brother.

As Conner and Wolf made that left, they came to a dead end until the wall to the dead end lifted up to reveal stairs heading down. As Conner and Wolf went down the stairs, they were surprised when they walked into subterranean living space under the Cadmus facility. In this living space, genomorphs were building homes as Conner turned around to see Dubbilex walk up to him

Dubbilex: Welcome, brother to Genomorph City.

 **WASHINGTON DC; GENOMORPH CITY**

 **NOVEMBER 25** **TH** **, 14:41 EST**

Conner: so you're responsible for the missing genomorps?

Dubbilex: I am. One by one, I have liberated them. Brought them here to a new life where all our brothers can be free. Of course, I have a dream that one day the world _you_ live in will accept us. But for now, no one must know Genomorph City exists. Which is why I brought our brother here.

Conner looks over to where Dubbilex is gesturing to see Match chained up with three G-gnomes sitting above him

Conner: What have you done to him?

Dubbilex: He is safe. The G-gnomes keep him docile with their psychic abilities.

Conner: And the chains?

Dubbilex: Should he escape in his current condition he could set back the genomorph cause by decades.

Conner: So you hold him prisoner like Cadmus held me? You might as well put him in a pod!

Dubbilex: Our goal is rehabilitation. We will release him when he is ready.

Conner: That's not your call!

Match looked up at Conner and at the red "S" and shield as he began enraged and went straight for Conner. As Match drove Conner into a rock formation, Wolf ran after him to attack him but was punched into a rock formation. Dubbilex walked up to Match as Match pulled back his fist to attack him

Dubbilex(Telepathically): Be calm—

Match hit the ground in front of Dubbilex as he was sent heading towards the other genomorphs as he was knocked unconscious. As Conner pulled himself out of the rock formation, Match used his heat vision and flew straight into Conner was thrown across Genomorph City. As Match flew at Conner, he punched Conner into throw a stalagmite as Conner teleported before Match could hit him and pulled out the 'shield' container. Back at the Watchtower, the founders are still at it about League membership

J'onn: You seem to have reach consensus that 18 years is minimum age for joining the League. Yet, what of Miss Martian? Though she is a biological adolescent of Martian standards she was born 48 years ago.

Tornado: So what is the deciding factor? Chronology or biology? Take Superboy.

Dinah: Exactly. He's less than a year old. He has to wait 17 more to stand beside us?

Clark: Superboy's power is already concerning with some Leaguers eyewitness accounts to some of his interesting feats. Though we need more people like him my concern is with training and experience, though he has shown outstanding results in the field and is one of the leaders of the team, we have no knowledge of how he would act within League situations.

Back at Cadmus, Conner took out one of the shields and put it on his bicep as his power began to come back

Conner(Thought): Oh, how I missed my powers.

As Match into Conner and pushed him into a rock formation, he was about to punch Conner until Conner stopped Match's fist

Conner: My turn.

Conner then punched Match so hard that he almost crashed into the ceiling until he stopped himself with his flight. Then Conner and Match flew straight at each other as they repelled one another as they hovered to recompose themselves. Match then used his heat vision and cut a stalagmite as he grabbed it was flying towards Conner. Conner flew at Match and used his heat vision to destroy the stalagmite and they traded blows between each other. Match used his heat vision to try and hit Conner in his eyes but Conner blocked t with his forearms as grabbed Match and threw him into the ground. As Match stood back up, Conner flew at him and pinned him to the floor and began to punch him rapid fire

Guardian: Superboy, enough!

Conner looked up to see Guardian, Luthor's driver, and Cadmus guards run over to him

Guardian: He's down. You won.

Back in the hidden room in Project Kr, Match was put back into his pod as Conner, Dr. Spence, and Guardian stood in front of it

Guardian: It ha to be this way.

Conner: I'll be back later.

Back at the Watchtower

Clark: No other ideas? Then here are our candidates for new or continued membership.

Bruce: We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament, and background. But what is the fundamental criterion for membership?

Diana: When all is said an done the question must be, whom do we trust…trust to fight beside us, trust to have our backs, trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League?

Bruce: Time to vote.

Back at East Potomac Park, Conner walked over to Luthor angrily

Conner: There was a tracker in that tin box you gave me.

Luthor: Yes. I assume you discovered it with you X-ray vision.

Conner: You initiated the cloning projects.

Luthor: I wanted Superman to meet his Match.

Conner: And you used both of us to locate the missing genomorphs.

Luthor: A good businessman has to keep track of his assets. But none of that is what really bothers you. Half of your DNA is human. Haven't you wondered who the donor was? Or have you just been afraid to acknowledge the obvious? Face it, son, you have more in common with me than Superman.

Conner: That's a lie!

Luthor: What has he given you? Training, little to no affection. And why? Because big boy blue isn't ready for responsibility and hasn't been around you. You were created by the bad guys. So there must be something wrong with you. But we both know life isn't that clear cut. The real world is full of grays. Weren't you determined t free Match at all costs? Yet ultimately, you wisely agreed to my suggestion to refreeze him for the greater good of all.

Conner: For the time being.

Luthor: And though you think me a villain you still accepted my 'shields'. We're more alike than you care to admit.

Conner took the 'shields' out of his pocket

Conner: Take 'em back.

Luthor: They're a gift…from a father to his son.

Conner then grabbed Luthor by his tie

Conner: I won't need 'em for this.

Luthor: Red sun.

Then Conner's vision shifted from evening to night as he stood in the road with Lex's tie in his hand

Conner: Two words and he shut me down. What else can he make me do?

Conner looked at the 'shield' container and was about to throw them until he stopped looked at them again and put them in his pocket

At the Watchtower the meeting had just ended with some of the founders leaving to return to their homes. Superman and Batman were about to leave until someone came through on their comm-links

Conner(Comm-Link): Superman, Batman?

Batman: Batman, here.

Superman: Superman, here. What is the problem, Superboy?

Conner(Comm-Link): I need both of you at Cadmus now.

Batman: We're on our way

When Batman and Superman made it to Cadmus they saw Superboy standing outside with Guardian

Batman: What has happened here today?

Conner: It's going to be a long story.

Superboy told Superman and Batman about how Luthor said their might be another superclone, to finding, finding out that Match was the first experiment in cloning Superman, about Match being unstable do to his incomplete DNA, to finding out that Lex owns Cadmus, and to finally putting Match back on ice and leaving out the 'shields' and Luthor his other genetic donor. As Superboy summary of the day finally come to a close, him, Batman, and Superman were standing in front of Match's pod

Conner: So where can you take him? We can't just leave him, especially under Luthor's watch.

Superman: Agreed, I could probably take him to the fortress for the time being.

Batman: I could look into a way of stabilizing him, but that can take time.

Conner: Whatever, the sooner we leave here with him, the better, because I've had enough for the day.

As the three leave with Superman carrying Match in his pod, Batman turns to Superboy

Batman: Let me make myself very clear...you should not have on your own, but good work today. You were able to answer the call of a Leaguer when Superman was not on Earth and shed light on Luthor's plot in Cadmus.

Batman's batwing hovered above him as he grappled up and flew off into the night. Superboy was about to fly off too until Superman put his hand on his shoulder

Superman: After I take Match to the fortress do you want have Thanksgiving dinner with me?

Superboy: As much as I'd like that, the day's been very long so right now, all I want to do is sleep.

Superman: Understandable. So, another day?

Superboy: Yeah, sure.

Superman let go of Superboy's shoulder as Superman went home to Mount Justice, while Superman went to the Fortress of Solitude and then home to Metropolis

* * *

After failing to catch Cheshire and Sportsmaster, Red Arrow felt Artemis was untrustworthy as she tagged the wrong train. But also being visited by Sportsmaster, her father, at her home to try and convince her to join him and Cheshire.

 **BRUGES**

 **DECEMBER 22** **ND** **, 20:08 CET**

Applause can be heard from the main tent of Haly's Circus, as Dick, M'gann, Artemis, Roy, and Conner are undercover posed as a circus act called the Daring Dangers. On one of the trapeze act, M'gann missed catching Dick

M'gann(Telepathically): Robin.

Dick(Telepathically): Don't blow our cover.

Conner(Telepathically): But saving your life's ok?

Conner threw a barrel up to push Robin back up to M'gann. When M'gann was not able to grab Robin on hi sway back up, she used her telekinesis to pull him to grab his hand as the crowd cheered at the amazing save

Dick(Telepathically): What did I just say?

M'gann(Telepathically): The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below. Besides, I've been using it all night. I'm not exactly the acrobat you are.

Dick(Telepathically): Yeah, neither am I right now. I think I caught that 24-hour bug that's been going around the circus. But, the show must go on.

Flashback:

In the war room, Robin and Conner was explaining to their team that advance weapons have been stolen throughout Europe whenever Haly's Circus was in that city. Conner explained that Batman is sending them on a mission with to catch the thief and is bringing Red Arrow with them.

Flashback Ends

M'gann(Telepathically): Didn't think you'd make it through.

Dick(Telepathically): Neither did I. Help me backstage.

As Mr. Haly went backstage he was confronted by two of the performers in their act

Man #1: Haly, what's the deal giving the top slot to those Danger kids?

Man #2: That's our slot.

Haly: Was your slot. Until you missed that performance in Paris.

Man #1: Carlo was sick. He's better now.

Carlo: Plus, those Dangers are a sham. They say they're brothers and sisters, they don't even look alike.

Haly: Nah. You just don't like the competition.

As Haly walked passed the two, he stopped as he stood in front of who like a agent

Haly: Oh, for cryin' out loud. Not you again. We're in the middle of a show.

Agent: Then we'll talk after, but we will talk. Another city last week, another tech firm robbed, another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down.

Haly: I've got 3 minutes to gather props and get back to the center ring.

Haly walked by the agent as the agent walked up to the team

Agent: Faraday. Interpol. New act?

Dick: Yeah, just joined the tour.

Faraday: Probably clears you. But don't get to comfortable. Haly's going down for this.

Outside the circus, the team was in their mission gear watching a tech firm from across the street on a building

Artemis(Telepathically): If Interpol's already on this, then why are bothering?

Dick(Telepathically): Because Batman said so.

Conner(Telepathically): Why, got something better to do?

M'gann(Telepathically): How do we know the thieves will hit here?

Roy(telepathically): There are more obvious targets.

Dick(Telepathically): And Faraday will have them covered. But I've analyzed the tech already stolen, and pattern suggests this is the place.

M'gann(Telepathically): How are you feeling?

Dick(Telepathically): Lousy, actually. But I'll manage

Conner was looking around when he saw someone with a hood on walking to fence of the firm

Conner(Telepathically): Contact. Northeast quadrant.

The hooded person jumped over the fence with acrobatics

Conner(Telepathically): Looks like we know why Carlo missed a performance.

Dick(Telepathically): Could be Carlo. Could be his brother. Keep an open mind. And move in.

As the others mov ed in Conner took out his 'shields', morphed his Kryptonian bio-armor on his bicep, put the 'shield' on his arm, and morphed the suit back together as he grouped up with the others

Dick(Telepathically): Did you see where he went?

Conner then used his X-ray vision and saw the hooded person inside

Conner: The warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, the hooded man took a crowbar and opened a crate and took out what looked like a large computer hard drive. Then his attention was shifted to Robin's signature cackle as he looked up and saw the team looking at him

Dick: Caught red- handed. Red-faced, too, I'll bet.

Artemis: Acrobatics won't get you out of this.

Then hooded man took out a flare and breathed into it as he shot fire at them

Conner: Look out!

The hooded man started to set the warehouse on fire as Conner blocked it from hitting anyone on the team. Roy was about to shoot an arrow when he saw a crate with "Live Ammo" written on the side of it

Roy: Those crates are full of live ammo. Move!

Conner: Everyone gather around me!

Everyone did as Conner said as the warehouse blew up in the fire Conner and the team were protected by his tactile force field as everyone checked on each other

Conner: Is everyone okay?!

Dick: We need to get Miss Martian out here!

Conner: I'll get her out but the rest find him before he gets away and all of this won't matter!

Dick: Hurry, the fire's killing her!

Dick handed M'gann to Conner as she flew out of the warehouse leaving the other three alone

Dick: Artemis, Arrow, find the thief.

Dick then collapsed from pain as Artemis and Roy checked on him

Artemis: Because he matters more than you?

Roy: You're still off your game, pal. We're getting you out of here, too.

As Artemis, Dick, and Roy left, the warehouse came down behind them as they returned back to Haly's Circus. The next morning, Faraday was back at Haly's Circus questioning Mr. Haly

Faraday: Another weapons plant is hit, and once again the circus is in town. I don't believe in coincidences.

Haly: I don't care what you believe. My people are not responsible. I did a bed check last night. Every single member of my troupe was asleep in their bunks.

M'gann(Telepathically): Well, we sure weren't.

Artemis(Telepathically): And if he's lying about us…

In the luggage car, the team was sitting talking about what transpired last night

Artemis: So two thieves, right?

M'gann(Telepathically): The fire breather and one of the acrobats dressed in identical clothing.

Dick(Telepathically): Maybe not just two. Here's the Madrid security footage

The security feed showed the hooded man bend the bars with his bare hands

Dick(Telepathically): And now Paris.

It showed the hooded man walk across a power line like a tight rope

Roy(Telepathically): So the strongman and the clown, too. If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind.

Dick(Telepathically): You don't know that.

M'gann(Telepathically): It would explain his lies.

Dick: I told you to keep an open mind.

Dick left the car, leaving Conner, M'gann, Artemis, and Roy alone

M'gann(Telepathically): Hello, Megan. I'll read Haly's mind.

Roy(Telepathically): I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without tipping him off.

Conner(Telepathically): Or maybe you don't trust her period. I'm not dumb, Roy, you only came because you still think the three of us could be a mole.

Roy(Telepathically): There's a mole on this team. And good reasons to suspect all three of you. Both Artemis and Miss Martian have already been caught in lies. And you can be programmed by Cadmus without even knowing.

Conner(Telepathically): The only source you got this from was Sportsmaster and you are the only one who believes him. Not only that, I can't be mind controlled or programmed subconsciously by anyone or anything. But my only question is why we shouldn't question you or wonder why you are excluded.

M'gann(Telepathically): Ok. Let's all take a timeout before we do something we regret.

M'gann and Conner left the car now only leaving Artemis and Roy

Artemis: None of us are perfect, but each of us give our lives for this team. So try to keep an open mind.

After that Artemis left the car, just leaving Roy by himself. Outside the train, Dick was walking by the train when stopped in front of the posters of the Flying Grayson when he was being called through his comm-link

Wally(Comm-Link): Dude, where are you?

Dick: Confidential mission from Batman.

Wally(Comm-Link): Wow. You know what I'm doing? Making a bologna sandwich. Kind of like you just did. I talked to Tornado. You guys are not on a mission. Not an official one anyway.

Dick: A friend, Jack Haly.

Wally(Comm-Link): The circus guy? From your old Flying Grayson days?

Dick: Yeah. He's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show's dirty but I need to prove old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus.

Wally(Comm-Link): Then why not bring me along? I know your back story. I know what that circus means to you. It's where you grew up. It's where you lost your—

Dick: I left you behind because you know my back story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity.

Wally(Comm-Link): Dude, that's what a best pal's for.

As the circus finished for the day, the troupe was packing up to leave for Geneva in two hours. As Conner and M'gann was putting equipment in a car, when as M'gann went to go pick up a box but Ray came over to grab it as well

Ray: Need a hand?

M'gann: I'm good, thanks. Maybe one of the others could use some help? A lot of them seem to have that flu.

Ray: Yeah, it's going around.

Haly: All aboard! Everyone! Now!

Roy: Someone's in a hurry.

The train whistle goes off as the train pulls off for Geneva while the team was in their sleeping car

Artemis: You look better.

Dick: I feel better. I'm sorry, M'—Dawn. I hope you didn't catch it from me.

M'gann: I feel so silly. Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?

Dick: Uh, H.G. Wells. Look, when did you first feel sick?

M'gann: Just after boarding the train. It came on suddenly.

Dick: Same with me the other night. I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck right before we went on.

Conner: Ray? That roustabout? He touched her before we boarded. Guy must be a walking petri dish.

Dick: Yeah. Yeah, maybe.

Dick ran out of the room but stopped in front of Haly

Haly: Dan. You looked refreshed.

Dick: Thanks. Uh, Jack, how long has Ray worked for you?

Haly: I picked him up at the start of the European tour. Poor lad's down with the same flu as the rest of them.

Artemis: We'll check on him. It's the least we can do.

Haly: If you insist.

M'gann then walked out of the room

Dick: You should stay in bed.

M'gann: As a friend of mine once said, I'll manage.

As Dick followed his friends, Haly kept smiling as his body morphed and it turns out that he was actually Ray. The team got to Ray's room to see it was empty

Conner: Guess he wasn't that sick.

Roy: Does this circus have an elephant I don't know about?

Roy gestured to the box that said "Elephant Food"

Dick: Not on foreign tours.

Roy opens the box the to reveal that nothing was inside it

Roy: Empty. No. Wait. Ash.

Dick: From the warehouse fire in Bruges.

Artemis: Uh, guys. I found Ray.

Artemis pulled out a mask of Ray's face

Dick: Split up. Search the whole train.

As the team searched the train, Dick was looking through the sleeping car when he heard someone say help me but it was muffled. Dick kicked the door open to see Haly tied up and gagged as Dick ran over to him

Dick: Who did this to you?

Haly: Ray. Ray the roustabout. Right after the train left Bruges.

Dick ran out of the room to find Ray

Haly: Hey! I'm not Houdini here.

Dick(Telepathically): M'gann.

Dick: Dawn, come in.

M'gann(Comm-Link): Uh, Dan?

Dick: I tried to reach you the other way?

M'gann(Comm-Link): I think the flu's knocked out my other way.

Dick: That clinches it. Dane, Dean, Diane, come in. We're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's act. Her whole shtick, if you catch my drift.

Then the door opened in the car Conner was in as he hid. It was the clown that walked in with the same case that Ray disguised as Haly was pushing. Then Conner opened his 'shield' container and placed it on the right of his chest as his Kryptonian powers surged. As Conner came out of hiding, the clown stopped as Conner used his X-ray vision to scan the case and saw a weapon in it as the clown used telekinesis and threw tables and chains at Conner. Conner punched the furniture out of his way as the clown left the car

Conner: I got him. But he's on to me. Exiting the dining car now.

Conner looked up and saw the clown running

Conner: He's gone topside.

As Conner jumped up to confront the clown, the clown used telekinesis and threw Conner of the side of the car. Conner then took flight and flew around to the other side of the clown to block his way

Conner: That won't work on me, clown.

Then Dick jumped up to join the two

Dick: That's no clown. He's the Parasite, the guy who once stole Superman's powers.

Parasite: As if you kids are who you claim to be. Please.

The clown then morphed into a purple disfigured man who was wearing the clown costume

Dick: Stay out of his reach. There's no flu going around. The weakness comes when he makes visible contact and feeds off the powers and abilities of others.

Parasite: I have a bit of a glutton today. Chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in this troupe. But, oh, my, the piece de resistance was Dawn Danger, or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills. Imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter instead. She made a lovely appetizer. But guess who I want for my entrée?

Parasite used M'gann's telekinesis and pulled Conner into his reach and siphoned off his powers

Parasite: now, your interesting. Never come across a Kryptonian like you before.

Dick: Everyone, stay whelmed! Subdue, but keep your distance!

As Artemis and Roy readied their arrows, Parasite used Conner's heat vision and burned the bow and it's arrow

Parasite: You know, I almost never say this, but I'm sated. Hate to eat and run.

Parasite took flight and carried the case with M'gann telekinesis until Dick jumped onto the case and tried to grab Parasite

Parasite: Sorry. No hitchhikers.

Robin landed on the train and nearly fell off until M'gann caught him as Parasite escaped. As M'gann started to slip over the side of the car, Roy and Artemis rushed over and helped her pull Dick back up onto the train

M'gann: Conner!

M'gann ran over to check on Conner as he began to sit up

M'gann: Are you alright?

Conner: Fine! Fine!

Dick: You're drained! Parasite took more power than you even have! Heat vision, I thought you were having trouble with your Kryptonian powers?

Conner: I still have them I just can't access it. Must have been enough for him! And I'm recharging, moonlight is reflected sunlight coming off the moon so give me a minute!

Conner: Go ahead M'gann! I'll manage!

As M'gann left the top of the car, Conner took the 'shield' off the side of his chest. Back inside their room, Dick held a thumb drive in his hand while the entire group was in their mission suits

Dick: It's not a complete debacle. I picked Parasite's pocket, got this flash drive.

Robin plugged the flash into his gauntlet as the team was shown the information on it

Dick: Looks like Parasite's working for Intergang. Everything he's stolen, they're all pieces of something. They're putting together a weapon that generates—

Conner: Black holes or at least a black hole.

Roy: Oh, come on. To build that you need a particle accelerator.

Dick: Like the large Bozon Collider in Geneva?

Roy: The circus' next stop. But now that Parasite can fly. He's got a big head start on us.

M'gann: Sorry.

Dick: Not your fault. But this thing could wipe out entire cities. We need to hurry.

Roy: You and I need to hurry. Without powers, the others will hold us back.

Artemis: Hey, you're not the only one with a back-up bow.

Then everyone looked at Conner as he punched the side of the car

Conner: And my powers are back.

Dick: How?

M'gann: I'm still—

Conner: I'm a walking battery remember, I'm always recharging.

M'gann: Don't even think about leaving me behind.

 **GENEVA**

 **DECEMBER 24** **TH** **, 00:36 CET**

Inside the Bozon Collider facility, Robin walked up to one of the guards that was lying on the ground groaning

Dick: Trail of destruction. This way.

As the team went inside the facility, Conner stood outside for a moment as he took off a shield from under his armor and put a new one on. Inside the main facility, Parasite was on the control trying to hack into the collider controls to make his black hole

Parasite: This would be a whole lot easier with my flash drive.

Then Parasite plugged a device into the control station as it hacked through it and gave controls to Parasite

Parasite: There. Now let's fire this baby up and see what's left of Geneva when we're done.

As Parasite activated the collider, the team was hiding as they watch him through Robin's spy wire on his gauntlet

Dick: We need to take him down. Or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage—

Conner: I cause a distraction if you can hack fast enough.

Dick: Hurry.

Conner then punched through the pipes as went after Parasite

Parasite: Seconds? No, I couldn't.

Parasite used M'gann's telekinesis to try and pull him in but Conner used his own telekinesis to hold his ground

Parasite: So, you can do this too? A little shocking but I'm still getting your power.

Conner then flew at Parasite and punched him in the face as he stumbled back a little as he grabbed Conner and began to siphon his powers

Parasite: Oh, what a rush. How do you do it, kid? Even Superman never recharged this fast.

Conner(Telepathically): Guys, I just thought of something

Roy(Telepathically): What, that you're headstrong?

Conner(Telepathically): Very funny, but no. If he can siphon our powers, who says he can't siphon our weaknesses too. Arrow, please tell me you have a fire arrow.

Roy(Telepathically): Are you serious?

Roy took out a fire arrow and aimed it at Parasite

Conner(Telepathically): I'll tell you when to fire.

Parasite: Alright, Dangers, come on out. Only a couple minutes before this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva.

The rest of the team walked out as Roy hid his bow and arrow, waiting for Conner's signal. As Parasite's eyes turned red, Conner ran up behind him and held him in the master lock

Parasite: Hey, what are you doing kid? I've had enough of your power today.

As Parasite tried to grab Conner, Conner held it in tighter to limit his movement

Conner(Telepathically): Now!

Artemis and Roy took out an arrow and shot it at Parasite as Artemis' encased him in foam while Roy's spread gas through the air and exploded as Conner held Parasite in the fire cloud. When the smoke cleared, Parasite was trapped in a fire ring with Conner

Parasite: You think fire will hurt me with doofus'…double dose of…invulnerability?

Conner: You forgot, you also siphoned off of Miss Martian's powers too, so you also took our weaknesses. Fire is the only place a Martian's powers don't work, Parasite.

Parasite began to collapse down to the floor as began to become weaker within the ring of fire until he finally passed out. Robin then ran over to the controls and began hacking to stop the collider from creating a black hole. As Robin shut down the collider, everything stopped outside as the black hole stopped from forming at the same time Robin exhaled deeply

Faraday: We'll take it from here.

As the agents put out the fire, they put an inhibitor collar on Parasite

Faraday: Thanks for the tip, by the way. Definitely helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance.

Dick: Glad to be of service.

Artemis and Roy conversed about Roy's thought of her, Conner, and M'gann still being traitors. Roy tells her that his mind has been opened and that they could have betrayed them but did not and proved to him that there is no mole. The next morning, the circus was unpacking for their show in Geneva, as Robin dressed up as Dan talked to Haly in his office

Haly: So, the show must go on, and I have the feeling I have you Dangers to thank.

Dick: Don't know what you mean.

Haly: Of course not. But I'm guessing you'll be leaving now.

Haly and Dan shook hands

Dick: Time to move on.

Haly: Well, Dick, I'll miss you.

Dick: It's Dan. Dan Danger.

Haly: Son, you've grown. But some things never change. Like the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze. You can't fake that. Can't hid it. So, do an old ringmaster one last favor.

Conner(telepathically): Dick.

Dick(Telepathically): Conner? Are you listening to our conversation?

Conner(Telepathically): No, I've always known since we first met.

Dick(Telepathically): How did you—

Conner(Telepathically): Remember when I said I had a power where I can learn any language through touch, well I also get that person's memory. When we met the first time I learned about your childhood, your family, what happened them.

Dick(Telepathically): Why didn't you tell me you knew?

Conner(Telepathically): It wasn't my place to confront you about it. But I want to let you know, I won't tell any of the others your real name.

Dick(Telepathically): Thank you, Conner.

Later that night, Haly was in the middle of the ring listening to the cheers of the people

Haly: Ladies and gentlemen, the farewell performance of the Daring Dangers.

As the crowd cheered, the team performed one last time in front of the audience as the Daring Dangers as left to go back to the Cave after the show was over and would have to tell Wally everything that happened over in Europe


	10. Deepest Secrets & YJ vs JLA - Chapter 10

Author's Note

 **Welcome back guys, I have been uploading my chapters lately trying to get them in while the school year is coming to an end. I want to let you all know that the first season of Young Justice has been challenging alone with school and everything but after this chapter we are moving into Season 2 and I already have the chapters picked out. Oh and my change in the last chapter is something I am beginning now and will continue until I don't know for how long just as long as you keep reviewing. So today, the episodes are "Usual Suspects" and "Auld Acquaintance" and it will be awesome because I'm going to make something special happen with the team.** **So with out further a do, let's jump back into the story where we left off.**

* * *

 **WASHINGTON, D.C.; HALL OF JUSTICE**

 **DECEMBER 30** **TH** **, 09:16 EST**

Reporters, journalists, and TV news casters were present at the Hall of Justice for the induction of the new Justice League members

Superman: The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. That last one's even in the name. These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values.

Inside the library of the Hall of Justice, he team along with Icon's protégé, Rocket were watching the new of the new heroes induction into the Justice League

Wally: I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out. And I love the fact that there's a 10-year-old on the League.

Rocket: There is?

Dick elbowed Wally

Dick: Way to keep a secret, genius.

Wally: Hey, she's on the team now, right?

On TV, Superman hands League memberships cards to Doctor Fate, The Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon

Rocket: You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him not hidden away in here.

Kaldur: Welcome to our world.

Rocket: Well, I suppose there's an upside, too.

On TV, Green Arrow gives the last card to Roy, now making him an official Justice League member and a handshake

Wally: Wait to go, Roy!

Kaldur: At last, he has his wish.

Dick: The first of us to make it. No one will call him a sidekick anymore.

Rocket: Wait. Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekick were my inspiration.

Dick: Well, see, six months ago it…

Then an alert came through on Dick's watch as he checked to see what it was. As the induction came to a close, Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado took the new Leaguers to the Hall's library while Superman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman stayed back to answer the press' questions

Dinah: Are you ready to see the Watchtower?

Roy: Born that way. Plus six months.

Dinah: I'm sure the team will want to congratulate all of you first.

Icon: You don't know Raquel. That is Rocket. After making her wait inside congratulations may not be the first thing on her mind.

As the new Leaguers entered the library, they saw that the team was gone from the Hall without a trace

Icon: Though I thought she would at least stick around.

 **SMOKEY MOUNTAINS**

 **DECEMBER 30** **TH** **, 10:48 EST**

In the bioship, the team was in their mission gear tracking a beacon that was on Dick's watch in the Hall

Artemis: A-are you sure it's her? I mean are you absolutely positive?

Dick: See for yourself.

Robin pulled up a video of a girl walking onto an airplane

Dick: This is the security footage from the Ashfield Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?

Artemis: It's Jade. Cheshire.

Kaldur: Agreed. But focus on what she carries. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?

Artemis: Yes.

Raquel: Okay, so I'm guessing from the mugshot that this Cheshire's the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?

Dick: Remember the Injustice League?

Raquel: And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah.

Conner: We and the League arrested them but their allies our still pulling strings.

Kaldur: And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans.

Wally: We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans but someone screwed up.

Artemis and Wally stared at each other narrowly

Conner: Both of you stop it, this isn't the time to be pointing fingers.

M'gann: Approaching Cheshire's jet.

As the bioship went over the mountain range, they saw the jet that Cheshire was in was at the bottom of the snowy landing from what looked lie a crash landing

M'gann: Looks like there was no survivors.

As the team left the bioship in the air while they checked the plane from the ground, they saw that the plane was empty as if no one was in it

Wally: How come Homeland Security and the N.T.S.B. aren't all over this?

Dick: Cheshire's ID was a League alert. The authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. It flew under he radar. Literally. But the Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash.

Raquel: Then why isn't the League here?

Zatanna: Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills arranged to get the alert first.

Kaldur: And because Cheshire and that case represent _our_ unfinished business.

Conner: My only question is why Batman hasn't locked you out of the system yet. And where are the bodies?

Cheshire: Here's one. And it is stunning.

The team looked up to see Cheshire standing on the ledge at the bottom of the mountain

Riddler: I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?

The team looked up to see Riddler standing with Mammoth, Shimmer, and Shadow assassins in white with Apokoliptan weaponry as a green electrical dome went over the mountain range to stop anyone from escaping

Riddler: Hey, come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I..

Dick: Ambush.

Riddler: Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the endgame. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, moi.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Miss Martian, is everyone linked?

M'gann(Telepathically): Yes.

Conner(Telepathically): Zatanna, I hope you have a storm spell in that brain of yours.

Zatanna(Telepathically): Yes I do.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Go.

As the team split up, Zatanna spoke an incantation that created a miniature blizzard within the dome as the team began fight the assassins with Apokoliptan technology

Kaldur(Telepathically): Superboy, the pylons.

Conner: Working on it.

Superboy went behind a plane wing and opened the 'shield' container to reveal he had one left

Conner: My last one. Better make it count.

Superboy had his armor opened a patch on his arm as he put the shield over and the suit covered it up. Artemis chased after Cheshire and knocked the case out of her hand with an explosive arrow as Jade took out two swords and Artemis had another arrow in her bow. As they began to fight, Rocket, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Kaldur, and Robin were taking down the assassins as Superboy jumped up and used his heat vision to destroy a pylon. Though this did not go unnoticed by Robin

Dick(Telepathically): SB, you're heat vision's back.

Conner(Telepathically): Uh, call back later.

Just then Mammoth landed behind Superboy and pushed him to the other side of the mountain range. As Superboy stood up, he shot off like a rocket to intercept Mammoth in the air and pushed him into the dome. Then he use his heat vision as Mammoth rolled down the mountain side as he began to punch him rapid fire causing the canyon rocks to start breaking apart and cause a small scale avalanche. As the avalanche was coming down above Artemis, Cheshire ran over to her and saved her as Artemis looked at Cheshire after she was rescued by her

Jade: Okay, fine, we're sisters. I don't actually want you dead.

As Cheshire disappeared, Artemis saw the case and grabbed it before anything happened to it. As Riddler and Shimmer stood at the top of the canyon, two smoke pellets exploded beside them as bird-bolas tied Shimmer up as Robin appeared from the smoke and knocked her unconscious. As it was now Robin and Riddler on top of the canyon, Zatanna used a spell and tied Riddler up and gagged him as Rocket landed next to her

Raquel: Is it always like this?

Zatanna: Pretty, pretty much.

Zatanna then used an incantation to stop the blizzard

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **DECEMBER 30** **TH** **, 15:45 EST**

Batman: Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity. Well done. And then there's this. Biotechnology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry.

Icon: Though I am unfamiliar with this species the bio component is clearly not of Earth.

Batman: We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study.

Then Raquel ran over to Icon

Raquel: Congratulations on the League thing. Sorry I skipped out.

Icon: Yes, well, we both seem to have found teams that suit us.

Dinah: We should go, too. Don't want to miss the League's induction party.

As Black Canary and Icon left through the Zeta Tubes to the Watchtower, the team was left at the Cave

Dick: You both realize we were set up.

Kaldur and Conner: Yes.

Kaldur: Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us.

Artemis: Not the mole thing again.

Raquel: Mole thing? Again?

Wally: We had intel that there was a traitor on the team.

Conner: In the beginning it was mainly Artemis, M'gann, or me.

Kaldur: But it has become more complicated than that. But recently you have started to become angry again. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed.

Then there was a high-pitched sound that Conner heard that the others could not as he covered his ears

Luthor(Frequency): Superboy, I believed you used up the last of your shields. I have more, meet me outside of Prisca.

Kaldur: Superboy?

Conner: There something I need to do.

 **SANTA PRISCA**

 **DECEMBER 30** **TH** **, 17:57 ECT**

As Conner landed on Santa Prisca, he saw Luthor standing with Mercy and Queen Bee

Luthor: Welcome, Superboy. I'd like to introduce you to my associate, Queen Bee.

Superboy: I know who she is, I literally nearly kicked her out of Qurac last time I saw her.

Luthor: I believe you know everyone else. Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster, and our new friend Bane. Who's allowed us use of his island in exchange for certain…considerations.

Conner: So the "Injustice League" was just a distraction. You two have been behind everything from the start.

Luthor: Heh. A flattering notion, son. But we have many friends.

Then helicopter flew over to where they are and descended for landing

Conner: This one of your friends now?

Luthor: No, my boy. One of yours.

The pilot seat open to reveal Artemis sitting in it while Cheshire was on the flight controls

Conner: Artemis?

Artemis: The hero thing wasn't workin' out. You get how it is, no trust. This is where I belong.

Queen Bee: It's a fast-growing club.

Then the bioship flew in as it opened a hatch and M'gann came out and landed next to Queen Bee

M'gann: Why are they here? You promised.

Queen Bee: I've kept your secret and my promise. Now, _you_ keep _yours_.

M'gann looked away from Queen Bee

Queen Bee: Good girl.

Conner: Give me more shields, and I'm in, too.

Lex walked up to Conner and looked at him

Luthor: My boy. You're a terrible liar.

Conner looked at Lex as he began to walk up to him

Luthor: Red sun.

Conner then froze in place as he was in a docile-state of being

Artemis: What do you want us to do?

Luthor nodded at Sportsmaster

Sportsmaster: You two, follow me.

M'gann: W-what about Superboy?

Queen Bee: He'll be fine. He simply requires a few…adjustments.

Flashback

Conner: There's something I need to do. Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus, found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half of the DNA's was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why my powers haven't been working the way they did when I first started using them.

Dick: You sure? 'Cause you sure seemed to have them today.

Conner: I've been using these.

Conner's suit morphed to show the 'shield'

Conner: Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get my flight, X-ray vision, and heat vision back but I think it also makes me angry the more I use them. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I thought they would have came in handy on missions. Guess we've seen I was wrong.

Kaldur: Where did you get those?

Conner: From my human donor, Lex Luthor.

The team looks at Conner with a shock expression about Luthor being his donor

Dick: Lex Luthor…is your donor?

Conner: He summoned me to Santa Prisca. And we need a plan if we're going to stop him.

Flashback ends

Luthor: Bring him along.

Blockbuster grunted as he went to grab Conner, but then Artemis took out her bow and arrow and shot Blockbuster

Flashback

Artemis: Ahh, listen. Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA.

Artemis turned on the holo-computer and began typing as a picture of Cheshire, Sportsmaster and Huntress were pulled up

Artemis: My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster. And he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too.

Wally: That's why—

Artemis: Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out.

Dick Conner: I knew.

The team looked at Dick and Conner

Dick: Hey, I'm a detective. Conner know learn everything about someone's past just by touching them. But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us.

Flashback ends

When the arrow made contact with Blockbuster, foam grew around him as it hardened

Artemis: Sorry, dad, wanted to play you like you tried to play me but I can't let them mess with Superboy's head.

Queen Bee(Telepathically): M'gann, be a dear and take Artemis down.

M'gann than used her telekinesis and lifted Artemis into before Sportsmaster could attack her

Flashback

Wally: So, uh, who's next?

M'gann: I am.

Wally: I swear I was kidding.

M'gann: Queen Bee's been blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca, too.

Kaldur: Blackmailing? How?

M'gann: She knows my true Martian form.

Dick: Bold M'gann? Who cares if—

M'gann: No.

M'gann sighed as she turned into her White Martian form

M'gann(Telepathically): I thought you would never accept me if you saw what I really am.

Kaldur: M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?

M'gann: I couldn't take the chance. Being a white Martian among the green on Mar, I endured constant rejection. But I am now because—

Conner: Of me. I told her she wouldn't be judged by us because it doesn't matter what you look like. You'll always be a part of the team.

Flashback ends

M'gann then used her telekinesis to push Queen Bee into a tree and knocking her unconscious as Artemis shot her explosive arrow at Sportsmaster and Cheshire

M'gann(Telepathically): Queen Bee is down. Superboy, you're safe from her control.

Conner(Telepathically): Good to know. Team, move in.

Conner: May not be much of a liar but I fooled you.

Luthor: And I'm so proud. I take it Miss Martian cleaned Red Sun from your mind?

Conner: And confirmed Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any other programming.

Luthor: All true. Personally, I blame Dr. Desmond.

Blockbuster broke out of the foam and ran after Superboy as they began fighting

Luthor(in Spanish): A little help.

As Bane's soldiers began shooting at the heroes, New Genisphere came out of nowhere and shot at the soldiers

Sportsmaster: You have been a very naughty girl.

Artemis shot an arrow at Sportsmaster, but he deflected it with his mace

Artemis(Telepathically): Guys, reinforcement time.

Just then Rocket flew in and began helping with the soldiers as Kid Flash came in took out some soldiers as well

Luthor: Time to go.

As Lex picked up Queen Bee and began to retreat, Aqualad moved in front of them to block their escape

Kaldur: Luthor! Neither you or Queen Bee is going anywhere.

Luthor: Young man, if you expect to detain me contact my attorney.

Then Mercy's arm turned into a gun, like it did in Taipei, and shot Aqualad as Luthor, an unconscious Queen Bee, and Mercy walked out of there. Then Robin came from the sky and took out more soldiers as Zatanna spoke an incantation and turned a soldier's gun into a snake and tied him up as Bane tackled both of them. As Blockbuster went in to punch Superboy, Superboy flew out of his grasp as Kaldur woke up and saw Lex escaping in the helicopter with Mercy

Raquel: I got this.

Rocket flew after the helicopter, then the helicopter shot missiles at her to take her down. Rocket then put a bubble field around herself to stop from being hit as the missiles blew up on impact

Raquel: I can still—

Kaldur: No. You are needed here.

Rocket watched the helicopter fly away as she flew back to help her teammates. Back on the ground, Sportsmaster broke Artemis' bow with his mace as Cheshire held her sword in front of her face

Sportsmaster: You know I don't tolerate disobedience, Artemis.

Artemis: Sure, dad. Jade and I learned that the hard way.

Then Kid Flash slammed into Cheshire, knocking her unconscious as he went straight for Sportsmaster but his attack was countered with Sportsmaster throwing into a tree branch. Zatanna woke up to see Robin being thrown into a helicopter by Bane as she said an incantation that made multiple smoke clones of Robin. All of the Robins ran at Bane as he stood there confused, not sur which one is the real Robin

Dick: Gotta love…an army…of me.

As Bane punched the smoke the smoke clone, the actual Robin cut the tube that sent the Venom to Bane's brain and launched a cord into it and electrocuted him as Bane was knocked unconscious. As Conner flew back in he and M'gann fought Blockbuster and were hitting him with rocks and fists to keep him off balance

Kaldur(Telepathically): Superboy, Miss Martian, move.

Superboy and Miss Martian moved out of the way as Apokoliptan disks flew in and began shocking Blockbuster as Kaldur used the ground shifter to trap Blockbuster in mud

Conner: You should really learn to channel that anger.

And with a solid hard punch, Superboy knocked Blockbuster unconscious. Sportsmaster was trying to hit Artemis with his mace but she kept dodging trying not to get killed by it

Kaldur(Telepathically): Artemis, now.

Artemis then jumped up onto a tree branch as Sportsmaster was trapped in liquid ground by the ground shifter as Cheshire watched

Sportsmaster: Jade!

Jade: Sorry, dad. In this family, it's every girl for herself.

Cheshire disappeared into the jungle

Sportsmaster: Jade!

Artemis walked up to Sportsmaster and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious as she removed his mask and left him there as she tossed it to Wally, who just so happened to be coming out of the jungle

Artemis: Souvenir.

At the bioship, the team was waiting on Artemis and Wally as they regrouped

Raquel: It _is_ always like this

Zatanna: Told you.

Dick: Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the aster.

Kaldur: Agreed. This has been a good day.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **DECEMBER 30** **TH** **, 23:46 EST**

At the Watchtower, Batman was in the lab trying to figure out what the new technology that the team had required today was as Red Arrow walked in-

Roy: So, are you ever joining the party?

Bruce: This bio circuitry is disturbingly sophisticated.

Roy: I'll take that as a no.

Then Roy placed one of the chips that Batman was scanning onto his neck as it absorbed through his suit and took control of him. Batman and Red Arrow walked into the war room of the Watchtower as all the other Leaguers were there as well but were like Batman and was split on two sides of the room. Batman walked to the Zeta Tubes and began typing as the Zeta Tubes fired up

Bruce: Override. Batman, 0-2.

Watchtower Computer: **RECOGNIZED** **. ACCESS GRANTED. VANDAL SAVAGE, A-0-4.**

The entire League bowed in front of Savage as Red Arrow shook his head as he looked around and then looked at Savage

Roy: I-I was the mole?

Savage: Yes. Yes, you were.

Savage walked past Red Arrow and looked out the window of the Watchtower and down at Earth

* * *

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **DECEMBER 31** **ST** **, 07:16 EST**

Inside the Cave, the team was walking around in their mission gear

Kaldur: We have reason to be proud of yesterday's victories. But one thing has not changed.

Conner: Somehow the bad guys are still getting intel about us.

Wally: Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole.

Batman: That's correct. The mole was Red Arrow.

Dick: Roy?

Wally: No way!

Kaldur: Batman, that cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have all know him for years.

Tornado: Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another "Project Cadmus" clone.

Batman: We 've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join The Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. And his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared.

Tornado: Savage was subdued but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous.

Conner: If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus.

Dick: What, what happened to the real Roy?

Batman: We don't know. He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead.

Kaldur: The clone Roy, The Team will find him.

Batman: Negative. Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us.

Then Batman was called through on his comm-link

Batman: I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids.

As Batman left, Kaldur started a telepathic conversation with the others

Kaldur(Telepathically): Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him.

Then Red Tornado shut down as he was right behind Kaldur

M'gann(Telepathically):Tornado!

Wally(Telepathically): What happened to him?

Dick(Telepathically): He's totally powered down. All functions offline.

Conner(Telepathically): Guys, something didn't feel right with Batman.

Kaldur(Telepathically): What do you mean?

Conner(Telepathically): As he was talking something was wrong with his brainwave activity. It was as if it wasn't him talking to us.

Zatanna(Telepathically): Guys, I'm also sensing a low-level mystic force at play. I-I don't know if it caused his shutdown but now that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman.

Dick(Telepathically): Batman. He called us kids. He never does that.

Wally(Telepathically): Look.

Wally took out a chip from Red Tornado's hand and held it up

Conner(Telepathically): That's one of the biotech chips we covered from Cheshire in the Smokey Mountains.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Something is not right. Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest are with us to find Ro…Red Arrow.

Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, and Artemis left the Cave to find Red Arrow on the bioship

Dick(Telepathically): The problem's hardware, not software. But where do we start?

Zatanna looked up at Tornado's room above the war room

Zatanna: I have a thought.

A few minutes later, Red Tornado was on a examination table with a cord plugged to his head and the human android he built with the same cord in his head

Dick: Download in progress.

Raquel: So Tornado built this android to party. Not how he'd put it, but yeah, more or less.

Cave Computer: **Recognized, Black Canary, 1-3**

Dinah: Hey, guys. I wanted to check in see how your handling the…What are you doing to Red?

Wally: It's not how it looks.

Dinah: It looks like your downloading his consciousness into a new body.

Wally: Okay, it's pretty much exactly how it looks. But…

Then Red's human android sat up

Tornado: Team, get out of the Cave now!

Then Black Canary let out a Canary Cry that ripped the synthetic skin off of Tornado's face as hew was ripped in half and hit Wally, Zatanna, and Raquel. Robin then jumped onto the examination table and jumped at Dinah but she countered it and threw him to the other side of the room, But Robin had put a pellet on her and it released knockout gas as Raquel trapped her in a bubble field so she could not run.

Zatanna: Black Canary a-attacked us?

Tornado: Black Canary is the least of our problems. We must abandon the Cave.

The New Genisphere turned into her Super-cycle form as Icon, Doctor Fate, and Captain Marvel came into the empty Cave as the others left

Tornado: Stay off your radios. Let the Super-cycle track Superboy. Instruct to mask all signals. We can not allow the League to track us.

Wally: Right. Of course. Just one question. Why is the Justice League after us?

In Washington DC, the other half of the team were looking for Red Arrow

Artemis: Computer logs indicate Red Arrow zeta to the Hall from the Watchtower but he could be anywhere by now.

Kaldur: After Roy went solo he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here.

Kaldur kicked down the door to one of the apartments in the apartment complex they were at with Roy aim a a room at him

Kaldur: I have not come here to harm or apprehend you. But The Team requires answers.

Roy: Me first. Tell me something you haven't told anyone else. Tell me who broke your heart.

Kaldur sighed

Kaldur: Tula. The girl I loved chose my best friend, Garth over me while my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest.

Roy puts his arrow down and joins the few members of The Team on the bioship as it left Washington DC in camouflage mode

Kaldur: We were told you were the mole but we have reason to doubt.

Roy: Forget doubt. I _was_ the mole.

Conner: Batman and Tornado said you're a Cadmus clone like me.

Roy: That explains it. I was a sleeper agent, pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think… Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key phrase, "Broken Arrow" that could shut me down, put me in a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming. I'd then carry out all orders subconsciously completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you. I'm sorry.

Kaldur: How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?

Roy: He didn't

Back to the other of the team on the Super-cycle

Tornado: The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as "Starotech." An alien bio-organism fused with nano-technology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub-program which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. Fortunately, the "Starotech" is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free of outside control.

Dick: This "Starotech," it worked on super-powered humans, four flavors of alien, an android, even Doctor Fate, defeating all of you without a fight?

Tornado: Indeed. A remarkable achievement. One not easily countered.

Back on the bioship

M'gann: I'm sorry, but how is it that you are no longer enslaved?

Roy: No "Starotech," for starters just my Cadmus programming. And once I satisfied its last parameter my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage planned to "Starotech" me but he paused to…bask. I escaped.

M'gann: I promise. I can clear any residual programming from your mind.

Dick(Telepathically): Miss Martian, are you in range?

M'gann(Telepathically): Here, Robin. Linking both squads and decamouflaging.

Dick(Telepathically): Great, 'cause we really need to compare notes.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **DECEMBER 31** **ST** **, 23:16 EST**

Watchtower Computer: RECOGNIZED, BLACK CANARY, 1-3. RED TORNADO, 1-6. RED ARROW, 2-1.

Savage: Any problems?

Dinah: Despite an initial setback I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow.

Tornado: As well as the entire team. They await re-programming back on Earth.

Savage: I think not. You see, "Starotech" does not reprogram the mind, it offers us remote control of it.

Klarion: We know exactly who's infected and who's not and none of you are.

Then Dinah's mouth and body, along with Red Tornado and Red Arrow by green constructs from Green Lantern Hal Jordan

Savage: But that is easily rectified. 50,000 years of life and nothing ever troubled me as much as the founding of the Justice League. Dedicated to maintaining society's classified status quo, the League would protect mankind from disaster, crime, tragedy of any kind. Had you never heard of the survival of the fittest? In essence, you heroes sought to protect humanity from its own glorious evolution. As such, you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response. We created a co-optive network of operatives placed key individuals in key positions made certain we were on the cutting edge of all new technologies. Genetic engineering. Bio-chemical engineering. Robotics. Nano-robotics. Even techno sorcery. Not to mention every conceivable method of mind control. Cold hard science and a little misdirection and now you champions of stagnation have become our agents of change. Forcing the human race to evolve on a more advance schedule allowing the Earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos.

Below the Watchtower, the bioship in camouflage mode as a hole was punched into the Watchtower as M'gann came out of the bioship and grouped up with the others in stealth mode around Robin

Dick(Telepathically): RT did it. Wirelessly bypassed security for us as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here.

Conner(Telepathically): Move out.

The Team scattered around the Watchtower making sure that they were not noticed by the Leaguers there. In the Watchtower's Zeta docking area, Plastic Man was moving around supplies when an arrow hit one of the supply' containers and made a smoke cloud. As Plastic Man lifted his head out of the gas cloud, Wally ran up behind him and placed the Team's version of a "Starotech" on his neck and Plastic Man passed out. In a hallway, Hawkman was walking when he turned around just in time to be punched in the face by Conner as Robin put a "Starotech" on him too as Hawkman passed out. In the lab, The Atom was cutting up a piece of the tentacle from Atlantis when Zatanna made one of the pieces he cut float. As The Atom grew and grabbed it, M'gann put a "Starotech" on his back while in camouflage as The Atom passed out. In another hallway, Raquel trapped Captain Atom in her field bubble, and when she let it down, Kaldur shot a "Starotech" chip at head Atom's neck with his water bearers as Captain Atom passed out like the others

Klarion: The brats are aboard. They've taken away four of my toys.

Savage: Recall all League away missions. It's time to put these children in their place once and for all.

Klarion: Finally!

Teekl meowed

Klarion: Oh yeah. Hey, Vandal. Shouldn't those three be back online by now?

Savage: What?

Then Dinah used her Canary Cry, sending Hal flying into a wall and knocking him out. Red Tornado then made a mini-tornado as cover as Roy ran over to Hal and put one of The Team's "Starotech" chips on him as he passed out. Then tried to use her Canary Cry on Klarion but he had ear muffs on

Klarion: You'll be sorry.

Then a portal opened as Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern John, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, and Batman came through it. Dinah tried to use her Canary Cry on J'onn but he shifted right through it as Hawkwoman hit her with her mace, knocking her unconscious. Then Roy shot a fire arrow at J'onn, but J'onn shifted his density so the arrow would go through him but the arrow still hurt him on the inside. Roy then shot an arrow at Batman but he deflected it into a wall Batman kneed him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Then Green Lantern John made a construct to hold Tornado while Superman and Wonder Woman ripped off his arms and legs

Savage: The children have clearly reverse engineered a "Starotech" cure and vaccine. So there's no point in taking them alive.

Klarion: Goodie.

Watchtower Computer: RECOGNIZED, CAPTAIN MARVEL 1-5. ICON, 2-0. DOCTOR FATE, 1-7.

Marvel, Icon, and Fate entered through the Zeta Tube docking area that was in the lower part of the Watchtower. M'gann was hovering over them when she put a "Starotech" cure chip on Fate's neck and planned do to the same to Marvel and Icon. When they saw Fate pass out, Icon blast the two other chips and blasted M'gann into the wall. Then Raquel came up from behind Icon and placed a cure chip on his neck as he passed out, leaving only Captain Marvel. Marvel saw Zatanna and lunged at her but Zatanna said an incantation and Marvel yelled Shazam as he turned back into Billy

Raquel(Telepathically): Too bad "Curotech" doesn't work as fast as "Starotech." We could use these guys.

Kaldur(Telepathically): It is a small miracle, Queen Mera and Doctors Roquette, Spence, and Vulko were able to re-engineer a cure and vaccine at all.

Wally(Telepathically): Hey, if you guys aren't busy.

Kaldur(Telepathically): On my way. You three rendezvous with Robin and Superboy.

Zatanna(Telepathically): I-I'll be right behind you.

In the Watchtower's hangar, Artemis just shot an explosive arrow at The Flash but he caught it and slammed into Wally. Then Artemis shot another explosive arrow at The Flash's feet and when it exploded, it sent him flying across the hangar to Green Arrow and Aquaman. Arrow shot one of his own explosive arrow at Artemis but she dodged it as the shockwave pushed and she ran over to Wally around a corner, out of sight from Aquaman and Green Arrow

Artemis(Telepathically): I'm amazed we're still alive.

Wally(Telepathically): It's 'cause their being controlled. They're limited by whoever's pulling their strings. The very thing putting us in danger is the only thing giving us a chance.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Artemis, Kid.

Kaldur closed the air lock behind him

Kaldur(Telepathically): Now!

Artemis then shot an arrow into the air lock

Kaldur(Telepathically): Hold on.

Artemis(Telepathically): Holding.

Kaldur then pressed a button and the hangar doors opened

Watchtower Computer: WARNING. CARGO BAY VENTING ATMOSPHERE.

The Flash ran and tried to outrun the vacuum of space to push the door button but Kaldur punched him sending him hurdling towards space. Before Green Arrow, Aquaman, and The Flash were sucked into space, Kaldur pressed the button again closing the hangar doors as the mentors slammed against them as Wally raced over and placed a "Curotech" on each of their necks

Kaldur: Apologies, My King.

In the garden of the Watchtower, Dick evaded Hawkwoman's mace as Wolf came up from behind and held her down while Robin put a "Curotech" on her neck. Then Wonder Woman tried to lasso Dick, but Raquel put a field bubble around him

Dick(Telepathically): Now!

Raquel then put a force bubble around Wonder Woman as she began punching it

Dick(Telepathically): Can she escape your force bubble?

Raquel(Telepathically): Not if she keeps punching it. The kinetic energy only makes it stronger. But I'm stuck here. Anything I do risks freeing her.

Dick ran over to New Genisphere and placed a "Curotech" chip on Green Lantern John's neck. Then from above, Batman jumped down the floor to attack Raquel

Dick(Telepathically): Look out!

Dick ran, jumped over Raquel, and tried to kick Batman but he dodged Dick's advance and tried to punch Raquel, but she moved out of the way. As Batman looked behind him, Dick stood up as Batman cracked his knuckles, ready to fight his protégé. Dick then threw smoke pellets at Batman as he jumped, Dick them jumped into the smoke cloud to kick Batman, Batman punched him as they kept fighting. On the next floor, Conner was fighting Martian Manhunter and Superman, as Conner was avoiding their attacks, Wolf tried to attack Martian Manhunter, he moved out of the way and Superman threw him into a wall. Then New Genisphere came out of nowhere and landed on top of Superman, but Superman lifted her up and threw up into the ceiling. As Conner and Superman kept fighting, M'gann in camouflage tried to sneak up behind Martian Manhunter but he grabbed her and she decamouflaged as he morphed his body entirely around to look at her. M'gann then morphed into her White Martian as she towered over Martian Manhunter

M'gann(Telepathically): Sorry, Uncle J'onn. You leave me no choice.

M'gann's red glowed red as she went inside J'onn's mind and surrounded him in fire as she put a "Curotech" chip on his neck and he passed out. Then Superman punched M'gann as she hit the wall and fell to the floor. Conner then rushed Superman but Superman pulled back his fist to punch him so Conner put his tactile fore field in front of him as he went through the floor and past where Dick and Batman were fighting. As Dick and Batman kept fighting, Dick pulled out his ecrsima sticks and kept fighting as Batman threw him across the hole that Superboy made. As Dick looked around, he saw Batman had disappeared but when he turned around, Batman punched him down the hole Superboy made. As Conner and Dick regrouped, Superman and Batman came down the hole after them

Dick: We're not gonna bet them one on one.

Conner: Plan B, then.

Conner grabbed Dick's hand swung him around and threw him at Batman with a little help from his tactile blast and hit the wall. As Batman fell, Dick took a "Curotech" chip and put it on his neck, incapacitating him, leaving Superman to deal with Conner and Dick. Superman was about go after Dick when Conner came up from behind and dragged him to the floor while Superman backed him into the wall

Dick: You sure about this?

Conner: Just do it.

Dick pulled out a small lead box and inside was a shard of kryptonite as Superman passed out and Conner put a "Curotech" chip on his neck. Dick closed the lead box and walked over to Conner with a smirk

Dick: Still can't believe your really immune to kryptonite.

Conner: Hey, it comes in handy for moments like these. But how did you get you hands on kryptonite?

Dick: Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault at the Batcave. Well, more like a whelmingly penetrable vault.

In the war room of the Watchtower, Vandal Savage watched as the Leaguers under his control were being cure with the "Curotech" chips made by The Team

Savage: Time to go.

Klarion: Come on, we can take 'em.

Savage: Yes, but in the process, you'd lose control, perhaps even destroy this station. And whether or not they're in our thrall, The Light's still needs the Justice League alive for phase two.

Klarion: I wouldn't lose control.

Teekl meowed

Klarion: Okay, yeah, I bring the chaos.

Before The Team could reach them, Klarion, Teekl, and Vandal Savage teleported off the Watchtower as Kaldur walked over to Red Tornado

Tornado: Congratulations, Team. You have won the day.

Watchtower Computer: HAPPY NEW YEAR, JUSTICE LEAGUE.

Then Wall picked Artemis up bridal-style as he smiled at her

Wally: I should have done this a long time ago.

Artemis: No kidding.

Wally and Artemis kissed, as well as Conner and M'gann and Dick and Zatanna

Raquel: Liking this team more every day.

Raquel kissed Kaldur on the side of the lips as Tornado sat unable to leave

Tornado: Human customs still elude me.

On the floor above the garden of the Watchtower, M'gann and Conner were standing with his arms round her waist and hers against his as they looked down at Earth and kissed again. Then M'gann walked away as Superman flew in and looked at Conner

Clark: The Team did good work here. You…did good work.

Conner: Um, thanks.

Clark: Superboy, why didn't you let tell me you knew about Luthor, or that you were immune to kryptonite, or that you took a name?

Conner: You don't stay around long enough for me to get the chance and tell you all these things.

Clark: I'm...I'm sorry. Well since we're here what's the name you've taken?

Conner: Conner Kent.

Clark: My secret identity is Clark Kent.

Conner looked at Clark shocked

Conner: I didn't know. I wasn't trying to—

Clark: No, the thing is…I'm glad. Conner Kent. It seems right.

Conner smiled as Clark and Conner hugged

Conner(Telepathically): Speaking of names, Team we need one.

Wally(Telepathically): I thought The Team was are name.

Kaldur(Telepathically): I believe it is only a placeholder.

Dick(Telepathically): Who has any ideas?

Artemis(Telepathically): Junior League?

Wally(Telepathically): Pass. Ow!

Raquel(Telepathically): Justice Teens?

Dick(Telepathically): No.

M'gann(Telepathically): Well, we're young and next in line to join the Justice League so you're not off.

Conner(Telepathically): Wait, M'gann, say that one more time.

M'gann(Telepathically): We're young and next line to join the Justice League.

Conner(Telepathically): That's it, I just thought of a name for us.

Zatanna(Telepathically): What?

Conner(Telepathically): Young Justice.

Artemis(Telepathically): That works.

Dick(Telepathically): Sounds good.

M'gann(Telepathically): Not a bad name at all.

Kaldur(Telepathically): There we have it, Young Justice is our new name.

In the meeting room of the Watchtower, Batman, Superman, and Aquaman, along with their protégés, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel were listening to Roy

Roy: Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie. I'm not a hero or a sidekick. I'm a traitor. A pawn.

Dinah: Roy, it'll be alright—

Roy: I'm not Roy. I don't know what I am. All I know is I need to find the real Roy. I need to rescue Speedy.

Bruce: Guardian is already searching Cadmus.

At Cadmus, The Light ransacked the secret room, taking out genomorphs, Dubbilex, Dr. Spence, and put Guardian in a hypnotic state as Ra's Al Ghul had Monsieur Mallah take the original Roy Harper in a cryo-tube with his right forearm gone and bandaged. As Green Arrow and Black Canary walked Roy out of the Watchtower the others sat their in silence

Kaldur: Something else is wrong.

Dick: The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day. We've accounted for most of that time but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for.

The pictures of Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern John, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Superman, and Batman were pulled up for the six that went missing

Bruce: Sixteen hours. What did we do?

* * *

 **Alright guys this is the end of Season 1, the next chapter will be the beginning of Season 2 with the episodes, "Earthlings" and "Alienated" and please keep favoring and reviewing, those really help me and let's me know what I can do better as this book goes on. And I may make a SuperMartian hook up before the end of the book. See you guys later and always remember to…KEEP READING!**


	11. New Time & Truth on Rimbor - Chapter 11

Author's Note

 **Hey guys, I am back with another chapter to the YJUS story and now we're moving into Season 2. So, for Season 2, I'm beginning with the episodes "Earthlings" and "Alienated", skipping the first episode of the season. But I will give a summary of the first episode so it can turn over to the second episode. And now, let's answer some reviews** :

 **boeingCahoots** : Thank you and my next chapter is the one you're reading right now.

 **Now do to me not wanting to be copyright infringed, I do not know Young Justice or DC Comics in any or all forms of nature. Now without any further ado, let's begin Season 2 with our first chapter.**

* * *

Last time on Young Justice, it was New Year's Day when it was revealed that six of the founding members of the Justice League went missing for sixteen hours. Fast-forwarding it to five years into the future, new teens have joined Young Justice such as:

Beast Boy: Garfield Logan

Blue Beetle: Jaime Reyes

Wonder Girl: Cassie Sandsmark

Batgirl: Barbara Gordon

Lagoon Boy: La'gaan

Robin III: Timothy Drake

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Mal Duncan

While Dick had become his own hero, Nightwing, Conner and M'gann stayed being Superboy and Miss Martian but they are no longer couple as M'gann is now dating La'gaan and had cut her hair short. But on the other hand, Kaldur is M.I.A. leaving Dick to be the other leader with Conner as there has been an incident of late. In the United Nations Headquarters, the alien bounty hunter, Lobo, had captured an alien from a species called the Kroloteans. To search for their infestation, Dick and Conner had divided the team into four group to look for the Kroloteans. While Dick's group and two other stayed on Earth to find the Kroloteans there, Conner lead his group of himself, M'gann, and Garfield, who would go with League scientist, Adam Strange, to an alien planet called Rann

 **RANN**

 **JANUARY 5TH, 04:48 UTC**

In the jungles of the planet, Rann, M'gann, Conner, Garfield in cheetah form, and a Rannian woman with a jetpack were flying through when what looked like a tank shell hit Conner as he kept flying away. Then another tank shell hit the jetpack of the Rannian woman as she the jetpack made her go skyward. Then, the Rannian woman ejected from her jetpack as it exploded just in time for Conner to swoop in and carry her before she hit the ground. Then another tank round hit Conner as he blocked her from the blast and as M'gann and Garfield kept running, Conner sat the woman down as he turned around and saw a walking tank with its barrel pointing straight at them. As Conner and the woman kept moving, the woman back off a cliff as Conner held her with her telekinesis as the tank walked towards him

Conner(Telepathically): This is not how the mission was supposed to go.

Flashback:

 **RANAGAR**

 **JANUARY 4TH, 22:17 UTC**

 **SIX HOURS EARLIER**

Garfield: Whoa. I am totally walking on an alien planet. Wow, sis, you must say that like every day on Earth.

Conner was wearing his black long sleeve red "S" and shield inside out with black fingerless knuckle-stud gloves, M'gann was wearing her bio-clothes were in their stealth form without the Manhunter "X" on her chest, Garfield wore his normal mission gear, and Adam wore a plain polo shirt with a lab coat and a badge

M'gann: Actually, I kind of do.

Garfield: Wait. We can breathe the air here, right?

Rannian Woman: Adam! Adam!

She spoke Rannian as she walked up to Adam with an older man

Adam: Um, great. I think. Zeta Squad, these are my Rannian friends—Sardath and his daughter, Alanna.

Conner and M'gann looked at each other while Garfield stared blankly. Adam speaks the Rannian he knows and introduces M'gann, Conner, and Garfield and Sardath greets them. The Sardath speaks Rannian as the three look at Adam to answer the question of what he is saying

Adam: I'm still figuring out the language. This is usually when we start playing charades.

Then M'gann's eyes glowed green as Sardath and Alanna shook their heads

Alanna: What was that?

Sardath: Such an odd sensation.

Adam: Wait, you're speaking English.

M'gann: No, they're not, but I linked us mentally, and I'm serving as a psychic translator. They speak Rannian, we speak English, but all now hear the language they understand.

Sardath: Amazing.

Alanna: It will make communicating so much easier.

Then Sardath heard sirens approaching in the distance

Sardath: Perhaps we should take this inside. It is wise to use caution when harboring Earthlings.

As Zeta Squad, Adam, Sardath, and Alanna entered the lab, Garfield spotted a little green reptile-like bird alien

Garfield: Alien animalage! Cool!

Adam: Sardath, have you learned anything more about why Earthlings are unwelcome in this corner of the galaxy?

Sardath: The Rannian Science Command is xenophobic in general. Which is why my research into interplanetary Zeta Beam travel is being conducted quietly.

Adam: And why you haven't reported the theft of your technology.

Sardath: Exactly. If Science Command learned I had made it possible for aliens, especially you Earthlings, to zeta here to Rann, the consequences could be dire for myself and my daughter.

Conner: I still don't get it. Why the big hate for Earthlings? How do they even know any Earthlings to hate?

Alan name then turned on a hologram

Alanna: I assume Adam showed you this. We are still unclear on the details.

Sardath: Science Command isotope inclined to share intelligence with its people.

Alanna: But we have learned tree was an incident on the planet, Rimbor, involving Earthling criminals known as the Justice League.

Sardath: I assume you are not associated with these outlaws.

Conner (Telepathically): M'gann, these are pictures of wanted criminals throughout the galaxy. These are the same Leaguers that were missing for those sixteen hours five years back.

M'gann: We are not members of the League.

Sardath: Only these six were on Rimbor. But since then, the Kroloteans have posted planetary watch for every criminal in the League.

Adam: The Kroloteans. That's who stole your Zeta platform tech. They used it to secretly invade Earth, which is how they found out about the other Leaguers.

Sardath: I know. I told you that the last time you were here.

Adam: Of course, Kroloteans. Right. I misunderstood you. I thought it was just the Rannian word for "thief."

Alanna: It might as well be.

Conner: Yeah, Krolotean culture revolves around stolen tech. We heard. Question is, what do we do about it?

Alanna: My father's Zeta Shield will help.

Alanna pulled up another hologram

Sardath: If I can perfect the design, your primitive Zeta Tubes would still function within the confines of the Earthling atmosphere, but unauthorized travel to and from other worlds will be impossible. In short, my shield will prevent more Kroloteans from invading your world via Zeta Beam while trapping any still entrenched there.

M'gann: And in the meantime, Adam tells us you've located the Krolotean Zeta platform here on Rann.

Sardath: Indeed. But the jungles of Rann can be dangerous. You Earthlings will need a guide.

Alanna: I'll go, father. You must complete your work on the Zeta Shield.

Sardath: But transportation out of the city or Ranagar is also not without risks, Alanna. We must disguise these Earthlings.

Conner: We're all not Earthlings. I'm half Kryptonian. And Miss Martian is…Martian.

Sardath: You came here from Earth, did you not?

Conner: Yeah, but we're not...never mind.

At a train station, Conner and Adam wore Rannian science robes, Garfield had morphed into the reptile-like bird from the lab, and M'gann shapeshifted into a female Rannian citizen while Alanna carried the bag Conner brought with them as the train approached. When the train stopped, the five boarded and took a seat

Alanna(Telepathically): We should be fine now.

As the car doors were closing, two Rannian men in what looked like military uniforms pried the doors open and walked in the train car

Alanna(Telepathically): Unless the Rannian Science Patrol comes in for routine ID checks.

Adam(Telepathically): I'll create a diversion, lead them off the train.

Alanna(Telepathically): No, it's not safe. I'll—

Adam(Telepathically): You're the jungle guide, remember? I'll ditz these guys and circle back to your father's compound, help him finish the Zeta Shield.

Alanna: Be careful.

The patrolman was walking towards the five until Adam stood up

Adam: Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch. Beware the Jab Jab Bird and shun the flumiest Bandersnatch.

Then Adam grabbed one of the patrolmen's nose

Adam: Got your nose. No time to say hello.

Adam ran out of the train car

Adam: Good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.

The guards chased after Adam as the train car doors closed

Alanna(Telepathically): Jabberwock? Bandersnatch?

Garfield(Telepathically): His last name is Strange.

A few minutes later, the train had just entered the jungles of Rann

Alanna(Telepathically): We'll be in range of the coordinates soon.

Garfield(Telepathically): Hey, sis, remember that time you and Superboy visited me Qurac, he picked flowers that were really poison sumac?

M'gann(Telepathically): That was a long time ago, Gar.

Garfield(Telepathically): Noted. But you remember, right, Superboy?

Conner (Telepathically): How much farther, Alanna?

Alanna(Telepathically): We're close enough now.

Alanna turned her jetpack and Conner stood up and kicked the doors down as they all flew out of the train car and into the jungle. As the train passed by, they landed as Alanna pulled out her hologram device

Alanna(Telepathically): This way.

As Alanna lead Zeta Squad through the jungle and Alanna stopping Garfield from being eaten by living quicksand, the four came across a rundown structure

Alanna(Telepathically): It's bigger than I anticipated. Even this far out in the jungle, how could something this size have been built without the Science Command knowing about it?

M'gann(Telepathically): I'm going in. I'll send you an image of where to rendezvous.

M'gann than put her hood on and went into camouflage as she took flight and flew over to the structure as she phased inside. Once inside, she looked up and saw a close skylight. She flew up making sure she went unaware by the Kroloteans and opened it

M'gann(Telepathically): I found your entrance.

Garfield, Conner, and Alanna flew to the top of the structure and entered through the skylight as they turned invisible and watched the Kroloteans

Alanna(Telepathically): Six Zeta platforms?

Conner (Telepathically): Not for long. These are small target explosives. Should permanently disable the platforms without blowing the whole base. Three minute triggers will give us plenty of time to get out before the Kroloteans know what hit them.

M'gann then took the explosives from Conner and gave some to Beast Boy and herself

M'gann(Telepathically): Beast Boy and I will plant them. You two wait here.

As Garfield and M'gann placed an explosive on each platform

Garfield: All set. Now let's blow this popsicle—

Then an alert went out throughout the structure as M'gann and Garfield hid

Soldier(Krolotean): Incoming zeta-transmission. Raise the antennae!

The antennae raised up blocking Zeta Squad's exit

Alanna (Telepathically): The escape route is blocked. We're trapped inside with the bombs.

Then all the six Zeta platforms lit up as more Kroloteans appeared on the platforms

Conner(Telepathically): Uh, with the bombs and a lot of angry company. Wait, these Kroloteans just came in from Earth, that means YJ's made them retreat off Earth.

Soldier(Krolotean): Sir, what happened?

Captain(Krolotean): The Meta-Earthlings drove us back here.

M'gann(Telepathically): New plan. When the platforms blow, use the chaos to charge for the front door. I'll cover you.

Garfield(Telepathically): And then we blow this popsicle—

Then the platform Garfield was under and the others exploded as the Kroloteans on top fell to the floor

M'gann(Telepathically): Beast Boy! Gar, are you alright?

Conner(Telepathically): It's alright I got him.

The others looked down to see Garfield in one of Conner's tactile force fields and then he turned invisible

Garfield(Telepathically): Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. Go.

As M'gann opened the main door, as the others flew out as the Krolotean General saw them

Captains(Krolotean): The Meta-Earthlings followed us back! This humiliation must not stand! Break out the Mechs!

As M'gann uses her telekinesis to bust out of the warehouse, the Kroloteans watched them run away

Captain(Krolotean): I will capture them myself.

In Ranagar, the science patrolmen were searching for Adam, when he landed in an ally way out of view. Then a patrolman called out to Adam as he was behind him and took out his firearm and aimed it at Adam. As put his hands up as he turned on his jetpack as he flew into the patrolman and took of again dropping the patrolman on the ground before he went up higher. Back in the Rannian jungle, Zeta Squad was walking as they were far enough away from the Kroloteans

Alanna(Telepathically): Where did all those Kroloteans come from?

M'gann(Telepathically): Earth, I think. Our teammates were set to raid their Earth bases about now.

Garfield(Telepathically): Can't you just translate their thoughts and find out for sure?

M'gann(Telepathically): Their minds are too alien. It would take hours, maybe days, to learn their language psychically. And I definitely couldn't do it without them noticing.

Garfield(Telepathically): Hmm. Noted.

Conner(Telepathically): I could learn their language by touching one of them and have M'gann transmit it all around but I would need to get close enough.

Garfield(Telepathically): I'd choose their leader, he'd know why the Kroloteans were on Earth.

Then Conner stopped as he heard something coming with his super- hearing

Conner(Telepathically): They're following us. Or something is. Something big.

Conner uses his infrared vision to see walking tank mechs heading straight for them

Conner: Move!

Zeta Squad took off flying as a tank round landed in behind them

Flashback ends:

Conner(Thought): A mission always must go bad, doesn't it? Never can we once we have a mission that goes off without a hitch, can we?

Conner let go of the ledge as he held Alanna ad flew off as the tanks followed them. As Conner landed behind a big boulder to hide from the tank, Alanna ran over to a cavern

Alanna(Telepathically): Hurry, in here.

As Conner and Alanna ran into the cavern, Conner had Alanna behind him as the tanks walked by

M'gann(Telepathically): Superboy, Alanna, are you—

Conner(Telepathically): Safe for now. You?

M'gann(Telepathically): We lost them.

Garfield(Telepathically): Now can we blow thus popsicle stand?

M'gann(Telepathically): Now we stay put, give their patrols a chance to move on. We'll meet up below the mag rail when it's safe.

Alanna(Telepathically): And then regroup up with Adam and my father to determine what to do about this Krolotean base.

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, be careful.

M'gann(Telepathically): You, too, Conner.

Alanna: So, how long were you and she together?

Conner sighed

Conner: All my life.

Alanna: You want to talk about it?

Conner: No.

Alanna: Oh. Can she hear us?

Conner: It doesn't work that way. The translation's basically automatic. She's not conscious of what we say out loud.

Conner sat next to Alanna

Alanna: Well, then talk. I live light-years away, so you'll never see me again. Makes me the perfect confidant.

Conner: It's complicated. And weird.

Alanna: Hey, I have a crush on an alien from another planet. Who am I to judge?

Conner: You asked for it. See, I'm a clone. Force grown in the span of a few months to look like this. M'gann somehow saw I could be more than the weapon I was created to be.

Alanna: Complicated, but sweet. Go on.

Conner: M'gann's a shapeshifter. To her, looks are clothing for the mind inside, easy to change. But I'm the opposite. It's become clear the processes used to create me had a side effect. I don't physically age, at all. I'm not immortal. I'm aging internally. But I'll always look—

Alanna: This good?

Conner: Standard blessing and curse.

Alanna: Seems like a shapeshifter would be the perfect match for someone suffering from your condition.

Conner: I used to think so. Anyway, she's with La'gaan now. He's kind of a jerk, but he's good to her.

Alanna: Well, it's obvious she still has feelings for you. Perhaps she regrets leaving you for him.

Conner: She didn't. I dumped her. She left we no choice.

As the tanks left the area to continue the search, Garfield morphed out of his alien bird form

Garfield: They're gone. Way to lead a mission accomplished. Up high, sis.

Garfield turned around to see M'gann gone as she came up from behind him and gave him a hug

Garfield: Ugh. What's that for?

M'gann: Nothing. Family prerogative.

Garfield: Get off. Race you to the mag rail.

Garfield jumped off the tree and grabbed a vine as he began to swing through the tree as M'gann began to laugh

M'gann: Slow down, Gar, before a carnivorous tree takes a bite out of your—

Garfield: No worries. You can just give me another blood transfusion. Wonder what power I'd get this time.

M'gann: The power to listen to your adopted sister, maybe.

As Garfield kept swinging he stopped in front of the bottom of a waterfall as he turned to talk to M'gann

Garfield: Sorry, didn't hear that.

As Garfield looked in front of him, his eyes widened as he morphed back his human form as M'gann came flying in

M'gann: Beast Boy?

M'gann landed in front of Garfield to see what was wrong

M'gann: Garfield, what is it?

Garfield stood unresponsive as M'gann's eyes glowed green as she used her psychic powers to see what was wrong. M'gann saw that in Garfield's mind that a car had crashed at the bottom of a waterfall as he fell to his knees as M'gann tried to comfort him by hugging him

M'gann(Telepathically): Oh, Gar. I'm so sorry. I should have been there, done something. But it's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped Queen Bee. I miss your mom, too, but we have to keep moving. It's not safe here. Please.

Garfield formed a light smile on his face as he hugged M'gann back but out in the distance, the tank the Krolotean Captain was in aimed at them both as it fired and knocked both Garfield and M'gann unconscious and put them inside a storage space within the tank

Captain(Krolotean): We have captured two Metas. It is sufficient. Prepare for departure.

Lieutenant(Krolotean): Aye, Captain. Course set for Krolotea.

The warehouse lifted out of the ground as it revealed itself to be an aircraft as it hovered in the air. In another part of the jungle Conner was using his telescopic vision to see the mag rail

Conner: We're close, I can see the mag rail track ahead.

Then Alanna began to speak Rannian again

Conner: Miss Martian isn't translating.

Conner(Thought): M'gann, can you hear me? Something's wrong.

Conner(Rannian): Alanna, something isn't right, Miss Martian isn't translating your language anymore.

Alanna(Rannian): Wait, how are you speaking Rannian?

Conner(Rannian): Remember when I said I could learn any language by touching someone?

Alanna(Rannian): Yeah.

Conner(Rannian): Well, when I caught you earlier, I learned your language. But that's not important we need to find Miss Martian and Beast Boy.

Back at Sardath's laboratory, Sardath was working on the schematics on the Zeta Shield when Adam came in through the elevator

Adam: Boy, am I glad to see you. Thought I'd never lose those science patrol goons. How's the Zeta Shield coming?

Sardath was speaking Rannian as well as Adam could not understand him anymore

Adam: And we're back to charades.

In the jungle, the tanks approached their craft as they were prepared to take off, but then Conner came up from right behind one of them and destroyed it after knocking out the Kroloteans piloting it and moving them to a safe distance. As the other tanks turned around, Alanna ran out to distract them as one of them started to chase after her

Captain(Krolotean): Fool! The Rannian is no interest!

As Alanna led the tank through the jungle, Alanna over what looked like quicksand with a flower in the middle as the tank walked right into it. Then the quicksand started to drag the tank down into as Alanna swung a rope to the Krolotean soldier to get out of the tank. Then Conner crashed into the Captain's tank as he pulled him out and opened the tank's storage space as he found M'gann and Garfield. Alanna ran to Conner as he was carrying her bridal-style out of the tank as she was unconscious

M'gann: Conner.

Garfield got out of the tank as Conner sat M'gann down on the ground, then they looked up as the Krolotean ship hovered above them as it began to fire down upon them. Conner then grabbed the tank mech and dragged it in front of the group as cover from the enemy fire

Garfield: They're still trying to capture us, or is it just a bitter revenge thing now?

Conner: Either way, we discourage them. Game?

Garfield: Me? I'm big game.

Conner(Rannian): Take care of her.

Alanna(Rannian): I will.

As the ship kept firing Conner took Garfield and threw him up at the ship where he destroyed a turret and made a hole in the ship from where the turret use to be. Then Conner flew up after him through the hole and took out another turret as he entered the ship as Garfield threw a tank mech to make the Krolotean soldiers run

Conner: Gar, you just may change my mind about monkeys yet.

As part of the ship began to explode, back in the jungle, Alanna was talking Rannian to an unconscious M'gann as until she started to speak English again as M'gann woke up

M'gann(Telepathically): Alanna. What happened?

M'gann(Telepathically): I can understand you again. You and Beast Boy were captured, but we rescued you.

Then the two turned their attention to the Krolotean Captain and two soldiers as they were trying to wave down the ship. Then M'gann used her telekinesis as she pulled the Captain and her eyes turned green as the Captain's body went limb and he began drooling from the mouth. M'gann then used her telekinesis rip off his sash and let his body drop to the floor

Alanna(Telepathically): What just…

As parts of the ship kept exploding do to Conner's and Garfield's combined destruction, the soldiers were keeping an eye on the damage

Lieutenant(Krolotean): We risk systems failure. Let us be done with these Meta-Earthlings!

Then the ship's warp began to power up as it as Conner and Garfield ran back to the hole they made

Conner: Time to go!

As they both jumped, Garfield turned into the alien bird and flew down as Conner slowed his descent before he hit the ground as the ship jumped into space

Conner: You okay?

M'gann: Fine. I got this for Beast Boy.

M'gann tossed the sash to Beast Boy

Garfield: Souvenir. Sweet.

Conner: Where did that come from?

Conner looked over to see the two soldiers picking up the Captain and dragging him away

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, what did you—

M'gann(telepathically): Never mind that now.

M'gann: We have to get back to Earth. I know what the Justice League did on Rimbor. I know what happened during their missing 16 hours.

Conner: That can wait a moment.

Conner then put force fields over the other three as to the outside world they were invisible as Conner ran over to the soldiers. The soldiers sat their Captain down as they turned to Conner as he touched the Captain as he began to move again and then talked

Captain(Krolotean): Who are you?

Conner(Krolotean): I wanted to ask you some questions about what happened on Rimbor.

Captain(Krolotean): Why should I, you have made me miss my chance of going home.

Conner(Krolotean): If you allow me to look inside your head about what happened on Rimbor, I'll take you and your soldiers home.

Captain(Krolotean): Fine.

Conner then grabbed the Captain and then a half second later Conner let go and told the Kroloteans to grab him as they teleported in a red mist and then Conner appeared again. Then Conner dropped his force fields as he walked pass the group

Conner: Now we can go back to Earth.

* * *

Later the day before Zeta Squad came back to Earth, Karen and Jaime went to Metropolis and chased after a Krolotean who was disguising himself as Bibbo from Bibbo's Diner, but the Krolotean escape through the sewers. The Krolotean made it out of the city as it boarded a submersible vehicle that was waiting on it. When the Krolotean entered, it was revealed that there were other Kroloteans onboard along with Black Manta and his men as the manta-shaped submarine dived underwater. The next day at the S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City, Zeta Squad returned and debriefed the three Leaguers currently there and Nightwing on what happened during the missing 16 hours and of the Zeta Shield Sardath had made on their mission. M'gann explained that during the 16 hours, the six Leaguers had gone to the planet, Rimbor, and went on a rampage for the entire time missing. Captain Atom told Zeta Squad they did well on Rann and now they were needed at the Hall of Justice

 **WASHINGTON D.C.; HALL OF JUSTICE**

 **JANUARY 6TH, 12:05 EST**

At the Hall, M'gann and Conner entered the watch room as Batman watched J'onn interrogate a Krolotean soldier

M'gann(Telepathically): You didn't have to come along.

Conner(Telepathically): I think I did.

M'gann: This is the Krolotean captured by Lagoon Boy, Robin, and Beetle?

Bruce: Your uncle has been interrogating him for days, but simply achieving psychic translation has proven difficult. In the meantime, the League and Young Justice have hunted the Kroloteans that had been masquerading as humans, but all have escaped capture despite the fact that we destroyed Zeta platforms here and on Rann and that they apparently destroyed their own ship.

While Batman was talking, M'gann's eyes glowed green as the Krolotean soldier looked at the glass as Conner's eyes turned red as they entered the Krolotean soldier's mind. The soldier began to screech as it began drooling but then stopped, shook its head, and looked back at J'onn as if nothing happened. J'onn looked at the glass as Conner glared at M'gann silently and stopped to not be noticed by Batman

Bruce: After your success on Rann, Captain Atom thought you might be of some assistance.

M'gann: The Kroloteans have an emergency rendezvous point and have standing orders in case of discovery to evacuate there. The base inside a volcano on Malina Island.

On Malina Island, the manta-shaped submarine went inside a lagoon in the volcano as it revealed that the Kroloteans that were still on Earth were working on their ship. Still on the submarine, Black Manta pulled up a feed of Black Manta as the Manta inside the submarine revealed himself to be Kaldur

 **SOUTH PACIFIC**

 **JANUARY 6TH, 20:32 HAST**

The bioship was in camouflage mode as it approached Malina Island as the Bat family was sitting in the cabin

Bruce: Remember, this is primarily a recon mission. We want to discover all we can about the Kroloteans' invasion strategy before we shut them down and deliver them to the Green Lantern Corps.

Dick: Approaching Drop Zone Beta.

A hole opened in the back of the bioship as Aquaman and La'gaan jumped out and swam to metal doors that lead inside the volcano

La'gaan(Atlantean): Together, my King?

Arthur(Atlantean): Together, La'gaan.

La'gaan and Aquaman pried the doors opened as they swam inside. Back above the land on Malina Island, the bioship was still flying over as it went to its next position

Dick: Drop Zone Gamma.

On the island, manta troopers were guarding another metal door with guns in their hands. As one guard looked away while on patrol he heard grunting and turned around to see all the guard were unconscious. When he looked in front to see Batman standing in front of him as he was knocked unconscious. Back inside as the Kroloteans were still working on their ship, Kaldur pressed the comm-link button

Kaldur: All sectors, report status.

Guard #1(Comm-Link): Sector One secure.

Guard #2(Comm-Link): Sector Two secure.

Then there were a few seconds of silence

Guard #3(Comm-Link): Sector Four secure.

Kaldur: Sector Three, report status. Sector Three, report.

Kaldur put his manta helmet on as he left the submarine and scanned the interior of the volcano as La'gaan and Aquaman watched from in the water. Dick, Barbara, and Tim snuck in on one of the catwalk as they spread out across the interior of the volcano

Kaldur: Intruders, upper level. And in the water.

Then Kaldur shot beams from his helmet and destroyed the surveillance buoy as a manta trooper spotted Tim. Then Batman dropped down on one of them threw a bat-a-rang at the other knocking him unconscious. Then another manta trooper shot at Batman as he threw a bat-a-rang at him while Dick and Barbara came up from the side and knocked the other two unconscious. As two manta troopers shot into the water, Aquaman and La'gaan jumped out and knocked them unconscious as the Kroloteans watched it

Soldier #1(Krolotean): The Meta-Earthlings found us!

Soldier #2(Krolotean): Use the Mechs! Attack!

The Mechs stopped working on the ship to attack the heroes, when one landed in front of La'gaan, He puffed off and smashed it without killing the Kroloteans. While this occurred, someone placed a device underneath the Krolotean ship and ran out to get away from it. Back above the device, the Bat family, Lagoon Boy, and Aquaman were still fighting against the manta troopers and the Krolotean mechs

Dick: Batgirl, Maneuver 7.

Dick put his hands together as Barbara ran up and put her foot on his hands as Dick launched up to the next catwalk and she knocked two manta troopers unconscious. As three manta troopers were shooting at Batman who was hiding behind a large rock, Batman threw a bat-a-rang at the catwalk as it exploded as they fell and were knocked unconscious. As Kaldur was shooting his beams from his helmet, he looked up to see Aquaman bringing his fist down to punch him. Kaldur moved back to avoid Aquaman's fist, as he shot his beams at Aquaman as he tore his suit sent him flying across the floor

Kaldur: Manta to partner. The base has been infiltrated. Abort operation.

Unknown: Partner to Manta. The device is already primed. You have 5 minutes. Get your men out. The bomb will take care of the rest.

Kaldur: Perfect. Manta to all troopers. Hand game enabled. Strategic retreat to Manta Flyer. You have 4 minutes.

As the manta troopers kept firing at the heroes, they retreated to the Manta Flyer to escape the volcano

Dick: Nightwing to Delta Squad. Enemy is attempting escape. Request backup.

As two Kroloteans mechs began to surround Aquaman, two beams of energy came through the volcano walls and destroyed the engine of the mech. Then Superman, Conner in his mission gear, Wonder Woman, and Cassie flew in through the hole created by Superman's heated vision

Arthur: Nice aim.

Clark: X-ray vision. I cheat.

Conner: Superman, triple combo over here.

Superman grabbed Conner as he threw him up and Conner flew through four Krolotean mech engine, disabling them for the rest of the fight

Clark: Quadruple. Nice.

As more mechs kept firing, Superman used his heat vision to cut one of the mech's engine and disabled it from the fight. Then Wonder Woman took out her lasso and put around a mech as she pulled it into the air and slammed it into the ground

Cassie: That was amazing. You just—you just poosh, and then—and then—and then bang.

Then Wonder Woman stepped in front of Cassie as she blocked a mech's laser fire with her bracelets

Diana: Little less fangirl, little more Wonder Girl.

Cassie: Right. Sorry.

Then Cassie took flight, took out her lasso, put it around a mech's cockpit, and ripped it off disabling the mech. Then she took the cockpit and threw it into another mech, also disabling it. As the heroes kept fighting, a Krolotean Captain and his lieutenant pulled a disk from one of their computers as they went to avoid the fighting, as the last of the manta troopers retreated to the Manta Flyer

Kaldur: 3 minutes to departure.

Then Kaldur turned to see La'gaan running at him as Aquaman came from the side and him so hard his helmet flew off. Then Kaldur stood up to his feet as he turned around and revealed his face to his mentor, as La'gaan looked at him with shock

Arthur: I had not believed Nightwing until this moment.

Kaldur: You did not want to believe!

Conner: None of us wanted to believe this. How could you betray us?

Kaldur: You dare question me after all of you let Tula die!

Kaldur then pulled out his water bearers and made water sabers

Dick: Kaldur, that was a mission. Aquagirl knew the risks. No one wanted her to—

La'gaan: Neptune's beard! Don't coddle this traitor! He has joined forces with our King's greatest enemy!

Kaldur: Do you mean the King who hid from me the true identity of my father?

Arthur: That was my error in judgement, Kaldur'ahm. No one else needs suffer for it.

Kaldur: All will suffer if Black Manta demands it. Blood is thicker than seawater.

Then Kaldur's manta suit opened as it fired a missile at Aquaman but Superman blocked it as the other braced themselves form the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Superman was still standing unscathed from the missile as they looked and saw that Kaldur was gone. As Kaldur slid down a tunnel that went to the same place that the bomb was planted

Dick: Kaldur.

Kaldur turned around and saw Dick walk out from the shadows

Kaldur: Just you and me, old friend.

Conner: No! It's a regular reunion special.

Then the water bearers deactivated as Kaldur stood without his water sabers

Kaldur: Fine, you can take me down. Or you can save everyone from this bomb. I am told the yield is quite impressive. You have two minutes.

Kaldur then ran over to an opening of water and jumped into it as he swam out and of the volcano. Back topside, the Manta Flyer was beginning to leave as Cassie and La'gaan tried to chase it

Cassie: They're getting away.

La'gaan: We'll stop them.

Dick(Comm-Link): Negative. We have a bomb down here. Alien tech. I cannot disarm it.

Conner: I'll get it out.

Dick: No. It might have pressure or motion sensors. All squads evacuate the bioship now.

Outside Malina Island underwater, Kaldur had swam out and rendezvoused with the Manta Flyer, he held onto it as it went up and flew escaping the island from the bomb

Bruce: You heard Nightwing. Move!

As the heroes left the inside of the hallowed volcano, Superman stayed behind as Dick and Conner were still underground

Clark: Listen. Listen to me.

Soldier(Krolotean): The Metas flee! Victory is at hand!

Below them Conner had placed his hands of the bomb as they glowed red and the light on the bomb stopped flashing

Dick: What did you do?

Conner: Bought us an extra 5 minutes, I used E.S.V. to jam the bomb's frequency. I've only stopped the count but the bomb is still active. Superman's trying to talk to the Kroloteans so I'm buying time so he can get them out of here. When the count start back up you'll only have 1 minute and 30 seconds.

Dick: What are you going to do?

Conner: Help Superman, and then something extremely dangerous.

Outside on the island, Batman, Barbara, and Tim ran as the bioship came out of camouflage mode and landed. As the heroes boarded the ship, La'gaan looked and saw a Krolotean in the pilot's chair and in a control seat

La'gaan: Neptune's beard.

M'gann: Hello, Megan. Knew we forget something.

The two Kroloteans morphed to reveal they M'gann and Martian Manhunter in disguise that took the disk from the Krolotean computer. Batman ran over to Martian Manhunter as he gave the disk to Batman

Bruce: Well done, Alpha Squad.

M'gann: Find a seat. It's time to go.

Cassie: Wait, where's Superman, Nightwing, and Superboy?

Back inside the volcano, Superman was still trying to talk to the Kroloteans

Clark: Listen! I'm not trying to hurt you. A bomb is set to explode beneath this base. There are too many of you to carry individually, but if you board your ship, I will fly you all to safety.

Then the mechs began firing at Superman

Soldier(Krolotean): Do not trust the Earthlings!

Clark: Please!

At the same time underneath the Krolotean ship Dick was looking at Conner

Conner: Nightwing you need to go now.

Dick: I'm not leaving you here.

Conner: That's not your choice.

Then Conner grabbed Dick as he teleported him inside the ship and then teleported back inside the volcano to help Superman

Conner(Krolotean): Who is in charge here?

Then the mechs stopped firing as a Krolotean with a sash came out and stood in front of the others

Conner(Krolotean): We are telling the truth, there's a bomb below your feet that I have delayed, but it won't last forever. If I show it to you, will you board your ship so we can help you?

General(Krolotean): Take me to this bomb you speak of, Earthling.

Conner then grabbed the Krolotean General and teleported to the bomb

Conner(Krolotean): You have 6 minutes. How fast can all your men board your ship?

General(Krolotean): 3 minutes.

Then Conner grabbed him again as he teleported them back to the Kroloteans as the General turned back to the Kroloteans

General(Krolotean): All forces, retreat to the ship immediately! They tell the truth about the bomb so we need to hurry so move now!

As all the Kroloteans headed towards their ship, Conner flew up to Superman as he was looking at him with a confused expression

Clark: When did you learn to speak their language?

Conner: When my team went to Rann the other day.

Clark: Nice. So, how long until the bomb explodes?

Conner: 5 minutes and 30 seconds, he said he could have them all on the ship in 3 minutes.

3 minutes later, all the Kroloteans were on their ship as they abandoned their mechs to escape

General(Krolotean): We're all ready.

Conner(Krolotean): Okay.

Conner: They're ready.

As Superman flew over to the ship and lifted it up, he saw Conner not moving as he floated in the air

Clark: What are you doing?

Conner: I should stay with the bomb.

Clark: I'm not leaving you here by yourself.

Conner: I need you to get them out of here, now. Trust me, I'll be fine.

Clark: Okay, I trust you.

Then Conner grabbed Superman's shoulder and teleported him in the sky

Conner: Go.

Conner then teleported back to the island and stood next to the bomb

Conner: Miss Martian, the island has been cleared of Kroloteans, take the bioship and leave now.

Dick(Comm-Link): Don't take off Miss Martian! Superboy get to the bioship now!

Conner: I can't, I need to stay with the bomb.

Dick(Comm-Link): The bomb isn't important but you are, need you to come on!

Conner: If you don't take off now, you won't get out of the blast zone. M'gann this is now an order, leave this island immediately!

Bruce: Miss Martian, leave Malina Island.

M'gann(Comm-Link): Acknowledged…leaving Malina Island.

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner…be careful.

Conner(Telepathically): Will do.

The bioship lifted off the ground, it took off with Malina Island getting smaller in the distance slowly. Back underground, Conner was staring at the bomb as he was thinking of what to do with it

Conner: Okay, 2 minutes left and all squads have evacuated the island. Now I need a way to get this out of here. Wait, if instead of taking the bomb, I take the island?

Then Conner teleported below the island and started pushing as ground underwater began to crack. Back in the bioship, Nightwing was looking at the island through the window of the bioship, then a screen began to blink red on the control panel

Dick: What's happening, Robin?

Tim looked at the screen as it showed a pictured of the island as his eyes widened

Tim: It says there's an anomaly happening with the island, the bioship's saying it is beginning to lift from underwater.

Then the other teens looked out the window as they saw the island out of the water and coming towards them but going up into the atmosphere slowly

Conner(Comm-Link): I told you I had a plan.

Dick: Have you lost your mind?! Is this what you meant by extremely dangerous?!

Conner(Comm-Link): Are you really that surprised?

Bruce: Batman to Superboy. What are doing with Malina Island?

Conner(Comm-Link): Seeing how I couldn't move the bomb, I decided to move the island. I have 45 seconds to get this island to orbit so I need to go faster.

As the island moved a little faster, M'gann winced as La'gaan checked on her

La'gaan: Are you alright, Angelfish?

M'gann: I'm fine, I'm feeling aching coming from someone.

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner, stop! You're tired, you need to come back to the bioship!

Conner(Telepathically): Can't, I only have 15 seconds left and I not even in the stratosphere I need to keep going. 5 seconds, just keep going M'gann, I'll be—

Then an explosion went off in the sky as a giant sphere of blinding light as the bioship kept moving, it experienced turbulence as the explosion caught and they were caught in its light. The bioship was shaking rapidly as some of the standing heroes were thrown around

M'gann(Thought): Come on, old girl.

The bioship escaped the light as it could be seen the Watchtower. As the light dissipated, the heroes shook their heads as they looked around. Then chunks of island debris began raining from the sky as one big piece almost hit the bioship

Dick: Miss Martian?!

M'gann: I got it!

M'gann had the bioship dodge the debris as they made it out close from the falling chunks of island. As the bioship kept flying, the heroes could see debris falling from the sky as M'gann stopped the bioship

Bruce: Is everyone alright?

Dick: I think so.

Bruce: Superboy, report.

There was a long silence over the comm-link as Conner did not respond

Bruce: Superboy, report!

There was another silent pause over comm-link as the other heroes looked with concern

Dick: Superboy, report.

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner, please?

Then a hole opened from the top of the bioship as a fire ball was headed for the bioship

Dick: M'gann?

The fire ball entered the bioship and made a smoke cloud as it vented from the top of the bioship. When the smoke cleared all the heroes looked in surprise as it was Conner in covered by his tactile force field. When the force field dissipated, Dick ran over to check on him to see if he was alive

Dick: Conner?

Then Conner groaned as he sat up and put his left palm on his forehead

Conner: Remind me to never do that again.

Dick: You're crazy, when you said something extremely dangerous I didn't imagine lifting an island.

Conner: Well, desperate measures in desperate time.

Conner stood up as he looked around the cabin of the bioship

Conner: Where's Superman?

Then there was a knock on the back of bioship Aquaman and Conner went to the back in defensive positions if it was an attack. When the door opened, to dropped their defensive stances as Superman floated into the bioship and put a hand on Conner's shoulder

Clark: Are you okay?

Conner: Never better. What happened to the Kroloteans?

Clark: I handed them over to Hal, he's taking them to Oa to the Guardians and holding them under protection. Nice work back on the island, you saved the Kroloteans.

Conner: We're protectors, we help those who even hurt us.

Cassie: What just happened?

M'gann: The Kroloteans were clearly trying to build a new ship.

La'gaan: They had to, Angelfish. It was their only way to leave Earth without their Zeta platforms or their original ship.

Cassie: But was Aqualad helping them escape, or luring them into a trap?

Dick: The bomb was of alien origin. Yet the Kroloteans clearly knew nothing about it.

Conner: So where did it come from? Nothing just appears out of thin air especially a bomb like that.

Bruce: I have the feeling it may be up to you and Young Justice to find out.

In the North Pacific, Kaldur to return to the Manta Sub to address his father that the bomb had went off but did not kill the Kroloteans present or Aquaman do to Superboy's last minute interference as he was being called. Manta asked Kaldur to excuse as he put on his helmet and answered a voice call from The Light. Vandal speaks of how The Light's new partner with pleased with him as well as The Light for replacing him with Ocean Master and inducted Manta as a member into The Light

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JANUARY 26TH, 00:10 EST**

Twenty days later following the events of Malina Island, The League and the protégés from Young Justice were standing on the beach as they had a captured Krolotean with them

Cassie: I wish I could go with.

Diana: I doubt your mother would approve. And only the six of us who stand accused need take this odyssey. Though Hawkman insists on accompanying his spouse. And Icon will act as our advocate. For it seems he is familiar with intergalactic trial law.

Atom: You sure this is necessary?

Lantern(John): The Guardians of The Universe seem to think so. They've sent Hal and Guy ahead to make sure the so-called High Court of Rimbor will know we come in peace and know we expect a fair trial.

Conner: How long will you be gone?

Clark: However long it takes to clear our names, Kon-El. But we will be back.

M'gann: I'll miss you.

J'onn: And I you, M'gann. Oh, perhaps you could water the plants in my apartment while I'm gone.

Dick: Be careful, all right?

Bruce: I was about to say the same to you three. I fear we leave the more dangerous task here on Earth.

Dick: We'll manage.

Lantern(John): Time to go.

Then seven Leaguers walked over to Green Lantern John as he made green dome construct around the Leaguers

Diana: May the gods be with you all.

Then it turned into a green jet as they lifted off into space as they passed the Watchtower, heading for Rimbor and leaving the young heroes on the beach


	12. Late Nights & What Depths - Chapter 12

**TAOS**

 **FEBRUARY 13** **TH** **, 19:49 MST**

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Adam Strange was working with another scientist they checking over all things and then Adam looked at the screen in front of him that was being transmitted to the Watchtower

Adam: We're ready. Zeta Shield relay satellites are all in place.

Captain Atom nodded his head, giving Adam the all clear

Adam: Activating satellites.

The Zeta Shield satellites turned out as they made a translucent sphere around the Earth and above the Watchtower

Adam: Congratulations. The Zeta Shield is now operational.

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **FEBRUARY 13** **TH** **, 21:51 EST**

La'gaan: Absolutely historic. Professor Carr! You should have your Cave school pupil write a term paper about this. With the Zeta Shield in place, no alien can teleport to our planet from off world. Even your Strange friend won't be able to travel to and from Iran without prior approval.

Conner entered the war room with his long sleeve "S" and shield shirt, fingerless gloves, dark blue cargo pants, and his black combat boots

Conner: Shield's great, but it won't stop a space ship, my teleportation, or a Boom Tube.

Jaime: What's a Boom Tube?

Scarab(Telepathically): _Boom Tube—an alternate means of instant transport between distant locations. Not Compatible._

Jaime: Not compatible with what? I swear, I don't understand half the things you say.

Mal: The feeling's mutual.

Conner: With a Boom Tube? I thought the scarab could work with everything. Mal did Dick tell you where he is?

Mal: Taking the night off. Personal business.

Conner sighed

Conner: Perfect. Now I have to manage the entire team by myself.

La'gaan: So, back to movie night, Angelfish?

Conner: Jaime, come with me.

Jaime: Hey!

Conner: Mal, me and Jaime are going on a mission. Call me if anything happens.

Mal: Will do.

In Washington D.C., a man had robbed a store earlier but was stopped by Red Arrow as he took a rubber band of money as he returned the rest to the store owner. As Roy was going across rooftop he stumbled as he fell right in front of Green Arrow

Oliver: Hey, Roy. Need a hand?

Roy: No.

Roy smacked his hand away as he stood up

Dick: We think you do.

Then out of the shadows, Dick, Wally, Black Canary, and Guardian without his uniform stepped into the light

Roy: I have nothing to say to any of you—Nothing to explain, nothing to justify.

Then as Roy turned around, Oliver pulled the rubber band of money out of Roy's belt

Oliver: Nothing?

Roy: It's not what it looks like. I mean, that store owner won't miss it. He offered me a reward, anyway. Besides, I deserve it. Guy wouldn't have any of his money back if I hadn't stepped in.

Wally: Dude, are you even listening to yourself?

Roy: Look, I need it. I need it to find Speedy, the real Roy Harper. A search like that is expensive, especially when the rest of you have all given up.

In another part of Washington D.C., Conner and Jaime were flying through the air with New Genisphere carrying Wolf

Scarab(Telepathically): _Ask._

Jaime: Shh!

Conner: Just ask. All of you forget I have telepathy so I know when you want to ask a question.

Scarab(Telepathically): _Ask!_

Jaime: All right, already. I'll ask. Any piece of this mission you feel like letting me in on? Look, I know you only picked me because Gar was studying and La'gaan and M'gann were...whatevering, but I'm here, ese, and I want to help.

Conner: I know.

Conner then pulled up of holo-screen of Malina Island

Conner: The bomb Aqualad used last month to destroy Malina Island was clearly of alien origin. Obviously, the Kroloteans we saved there didn't know anything about it, so we need to figure out where it came from. The criminal organization, Intergang, has a history of trafficking in alien tech smuggled to Earth through Boom Tubes. So, I've been keeping tabs on Whisper A'Daire, one of Intergang's top lieutenants. Tonight, her boss, Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, crawled out of hiding to meet up with her. And they're both in that truck. And it looks like they're headed for…the Hall of Justice.

Back on the rooftop with the others, Black Canary walked up to Roy

Dinah: Roy, I know you feel lost, but that doesn't mean you're alone.

Roy: I'm not the one that's lost.

Roy walked away from the others

Dinah: When was the last time you trained? The last time you slept?

Roy stopped dead in his tracks

Roy: Don't even start. I'm in the best shape of my life.

Dinah: Oh, really.

Dinah ran up to Roy and tried to kick him but he turned around just in time to step back and dodge it. As Dinah threw punches, Roy kept stepping back to dodge them until he back up to the ledge. Before he fell, Dinah grabbed him and brought close face-to-face

Dinah: Best shape of your life. That was me holding back. Way back. Roy, you use to treat your body as a temple, but now…

Roy: My body's no temple. It's a cheap knock-off. A clone.

Back with Conner and Jaime, Ugly and Whisper stopped in front of the Hall as they got out of the truck with a briefcase. Conner used his infrared vision to try and scan the briefcase but he could not see anything inside it

Conner: Can you scan that case?

Jaime: Yeah, sure.

Jaime made a sonic scanner and aimed it at the briefcase

Scarab(Telepathically): _Cannot scan contents. Not compatible._

Jaime: Not compatible again? What does that even mean?

Conner: I guess whatever's in that case neither the scarab or I can see it. Tell the scarab to scan the Hall, Ugly may be about to launch an attack against whoever's inside, and it's shield from infrared from my infrared vision—

Jaime: Scan complete. Hall's deserted.

Then Ugly and Whisper went to the side of the Hall as Ugly sat the briefcase down and opened it. Conner used his telescopic vision and saw that inside the briefcase was an Apokoliptan device

Jaime: What is that thing?

Conner: Don't know. But it looks like it from Apokoliptan.

New Genisphere revved her engine

Jaime: Meaning?

Conner: Meaning bad news. Let's go.

As Conner, Jaime, and New Genisphere dived, Whisper heard New Genisphere and saw her along with Conner and Jaime

Whisper: Company, Boss.

Ugly: Too little, too late.

The device sent out a sonic wave as Jaime covered his ears

Scarab(Telepathically): _Not compatible! Not Compatible!_

Conner: Jaime!

Then the sonic wave went into the Hall and reactivated the four elemental host bodies of the Appellaxians. Then the Appellaxians merged their host bodies together to make a larger of themselves. Back outside, Conner sat Jaime in New Genisphere as Conner flew down with Wolf jumping out of New Genisphere to follow him

Conner: Game's over, Ugly. Time to hand over the device.

Ugly: You're half right. Game is over.

Then the wall behind Ugly and Whisper cracked and then broke opened as the Appellaxian Golem came out of the Hall

Ugly: Attack.

The Appellaxian Golem tried to punch Conner and Wolf but they moved out of the way as Conner grabbed its arm as it brought itself back up. As the Appellaxian Golem tried to swing him off, Conner jumped up and punched it in its main crystal as Wolf ran up and bit it legs, making it squeal. Conner then began to punch it leg as Ugly was about to give it another command, but New Genisphere countered it with her own sonic wave and stopped its signal. Jaime stopped covering his ears as he groaned and looked at Conner and Wolf fighting the Appellaxian Golem. As the Appellaxian Golem tried to punch them again, Conner and Wolf backed up to see that its leg and main crystal healed as if nothing happened to either

Jaime: What is that thing?

Scarab(Telepathically): _Appellaxian Golem._

Jaime: You know, I'm bilingual, and I still have no idea what you just said.

Scarab(Telepathically): _Irrelevant. Attack._

Jaime: Okay. That I get.

Jaime made his beetle wings as he took flight and made his sonic cannon

Conner: Blue, no!

Jaime fired his sonic cannon at the Golem's main crystal, but it absorbed the blast and fired out a larger sonic wave that knocked Conner and Wolf off balance and knocked Jaime out of the sky. As Jaime got to his hands and knees, the Golem walked up to him and slammed its foot down on top of him

Whisper: They're down. Can we kill them?

Ugly: Nah. Trying to kill a Kryptonian would be time-consuming. The League will be here any second. Let's just get gone.

As the Appellaxian lifted up its foot, Jaime was covered by Conner's tactile force field but was unconscious. Then the Golem sprouted wings as it put one of its hands down and let Whisper and Ugly climb on as it flew away. Back on the roof, Oliver walked up to Roy and stood in front of him

Oliver: Roy, come back to Star City. It will be like old times—you and me training, fighting crime, just hanging out, shooting the—

Roy: You're confused. Probably thinking of the other guy—the original, the one you stopped looking for. Me, I'm just—

Jim: We get it. You're a clone. But you're not the only clone on this rooftop. And I know from personal experience how tough it was to come to grips with being a copy of someone else. That's why I gave up my identity as Guardian so that I could figure out exactly who Jim Harper is supposed to be.

Roy: That's not the only thing you gave up.

Jim: Roy, you know we both spent years looking for the original Speedy, and everyone else here did the same. We never found him because The Light didn't keep him alive. It was Cadmus policy to delete the source material. He's dead, brother, which is all the more reason you have to live, to honor the Roy that was.

Back to Conner and Jaime, Jaime was still sitting in New Genisphere with Wolf as Conner flew next to them

Jaime: How are the ears?

Conner(Shouting): Fine!

Conner: Oh. Ugh. Fine. But what were you thinking using sonics against an Appellaxian?

Jaime: Dude, never even heard of an Appel-laxative before tonight!

Conner sighed in disappointment

Conner: You freshmen do the homework. Haven't you read the case file on the League's first mission? Haven't you taken the guided tour of the Hall?

Jaime: Those are rhetorical questions, right?

Conner: The Appellaxians were an alien race of energy beings attacked Earth 12 years ago. They inhabited elemental host bodies, including one made of crystal that could absorb and redirect a sonic attack.

Jaime: Ohh. So…what were they doing inside the Hall?

Conner: The original seven members of the League drove the energy being off world. The empty husks the aliens left behind became the League's first trophies. Ugly's device must have reactivated the husks, combined them somehow into a creature he could control. Sphere's tracking the device's Apokoliptan energy readings. We're closing in.

 **VIRGINIA; ARLINGTON**

 **FEBRAURY 13** **TH** **, 22:45 EST**

The Golem landed in a snowy forest as it put its hand down and let Ugly and Whisper walk off of it as it groaned

Whisper: It sounds…sad.

Ugly: Don't go sentimental on me, A'Daire. It's a construct of wood, stone, et cetera. This gizmo put together the residual psychic energy of its former alien hosts, but that monster doesn't feel anything. And with this thing as my enforcer, I can expand Intergang's reach exponentially.

Conner: Wow. Five syllables. I didn't think you knew any words with more than two.

Ugly and Whisper looked up to see Conner, Jaime, and New Genisphere descending from the sky

Ugly: Hilarious. But we'll see who's laughing when I—

Conner: New Genisphere, jam all Apokoliptan signals in the area.

Then the Apokoliptan device in Ugly's hands began to surge as it short-circuited and broke as the Golem crushed it with its foot.

Ugly: Uh-oh.

Then the Golem swung at Ugly and Whisper as they were sent back several feet and knocked unconscious. Then the Golem looked up New Genisphere as it took flight and knocked her out of the sky. As Conner descended to check on Wolf and New Genisphere, he jumped out of the way as the Golem tried to step on him. Wolf jumped up and bit the Golem and Conner jumped up to hit as well, but the Golem brought its hand up to hit Conner. At the last second, Conner brought his tactile force field as Wolf was swung off the Golem's other arm and Conner was backed into a tree. Then Jaime made a battering ram to try and hit the Golem but he bounced off of it as the Golem kept walking not phased in anyway

Scarab(Telepathically): _I warned you that tactic would be ineffective._

Jaime: Por favor, I'm trying to—

Then the Golem brought its hand down on top of Jaime as it looked up and saw a nuclear power plant. The Golem folded its wings back in as it began walking towards the power plant, when the guard saw it they sounded the alarm as the other guards came to the front of the plant

Guard #1: What is that thing?

Guard #2: Something we don't want within a mile of the nuclear reactor! Open fire!

As the guards began shooting at the Golem as it blocked the bullet with its arm as it roared. Out in the distance of the forest, two figures stood in the shadows where no one could see them. But one figure had the silhouette of Sportsmaster

Unknown: Mixing an Appellaxian husk with the potential for nuclear meltdown could be a recipe for disaster—or hilarity. I haven't decided.

Sportsmaster: Want me to stop the thing?

Unknown: No. This incident, taken to its ultimate extreme, may prove useful. But you could deal with the interloper meat back in the clearing.

Sportsmaster: Happy to oblige, partner.

Back in the clearing, Conner held Ugly and Whisper against a tree by their collars

Ugly: You freed the beast, Super-brat. Now no one's controlling the monster.

Conner: Blue, lock them down.

Jaime morphed his hand into staplers as he stapled both Ugly and Whisper to the tree

Scarab(Telepathically): _That tactic would be more effective if you fired through bone._

Jaime: No!

Conner: Blue! Let's go! Fight you scarab later.

Back at the plant, the Golem just broke through the wall as it headed for the reactor. Then New Genisphere descended from the sky as she fired at the Golem to distract it

Conner: Deploy! We can't let it breach the reactor!

Wolf jumped out of New Genisphere as Conner and Jaime descended to the ground. Conner then jumped up and drove it shoulder into the Golem's chest and knocked it off balance as Jaime used his battering ram to push out its foot as it fell over. As the Golem tried to stand back up, New Genisphere, in her Sphere Mode, hit it in its chest knocking it back down as the others restrained it

Conner: Hold it down! Lock it down!

Jaime: Working on it!

Jaime made a larger stapler with both hands as he stapled down the Golem's arms and legs

Conner: Sphere! Pillbug Mode! See if you can take control of it!

New Genisphere turned into her Pillbug Mode as she tried to attached herself to the Golem, but it headbutted her as it ripped through the staples. The Golem stood back up as it flung Conner into Jaime and they both fell to the ground as the Golem also threw Wolf next to them

Jaime: I don't suppose we could just ask it to play nice.

Scarab(Telepathically): Such a tactic would betray weakness.

Jaime: Wait. You mean it's possible?

Back on the rooftop in Washington D.C., Roy sat down on an AC unit as he looked down at the floor

Roy: I'm whelmed by all this attention.

Roy looked up and then looked at Wally

Roy: What are you even doing here, West? I thought you ditched the hero game.

Wally: Ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends. And before you round back to the original Roy again, let's face the facts. He was never our friend.

Roy glared at Wally

Dick: We've all done the math. Speedy was abducted before any of us met.

Wally: You're the guy we trained besides, fought beside. You're the only you we know.

Dick: You're our friend. Just 'cause you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that.

Wally: Seriously. Have you met Superboy when he first started?

Roy: All done? You want to salvage someone's soul? Go get Kaldur to see the light. From what I hear, he needs course correcting. But leave me out.

Roy walked over to the ledge of the building as he looked back at the others

Roy: Write me off. Or don't. Either way, blow.

As Roy jumped off the building, the others stood dead silent as they looked at one another. Back at the plant, the Golem was breaking down silos to get to the reactor as Jaime aimed his sonic cannon at it

Conner: Stop, Blue! Sonics don't work!

Jaime: Not as an attack, but maybe—

Scarab(Telepathically): _Frequency adjusted. Proceed._

Jaime shot his sonic cannon at the Golem as it gave back its own feedback to Jaime as he shouted in pain

Conner: Blue, break off! Break off before trying to talk to it kills you!

Jaime: No, it's communicating its pain! Listen!

Jaime(Golem): Where is the stillness of wood, of stone, of crystal, of metal? All this noise, all this life, is pain. We sense the power in this place—power enough to destroy us, to end the pain, to be still again.

Conner: I can relate. I mean—we can help you. We will help you.

Then Conner used his super-hearing as he something behind them

Unknown: Sorry, meat, but we can't have that.

The unknown man turned his arm into a sonic cannon as he aimed it at the Golem and fired it. As the sonic wave passed Conner covered his ears as it hit the Golem on it main crystal as it cried out in pain. Then Jaime cried out in pain as the Golem began to crack as energy poured out of it and exploded. Jaime passed out as pieces of the Golem fell from the sky and the unknown man retreated into the forest behind him. Conner looked behind him and used his telescopic vision to try and find the one who did this but no one was there as the guards came running in

Guard #1: Don't know who you guys are, but you took that thing down! Probably saved the whole East Coast.

Jaime woke up as he saw the Golem's energy raining down like ash

Jaime: It was alive. And now, it's gone. Who attacked? Who killed it?

Conner: I don't know, but I think it was someone ugly.

In the forest, Conner and Jaime were walking back to the clearing with Wolf and New Genisphere

Conner: I'm telling you, they're long—gone.

Conner and Jaime to an abrupt stop as they saw Ugly and Whisper still stapled to the tree but drooling from their mouths

Then New Genisphere whirred as Jaime made his sonic scanner and used it on Ugly and Whisper to check on them

Jaime: They're alive. Breathing. Steady heartbeats. But non-responsive.

Conner snapped his fingers in front of Ugly but Ugly did not react as he used his super-hearing to if anyone was still around

Sportsmaster: As requested, Ugly and Whisper are now a living warning to anyone else straying from the path of The Light. But why blow up gruesome? Seems like a wasted resource.

Unknown: A resource falling into enemy hands is a resource best disposed of.

Sportsmaster: Partner, I like the way you think.

Conner: Lets go. We tell no one what happened tonight, okay? Jaime?

Jaime: Yeah. What about the person who killed it?

Conner: Don't worry. One day, and one day soon we'll get justice for it, I promise.

Conner and Jaime took flight with New Genisphere carrying Sphere as they were now heading back for Mount Justice

 **CALIFORNIA; PALO ALTO**

 **FEBRUARY 14** **TH** **, 00:03 PST**

Wally walked up side stairs as he entered his small apartment after just finishing seeing Roy. As he walked towards the kitchen, his pit bull, Brucely, did not even move wake up to the sound of the door closing or when we walked by him while he was on the couch. As Wally sat at the table, he leaned back as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly

Artemis: How'd it go?

Wally: Eh. It didn't. We talked. He wouldn't hear us. On top of that, my Vietnamese lit paper is still due at 8 A.M. I don't suppose I could copy off yours?

Artemis walked in behind Wally in a sports jersey that went halfway down her thighs as she wrapped her arms around Wally, chuckled, and then kissed him

Artemis: Not a chance.

Wally: Hey, it's after midnight. Happy Valentine's Day, Artemis.

Artemis: You remembered.

Wally: Come on! What kind of jerk would I be if I forgot Valentine's Day for the fifth year in a row?

Artemis: We'll, I remembered, too. I got you your favorite food. Everything.

Artemis opened the refrigerator to reveal that it was packed with food

Wally: Babe, you rock.

Wally walked over to Artemis as they embraced one another with a hug

Artemis: You're still worried about Roy.

Wally: He's lost, babe. Alone. The guy just won't let anyone in.

Back in D.C. at an apartment complex, Roy entered his apartment as he took off his mask and sat on the couch, but little did he know as that someone was watching him from inside the kitchen

Female: Someone looks worse for wear.

Roy jumped off the couch and aim an arrow at the unknown female. The lady stepped into the light to reveal herself to be Cheshire

Roy: Cheshire?

Jade: Chill, Red. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make you clean up your act.

Roy groaned as he lowered his bow and arrow

Roy: Not you, too. Well, forget it, Jade. You lost the right to backseat drive when you left me to return to a life of crime.

Roy: That's not why I left. It was a side benefit. Besides, I'm still your wife, legally. Grants me certain privileges to knock sense into you. Roy, I left because your obsession with finding Speedy was all-consuming. There wasn't room in your life for anything else, or anyone—not me, and not our daughter.

Jade turned to the side and showed Roy a sleeping baby in a open duffle on her back

Roy: We—we have a daughter?

Jade: Lian Nguyen Harper. She needs her father, Roy. You have to get your head on straight, for her. And that means you need to exorcise Speedy's ghost once and for all. So, while I was away, I called in every chip I had. I got us a lead, Red. One last chance. To find the original Roy Harper.

* * *

So after a girl's mission in Qurac and saving abductees from Queen Bee's henchmen. Then a surprise time travel visit from Impulse, Barry Allen's future grandson, Bart Allen, and helping him along with Wally and Jay take down a new controlled villain, Neutron. Now we come to current time as Young Justice is about to conduct another mission with returning assistance

 **CALIFORNIA; PALO ALTO**

 **MARCH 19** **TH** **, 08:12 PDT**

As Wally was sitting in the living room, watching G. Gordon Godfrey babble on about the new communication satellite for Earth and Mars to communicate with each other

Artemis: I'm ready.

Wally put down his bagel as he closed his eyes as he turned off the television as Artemis walked out of the bedroom with a duffle bag as Wally looked up at her

Wally: I'm not happy about this.

Artemis: As I recall, you were wearing yellow and Red just a few weeks ago.

Wally: That was an emergency! I was needed.

Artemis: Well, I'm needed now.

Wally: He shouldn't need you. He's my best friend. He knows we're trying to leave the life behind.

Artemis: Don't blame Nightwing. The decision was mine. Babe, you're freaking out over nothing. What could go wrong?

 **FLORIDA; CAPE CANAVERAL**

 **MARCH 19** **TH** **, 21:22 EDT**

The next thing we see is Dick on the sandy beach of Cape Canaveral trying to resuscitate Artemis

Dick: 28, 29, 30.

Dick gave her mouth-to-mouth as he stopped when he did not here her breathing

Dick: She's dead.

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **MARCH 19** **TH** **, 11:42 EDT**

 **TEN HOURS EARLIER**

Mal: They're both gonna wind up Young Justice's responsibility, making them both your two's responsibility, aren't they?

Dick: Not necessarily. Bart, Impulse, is staying with Jay and Joan Garrick in Central City.

Conner: Roy, the original Speedy, is recuperating at Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City.

Dick: Arrow's Green and Red are watching over him.

Mal: They're both gonna wind up both of your responsibility.

Conner: Doesn't everything? I mean we're nowhere close to identifying The Light's new partner.

Dick: True, there has been no progress.

Dick rubbed the arch of his nose when he heard giggles as he looked up and saw M'gann and La'gaan enter the war room with crab cakes. Conner face changed from its natural stoic face to an angry glare

M'gann: La'gaan, don't eat so fast.

La'gaan: I can't help it, Angelfish. The idea of cooking crabs is amazing enough, but making them into little cakes?

M'gann: Heh! You're gonna choke.

Conner: If only.

M'gann: Here, let me.

M'gann picked up a crab cake and tried to put it in La'gaan's mouth but he ate it out of her fingers

La'gaan: If that's not true love, I don't know what is…chum.

Conner(Thought): I bet he wouldn't take five steps forward and say it to my face, now would he?

Conner closed his eyes as he sighed and when they opened back up they were starting to dim orange red

Conner: Call me when it's time to give the briefing.

Conner walked passed M'gann and La'gaan as the red in his eyes dimmed out

Cave Computer: **RECOGNIZED: ARTEMIS, B-0-7.**

Before Conner could leave the war room, he, Dick, and Mal turned to see Artemis in her heroine suit come out of the Zeta Tube

Dick: Time for briefing.

M'gann: Artemis!

Artemis: Hi, M'gann!

M'gann flew over and gave Artemis a tight hug

M'gann: How's Wally?

Artemis: He's…Wally.

Both of the girls laughed at Artemis' comment as Mal walked over towards them

Mal: Welcome back, girl.

Artemis: Hey, Mal!

Conner: We have so missed you around here.

Artemis: Conner!

La'gaan: I relish this opportunity to finally fight beside you, archer.

Artemis: Um…thanks, La'gaan?

Conner: Okay, Gamma, gather around.

The others turned to see Conner and Dick standing at the holo-computer

Dick: The mission is Cape Canaveral—covert op to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com-sat.

Conner: There are people out there who don't even like the idea of aliens and will do anything to stop this launch from happening.

M'gann looked down at the ground as she was becoming sad until Artemis put her hand on her shoulder

Artemis: But that's why I came back, because not all of us feel that way.

Mal: So why are you going?

Dick: Let's just say that after being the other co-leader for a year, I'm peckish for a little action.

 **FLORIDA; CAPE CANAVERAL**

 **MARCH 19** **TH** **, 20:59 EDT**

Conner, his Superman's costume, hovered over the Space Center

Carol: And we are officially at T-minus one hour and counting. Now, we do have time for a few questions. Yes, Miss…Godfrey.

Godfrey: Miss Ferris, maybe I'm the only one not drinking the Space-Cola, but has anyone asked whether Earth wants more communication with aliens?

Carol: Our galaxy contains billions of stars, yet Earth and Mars are warmed by the same sun. The Martians aren't aliens. They're our next-door neighbors. Isn't it time we got to know them?

Godfrey: So, that's the plan—borrow a cup if Martian sugar while our world is being invaded!

J'onn: If I may…all the more reason both worlds must stand together. This satellite represents a new spirit of cooperation between sister planets, the beginning of an alliance that can protect us all.

Carol: Thank you, Martian Manhunter. On behalf of Ferris Aircraft and the Earth-Mars communication initiative, we couldn't agree more.

Martian Manhunter flew off stage and into the sky

Godfrey: That's it? No more questions for the Mighty Manhunter? Tell Old G. Gordon that name doesn't sound ominous to any decent Earthling. And did you notice the Kryptonian's not taking any questions at all?

J'onn and Conner flew away

J'onn looked back down to see if they were still being recorded

J'onn: We are out of sight.

J'onn started morphing to reveal that it was M'gann acting as her uncle

Conner: Good. Let's just get to the bioship. I don't like wearing this monkey suit in any shape or form it comes in.

M'gann sighed

M'gann: Conner, you know we have to maintain the illusion that Superman, Manhunter, and the other Leaguers who went into are still on Earth. We can't let our enemies know how shorthanded the Justice League is right now.

The camouflaged bioship opened a hole as the two flew towards it

Conner: Still hate them.

Back at the launch site of the communications satellite, Dick and Artemis were standing in one of the launch towers looking over the surrounding area

Artemis: If nothing else, we have a nice view.

Dick then pressed his comm-link

Dick: Miss M or SB, link us up.

M'gann(Telepathically): Link established.

Dick(Telepathically): Good. Begin aerial sweep of the Cape's perimeter.

Conner(Telepathically): Hey, half-boss, I'd be happy to join my Angelfish on that assignment.

Dick(Telepathically): Negative, Lagoon Boy.

La'gaan was underwater around the coast of Cape Canaveral

La'gaan: And so I'm stereotyped as the water guy again. Meanwhile, she flies the friendly skies alone with Super Ex-boyfriend. Neptune's beard!

Below the water of Cape Canaveral, the Manta Flyer moved through the water while towing a machine. Then the machine detached as the Manta Flyer as manta trooper came out of the Flyer, swam to the machine controls, and began to operate it

Trooper #1: Missile launcher locked. We're go in 5.

The missile launcher aimed at the communications satellite for it was its target. Back inside the Ferris Aircraft control room, all employees were working on the computer as they were still counting down

Employee #1: T-minus 52 minutes and counting. All systems go for launch.

On the launch field, the alarm started blaring in preparation for launch

Dick: I know I'm not Wally's favorite person right now, but it is nice to have you back.

Artemis: It's nice to be back. I didn't realize how much I'd been missing it, which is pretty much exactly what Wally's afraid of. He's worried the rush that comes with the mask will get its hooks in, and I won't give it up until my dying day.

Artemis took out her collapsible bow and unfolded it

Dick: I know exactly what you mean.

Conner(Telepathically): Superboy to Nightwing, is everything ready?

Dick(Telepathically): Yes, now we wait for anyone.

Conner(Telepathically): Okay. Your plan better go off without complications. Superboy out.

Back on the bioship, Conner was sitting in his Kryptonian mission gear quietly as he ended his telepathic conversation with Dick as M'gann looked at him. Conner saw her out the corner of his eye and turned to face back forward

M'gann: So now we're never talking again?

Conner: Gee, you read my mind.

M'gann: I don't have to read your mind to know how you feel, Conner, but the breakup was your idea.

Conner: Don't pretend you don't know why.

M'gann: I know, I know. You disapprove of how I use my psychic powers.

Conner: You mean how you abuse them, ripping intel from the minds of you victims with no concern for what it does to their psyches!

M'gann: They're not victims. They're the bad guys. That information is helping the team, the League, the entire planet.

Conner: And leaving your victims in a catatonic state. It's not right, M'gann. You're behaving no better that Psimon!

M'gann: If you feel that strongly, why not tell Nightwing or the League? Or why not put me on a leave of absence?

Conner: I was hoping I mattered enough to you to make you stop. I didn't think you'd try to tamper with my mind, try to make me forget I was upset with you.

M'gann: Conner, I'm so sorry about that.

Conner: Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught? After all we'd been through, how could you think I wouldn't recognize your touch inside my mind? Didn't you know what that touch meant to me? And to have you pervert it like that…

M'gann's eyes began to water as she was on the verge of crying as she wiped the tears out of her eyes

Conner: Guess I was kidding myself. I mean, how replaceable was I? Two minutes after I end it, you're dating the rebound guy from the black lagoon.

M'gann: La'gaan is not my rebound guy.

Conner: Well, lucky La'gaan.

Then there was a long silence between the two

M'gann: Conner, can I ask you something?

Conner: Go ahead.

M'gann: Do you still love me? Even after breaking up and what I did?

Conner sighed as he looked down at his feet

Conner: I could never stop loving you, even after everything you've done and dating someone else, I could never stop loving the person I met six years ago.

M'gann felt her heart skip a beat from Conner's words, after everything she had done, he still loved her as another long silence came along

Conner: Can I ask you something?

M'gann: What do you want to ask?

Conner: If there was a chance for us to back together, would you want to?

M'gann: Do you want to?

Conner: Depends on if you would want to try again?

M'gann: I don't know, I can't just leave La'gaan.

Conner: I won't make choose but I at least want to know how you feel.

Back underwater off the coast of the launch site, La'gaan was swimming in the ocean when he came across the manta troopers

La'gaan(Telepathically): Whoa. Heads up, minnows. We got bad guys: Black Manta's troopers. Working some kind of platform beneath the surface just offshore. I'm taking them down.

Dick(Telepathically): Belay that. Wait for backup.

Conner(Telepathically): I'll get ready in the cargo hold and help the rookie out.

La'gaan(Telepathically): Rookie? Neptune's beard. I don't need help from the Boy of Steel.

La'gaan went into puffer mode as his Atlantean symbols glowed as he longed out at the manta troopers

Conner(Telepathically): Lagoon Boy, stay put.

La'gaan(Telepathically): Sorry, you're breaking up.

La'gaan imitated static in his mind

Dick(Telepathically): There's no static on a psychic link.

As the manta troopers began firing at La'gaan he used one of the trooper as a shield as he took out more of them

Trooper #1: We're under attack. Arming missile now. Recommend activating phase two as precaution.

The missiles move into place as they were being prepared to destroy the communications satellite as more manta troopers came from the Manta Flyer. Back at the launch tower, Dick and Artemis watched the manta troopers walk onto shore

Artemis: Company.

Artemis shot a zip line arrow as she and Dick slid down the line while being shot at by the manta troopers. When they reached ground-level, they ran over to the wall separating the launch field from the beach

Dick(Telepathically): Superboy, you have a rebreather?

Conner(Telepathically): Don't need it, but I'm getting an energy spike from underwater. Miss Martian, gill up and help Lagoon Boy. Keep the bioship in camouflage mode.

Dick(Telepathically): Superboy, we need cover fire down here.

M'gann(Telepathically): Bioship reconfiguring to camouflage mode and hover.

Then M'gann stood up and retracted her cape as she formed gills on her neck and opened a hole in the bioship. Once she dived and landed in the water, she turned her legs into a mermaid's tail and began to swim to La'gaan's location

M'gann(Telepathically): La'gaan, I'm on my way.

Back on the shore, as more manta troopers came out of the water, Conner flew in and used his tactile blast to destroy the trooper weapons. Back in the Ferris Aircraft control room, none of the employees noticed the fighting outside until Carol saw it on a monitor screen

Carol: What's going on there?

As Conner flew and was now using his tactile disassembly to destroy the trooper weapons, Artemis and Dick watched from the other side of the wall

Artemis(Telepathically): That's our cue!

Then Artemis got back down as she saw the troopers return all fire back at the wall

Dick(Telepathically): I know you're rusty, but are you trying to get yourself killed?

Back underwater, La'gaan was still beating up manta troopers as he was getting closer to the last one, but then he was electrocuted from behind as he passed out. From behind, La'gaan was flipped over by Black Manta as he looked at his last conscious trooper

Manta: Launch.

Trooper #1: As you command, Kaldur'ahm.

Then the trooper worked the console as he activated the missile and it shot out of the water as it headed for the communications satellite. From the wall, Dick could see the missile coming straight for the com sat as he and Artemis was still taking fire from the manta troopers

Artemis(Telepathically): We're on the wrong side of this wall.

Dick(Telepathically): Superboy.

Conner(Telepathically): On it.

Conner then flew over to the missile as he used his tactile disassembly quickly and blew the missile out of the sky before it could hit the com sat. Inside the Ferris Aircraft control room, Carol and the employees watched the missile blow up from a monitor

Employee #1: Do we abort?

Carol: We are not aborting anything. Advance the countdown.

Carol took off her keycard and placed it in the slot as she pressed the emergency launch as they were down to T-minus 2 minutes

Carol: Final safety checks, then launch.

On the launch field the alarms were blaring as Dick and Artemis saw a sign telling them that they were in the blast area

Artemis(Telepathically): We are really on the wrong side of this wall.

Then another missile came out of the water as it headed straight or the communications satellite until Superboy landed on this one too and used his tactile disassembly to destroyed it

Artemis(Telepathically): The troopers' helmet—designed to enhance vision underwater, right?

Artemis shot an arrow into the sky and when it exploded made a giant flare of white light that blinded the troopers momentarily

Conner(Telepathically): Move!

Back underwater the manta troopers carried La'gaan to Kaldur

Trooper #1: Sir, you should have the honor of killing him.

Kaldur: No. He's a perfect specimen for our partner. Take him to the Flyer. If the mission fails, rendezvous as planned.

Trooper #1: Our first missiles were shot down. And the ground assault—our helmets have become a liability.

Kaldur: Launch all missiles, maximum rate of fire. I'll take charge of the ground assault personally.

As Kaldur swam to the surface, the other troopers took La'gaan to the Manta Flyer and prepared the missiles as they fired more at the com sat. But they did not get far as Conner used his tactile disassembly on them before they could reach the beach. On the beach, Dick and Artemis were still fighting manta troopers as Dick looked at Artemis in surprise that she was still able to fight like nothing has changed

Artemis(Telepathically): What? I'm not that rusty.

Dick and Artemis turned around to see Kaldur walk onto the beach with more manta troopers. Back underwater, M'gann finally made it to the missile launcher and saw the manta troopers boarding an unconscious La'gaan onto the Mata Flyer

M'gann(Telepathically): They've taken La'gaan. I'm going after him.

Conner(Telepathically): Priority is the missiles. There are too many and get getting past the beach. I can't keep up with all of them at once.

As M'gann swam to the missile launcher as the manta troopers saw and began firing at her. M'gann then used her telekinesis and sent a shockwave through the water and knocking all but the missile controller of the control terminal. As M'gann swam to him, he pressed the arming button and shot the missile as M'gann knocked him unconscious. At the last minute, M'gann used her telekinesis and made the missile turn before it left the water and aimed it back at the missile launcher as it exploded. M'gann watched as the Manta Flyer leave with La'gaan as she passed out while back on the beach, Artemis and Dick were getting ready to confront Kaldur and his troopers

Artemis: Kaldur, you don't want to do this.

Kaldur: I believe I do.

Kaldur took out his water bearers and made himself a wave that he directed at the beach as it turned into a water eel and hit both of them. Back in the Ferris Aircraft control room, the clock was at its last seconds as it hit zero for takeoff

Employee #1: All systems go.

Carol: Launch.

The rockets on the com sat fired up as it lifted off the ground and headed for space as everyone in the control room cheered

Carol: Well done.

On the beach, Kaldur looked as the communications satellite took off as he turned to his troopers

Kaldur: The mission may yet succeed.

Then a missile pack came out of Kaldur's suit as it fired and was heading for the communications satellite. Then Artemis took out an arrow and fired it as it turned into a rocket arrow and blew up Kaldur's as the com sat kept going

Artemis: No rust on me.

Dick: Artemis, behind you!

Dick ran behind her as Kaldur had water hammers and swung them at Dick as it launched him back and knocked him unconscious. Artemis ran at Kaldur as he used his other water hammer to smack Artemis' bow out fo her hand as he made a water saber out of the other stabbed her

Kaldur: Welcome back.

Kaldur took the water saber out of her as she backed away holding her chest as Conner flew in

Conner & Dick: Artemis!

Dick ran over to Artemis and caught her before she fell

Dick: I got you. Hang on.

Dick lied her down as she was bleeding from her suit as Kaldur put his water bearers away

Kaldur: Move out. The mission is a failure.

Then the com sat blew up in the sky as it drew everyone's attention

Kaldur: We are done here.

As Kaldur and his troopers retreated back into the ocean, Dick was trying to resuscitate Artemis as Conner watched over him. Then M'gann came out of the ocean as she jumped over to the three as Dick kept trying to resuscitate Artemis

Conner: I…I don't hear her heartbeat.

Dick: 28, 29, 30.

Dick then gave her mouth-to-mouth as he checked to see if she was breathing and then he stopped

Dick: She's dead.

 **ATLANTIC OCEAN**

 **MARCH 20** **TH** **, 00:00 EDT**

In the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, the Manta Flyer had rejoined with the Manta Submarine as Black Manta met Kaldur in the hanger

Manta: Congratulations, Kaldur'ahm. You had quite a day. Capturing the Atlantean, killing a former teammate, destroying the com sat.

Kaldur: My crew did not destroy the com sat, Father. Its rocket must have malfunctioned. Our victory was mere luck.

Manta: I don't believe in luck…which is why I arranged to have a bomb with an altitude sensor smuggled onto the com sat rocket days ago. This was your final test—to see if you would take credit for what you had not accomplished.

Kaldur looked at Manta in shock

Kaldur: And what is I had succeeded?

Manta: Then another test would have awaited you. For it is not in success where true character is revealed, but in failure.

Manta then took off his helmet

Manta: I'm quite proud of you, my boy. You're ready for the next level.

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **MARCH 20** **TH** **, 03:58 EDT**

In the living room and kitchen of the Cave, Young Justice was grieving over Artemis death as M'gann sat on the couch and Conner stood against the wall. Conner was walking over to M'gann until he stopped as Garfield walked over to comfort her instead

Conner: We'll find La'gaan…and Aqualad.

Mal: No doubt. Where's Nightwing? He should be here.

Conner: I'm about to leave to go with him to tell Wally. Mal, you're in charge until we get back.

Conner teleported out of the room as he went to where Dick was and left Young Justice to grieve for their fallen friend

 **NEW YORK; BLUDHAVEN**

 **MARCH 20** **TH** **, 04:00 EDT**

In a crate warehouse, Dick was looking at a picture of him and Artemis from her first day at Gotham Academy six years ago

Dick: We'll laugh about this someday.

Then there was a clatter that caught Dick's attention

Dick: Wally?

Kaldur: No.

Then Conner entered the room

Conner: Do we have to do this?

Then Wally walked around the corner as they all surveyed the room then someone else walked in and revealed themselves to be Artemis

Flashback

We see Kaldur stab Artemis but the blade curved around her to make the illusion of her being stabbed

Kaldur: Welcome back.

Then Artemis used a pill that would momentarily slowed her heartbeat as Conner falsified what he said as he could hear her heart beating very slowly

Conner: I…I don't hear her heartbeat.

Then earlier before that when Dick caught Artemis, he busted a tablet that that red liquid in that imitated blood

Flashback Ends

Kaldur: I take it our ruse was successful.

Dick: Almost too successful. Young Justice and the League are mourning over Artemis.

Conner: That's why I said we should have told them. We promised no more secrets and now we're even lying about Artemis' death. They may never forgive us.

Kaldur: And still only we five know the secret?

Dick: Yes and the other—that you've been under deep cover within Black Manta's organization since leaving Young Justice. How'd it go on that end?

Kaldur: Successful as well. I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He is moving me up the ladder, bringing me closer to The Light and their unknown partner.

Dick: Not without cost, Kaldur. The com sat wasn't supposed to be destroyed, and La'gaan definitely wasn't supposed to be captured.

Kaldur: It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover.

Dick: I'm not blaming you. I know you've been forced to make impossible decisions…like choosing between saving the Kroloteans on Malian Island—

Kaldur: Or saving my friends.

Dick: Which was a nice save on Conner in also saving the Kroloteans and giving them to the Green Lanterns.

Conner: I can only do my best.

Kaldur: And I will find a way to help La'gaan. You have my word.

Artemis: So what now?

Dick walked over to Artemis and put a necklace on her

Wally: Uh, dude, why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?

Dick: Glamour charm, courtesy of Zatanna. Physiomorphic spell, I think. She said it backwards.

Wally: Wow, you look…exactly the same.

Dick: To the five of us, and only us. But to anyone else, you're an entirely different person.

Artemis: The more impressive trick is how you got something so specific from Zatanna without revealing who or what it was for.

Dick: We have a history.

Wally: Dog.

Kaldur: It is time.

Conner: Good luck.

Wally walked up to Artemis as they hugged and kissed while the others turned their heads to give them a moment

Artemis: What could go wrong?

Wally: Don't say that.

Dick put his hand on Wally's shoulder as Artemis walked away and they left the warehouse. Outside, Artemis walked towards Kaldur when the Manta Flyer surfaced and they entered as Dick watched from on top of the warehouse.

Dick: We're through the hard part. They're in.

Wally: Who are you kidding? It only gets more dangerous from here.

* * *

Author's Note:

 **So there you have it, Chapter 12, based on "Salvage" and "Depths" so tell me how you liked it in the reviews and make some requests. Now that that is out of the way let's get to review time**

 **Mcleanbryce7:** I know what you mean, I had wished they showed Conner at least gaining an extra power, so I thought maybe I should take it upon myself to show what the story would be like if he had all the powers that he has shown throughout the comics.

 **walterO5j & boeingCahoots:** The whole lifting the island thing was based off Superman #25: Krypton Returns, in which Conner lifted Argo City with his tactile telekinesis before the planet's destruction. Keep in mind, Krypton was larger than Jupiter and one metropolitan area was about the size of 25% of the United States. So yeah, he has a lot of power he can work with so stayed tuned for later events that I'm thinking of doing.

 **And to all my reviewers in general, if you know anyone who is interested in these types of Superboy stories, tell them to read the story and review their thoughts because I am literally open to suggestions. And with all that said a bid you a farewell until next guys.**


	13. Going Too Far & New Threats - Chapter 13

Author's Note:

 **Welcome back guys to another chapter of YJUS, today the episodes will be "Darkest" and "Before the Dawn". In all honesty, I am excited about what I am going to write for I feel the need to change things up. I'm not going to tell you what will be different but I hope you and now let's jump into Chapter 13.**

* * *

After the original Roy wakes up in the hospital and tries to take out Luthor, he is given a peace offering in the form of a cybernetic arm, Young Justice is now trying to formulate a plan on stopping The Light

 **GULF OF MEXICO**

 **MARCH 23** **RD** **, 16:03 EDT**

In the Manta Sub detention center, Kaldur was with his manta troopers as he stood in front of La'gaan who had an inhibitor collar on

La'gaan: How can you stand to look in the mirror? Atlantis. King Orin. Young Justice. You've betrayed us all. Neptune's beard! I can't believe I once idolized you.

Then the door opened as Black Manta walked in and stood in front of Kaldur

Manta: Why is this prisoner still aboard? He should be delivered at once to our partner. Prepare a pod.

Kaldur: I will handle it personally, Father.

Manta: Negative. I have other duties for you, my son.

La'gaan: You're not his son. You're his errand boy.

Kaldur: I am aware of my role in the larger picture, La'gaan. Are you?

Kaldur then took out a vile and injected it into La'gaan

La'gaan: I'm so getting you back for this, chum.

La'gaan the passed out on the floor as the manta troopers put him in a pod and carted him away

Manta: Kaldur'ahm, you should know my faith in you is absolute, but the others require further proof of loyalty.

Kaldur: You have my word, Father. I will do whatever it takes to enter The Light.

Then the Manta Flyer disconnected from the Manta Sub as it went up to the surface and took flight while inside, Kaldur's team piloted the Flyer

Tuppence: Brother Tommy, I think we're plumb crazy to throw in with this feller. I mean, it wasn't two years ago Mr. Aqualad here was trying to lock us back up in Belle Reve.

Tommy: Well, Sister Tuppence, folks say he had a change of heart since finding out who his pappy is.

Icicle Jr: I hear he switched sides because if some girl, which I totally get. You know, if it's the right girl.

Tuppence: Step back, Junior. You're giving me the chills.

Icicle Jr: But in a good way, right, babe?

Tommy: Me, I'm more concerned about this Tigress. How come the Terror ain't never heard of her before?

Artemis(Tigress): You know we can hear you.

Tommy: That we do, missy. These are open questions, you see.

Artemis(Tigress): So which one of you wants to ask your open questions of Black Manta? Which one of you wants to suggest to the big bad that his son and his son's handpicked right hand can't be trusted?

Everyone was silent as the Terror Twins turned back to their controls

Junior: Don't look so defeated. I'm here for you, babe.

Tuppence: Will you cut that out?

Junior: Can't help myself, babe. Been kinda obsessed since the first time I laid eyes on you.

Tuppence: This is the first time you laid eyes on me.

Junior: Technically. But see, five years ago in Belle Reve, this Martian girl was posing as you.

Tuppence: So give the skeevies to her.

Tuppence grabbed Junior's hand and began to squeeze on it as Junior winced in pain, back away holding his hand, and looked at Kaldur

Junior: I'm wearing her down.

Kaldur: Perhaps we could focus on the mission now. We are closing in on our target.

 **TEXAS; EL PASO**

 **MARCH 23** **RD** **, 18:18 EDT**

A doorbell rang at the Reyes household as Jaime answered it and looked in shock at Bart standing at the front patio

Jaime: Dude. What are you doing?

Bart: Here to hang. To chill. Spend a little downtime with my buddy blue, BB, The Beetle, The Bee-Tel. You know, chillayin'.

Jaime: And put my secret I.D. at risk?

Scarab(Telepathically): _The Impulse is trouble. Destroy him._

Jaime: Overreacting won't help.

Bart: Totally. Hey, don't beat yourself up. I'll never get used to this so-retro obsession with secret identities. I mean, what's the point in hiding how crash we are?

Jaime: If you don't know, I can't explain it. Let's just get out of here before someone spots us.

Then Jaime made his Beetle armor and flew off with Bart using his super speed to follow him to the deserts of Texas

Jaime: Here. Watch this one.

Jaime made his sonic cannon and destroyed a large boulder

Jaime: Well?

Bart: Yawn. Really? That's the best you could do?

Jaime: No.

Jaime then used his laser and destroyed another large boulder

Jaime: Top that, hermano.

Bart: Ooh, not bad, not bad. Boulder's definitely feeling the mode, but one thing I learned in the future, amigo, is that it's easier to destroy…

Bart then used his super speed and moved the pebbles of boulder debris around

Bart: Than to create. Ta-da!

Scarab(Telepathically): _The Impulse has created nothing and its premise is faulty. Tactical destruction is more effective than creation._

Jaime: Uh, ta-da what exactly?

Bart: Curb the attitude, get a little altitude, hermano.

Jaime then took flight and looked down at the ground and looked shocked at what he saw

Jaime: Whoa.

Bart: Impulse, by Impulse. Is that crash, or what?

Jaime: Crash. Totally crash.

Then Jaime was slammed in the back by an unknown person

Bart: Blue!

As Jaime fell to the ground, the dirt cleared to reveal Tuppence Terror on top of Jaime

Bart: Oh, man, I spent 1.6 seconds on that self-portrait. It was my masterpiece,

Then Tigress and Tommy Terror ran at Bart as Tigress tried to kick him, but Bart ran at Tommy only to bounce off his chest and be caught in a net by Tigress. As Jaime resisted Tuppence, Tommy ran over to him and gave his sister assistance to keep Jaime at bay

Junior: Hold him steady. Now move!

Junior then shot a beam of ice at Jaime as he froze him

Bart: Blue!

Then Bart vibrated as Tigress threw bolas at him but he vibrated out of the net and ran out of the way before he could be tied again. Then Jaime made his sonic cannon as he shattered the ice and blasted Tommy and Junior unconscious. When Tigress jumped over his sonic wave, he made a staple cannon and stapled her to the ground as he hit Tuppence with his sonic cannon and knocked her unconscious. Bart sped over to Jaime as Tommy sat up and rubbed his jaw

Scarab(Telepathically): _The advantage is ours. Recommended tactic: evisceration._

Jaime: Or, since they outnumber us 4 to 2, we could recommend tactic strategic retreat.

Bart: Totally. But first, how did they find us out here in the middle of the—aha.

Bart looked up and saw Kaldur standing above them in the on a rock then he ran all the way up to Kaldur

Bart: So you're Aqualad. Working with the bad guys, I see. Taking their alien teach to track our fiend Blue? Not crash, dude. Not crash at all.

As Kaldur swung his water saber at Bart, he grabbed the device out of Kaldur's hand

Bart: Swink. Loaded.

Bat then ran back down to Jaime as the other villains started to surround him

Bart: They can't follow us now. Let's book!

Bart ran off as Jaime flew behind him as they left the villains behind them

Tommy: Well, that's brilliant, chief. You let them get away with the tracking device. Now how do we find Beetle?

Kaldur: As it happens.

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **MARCH 23** **RD** **, 21:05 EDT**

Cave Computer: **RECOGNIZED: BLUE BEETLE, B-2-2. IMPULSE, B-2-3.**

Jaime flew and Bart ran out of the Zeta Tube

Bart: Left them in the dust!

Conner: Left who in the dust? And what is that?

The two looked as they saw Conner and Dick enter the war room

Bart: Souvenir.

Jaime: Souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing, ese?

Bart: Oh, really? I thought it was Kid Flash.

Dick: Can we get to it?

Jaime: Sorry. Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Jr., the Terror Twins, and a ninja girl I didn't recognize.

Bart: This is how they tracked Blue. I made sure they couldn't do it again.

Dick: So you brought foreign, possibly alien tech into the Cave? Rookie Master. All right. Give it here.

Bart gave the device to Dick as he looked over it

Conner(Telepathically): Kaldur, where are you?

In the Manta Flyer, Kaldur was looking at another tracking device in his hand

Kaldur(Telepathically): Heading to the Cave.

Conner(Telepathically): What's your new mission?

Kaldur(Telepathically): Capture Blue Beetle and find specimens for The Light's partner.

Tommy: If you had another one of them gizmos, why not just say so?

Kaldur: It is not the same. This one confirms the first device acted as a Trojan Horse. Impulse brought it into the Cave, where it remotely hacked and bypassed all security. Mount Justice is ours.

The Manta Flyer went underwater as it entered the bay outside Happy Harbor as it headed for Mount Justice. In Mount Justice, Kaldur had surfaced in the Cave's hanger as he walked to the stairs with a duffle bag until New Genisphere rolled up to Kaldur as she beeped at him with excitement. Kaldur put his hand on her as she rolled away as he looked around just to make sure no one was there as he walked to leave the hanger. In the living room of the Cave, Wolf was sleeping on the couch when someone opened the vent over the stove in the kitchen. Wolf's eyes quickly opened as he sniffed the air and looked around as he went back to sleep. Then Artemis put an inhibitor collar on him as she left the room. In Garfield's room, Garfield was watching "Hello, Megan!" on his phone until he heard a knock on his door. Garfield opened the door and looked in surprise as Tuppence knocked him unconscious. Underground in the team memorial hall in the Cave, Conner, in his Kryptonian mission gear, was looking at the hologram of Artemis as he sighed

Conner(Telepathically): Superboy to Nightwing, Kaldur and his crew is in the Cave.

Dick(Telepathically): Understood, get ready.

Then Conner heard something with his super-hearing as he moved out of the way to dodge ice as Tommy ran up to him. Then Tommy pushed Conner through the hologram and pinned him against the wall

Junior: Terror, move!

Tommy moved out of the way as Conner moved out of the wall but was frozen by Junior. Then the ice began to crack as Conner exploded out of the ice just as Tommy came up from behind and put an inhibitor collar on him. Then Conner turned around to try and punch Tommy but he caught his fist as Conner looked in complete surprise

Tommy: Sorry, son. Collar's done shut off your strength.

Then Conner's eyes turned red as he punched Tommy with his other free hand as he sent him flying into the wall.

Junior: And that's not all it can do.

Junior pressed a button on a remote and the collar began to electrocute Conner as blue mist appeared around Conner's hands and he broke the collar into pieces. Then Conner turned and looked at Junior with pure anger as he popped his knuckles ready to hit something

Conner: Junior. Both of you shouldn't be here so I'll give you this chance to leave.

Then Tommy stood up as he rubbed his jaw and popped

Tommy: Don't know about you, Junior, but I'm harboring some old resentments against this boy.

Junior: Oh, yeah. Let's finish him.

Then Conner's eyes began to turn red as he became angrier as he began to wince in pain. Then as the two villains looked at him in shock, Conner had heat vision come out of his eyes as he held his head in pain. As Conner moved his head, his heat vision followed going through the walls and ceiling as it cut straight into the hanger. Tommy and Junior left the sanctuary in fear that he could bring the ceiling down on them as they left up the stairs. As Conner's heat vision stopped abruptly, he held his temples as he passed out in the sanctuary. In the war room, Dick, Bart, and Jaime were looking over the device on the holo-computer when they felt the Cave shake and then there was an alarm going off

Dick: I'm an idiot!

Tommy pulled out a piece of the wall and threw it at Dick while Junior froze the floor as Bart ran off and Jaime took flight

Bart: Oh, it's like a classic. Ice over the floor. The speedster can't get traction, right?

Bart ran up the wall and knocked Junior into the side of one as he was knocked unconscious

Bart: Wrong.

Then Bart looked down and saw Tuppence come through the war room with Garfield over her shoulder

Bart: That worked so nice, I'll try it twice.

Bart then ran down the wall and tried to ram into Tuppence but he bounced off her as Tommy grabbed him. As Bart started punching him in the face fast but it did not affect Tommy

Bart: My hands. What are you made of?

Tommy: Snips and snails and puppy dog tails.

Then Tommy put an inhibitor collar on Bart's neck

Bart: Nice try. But I'll just vibrate right out of this—no, speed. I'm moded, aren't I?

Tommy then punched Bart in the chest and effectively knocking him unconscious. Then Jaime used his sonic cannon and fired sonic waves at Tommy as he covered his ears to try and block out the sound. As Dick stood up Artemis kicked him across the face and swept his legs from under him as fell on his back. Artemis then pinned Dick to the floor as she put an inhibitor collar on his neck

Dick: Sorry. No superpowers for your collar to turn off.

Dick then grabbed Artemis with his legs and slammed her on the ground as he stood up until she made his collar shocked him. Jaime saw Dick fall to his knees as he aimed his sonic cannon at Artemis

Kaldur: Stand down.

Jaime looked over his side and saw Kaldur walk into the war room

Scarab(Telepathically): _Switch to plasma cannon. Wide dispersal. Incinerate them all._

Jaime: Good guys included? No thanks.

Kaldur: This battle is over.

Jaime: I don't think so, traitor.

Jaime then aimed his sonic cannons at Kaldur

Kaldur: Then rethink, Beetle. This is the same type of bomb that obliterated Malina Island. I am holding down the dead man switch. If my thumb comes off this button for any reason, Mount Justice falls.

Scarab(Telepathically): _The traitor bluffs, and if not, I calculate we can survive the blast._

Jaime: But my friends can't.

Jaime descended to the floor as he put away his stabilizers and sonic cannons

Jaime: We're standing down.

Then Tommy walked up behind him and put an inhibitor collar on his neck

Kaldur: Wise choice.

Then Junior made an ice ramp as he slid down and looked at Kaldur

Junior: I'm fine, by the way.

Kaldur: Good. Escort Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy to the Flyer.

Artemis(Tigress): What about him and where's Superboy?

Tommy: He broke out of the collar with this blue stuff on his hands. I don't know where he is now.

Kaldur: Is Superboy is still in the Cave then it is fine. As hostages here, they have value, but Nightwing is an ordinary human. Superboy, a human-Kryptonian hybrid clone. Neither category is of any interest to our partner.

Dick: Aqualad! You'll regret this.

Kaldur walked over to Dick and hit him in the abdomen and walked away

Kaldur: I believe I have outgrown the name "Aqualad" as well as anything resembling regret. I will leave the bomb with you, as a souvenir. Oh, and the dead man switch has a five-mile range. Do not pursue.

Kaldur and his crew took Jaime, Bart, and Garfield to the Manta Flyer

Junior: Move it, bug.

Scarab(Telepathically): _No, we cannot allow ourselves to be taken prisoner._

Jaime: Not much choice, is there?

Junior: None at all.

Scarab(Telepathically): _Inaccurate. I have accessed the functions of this inhibitor collar. I will disable it so you may attack._

Jaime: And risk Aqualad blowing up the Cave? I don't think so.

Scarab(Telepathically): _Jaime Reyes, you leave me no choice. I am taking control._

Then the inhibitor collar on Jaime's neck short-circuited and the Scarab turned his hands into maces

Jaime: What? No! You can't!

The Scarab took control of the armor as it hit both Junior and Artemis as it turned around and made a plasma cannon. Kaldur took out one of his water bearers as he made a water shield and block the plasma blast. As Kaldur was sent back into a boulder, the dead man switch fell out of his hand as Jaime looked in shock

Jaime: No!

Jaime looked at Mount Justice but it was still intact

Jaime: You were right. It was a bluff. Get him!

As Jaime ran at Kaldur, Kaldur made electricity surge through his hand and electrocuted Jaime making an opening in the armor on his chest. Artemis then took out a blow dart and shot it at Jaime's chest and knocked him unconscious

Kaldur: I was not certain that would work, but it seems Beetle is indeed vulnerable to mystic energy. And sedatives. Bring him aboard.

As the Manta Flyer took off from the beach, Bart and Garfield woke up

Tommy: Can't believe we didn't end Superboy when he had the chance.

Junior: Boss Fish still has a soft spot for his old team.

Kaldur: Do it.

Artemis(Tigress): You sure?

Kaldur: Do it.

Back inside the Cave a minute after Kaldur left, Conner had just woken up and teleported into the war room where he saw Dick and the bomb

Conner: Wait where did—Kaldur. Did he give you what we need?

Dick showed a flash drive to Conner

Conner: Okay, time to get out of here.

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann I need you to get to the Cave immediately. Don't come through the Zeta Tubes, take the bioship.

M'gann(Telepathically): What's happening?

Conner(Telepathically): Gar, Jaime, and Bart's been abducted and there's a bomb.

M'gann(Telepathically): On my way, entering Providence airspace right now.

Conner: M'gann's on her way. Wolf! Sphere!

Wolf came into the war room and New Genisphere came rolling in as they looked at Conner

Conner: Sphere, turn into Cycle mode and get Nightwing and Wolf out here.

Dick: Why just us?

Conner: I'm staying to shield the bomb.

Dick: Didn't you say you wouldn't do anything like that again?

Conner: True, but this is my home.

Dick: It's just a place. There are other places you can live.

Conner: No, this is my first home. Yeah, I have other places to live but this is where I've had most of my memories at.

New Genisphere turned into her Cycle form as Wolf jumped in

Conner: There's nothing left to talk about get in now!

Dick climbed into Sphere

Dick: Good luck.

Sphere beeped as she turned around and flew out of the Cave and Conner put a tactile force field around the bomb

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann where are you?

M'gann(Telepathically): Just about to enter Happy Harbor, where are you?

Conner(Telepathically): Sphere is taking Wolf and Nightwing out of the Cave. I'm still here with the bomb.

M'gann(Telepathically): What are you doing?!

Conner(Telepathically): Going to stop our home from blowing up our home.

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner, get out of there! You don't know what will happen is you standing right next to it!

Conner(Telepathically): It's a risk I must take.

M'gann eyes began to water as she was scared

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, back at Cape Canaveral, I never got an answer. Would you want to?

M'gann(Telepathically): Why are you asking?

Conner(Telepathically): Please, do you have an answer?

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner, ye—

Then M'gann screamed out in pain as she felt Conner's presence being ripped out fo her mind as she could see parts of Mount Justice crumble on the outside as there were small explosions going off on its exterior as well. The Manta Flyer flew away from Mount Justice as Bart and Garfield looked at the mountain in shock

 **RHODE ISLAND; HAPPY HARBOR**

 **MARCH 23** **RD** **, 22:23 EDT**

On his motorcycle, Mal stopped as he and the other people of Happy Harbor can see rocks and fire coming out of Mount Justice

Mal: Duncan to Watchtower. Parts of Mount Justice are coming down. I mean, there's been an explosion, unsure of what the interior's condition is in. Request immediate assistance. Get here. Fast.

Mal raced off on his motorcycle and went to the beach on the side of Mount Justice as he jumped off and checked the surrounding area as M'gann came out of the bioship and landed next to him. Then both heard New Genisphere beep as they looked around for her

Mal: Sphere?

Mal took out his phone and scanned the area as he found New Genisphere in Cycle mode in the water. Mal took off his biker jacket and swam while M'gann flew over to New Genisphere who had an unconscious Dick and Wolf on her. Then Dick fell into the water as Mal swam down and caught him before he could drown

Mal: M'gann, Miss Martian, grab Wolf. The S-cycle's sinking.

M'gann: Right, right.

M'gann used her telekinesis to grab Wolf as New Genisphere went under the water

Mal: Will Sphere be okay?

M'gann: Yeah. I think so. She balls up to heal. Can you make it to shore with Nightwing?

Mal: Yeah. I got him.

As Mal took Dick to shore and M'gann took Wolf to shore, M'gann tried to contact Conner again

M'gann(Telepathically): Superboy? Conner, can you hear me?

As Mal and M'gann made it to shore, the other Young Justice members were there to help them

Tim: Is everyone okay?

Mal: Yeah, they're just unconscious.

Cassie: Where's Superboy?

Mal: I don't know?

They all looked at Mount Justice as there were valves of fire coming out of it along with rocks and boulders coming down its sides

Barbara: You don't think he's—

M'gann then flew over to the beach entrance of the Cave as the others except Mal followed her into the damaged hanger of the Cave. As they looked around, they saw mountains debris, fire from a few lights, and black singe marks on the walls

Tim: Superboy!

They all split up as they looked around the damaged Cave for Conner. As they looked, the they saw half-destroyed rooms, debris, and more small fires as they kept searching. M'gann was searching down the main corridor as she tried to find him with her telepathy

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner, where are you?

Then as she entered the war room, she saw that a part of it was covered by Conner's tactile force field

M'gann: Miss Martian to Young Justice, I think I found Superboy in the war room.

Barbara(Comm-Link): Acknowledged. Heading that way know.

As M'gann touched the force field, it dissipated as she run over to a pile of small boulders and metal paneling as M'gann felt a presence under it. She moved the boulders and metal and saw Conner lying on the floor with his suit tattered

M'gann: Conner?!

M'gann sat next to him as she put her ear on his chest but she could not hear his heartbeat as she began to cry into his chest

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner, please.

There was no response as she continued to cry

M'gann(Telepathically): Yes…I would want to try again with you because…I still love you.

Then M'gann kissed Conner on the lips as her tears kept streaming down her cheeks

Conner(Telepathically): M-M'gann?

M'gann pulled her head up and looked at Conner as she felt his presence in her head again

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner?

M'gann hugged him in happiness to know he was still alive

M'gann(Telepathically): I couldn't hear your heart?

Conner(Telepathically): Thick skin besides…it will take more than that to kill me.

Then the other members of Young Justice entered the Cave as M'gann picked up Conner with her telekinesis as they left the Cave

 **WASHINGTON, D.C.; HALL OF JUSTICE**

 **MARCH 24** **TH** **, 03:12 EDT**

In the med-bay of the Hall, M'gann was rubbing Conner's hand as his suit healed when Dinah came in

Dinah: How is he?

M'gann: Breathing.

Dinah: That's good.

M'gann: I'm scared for him.

Dinah: What makes you scared?

M'gann: He keeps risking his life, not afraid to die for his team. But it wouldn't be the same without him.

Dinah: Yes, Conner can be reckless with his life, but all that matters to him is that everyone's safe. I'll leave you two alone.

As Dinah left the room, M'gann continued to rub his hand as Conner groaned and his eyes opened tiredly

M'gann: Hi.

Conner looked at M'gann as she smiled at him

Conner: Hey. Are you okay?

M'gann: I'm just glad that you woke up.

Conner placed his hand on M'gann's face as he stroked his thumb across her tear-stained freckled cheek

Conner: M'gann, I remembered what you said at the Cave. I want to start from where we left off, if you're okay with that?

Conner then moved his head forward as he closed his eyes and kissed M'gann on her lips. M'gann was taken back by this but then she closed her eyes as she relaxed into the kiss and put her hand on his chest

M'gann(Telepathically): I want to start back where we left off too. I love you so much.

Conner(Telepathically): I love you too. But what are you going to do about La'gaan?

M'gann(Telepathically): I'm going to have to tell him.

Conner: I know I'm feeling the aster. Help me up please.

M'gann stood up and help Conner out of bed as she began to cry again and Conner knew why

Conner: Don't worry, we'll get Garfield and the others back.

M'gann: I know but you scared me the worst. You could have died.

Conner: I could have died saving our home. Wait how is the Cave's condition?

M'gann: The Cave was damaged from debris but it can be repaired but that'll take time.

Conner: That's good to hear.

Conner walked over to the door to leave the med-bay

M'gann: Wait, Conner, where are you going?

Conner: To the library, I need to talk to Dick.

M'gann: Okay, be careful.

Conner: Aren't I always.

M'gann giggled as she watches Conner leave the through the door

In the library of the Hall, Dick was drinking coffee when the Zeta Tubes turned on

Hall Computer: **RECOGNIZED: KID FLASH, B-0-3.**

Wally: What happened?

Dick: It was necessary.

Wally: It better have been. Spill.

Dick: Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's bloodstream and he used the raid on the Cave to pass essential intel—a flash drive with, among other things, tracking software that can locate the tag.

Wally: Like that's all he did.

Dick: Wally, he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew Conner and I'd get us of them.

Wally: He took three more hostages. Members of Young Justice.

Dick: And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy.

Wally: Dick, he blew up the Cave! You guys almost died!

Dick: No! It's all on the flash drive. He knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit, and that's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out. We just—we got caught in the debris field from the explosion.

Wally: Do you even hear yourself? What if even one of you had been left behind? Huh?

Dick: Conner stayed behind to minimize the damage.

Wally: And where's Conner now?

Conner: Right here.

Dick and Wally looked at the door frame and saw Conner standing there as he walked over to them

Wally: Where'd you come from?

Conner: Med-bay.

Wally: Did you know about this?

Conner: I was only told about the drive. So, I'm angrier than anything to know why Dick didn't tell me.

Dick: If I had told you would have disagreed—

Conner: Yes, I would've disagreed! This is not depths we are supposed to be reaching!

Wally looked back at Dick

Wally: Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?

Dick: The drive explains that, too. He needed to cement his position with The Light and The Light's partner.

Conner: Wasn't that why he "murdered" Artemis?

Dick: I guess it didn't convince everyone.

Wally: You guess?

Dick: The Cave is just a place, worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the invasion. Look, I'm sorry if you lost all your souvenirs.

Wally: Are you serious? I don't care about that junk. I'm worried about Artemis. Terrified for her. You put her right into his hands.

Dick: Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here.

Wally: I know. Kaldur. Our friend. Who, in the space of a few months, lost the love of his life and found out Black Manta was his father. Isn't it possible Aqualad might actually be a traitor? A triple agent? He's supposed to be playing them, but are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?

Conner: I swear if anyone gets hurt even killed because of this, it's on you for blame.

 **ATLANTIC OCEAN**

 **MARCH 24** **TH** **, 03:17 EDT**

The Manta Flyer reconnected with the Manta Sub as it docked in its hanger. Kaldur and his crew exited the Flyer as they saw Black Manta and his troopers waiting as the troopers entered the Flyer and took out Jaime, Garfield, and Bart in stasis pods

Manta: Come with me.

Kaldur followed Manta to his quarters as they stood in front of screens and it was all the members of The Light on them

Manta: Please allow me to officially introduce Kaldur'ahm…my son. He has succeeded in every mission, and then some. Not only did he capture Beetle as instructed, but he acquired two bonus members as well. As for the destruction of Mount Justice, well…

Ra's: Indeed. Though its destruction was adverted, we appreciate initiative, vision, and strong family ties. Welcome to The Light, Kaldur'ahm. It is time for you to meet our partner.

* * *

 **PACIFIC OCEAN**

 **MARCH 30** **TH** **, 18:28 HAST**

Jaime woke up from a nightmare as he gasped and was breathing hard

Jaime: Wh…what is all this?

Scarab(Telepathically): _Recall, Jaime Reyes, you allowed Aqualad to take us prisoner._

Jaime: Uh, right. Right. Better armor up.

Scarab(Telepathically): _Negative. Containment pod has neutralized all combat systems._

Jaime looked out the glass of the containment pod and saw an alien looking straight at him as another entered the room and the conversed

Scarab(Telepathically): _Providing translation._

Alien Female: The Scarab's memory files are corrupted. Only recoverable data is from the last eight months. That is, since it fused with this host body. In fact, I was just reviewing the point of insertion.

Alien Male: Spare me the details. If the Scarab is Off-Mode, perform a reboot.

Alien Female: I'd rather assess the cause of the crash, Ambassador, to make certain it cannot happen again.

Unknown: No, Scientist. Admit it. You just enjoy playing with the meat.

The unknown man stepped into the light to reveal he was like Blue Beetle but with more muscle and his color was black instead of blue

Scientist: Well, there's that, too.

Elsewhere, the Ambassador was giving Kaldur a tour of their ship

Kaldur: Your ship is most impressive, Ambassador, as are your people.

Ambassador: We call ourselves The Reach. And these are our labs, most dedicated to researching the human Metagene.

Kaldur: Metagene?

Ambassador: A genetic marker indicating the potential of an individual human to survive catastrophic physical trauma by adapting new abilities.

Kaldur: In other words, Ambassador, the Metagene allows certain humans to develop superhuman powers.

Kaldur and the Ambassador entered the laboratory as the Scientist was working on a computer

Ambassador: Kaldur'ahm, this is the scientist in charge of all Metagene research.

Scientist: I understand you are responsible for providing several of our test subjects. Gratitude.

Kaldur nodded as he walked over and looked at the teenagers in the pods including Jamie's friend, Tye, along with Shimmer and La'gaan

Scientist: I assume it would interest you to know that in this lab we are attempting to isolate the Metagene by stimulating potentially dormant powers in average humans.

Kaldur: But La'gaan already has powers. He is Atlantean, hardly an average human.

Scientist: Ahh, but his powers are based on training and sorcery. Beyond that, he is an average Atlantean, is he not?

The Scientist walked Kaldur and the Ambassador to another laboratory

Scientist: Now in this lab, we study humans with active Metagenes now and how they respond to various levels of stress.

Kaldur looked with concern as he saw Bart and Garfield being electrocuted in the containment pods

Scientist: The goal is to learn if their abilities can be extracted or duplicated.

Kaldur: I see. You seek to weaponize the Metagene.

Scientist: You never mentioned he was clever.

Kaldur and the Ambassador followed the Scientist to another laboratory door

Scientist: A pleasure meeting you, Kaldur'ahm.

As the Scientist entered the laboratory, leaving Kaldur and the Ambassador to themselves

Kaldur: Blue Beetle is unaccounted for. I assume he is inside this third lab.

Ambassador: That particular laboratory does not concern you or your masters, The Light, and frankly, neither does Blue Beetle. He may be human, but he is of The Reach.

Kaldur: As you say.

Ambassador: The new test subjects?

Kaldur: Soon to be on their way. My best operative oversees the shipment.

Ambassador: Gratitude.

 **CALIFORNIA; STAR CITY**

 **MARCH 30** **T** **21:57 PDT**

In the shipping docks of Star City, Tim and Barbara, in civilian disguise, along with Karen in her Bee suit and miniaturized looked at the teenagers in a cage being guarded by manta troopers and Artemis in her Tigress suit.

Artemis(Tigress): Bring out the pods, now.

The trooper wheeled out containment pods

Artemis(Tigress): All right, get those pods open. We're on a schedule. And Kaldur'ahm does not tolerate delay.

As the troopers prepared the pods, Barbara and Tim jumped down into the cage with the other teens and told the them to keep quiet as Karen flew into Tim's jacket to conceal herself

Artemis(Tigress): One per pod. Move.

The manta troopers escorted the teens to a pod each as the Manta Flyer surfaced at the bay

Artemis(Tigress): Okay, go. Boat 'em and float 'em.

Underwater, the Flyer cruised through the water as the bioship followed from a distance in camouflage mode. Inside the cabin of the bioship was M'gann, Dick, and Cassie, all in mission gear as Dick was looking at his holo-computer on his gauntlet

Dick: Good. They're leading us to Lagoon Boy and the others.

Cassie: How can you be sure?

Dick: Wishful thinking.

Cassie: And the abductee shipment at the docks. How'd you know about that?

Dick: Aquaman came across the intel while searching for La'gaan.

Back in the laboratory, Jaime woke up from another nightmare as the Scientist was speaking the Reach's language but he could not understand it as she walked over to the computer next to Black Beetle

Scarab(Telepathically): _Translating._

Scientist: This human Beetle is a disappointment. How can he be The Reach's advance operative on Earth is his Scarab refuses to function On-Mode?

Black Beetle: Then Reboot.

Scientist: Yes, that may be necessary. Of course, we'd require a new host.

Black Beetle: Finding another will not be difficult. Though removing the Scarab for Mode repair will kill this Jaime Reyes, "meat" is plentiful here.

Outside the Reach's ship, the Flyer docked as the bioship kept its distance to avoid detection

Dick: So, this is The Light's partner. That ship shares the same alien's design sensibility as the bombs that destroyed Malina Island and nearly destroyed Mount Justice.

Cassie: Kind of reminds me of Blue's armor.

Dick: Miss M., you're up.

M'gann stood up as she morphed her cape away, grew gills on the sides of her neck, and pulled her hood over her head as she density-shifted through the bioship in camouflage mode. Do to the deepness they were in; she made her body smaller from the pressure as she swam to The Reach's ship

M'gann(Telepathically): Alpha Squad, I'm heading into the alien ship. Are you aboard?

In the docking area of The Reach's ship, the trooper had brought the teens on board as Barbara and Tim looked around within their pods and saw more pods being brought in

Barbara(Telepathically): Affirmative. We're in some kind of docking bay. We have a visual on the new aliens, A.K.A. the Kroloteans' competitor, A.K.A. The Light's partner. And we've got other company.

Kaldur walked into the hanger and stood next to Artemis

Barbara(Telepathically): It's Aqualad. If he makes us, we're over.

Dick(Telepathically): Stay whelmed. He won't be looking for you. Just don't attract attention.

As M'gann density-shifted into the Reach's first laboratory, she saw Garfield and Bart unconscious

M'gann(Telepathically): I found Gar and Bart. They're unconscious but alive. No sign of Jaime or La'gaan.

Barbara(Telepathically): We've got eyes on Lagoon Boy and…Shimmer? Plus four civilians and all the teens we came with. We're unsupervised now, but Blue's still unaccounted for. And escape could trigger a response. Do we wait?

Dick(Telepathically): Negative, Alpha. Make your move. Before you need rescuing, too. You, too, Miss M. Get our boys.

M'gann back away as she used her telekinesis and blew off the doors of Garfield's and Bart's pods as an alarm went off. Garfield woke up as M'gann walked over to him, came out of camouflage, and crouched beside him

M'gann(Telepathically): Garfield.

Garfield(Telepathically): I knew you'd come for me.

Garfield looked at M'gann and saw that she was at his height

Garfield(Telepathically): Are you shorter?

M'gann(Telepathically): What? Uh…oh, oh.

M'gann looked at herself and then grew back to her normal height

M'gann(Telepathically): The pressure of the water outside the ship compacted—

Bart(Telepathically): Thanks for the rescue. Now to find Blue.

M'gann(Telepathically): Impulse!

Bart ran off as he vibrated through the laboratory door as M'gann blew it open with her telekinesis

M'gann(Telepathically): Which way?

Garfield sniffed the air

Garfield(Telepathically): This way.

Back in the docking area, the troopers were listening to the alarm trying to figure out what had caused it

Artemis(Tigress): Hold your position, trooper.

Conner(Telepathically): Sorry about this Artemis.

Artemis(Telepathically): Sorry about—

Then the trooper grabbed Artemis by her arm and threw her into the ceiling and knocked her unconscious. As other troopers went to stop him, he knocked them unconscious and took of his helmet to reveal himself to be Conner

Conner(Telepathically): That.

Conner then switched back to M'gann's mental link

Conner(Telepathically): Docking bay's secured.

Karen(Telepathically): Nice timing, handsome.

Karen came to the docking area along with the other kidnapped teens and La'gaan

Dick(Telepathically): Docking now.

Another docking door opened as Cassie was standing in it

Cassie: All right, people, let's move!

Elsewhere on The Reach's ship, Barbara and Tim were taking down Reach soldiers and when they were done they ran back to the bioship as Artemis woke up. In another part of The Reach's ship, M'gann and Garfield was looking for their way out when they came across Kaldur who did not notice them

M'gann: You!

Kaldur turned and looked in shock at both M'gann and Garfield as M'gann's face was of pure anger

M'gann: Murderer!

M'gann's eyes glowed green as Kaldur tried to resist her telepathic presence but it was not enough as she ripped into his mind. Kaldur screamed out in pain as M'gann as he went through his mind. Back in the docking area, the kidnapped teens entered the bioship as Barbara and Tim were the last ones to come

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, where are you guys? M'gann!

Conner: The link's down. To go alternative mind link.

Conner(Telepathically): Everyone here?

Dick(Telepathically): Here.

Cassie(Telepathically): Yeah.

Karen(Telepathically): What happened?

Conner(Telepathically): Don't know but I'm going in.

As Conner left the docking area, he was pushed back while being protected by his tactile force field as Black Beetle walked in

Black Beetle: Apologies, meat, but no one goes anywhere.

Black Beetle then used his scarab to hack into the wall and closed the door to the docking area and the bioship as he turned off the alarm in the room

Cassie: Listen, uh, Black Beetle, you're totally outnumbered. Open these doors and we'll go easy on you.

Black Beetle: You will go easy on me?

Then Black Beetle laughed sinisterly

Karen: Oh, that is not a good sign.

As the alarm was still going off in the rest of the Reach ship, Bart was looking through the other laboratories when found the one Jaime was in but was being experimented on. Bart raced over the knocked the Scientist unconscious as he freed Jaime from his containment pod. Back somewhere else in the ship, Kaldur was still trying to resist as M'gann was peering through his mind. Inside Kaldur's mind, she came across his memories and saw the truth on that what happened at Cape Canaveral was a ruse to fake Artemis' death and join Kaldur in his undercover mission. She also saw that Dick, Conner, and Wally had a part in this as she saw Kaldur has been tying to help them stop The Light and the Reach. M'gann's eyes stopped glowing as she looked in shock at Kaldur after what she had just done to him

M'gann: No.

Garfield: M'gann? M'gann?

Then Artemis came into the corridor as she saw Kaldur sitting on the floor

Artemis(Tigress): Kaldur.

Artemis checked on Kaldur but he was unresponsive as she looked at M'gann

Artemis(Telepathically): M'gann, what have you done?

M'gann(Telepathically): I thought he had killed you. That he deserved…

Garfield turned into a tiger as he ran straight for Artemis but she throw down a smoke grenade as she and Kaldur disappeared

Artemis(Tigress): I'll take mine, you take yours. And count yourself lucky, boy.

Garfield went back over to M'gann as she was still in shock

Garfield: M'gann, snap out of it. You did good. You took out Aqualad. But the other till need our help.

Back in the docking area, Conner, Cassie, La'gaan, Tim, Barbara, and Karen were fighting Black Beetle as he was proving more of a challenge to take down. As Black Beetle swung the other heroes away, Conner was the only one standing as he and Black Beetle traded blows. Then Cassie came from behind and kicked Black Beetle in the chest as she was able to move him back a step but her assault was halted as Black punched her in the abdomen as she landed next to a kneeling Conner. Karen then began shooting at Back Beetle in her miniature form, but Black Beetle made a sonic cannon and blasted her out of the sky. Then Tim and Barbara threw bird-a-rangs and wing-dings at Black Beetle, catching him by surprise as La'gaan in his puffer form slammed his forearms into Black Beetle's back. Then Black Beetle cuffed La'gaan to his back as he electrocuted him and blasted La'gaan with his sonic cannon. Barbara and Tim took out their tasers and shot them at Black Beetle, but shot staples from his back as the two avoided them but Tim was stapled to the wall. As Barbara fought Shimmer, Black Beetle aimed his plasma cannon at her but was stopped by Conner and Cassie. Elsewhere in the Reach ship, Bart and helping Jaime walk as he told him that in the future Blue Beetle becomes the villain

Jaime: No. I wouldn't. I'd never.

Bart: Except you do. And that's the real reason—well, the main reason I came back to the past, to stop you from betraying the human race and bringing on the Reach apocalypse.

As Garfield and M'gann made it to docking area door, Barfield tried to push the door opened but it would not move

Garfield(Telepathically): Can't you at least get the link back up? Oh, uh, thanks. Now come on. We're sealed out of the docking bay. What's going on in there?

Dick(Telepathically): Don't know. I'm cut off aboard the bioship.

Cassie(Telepathically): We're fighting Black Beetle and Shimmer. Lagoon Boy, Robin, and Bumblebee are already down and—Conner, look out! It's just Batgirl, Superboy, and me now.

Garfield(Telepathically): You've got to get in there.

M'gann(Telepathically): What? How?

Garfield(Telepathically): What do you mean, how? Density shift.

M'gann(Telepathically): Ri-right. I can do that. I can still do that.

Back Beetle slammed Cassie against the door and was about to punch her until he saw M'gann density-shifting through the door. Black Beetle touched the door and hacked into it and M'gann groaned as she was knocked unconscious

Cassie: What did you do to her?!

Black Beetle: Shifted the density of the door. Wasn't quite prepared for that, was she? But don't be jealous. I can put you halfway through the door, too. Halfway…the hard way.

Black Beetle started slamming Cassie against the door the door until she was knocked unconscious as he turned to Conner

Black Beetle: So, meat, do you want to go through the door too.

Conner then ran at Black Beetle as Black Beetle tried to punch Conner but he stopped as if he was frozen

Black Beetle: What did you do to me?

Conner: It's what I'm doing that's stopping you.

As Barbara finished fighter Shimmer, knocking her unconscious, Conner then walked passed Black Beetle as his hands turned blue and he broke the door in pieces and caught M'gann as Garfield, Bart, and Jaime walked through threshold of where the door use to be. As Conner had Garfield keep an eye on M'gann and Bart checked on Cassie, Jaime hacked into the wall and opened the door to the bioship as Conner let Black Beetle move again and he walked over to Jaime

Black Beetle: I'll learn how you did that, meat. And little brother, one way or another, I'm putting you back On Mode. You are of the Reach and cannot escape it.

Jaime: I have to.

Scarab(Telepathically): _Jaime Reyes, you do not function at full capacity. Suggested action—grant me total control of armor and all weaponry._

Jamie: Do it.

The Scarab took control of Jaime's armor and made his plasma cannon and sonic cannon

Conner: Blue, are you alright?

Jaime: Fine. Scarab's in control, get the others out of here

As Conner went to get the others, Black Beetle and Jaime ran at each other as they began to fight. Dick was running to the docking area until Barbara stopped him

Barbara: Hold up. Blue's keeping Black busy. Impulse, Beast Boy, Superboy, and I will drag everyone else into the bioship's hull. Once we're in, you need to be at the helm, ready to make a fast exit.

Barbara handed Karen to Dick as she was about to run back into the docking area

Conner(Telepathically): We don't need to drag them but what I need you to do is get them together so I can teleport them onto the bioship. But yeah Nightwing, I need you in the pilot's seat.

Dick(Telepathically): Right. Execute.

As Black Beetle and Jaime kept fighting, Black Beetle made a plasma beam on his chest and shot Jaime with it as he skidded back but continued fighting

Jaime: No. Can't let you win.

Jaime then made his jetpack and rammed Black Beetle into the ceiling as he made his own jetpack and launched Jaime back into the ground. As Shimmer stood up the wall round her hand melted as it made a hole and water came in and started flooding the docking area. As Conner teleported everyone onto the ship as water began to enter the bioship as well

Barbara: Everyone's aboard except Blue.

Bart: Going back in for him.

Bart ran to go back into the docking area but the water pushed him back in

Barbara: Nightwing, seal the hatch. Docking bay is flooding our hull.

Dick: Acknowledged.

Garfield: But Blue.

Barbara: We can't help him if we drown or are crushed by the pressure at this depth.

As the Dick had the bioship seal its hatch, Conner teleported out of the bioship and back into the docking area where Jaime and Black Beetle were still fighting. As their fighting continued, they both made plasma cannons on their chest and fired it at each other. When the beams touched, energy began to build up as Black Beetle was sent flying into the wall and Jaime was sent into Conner as they both went through the hole Shimmer made earlier from the shockwave of released energy. Black Beetle grabbed an unconscious Shimmer and hacked into the wall as the breach closed itself and stopped the water from entering. As Conner swam over and checked on Jaime he saw that he was unconscious as the Reach ship began firing aimlessly into the water as the bioship avoided its blasts. Conner then grabbed Blue as the bioship came by and he grabbed hold of one of the wings as it sped off to get away from the ship. Conner then teleported himself and Jaime into the hull of the bioship as Jaime woke up a few minutes later in a seat with Bart looking at him as he put away his armor

Jaime: It's me! It's me!

Bart: Of course it is.

Dick: Mission accomplished, everyone. Well done. Care to take the controls, Miss M.?

Garfield: I think she's still basking in the glow of victory. She totally nailed Aqualad. You should have seen it. Well, it actually didn't look like much. But I'm sure it was very cool inside their heads.

Conner looked at M'gann in slight shock after what Garfield said

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann, please don't tell me you—

M'gann(Telepathically): I'm…I'm sorry.

Conner(Telepathically): What did you see?

M'gann(Telepathically): I saw…I saw all of it.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **MARCH 31** **ST** **, 06:40 EDT**

At the Watchtower, Captain Atom was having talking to Dick on the computer about their latest mission

Dick(Computer): By now they'll have moved their ship. Plus, there's still the Beetle connection to figure out. But you can tell the world they're here. Their secret invasion is no secret anymore.

Arthur: That would be an understatement.

Captain Atom turned around to see Aquaman walk in as he turned on the Godfrey news channel as the Reach ship was at the United Nations Headquarters in New York as G. Gordon Godfrey was news casting the transpiring event

Godfrey: Thanks, Kat. And, yes, folks, it seems Earth's finally met some aliens who know how to get it right.

The Ambassador said that the Reach comes to Earth as friends and with open arms to help the human race as he and General Tseng shook hands

Godfrey: Well, thumbs up to the Reach. Oh, I know what you're thinking. "Ol' G. Gordon's gone soft on the spacemen". But don't you see, this is exactly how aliens should come to Earth—knocking on our front door, not sneaking in the back like some Leaguers we know.

Aquaman paused the feed

Dick(Computer): So before we warn the public, they go public.

Arthur: It could be worse. At least we know exactly where they are.

Dick(Computer): That's right. We know what we're up against.

 **MARIANA TRENCH**

 **MARCH 31** **ST** **, 22:42 ChST**

Unknown to the League, Young Justice, and the rest of the world, there was dozens of Reach ships sitting and waiting for their invasion to come

* * *

Author's Note:

 **Alright guys that is it for Chapter 13 and I hope you like and appreciate the early SuperMartian reunion if you like it, send me your reviews on your thoughts. And to all readers, if you like this story please favorite, follow, and review and I will keep writing and give me your thoughts on how I can change the story. So that is it for today and until the next time I see you, for now goodbye guys and keep reading.**


	14. Alien Fight & Fixing Minds - Chapter 14

Author's Note:

 **So today this chapter are episodes, "Cornered" and "The Fix" and as you know there will be alterations to the story. And a special thank you to all my followers and people who favorited my story so far and tell anyone who you think will like this story.**

* * *

 **NEW YORK; BLUDHAVEN**

 **APRIL 1** **ST** **, 21:15 EDT**

New Genisphere took Wolf, Mal, and M'gann to Bludhaven with Conner following them as they landed in front of a warehouse. Dick opened the warehouse door on the inside as Mal, M'gann, and Wolf got out of New Genisphere

Mal: Nice. Perfect cover for our new digs. On the outside, I mean, it's downright nasty. And it's nasty on the inside, too. April Fools, right? I mean, this is Young Justice's new HQ? Where's the secret trapdoor to our real base?

Dick: No secret trapdoor. And it's not our new HQ. For the time being, we'll operate out of the basement of the Hall of Justice. This is just a place to crash. A very temporary stop gap place to crash for those of you who were actually living at the Cave.

Conner: It's fine for everyone else, but I'm going to the Fortress.

Then Conner teleported out of the warehouse

Dick: I'm sorry about the lack of privacy, M'gann. This curtain will have to do for now, but we'll figure something else out.

Conner then teleported back into the warehouse and looked at M'gann with concern

Mal: Oh, no. No way. I am out. I'm heading for the Hall where I'm making other arrangements, my friend.

Dick: You two should go along. Pick up the boxes of your stuff you got from Mount Justice. It might help this warehouse feel more like a warehome.

Conner: Speak for yourself.

 **WASHINGTON, D.C.; HALL OF JUSTICE**

 **APRIL 1** **ST** **, 21:24 EDT**

In the Hall's library, Young Justice with the help of Captain Marvel were picking up their boxes that were from the Cave. Until the minor reconstruction of the Cave could begin, the young heroes were collecting their stuff to take with them

Mal: I'm telling you, it's a pit, beautiful. So I figured I'd just crash with you.

Karen: Uh, now? I mean, I'd love that, but I'm studying all the time, and, you know how small my place is. I'm not even sure I'm allowed to have crashers.

Robot: Greetings and salutationisms, Earth champions.

All the heroes heard the voice as Zatanna and Marvel ran outside to see a hovering robot

Robot: I am L-Ron, major domo to the great master. And you are my prisoners.

Marvel: This is Plastic Man's April Fool's joke, isn't it? Okay, Plas, you got us.

L-Ron: No, I have you.

Then a pyramid-shaped laser field came down and covered the Hall

L-Ron: Though not for myself, of course. Rather, I hold you here at the behest of my master, who seeks to prove himself against Earth's greatest warriors.

Then a person teleported in front in light like the Zeta Tubes and when the light dissipated, a purple creature with a fin for a mohawk, sharp teeth, and armor stood over Marvel. Then it kicked Marvel hard enough to send him flying back into the Hall

L-Ron: Let the cage match begin. No fooling.

Then L-Ron looked at Zatanna

L-Ron: Magic user, master.

Zatanna was about to cast a spell but the creature opened its third eye as it glowed and put Zatanna into a trance

L-Ron: Nah, uh-uh. Magicism is cheating. Master's more the hands-on type.

Marvel was getting up as the creature busted through the door

L-Ron: Allow me to introduce my master—the warlord Despero, gladiatorial champion of ninety-two star systems. Working on ninety-three now. He has come to this backwater planet seeking a challenge to prove his superiority to all life forms. It's quite the complimentism. You really should feel honored.

Marvel: Oh, I am. Here let me show him.

Marvel then rammed Despero into a pillar but Despero threw him into the ceiling as the Young Justice members were watching on the library computer

Conner: He needs backup.

Conner ran to the exit as Karen turned into her bee size and followed behind him, leaving Mal and M'gann alone

Mal: Uh…the force field around the Hall is blocking all com. Zeta Tube's down, too. We're on our own.

Back in the main room of the Hall Despero threw Marvel into the face of the Superman statue and fell to the floor as Conner and Karen entered the main room. Despero looked over and Conner as Conner turned to Karen

Conner: Check on Zatanna. Fin head's mine.

As Conner and Despero fought, Karen flew over to Zatanna

Karen: Zatanna? Wake up. Zatanna!

Karen tried to snap Zatanna out of it but she was still unresponsive

Karen: Why do they always make me do this?

Karen then shocked Zatanna in the chest but she was still unresponsive

Karen: Okay. Then let's try getting help.

Karen then tried shocking the laser field but it did not work as it kept itself together

Karen: Think I'm losing my touch.

During a meeting between General Tseng, the Ambassador, and Captain Atom, Captain Atom received a call that there was a situation at the Hall of Justice. Outside the laser grid, General Eiling commanded a group of tanks to shoot at the field but they did not do any damage. In front of the field, Black Lightning was electrocuting the field, but his lightning had no effect on it either. Back inside the Hall, Despero threw Conner into the Martian Manhunter statue as it began to fall. While Conner was on the ground he made his tactile force field to stop the giant statue from falling on him as L-Ron floated over to him

L-Ron: Hmm. Not an impressive showing for you Earthlings thus far.

Despero then grabbed Marvel and punched him through the ceiling glass as Mal and M'gann entered he main room

Karen: Big Ugly's wiping the floor with our heavy hitters.

Conner(Telepathically): Beg to differ.

Karen: I tried stinging him, but he didn't even feel it. Miss Martian, you have to do something.

Then M'gann used her telekinesis and lifted the Martian Manhunter statue off of Conner's tactile force field and threw it at Despero but he punched it before it could hit him

Conner(Telepathically): Thanks.

Despero then grabbed the broken head of the Wonder Woman statue and threw at the three young heroes near the library doors as they moved out of the way. Captain Marvel flew back in and went back to fighting Despero with Conner

Mal: Come on, Miss M. Brain blast him or something.

M'gann: No.

Conner(Telepathically): Just stay back.

Karen flew back in to assist Marvel and Conner as Despero threw Marvel through the cases of former hero costumes. Despero then pinned him against the wall and punched him in the face repeatedly until he stopped for a moment

Marvel: Okay, you got stuff, I'll admit it. But I've still got one last trick up my sleeve.

Marvel then wrapped his arms around Despero's neck and held him still

Marvel: SHAZAM!

Then lightning struck Despero and Marvel as there was a big explosion and when the smoke cleared, Billy was holding on to Despero's back

Billy: Oh, man, I really thought that would work.

L-Ron: Flagrant foulism! My master has no interest in fighting a child.

Then Despero opened his third eye again and put Billy in the same trance-like state as Zatanna as Despero growled at L-Ron

L-Ron: Um, yes, master. You will require a new opponent.

Conner, Mal, and M'gann ran in and looked Despero as L-Ron looked at the "S" shield on Conner mission gear

L-Ron: A-ha! This one wears the symbolism of Superman, one of Earth's mightiest champions.

Conner(Telepathically): Oh, come on!

Despero smirked showing his teeth as he ran up to Conner grabbed him and pulled him through several exhibits. Then when Conner was on the ground Despero was about to him but he brought up his tactile force field just in time as M'gann used her telekinesis to move him out of Despero's reach

L-Ron: Do you Earthlings truly have no concept of honorable single combat?

Then Despero jumped up as Conner took flight on his own and punch him in the jaw sending back down. But Despero did not stay down as he jumped again and Conner blocked it with his tactile force field but was sent through the ceiling with Despero following him. As Mal moved out of the way of the falling debris, M'gann and Karen followed after them

L-Ron: Do not follow, Earth females! Do not interfere. It is poor sportism!

Mal looked at the Guardian suit and it gave him an idea as Conner and Despero kept fighting. As Conner and Despero traded blow for blow, Despero kicked Conner through the glass and he landed back in the Hall's library. Then Despero tried to jump on top Conner but he brought up his tactile force field and Despero bounce off of it into the wall. After a moment, Despero then came out of the wall as Conner fell to his knees and L-Ron came in

L-Ron: Take his head, Master. It will make an excellent trophy.

Conner: Over my dead body.

M'gann and Karen flew in as they saw Despero standing and L-Ron floating over Conner

Karen: M'gann, now or never.

M'gann's eyes glowed green but when they did she thought back to what she did to Kaldur and was scared

M'gann: I can't.

Then Karen began firing at Despero as he tried to swat her

Karen: Did I get your attention?

Despero opened his third eye again and used it on Karen but one of Karen's shock blast hit said eye as it knocked him off balance as Conner checked on Karen

L-Ron: Master, they have no honor. It is time they pay in blood. There, Master. Start there.

L-Ron pointed at Karen who was in Conner's hands as Despero walked to him

Mal: Enough!

Everyone looked up to see Mal in the Guardian suit as it came to more of a shock to Conner and M'gann

Mal: You want Earth's champion, you found him. You fight is with, alien. I am Earth's Guardian. Its greatest champion. Its secret champion.

Conner(Telepathically): Mal, no.

L-Ron: He is not listed in the Krolotean database, Master, but their records may be incomplete.

Mal: Miss Martian, take the others and leave. This is my fight alone.

M'gann(Telepathically): Mal, what are you doing?

Mal(Telepathically): Keeping ugly busy, at until you and Superboy get a better idea.

Conner(Telepathically): I'm not going anywhere. So far, I've been the only one who's traded blow for blow with him so you need all the help you can get.

Guardian: Leave Superboy, he has decided to stay.

M'gann: As you command, Guardian.

M'gann took Karen and left the library

L-Ron: Did you see how she bowed to him? This Guardian must be Earth's true champion. Finally, Master, a battle worthy of your prowess.

Conner(Telepathically): So what the game today?

Mal(Telepathically): The most important game of keep away in my life. So how about you guys figure out a Plan B. Fast.

Mal: All right, freak. I could incinerate you with a look, but you hurt my friends, so I'm gonna teach you a lesson instead!

L-Ron: Use cautionism, Master. You don't know this one's abilities.

Mal: Strength of the Earth and power of all mankind, I summon you! Well, I'm waiting. Give me your best shot.

Despero ran at Mal but Mal jumped over him as he pushed him through the wall

Mal: Thank you, Black Canary.

Conner(Telepathically): M'gann I need you to get your Martian mind in the game.

M'gann(Telepathically): Nothing I've thrown at the alien telekinetically has had any effect. And I can't attack him psychically. I just can't.

Conner(Telepathically): Then don't. But we need all the help we can get so do something.

Mal: You are going to reimburse us for damages, right?

Then Despero threw a chunk of concrete at Mal as he moved out of the way and went into the gym as Despero picked up gym equipment. Mal moved out of the way as the equipment almost landed on him as he moved back to the hole

Mal: Come on, chatterbox. You gonna show me something or not?

Despero ran at Mal again and Mal planned to jump over him but Despero grabbed his ankle and slammed him back into the ground

Mal(Telepathically): Uh, how we coming on the Plan B?

Conner was in the interrogation room as he was looking at the ceiling

Conner(Telepathically): Coming right up.

Conner then used his tactile disassembly and broke the ceiling as he pulled Mal through it and Despero came down with them as well. On the other side of the glass, M'gann tried contacting the other unconscious teens

M'gann(Telepathically): Zatanna, Billy, Karen, can you hear me? It feels like there are blindfolds on you brains, and you need to help me remove them. Now!

Then outside, Zatanna gasped as she taken out of her trance while back in the interrogation room, Mal was unconscious as Despero held him and a resisting Conner

L-Ron: Master, he has no powers. This so-called champion is merely another distraction. Neutralize him, then take the other's head.

Despero opened his third eye again but then Zatanna cast a spell through Mal's body and reflect the power of Despero-s eye back at him and was now in a trance

Zatanna(Mal): Superboy, I've used M'gann's link to possess Mal and turn the alien's power back on himself, but I don't know how long it will last.

Conner(Telepathically): Good work, M'gann.

Conner: Long enough.

Conner then punched Despero in the face so hard that he was sent through the glass and the wall, effectively knocking him unconscious

L-Ron: Cheaters! Sneaks! Frauds! You will all suffer for your crimes.

Conner then made his tactile force field as Billy jumped on top of L-Ron

Billy: Let's try this again. SHAZAM!

Then lightning struck both of them and was followed by an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Billy had transformed into Captain Marvel and L-Ron was in pieces

L-Ron: Poor sportism! Poor sportism!

Then L-Ron head began to glow as Conner made an opening or Marvel to get into his force field as L-Ron exploded and brought down the Hall of Justice. Then from the broken pieces of the Hall, pieces of Hall debris exploded from Conner's tactile disassembly as Zatanna landed next to them as they climbed out of their space

Karen: I can't believe that guy Medusa'd me. Uh, why you dressed like that?

Everyone looked at where Karen was pointing at and saw she was pointing at Mal in the Guardian suit. Outside the laser field, Captain Marvel shot at the laser field but it did not effect it as he and Marvel hit the wall at the same time but it still did not effect it. Then Secretary General Tseng and the Ambassador landed in a helicopter as the Ambassador walked up to the laser field

Ambassador: Perhaps I might be of some help.

The Ambassador then placed a device on the laser field and it turned it off as the Ambassador caught the device when it fell off

Ambassador: There. Problem solved.

Atom: Thank you, Ambassador.

Ambassador: Such a shame your Hall was destroyed. I suppose it is fortunate you still have your other headquarters. The one in orbit above us now. What is it you call that one? The Watchtower?

Tseng: What!?

Ambassador: Oh, I'm sorry. Was that fact not for public consumption?

 **ILLINIOS; CHICAGO**

 **APRIL 2** **ND** **, 21:08 CDT**

Burkowitz: Mr. Jones. I haven't seen you in weeks.

J'onn: I have been traveling, Mrs. Burkowitz. But it is good to be home.

As J'onn entered his apartment with a box and closed the door behind him, he morphed and revealed that it was M'gann who was acting as her uncle. As she put water in a sprinkler to water J'onn's plants, she was being called and when she looked at her phone it was La'gaan who was calling her. M'gann declined the call as she walked over to water J'onn's plant but then there was a knock at the door

Conner: M'gann, we need to talk.

M'gann went to the door, opened it, and allowed Conner to enter uncle's apartment as she closed the door and looked at him

M'gann: Did you want to sit?

Conner: I'm fine, thanks anyway.

M'gann sat in a chair as he looked at Conner as he stood with his arms crossed

M'gann: So what did you want to talk about?

Conner: What happened on the Reach ship?

M'gann: Me and Gar were heading back to the docking bay when we came across Kaldur.

Conner: Then what happened?

M'gann: I was so angry because he had killed Artemis, I…I—

M'gann's eyes began to water as remembered what she did to Kaldur

Conner: M'gann please what did you do to Kaldur?

M'gann: I thought he deserved it so I attack his mind and looked into his memories.

Conner: What did you see?

M'gann: Everything.

Conner: Everything?

M'gann: I know you and Nightwing have Kaldur undercover with Artemis as Tigress.

Conner: I'm sorry.

M'gann: Why didn't you tell anyone? Why not me?

Conner: Believe me when I say I wanted to tell Young Justice from the beginning. But I wasn't given much of a choice, I had to keep quiet about it.

M'gann began to cry as Conner bent down and put his hand on her lap

Conner: What's wrong?

M'gann: What do you think? We're keeping secrets from each other, the team thinks Artemis is dead, and I destroyed Kaldur's mind.

Conner: I promise we'll find a way to help Kaldur.

M'gann: How?

M'gann stood up and walked to the window and looked at the other apartments across the street

M'gann: Conner, I—I can't even trust myself to use my powers. I don't think I can help him.

Conner stood up and walked over to her

Conner: Yes you can M'gann, just because we've lost our way doesn't mean we're lost forever. You are one of the bravest people I've ever met, M'gann, you never give up. As a friend of ours once said, "it's what we do."

Conner then from behind slithered his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek as M'gann blushed

Conner: You know you still need to end it with La'gaan?

M'gann: I know.

Then Conner removed his arms as he was heading for the door as M'gann turned around

M'gann: Where are you going?

Conner: I have to go to a meeting with Dick to talk with Captain Atom and Black Canary.

M'gann: Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

Conner: Always. Goodnight M'gann.

Conner then teleported out of the apartment leaving M'gann alone again

M'gann: Goodnight Conner.

At the S.T.A.R. Labs in Taos, Captain Atom, Black Canary, Dick, Conner, and two S.T.A.R. Lab scientist were in a room discussing what had taken place tonight

Atom: The Reach used our own secrets against us, beat us without firing a shot, even offered to take Despero off our hands. And I couldn't come up with a reason to say no. Hope you have some good news.

Dinah: Some answers, at least. With the obvious exception of Blue Beetle, the Rach abductees are two types—those with a known superpower and those with the potential to develop one. I believe we now know what a metagene is—a genetic anomaly that allows certain humans to adapt new survival abilities when exposed to trauma. The Reach, I think, seeks to cultivate the gene and weaponize it.

Dick: Which is probably what brought the Reach and the Kroloteans here in the first.

Conner: All thanks to The Light sending the League to Rimbor and putting Earth and its heroes square in the galactic spotlight.

Then Jaime walked into the room

Dinah: Beetle?

Jaime: I'm sorry. I've been hiding something, but I can't…I just can't.

Then Bart ran into the room to try and stop Jaime

Bart: Uh, Blue, Blue, Blue. What happened to keep quiet?

Scarab(Telepathically): _Stop, Jaime Reyes. This is a tactical error._

Jaime: No, time for the truth. Impulse says that sometime in the future I betray Earth and bring on a Reach apocalypse. That's not a future I can live with. So whatever it takes, get this scarab off me.

* * *

After the surprise return from the original Roy, now named Arsenal, Young Justice had a new archer while Sportsmaster and Cheshire wanted revenged for Artemis' death. And after a confrontation with Black Beetle on a mission, they were aided by Green Beetle, B'arzz O'oomm, Young Justice was now trying to figure out if this new ally can truly be trusted

 **ATLANTIC OCEAN**

 **APRIL 9** **TH** **, 01:16 EDT**

In the Manta Sub, Artemis was in her quarters just staring up at the ceiling

Artemis(Thought): How did it all go wrong so fast? I'd say I have no one to blame but myself, except it's getting a little hard to remember exactly who myself is.

Artemis then got out of her bed and walked over to her sink and mirror

Artemis(Thought): Thanks to this glamour charm, the whole world thinks I'm Tigress, professional assassin and trusted member of Black Manta's organization. But I'm one of the few people the charm doesn't affect. And when I look in the mirror, it's the only reminder I have left that I'm still Artemis. What was I thinking? Wally and I really had something special together. Leaving the whole hero thing behind so we could just be normal. But when Nightwing called, I couldn't say yes fast enough.

Artemis then punched mirror and looked at herself through the cracks

Manta(Inter-Com): Tigress, report to Kaldur'ahm's quarters at once.

Artemis walked to Kaldur's quarters and opened the door

Artemis(Tigress): Yes, boss?

Manta: This is Psimon. He is here to psychically repair the shattered mind of my son.

Artemis(Tigress): He can do that?

Psimon: Indeed, my dear. I'll dig right in and root about, piecing his entire mental life together. By the time I'm done, I'll know Kaldur'ahm better than he knows himself.

Artemis(Tigress): Perfect.

Artemis(Thought): Yeah, perfect. If don't mind Psimon learning all Kaldur's secrets, including the one about Aqualad and I being double agents for Young Justice and the Justice League. How did it all go so wrong so fast?

Manta: When can you begin?

Psimon: I need to focus, set my own mental house in order before I enter his ruins.

Manta: Stay with them until the process is complete. My son never spoke of his feelings, but his words could not hide how much he cared for you, Tigress.

Artemis(Tigress): I don't speak about my feeling either. Not with words.

Manta: Your actions define you. I respect that. So you'll be glad to know I will take action on the Martian witch that did this to our beloved Kaldur'ahm.

Artemis(Thought): Great. Now I have to rescue Miss Martian, too. Long distance, no less.

 **NEW MEXICO; TAOS**

 **APRIL 9** **TH** **, 00:20 MDT**

In the back building of the S.T.A.R. Labs complex, Young Justice was in exercise room with B'arzz sitting in a seat

M'gann: I'm not very comfortable with this. Delving into your mind, it—it is an intrusion.

B'arzz: You have my permission. We must be able to trust each other.

B'arzz then smiled widely as it made M'gann gasped a little

B'arzz: Does my smile displease? Is this not how humans convey friendship and put each other at ease?

Conner: There has to be another way.

Dick: Look, I'm not sure what the Martian etiquette is here, but Green Beetle is right. We need to trust each other, which means we need to confirm he is who he says he is. Miss M. is our only real option since you turned it down.

Conner: Looking at his face right now you could understand why.

La'gaan: Go for it, Angelfish. Reading this guy will be a piece of crab cake.

B'arzz: Please, proceed with the mind link.

M'gann then sighed as her eyes glowed green and B'arzz's eyes glowed red

M'gann(Telepathically): Link established.

B'arzz(Telepathically): Ah. So you are a White Martian. You came to Earth in order to pass as Green. That must have been difficult.

M'gann(Telepathically): I—I'm supposed to be reading you.

B'arzz(Telepathically): But your reluctance to probe deeply is clear. You hide the specifics, but I sense you have recently had a most negative experience during a hostile mind link. So allow me to volunteer my thoughts. In this way, you can be sure nothing so unfortunate will occur.

M'gann nodded as B'arzz gave her his memories as both of their eyes stopped glowing

M'gann: Green Beetle is on our side.

Back on the Manta Sub in Kaldur's quarters

Psimon: All right, I'm ready. Let's see what the weather's like in there.

Artemis took out a concealed dart gun and shot a tranquilizer dart at Psimon as he slapped his neck

Psimon: Hmm. The Martian really did a number on you, Kaldur. Believe me, I know how it feels. But fear not. We'll have you up and running in…no time. Something's…wrong. My mind…clouding over.

Psimon knocked his stool over and released a sonic wave from his brain as Artemis backed into the wall

Psimon: You!

Psimon then threw Artemis and kept slamming her against the wall while in Black Manta's quarters, he just happened to this and ran for Kaldur's quarters

Psimon(Telepathically): You've drugged me! But why!? Psimon says reveal your secrets! Artemis! You're Artemis, and the drug…an invention of your father, Sportsmaster. A single dose simulates catatonia, for weeks. But you—heh—miscalculated…how quickly it takes effect.

Psimon went catatonic on the floor and Artemis dropped to the floor as Black Manta came into the room

Manta: What happened!?

Artemis(Tigress): I'm not sure. He just went berserk. Is it possible Miss Martian left some kind of telepathic virus in Kaldur's mind?

Manta: If she did, then any telepath we might employ would only suffer the same fate.

Artemis(Tigress): There's still one telepath who can help us—Miss Martian herself. It's our only recourse. Send me to the mainland. I'll bring the Martian, and we'll force her to cure Kaldur.

Manta: Yes. Yes, of course. But she is dangerous. Kaldur would never forgive me if I sent you to face her alone. I'll take a squad of troopers.

Manta: No. You'll take Deathstroke.

Artemis(Tigress): Perfect.

Artemis(Thought): Perfect.

Back at the S.T.A.R. Labs back building, Green Beetle was holding Reach drinks in his hand

B'arzz: This consumable contains the Reach's additive, which combines microscopic quantities of two chemicals. One is a dopamine polymerase, the other an adrenaline inhibitor. Taken over generations, they will slowly addict the entire population to Reach. And make the people of Earth placid, literally incapable of revolt.

Dick: That matches up exactly with Flash and Atom's analysis of the additive sample acquired from Lex Corp.

B'arzz: Ah, I see. Still I am…tested.

Dick: Look, we're sorry, but—

B'arzz: No, it is wise. As they say on your world, all cards must be off the table.

Jaime: On the table. Uh—I mean—never mind, ignore me.

B'arzz: On the table. Yes. That does make more sense. So here is my final card on the table. My scarab informs me that the additive also contains a mitochondrial marker which works as a meta-gene tracer, allowing the Reach to identify and isolate potential super-powered individuals.

Conner: Making it easier to harvest and weaponize the meta-gene.

Dick: Our analysis didn't reveal that. Thank you.

Jaime: Can't we go public with this?

Dick: I'll pass it on to Captain Atom, but the League's credibility is at a record low right now. We'll probably have to bide our time. Good work, everyone. Meeting adjourned.

As some of the other left, Dick walked up to B'arzz

Dick: Do you need a place to stay on Earth?

B'arzz: I will find a place near Taos and attempt to blend in.

La'gaan: So, Angelfish, could we go somewhere private to talk?

M'gann looked at Conner as he was staring at her

Conner(Telepathically): It's okay.

Conner walked out behind Dick as M'gann turned back to La'gaan

M'gann: Um…sure, La'gaan. We can talk at my Uncle J'onn's apartment in Chicago.

Then Bart ran up to Jaime as it scared him a bit

Bart: _Hermano_ , the night is young.

Jaime: The night is over, _ese_. And all I want to do is head home and catch some Zs. How about we meet up first thing in the morning? You know, like, noonish?

Bart: Sounds crash. See you then.

Bart ran out of the room and now all that was left were Jaime and B'arzz

 **ILLINIOS; CHICAGO**

 **APRIL 9** **TH** **, 06:20 CDT**

Zeta Computer: **RECOGNIZED: MISS MARTIAN, B-0-5. LAGOON BOY, B-1-8.**

In a car junkyard, La'gaan and M'gann came out of an old telephone and began walking to exit the junkyard

La'gaan: I can't wait any longer. I have too many questions. Why have you been avoiding me? Why haven't you returned my calls? What's going on between you and Conner?

M'gann: Nothing. I mean, not what you're thinking.

La'gaan: Then what? Angelfish, please.

Deathstroke: Well, this is awkward.

The two heroes turned out to see Deathstroke and Artemis

Deathstroke: We hate to interrupt such poignant interspecies romance, but we have pressing business with the Martian.

Deathstroke took out his sword and used the sunlight to reflect its glare into M'gann and La'gaan's eyes as he jumped down and landed on La'gaan as M'gann took flight. Then Artemis used her crossbow and shot an arrow at M'gann but she used her telekinesis to deflect

M'gann(Telepathically): Artemis? That's you, right?

Artemis(Telepathically): It's me, M'gann, and I'm here to kidnap you.

M'gann(Telepathically): What?!

Then Artemis shot more arrows as M'gann kept deflecting them with her telekinesis

Artemis(Telepathically): I need your help to save Kaldur. But Deathstroke can't suspect I'm on your side. Neither can La'gaan. I need you to make this abduction good.

As Artemis shot more arrows, M'gann used her telekinesis to destroy them and then threw two cars at Artemis as she dodged them

Artemis(Telepathically): Well, you don't have to make it look that good.

As Deathstroke and La'gaan kept fighting, Deathstroke tried to cut La'gaan but he dodged it as he ran and took out his com-link

La'gaan: Lagoon Boy to Young Justice. We're under attack at the Chicago Zeta Tube. Requesting backup.

Dick(Com-Link): Acknowledged. We're 3 minutes from the nearest tube, but we're on our way.

Conner(Com-Link): I'm coming as fast as I can. Approximate arrival is in 1 minute 30 seconds.

La'gaan then ripped off the door of a car and threw it at Deathstroke but he stopped it and kicked it back at La'gaan, sending him into a metal panel

Deathstroke: See, calling for help like that just pushes up the timetable. Now I can't savor the battle.

La'gaan: You want something to savor?!

La'gaan went into his "puffer" form while back with the girls, M'gann was still throwing vehicles at Artemis as she kept dodging them and then kicked M'gann in the abdomen. La'gaan then picked up a refrigerator and swung it at Deathstroke dodged it and kicked him in the face. Then Deathstroke threw a pellet at La'gaan and it exploded, sending him into a pile of refrigerators

M'gann: La'gaan!

Artemis then tackled M'gann as Deathstroke put away his sword and walked over to La'gaan who was clutching his leg

Deathstroke: Now, that leg doesn't look good. You know, I hate to see any poor animal suffer. You aren't on The Light's hit list. So how about a little anesthetic for the pain?

Deathstroke then punched La'gaan in the face and knocked him unconscious. Back to the girls, M'gann picked Artemis up with her telekinesis but Artemis threw down some pellets and they exploded, creating a ring of fire around M'gann. Then Deathstroke put an inhibitor collar around her neck and it electrocuted her, knocking her unconscious as well. Then the Manta Flyer landed near them as they boarded at the exact same time the Zeta Tube turned on

Zeta Computer: **RECOGNIZED: NIGHTWING, B-0-1.**

As Nightwing exited the Zeta Tube and Superboy teleported in junkyard to see an unconscious La'gaan and a few small fires

In the front of the S.T.A.R. Labs facility in Taos, Jaime and B'arzz were walking around

Jaime: So, my cards on the table—Scarab's controllable now, more or less. And it seems to have no interest in the Reach. But what if that changes?

B'arzz: You fear it will take full command, transforming you into a weapon for the Reach.

Jaime: Got a prophecy hanging over my head saying just that, and worse. I'd do anything, try anything, to make sure it doesn't come true.

B'arzz: I believe I may be of assistance. Training and meditation can help you control the Scarab within.

Jaime: Is that how you did it?

B'arzz: In part.

Jaime: Well?

B'arzz: I used my natural shape-shifting abilities to reach inside my Scarab and ensure it could never take control.

B'arzz then morphed on his Green Beetle armor

Jaime: Ah. Too bad you can't reach inside my Scarab.

B'arzz looked away from Jaime and narrowed his eyes

Jaime: Wait a minute. You can? You can reach inside my Scarab? Then you've got to do it, ese. Please.

B'arzz: I am sorry, but I must not. I would not have the same control inside you bioform. The procedure would put your life in grave danger.

Jaime: What part of "try anything" did you not understand?

On the Manta Sub, M'gann woke up to the sight of Black Manta and Artemis

Manta: Welcome aboard, Martian. Let me make your situation perfectly clear. You are here to psychically repair the damage you have done to my son's mind. This inhibitor collar negates all your Martian abilities. In a moment, we will selectively reinstate your telepathic power only. But before we do that, understand—Deathstroke is watching you at all times from beyond the range of your psychic power. If he perceives even a hint of trouble, he will press a button, which will activate a substantial explosive charge in your collar. So don't lose your head. Deathstroke, activate her telepathy.

A light on M'gann's inhibitor collar turned off as Black Manta walked to the door and opened it

Manta: Now, save my son…or die.

Black Manta left the room as Artemis turned M'gann towards Kaldur

Artemis(Tigress): You heard the man. Get to it!

M'gann(Telepathically): Artemis, what—what should I do?

Artemis(Telepathically): Fix Kaldur. The three of us will figure out the rest later.

M'gann(Telepathically): I'm not worried about the rest. But honestly, I don't know if I can fix Kaldur. Breaking a mind is easy. Restoring one may not even be possible. And what if I make things worse? My mere presence in his mind could be perceived as another attack.

Artemis(Telepathically): Then take me with you. He won't perceive me as a threat. I can help.

M'gann(Telepathically): Maybe. Or maybe I lose you, too.

Artemis(Telepathically): M'gann, we don't have any choice.

M'gann(Telepathically): No, I suppose we don't.

M'gann's eyes glowed green as she and Artemis entered Kaldur's mind of what looked like Atlantis but was in ruins. Then Artemis started gasping for air as M'gann went over to her

M'gann: Artemis. Artemis! You're not underwater. This isn't real. But if you allow the illusions to hurt you here, your mind could suffer real damage. Permanent damage.

Artemis coughed as she looked back at M'gann

Artemis: Right. Right. It's all in my head. Well, Kaldur's head. Kaldur's very messed up head.

M'gann: This is how he perceives his psyche—Atlantis in ruins. I don't even know where to start.

Then both of the girls were blasted by an energy attack as they hit a piece of debris they looked up and saw an angry Tula

Artemis: Tula!

Tula then used her sorcery to shoot ice projectiles at the two while a minute earlier at a hospital somewhere in Chicago, Conner and Dick were holding down a resisting La'gaan in a bed as his leg had a cast on it

La'gaan: Neptune's beard! Let go of me! I've got to save M'gann!

Dick: La'gaan, calm down. There's nothing you can do for her in your condition.

La'gaan: Then what about him? Why isn't he rescuing her? I know you dumped her, but do you really hate…

Conner: Finish that sentence and you're not leaving this hospital because you have no idea what I feel for her!

La'gaan: You're right, because I would never abandon her to Kaldur and his flunkies, because that's who took her—Aqua-traitor's personal ninja pal, Tigress!

Dick: Enough! We're not supposed to tell you…to tell anyone…but Aqualad is not a traitor.

La'gaan: What are you talking about? He killed Artemis!

Conner: No, he didn't. Aqualad has been on a deep cover mission for months, infiltrating Black Manta's troops, The Light, and the Reach. We faked Artemis' death. She's alive. In fact, Artemis is Tigress.

Dick: Is she kidnapped Miss Martian there has to be a reason.

La'gaan: Why am I only hearing this now? I mourned Artemis. Neptune's beard, I tried to tear Kaldur limb from limb. And you knew this? You should have told me! You should have told Young Justice!

Conner: Oh, believe me when I say I wanted to tell everyone on multiple occasions. But as Dick explained it to me, it would risk Kaldur's cover and The Light would think something was suspicious. So I had to keep quiet and not in good conscience.

Dick: Look, we will figure this out. Together. In the meantime, get some rest.

Dick and Conner left the room and were standing out in the hallway

Dick: Thanks for backing me up in there.

Conner: You don't leave a guy a lot of options. You have no idea what your secrets have done to Young Justice.

Dick: What does that—

Conner: M'gann believed Kaldur had killed Artemis. So when she found him on the Reach ship, she fried his brain. That's got to be why Artemis grabbed her—to try and save Kaldur's broken mind. But M'gann doesn't know how to do that. So Manta may just kill her and kill Tigress if she blows her cover trying to save her. And we'll have lost all three of them because you thought it was a bad idea to share.

Conner then turned and walked away from Dick

Dick: Where are you going?

Conner: To find M'gann and help her before anyone really dies. You on the other hand, you're going to tell the entire team and you're going to be held responsible for all of this.

Conner then teleported to the roof and used his E.S.V. to find them

Conner: Come on Artemis I need your help here.

Conner then found the Manta Flyer and saw the red fill-ins of Artemis, M'gann, and Kaldur in a room, but he also saw a camera pointing at the three of them

Conner: Okay. Rescue mission, invisible style.

Conner then turned invisible and teleported onto the Manta Flyer in Kaldur's quarters and saw M'gann's eyes glowing and Artemis staring

Conner: Artemis? Artemis? Must be inside Kaldur's mind with M'gann, gonna have to go in.

Conner's eyes glowed red as he entered Kaldur's mind and saw what the girls first saw when they first entered

Conner: No. M'gann…what have you done?

Artemis: Not real. Not real. Not real.

Conner turned his head to see Tula shooting ice projectiles as they passed through Artemis but he also saw M'gann being hit by them as she was against a brick wall as Artemis swam over to her. Tula then made two water balls and threw it at M'gann as Artemis moved her away as the projectiles destroyed the wall. Artemis swam behind a pillar to separate them from Tula

Artemis: M'gann, snap out of it! You know none of this is real!

M'gann: All my fault. All my fault.

Then as Tula shot a mystic water beam at them it was blocked by Conner's tactile force field

Conner: Artemis.

Artemis: Conner? How did you get in here?

Conner: Guess. Listen, we need to find Kaldur before M'gann's self-pity gets her killed. Kaldur made Tula the guardian of his mind. If he thinks that M'gann is back to damage it more, she won't stop until she's either out or dead.

Artemis swam over to Tula

Artemis: Tula, stop. We're here, the three of us, to help Kaldur.

Tula then shot another water beam that went through Artemis but was stopped by Conner's tactile force field

Artemis: Ugh. What am I doing? You're not real, either.

Conner then made a tactile force field bubble around M'gann as he swam over to Artemis

Conner: That will keep her protected but we seriously need to find Kaldur.

Artemis: Wait but how is your force field able to work? This is Kaldur's mind so it shouldn't work in here.

Conner: Six years ago, during that mind exercise in the Cave. No matter what plain or reality, my powers work everywhere.

As Conner and Artemis swam through the ruins, they came across an open temple where they saw Kaldur sitting but was facing the other way

Artemis: Kaldur.

When Artemis turned Kaldur around he was missing his face as Artemis gasped as Kaldur spoke in Atlantean

Kaldur(Disembodied): What is left of Kaldur'ahm?

Kaldur spoke more Atlantean as he faced back the other way

Artemis: I knew I should have paid more attention in my freshman Atlantean class.

Conner: Well it's a good thing you have someone who learned it on touch. Just say what you need to, I'll translate it for you.

Artemis: Kaldur, listen. It's Artemis. M'gann, Conner, and I are here to make you better.

Conner translated it as Kaldur spoke more Atlantean as a wormhole opened behind the temple

Kaldur: Artemis. I am alone. There is no one here. Nothing…ruins.

The temple began breaking apart as it and Kaldur was being sucked into the wormhole

Conner: Kaldur!

Conner grabbed Kaldur as he held his ground so he wouldn't be sucked into the wormhole

Artemis: No! No. You're not alone! We're here! We care about you and want to help! And we can do it!

Artemis grunted in anger

Conner: What?

Artemis: What is the word?

Conner: What word?

Artemis: Atlantean for together?

Conner: Symbosi.

Artemis: Help us save you. Symbosi!

Conner translated it Kaldur while back with M'gann, Tula was still trying to break through Conner's tactile force field but M'gann touched it and it dissipated while Tula picked up

M'gann(Telepathically): Do it. Finish it. That's what I deserve.

Artemis: No!

M'gann looked up and saw Artemis and Conner carrying Kaldur's consciousness as they went through Tula and she dissipated

Artemis: You want to blame yourself? Fine, but only if you're willing to do something about it.

Artemis took M'gann's hand and put it on Kaldur's as she looked up at him

M'gann: Kaldur, I am sorry. Please, let me help you.

Kaldur: Help? No. Ruins. All ruins.

Conner: Kaldur, it doesn't have to be ruins. We can fix things.

Conner then put his hand on M'gann's hand as he looked at Kaldur

Conner: Artemis, you gonna join in on this?

Artemis: Symbosi. Together.

M'gann then used her Kaldur's hand and helped him rebuild a statue as they began rebuilding the ruins. Then Artemis felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Black Manta as she was pulled out of Kaldur's mind

Manta: Tigress. What's wrong?

Artemis(Tigress): Nothing. Nothing. I was…lost in thought. It feels like I've been standing here for hours.

Manta: You…have. Six hours. I came to check on your progress.

M'gann: We've only just begun. This…will take days. Maybe weeks.

Manta: You better not be stalling, Martian.

Kaldur: Father. Father…

Manta: My son. I'm here. Kaldur'ahm.

M'gann: He's not back yet, not really.

Manta: No, but I see you are making progress. Keep it up, and you'll live. Tigress, a word.

Black Manta and Artemis walked out into the corridor and closed the door behind them

Manta: The witch is being more cooperative than I imagined.

Artemis(Tigress): Meaning you're having second thoughts about killing her?

Manta: She's safe, until she finishes repairing my son. Then, she dies.

Artemis(Tigress): Perfect.

Artemis(Telepathically): Perfect.

Back at the S.T.A.R. Labs facility in Taos, Bart was looking for Jaime and finally saw him

Bart: Dude, I stopped by your house. Your mom said you never went—

Bart then finally noticed B'arzz had his fingers in Jaime's Scarab

Bart: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Greenie. You're totally up in my buddy Blue's grill.

B'arzz pulled his fingers out of Jaime's Scarab

Bart: Now, back off, or—

Jaime: Or nothing. He did it! He fixed me!

Bart: Great! Wh—what does that mean?

Jaime: The Scarab, it's…silent. I'm in control now, 100 percent. Don't you get it, _ese_? The Reach can't touch me. I'm free! Permanently free!

Bart: Crash.

* * *

Author's Note:

 **Again, a special thanks to the people who favorite my story, my followers, and reviewers and I'll keep posting as much as I can and remember to tell anyone you who is into these stories. And to let you know in advanced, there will only be two more chapters and then I will give a brief promo in the future for a new story I'm working on. So that is it for today guys and remember to keep reading and keep looking for updates guys.**


	15. War of Worlds & The Rescue - Chapter 15

Author's Note:

 **Welcome back guys to another chapter of Y.J.U.S. and today the episodes are" War" and "Complications". Then after this chapter is posted we will only have one left and then I will give you a promo to my next story arc that will pick up after this story. So, without further a due, let us get right to it and start Chapter 15.**

* * *

After a helping his friend Tye, along with his other friends with super abilities, Jaime was unable to take the four to a safe house and are now in the hands of Lex Luthor. Now on the planet Rimbor, as the trial of the Six Leaguers is taking place is has now been made new that the Reach was on Earth.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **MAY 23** **RD** **, 21:21 EDT**

Atom: We've been tracking something on long range scanners. It's on a direct course for Earth.

Captain Atom was talking to Dick, Conner, Black Canary, and Aquaman as they saw a giant metal sphere moving on the holo-computer

Atom: It's about to pass in front of Rhea, one of the moons of Saturn.

Dick: Not in front of Rhea, behind it. That thing, whatever it is, is huge!

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **MAY 23** **RD** **, 21:23 EDT**

On the Reach ship above the United Nations Headquarters, the Ambassador, the Scientist, and Black Beetle were seeing the exact same image

Ambassador: Why would he come here and why now? Open a subspace channel. Attention. I am an ambassador of the Reach and claim the Earth as property of the Reach under Guardian Treaty. You are therefore breaching Reach territory. Reverse course.

Unknown(Channel): Request denied. It is because the Reach is on Earth that I am here.

The Ambassador had the channel cut off with a worried look on his face

Ambassador: Now what?

 **NEW MEXICO; TAOS**

 **MAY 23** **RD** **, 20:30 MDT**

At the S.T.A.R. Labs Zeta Tube, B'arzz was standing with Dick, Conner, Adam Strange, and Captain Atom

B'arzz: Thank you for coming. My scarab has accessed the Reach's database for intelligence on the approaching threat. It is called the Warworld. A massive artificial satellite slightly smaller than Earth's Moon. It is a mobile doomsday weapon created millennia ago by a now understandably extinct alien race. It is self-powering and self-sustaining. Thanks to an endless supply of worker drones providing repair and battle drones providing security. The Warworld was reactivated by a crystal key long thought lost. Yet somehow the Warworld's current commander found it. That commander, Mongul, now sits at the Warworld's helm which received and transmits his every thought allowing him to control all of the Warworld's functions. Trajectory, weapons, and drones without moving a muscle.

Atom: Who is this Mongul?

B'arzz: Long ago, he was the sole dictator of his home planet. But he was ousted by another tyrant and is determined to reclaim his throne.

Conner: So, what does that have to do with us?

B'arzz: Mongul has determined that the surest way to take back his world is to first conquer the entire galaxy. One can only assume he now views Earth as a threat to that plan. And so, he comes with literally enough firepower to destroy your world.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **MAY 26** **TH** **, 06:59 EDT**

Atom: Attention Warworld. This is Captain Atom of the Justice League representing the planet Earth. We wish to open negotiations.

Mongul(Channel): But I am uninterested in negotiation.

 **THE WARWORLD**

 **MAY 26** **TH** **, 12:00 UTC**

Mongul: The Earth under the Reach's thumb is too dangerous for my long-term plans. It must be destroyed. And frankly, if you understood what you were in for with the Reach, you'd thank me for putting you out of your collective misery, now.

The Warworld shifted and opened itself to reveal a giant laser weapon at it center pointing straight at Earth. As the weapon powered up, Doctor Fate came out of a portal and made a barrier as a beam of blue energy fired but was reflected back at it and destroyed the laser. Then Mongul shifted the Warworld again and had missiles fire at Fate, but they were destroyed when they hit Raquel's force bubble, blocking Doctor Fate as Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and B'arzz came out of Fate's portal and attacked the Warworld's defenses

Atom: Not sure we're doing much damage in the grand scheme. But Rocket's protecting Doctor Fate. Allowing him to maintain focus on safeguarding Earth. And Captain Marvel, Breen Beetle, and I seem to have Mongul's attention.

Dick: Good. Because Young Justice's already inside.

Arthur: Any sign of detection?

Conner(Com-Link): No. Blue Beetle's scarab was able to bypass the Warworld's security. Mongul doesn't know we're inside yet. Robin and Batgirl are in the bioship.

Dick: Everyone's split up already?

Conner(Com-Link): Yes, my team is Alpha. Blue, Impulse, and Beast Boy make Beta. Guardian, Bee, and Sphere are Gamma.

Conner had a team consisting of himself, Cassie, Wolf, and Roy as they ran down a corridor

Conner(Com-Link): Green Beetle's schematics are on the money at least so far. We're en route to take down Mongul. No commander, the threat ends.

Jaime(Com-Link): Beta Squad is en route to the key chamber. We snag the crystal key and the threat ends.

Karen(Com-Link): Gamma Squad is en route to disable the Warworld's power core. No power and the threat ends.

Barbara(Com-Link): Delta Squad moving into position. Laying down cover fire for surface forces…now.

While the bioship fired on the Warworld's defenses to help the other heroes, the Ambassador, Scientist, and Black Beetle watched what was happening on two screens

Ambassador: How odd to be rooting for the champions of Earth. But everything depends on their success.

On the Warworld, Jaime, Bart, and Garfield saw a train on the ceiling in front of them as they stopped

Jaime: Nowhere to hide.

The train stopped behind them as battle drones came out of it at began firing on the three. Jaime made his sonic cannon and began firing on the drones as Bart and Garfield began to help him take out the drones

Jaime: Beetle to Watchtower. We've been spotted! The Warworld knows we're here.

In another part of the Warworld, Mal, New Genisphere, and Karen were faced with the same dilemma

Mal: Fine with me. I like the attention.

Then New Genisphere turned around and began shooting at the drones with the help of Mal and Karen

Mal: At least a big alien Death Moon notices when I'm around.

Karen: Was that a slam on me, in the middle of a mission?

Mal: Woman, when are you not in the middle of a mission?

Conner, Cassie, Wolf, and Roy were also in the same dilemma with the battle drones. As more drones came towards them, Roy took out a rocket launchers and made a piece of the ceiling come done on the drones

Conner: A little warning might have been nice.

Roy(Arsenal): Take cover.

Conner: Come on, we're close.

As the four came into the control room, Mongul span around in his chair and stood up

Roy(Arsenal): He is a big one.

Mongul: This is your attack force? I'm insulted.

Conner: Learn to cope.

As they began to attack, Roy shot rockets at Mongul and through the smoke Conner came up and punched Mongul in the face. As his heads turned, Mongul grabbed Conner as he struggled in his hand

Mongul: Little Kryptonian. So proud of your powers. Did you truly believe yours was the only race to come from a world with a Red Sun?

Conner: No.

Then Cassie tied her lasso around Mongul, but it did not last as he pulled her in with it and elbowed her in the head knocking her unconscious. Roy then took out a crossbow and shot a foam arrow at Mongul as Conner used his field and forced it outward to break out of Mongul's grasp. Mongul then broke out of the foam as Wolf bit him, but Mongul grabbed him and held him to look at him

Mongul: The novelty of this encounter has officially worn off.

Mongul then threw Wolf into Cassie, who had just made it back to her feet as Roy pointed his crossbow back at Mongul

Roy(Arsenal): Nap time, Ugly.

Roy shot an arrow but Mongul caught it but then it released gas as Mongul took a lung full of it in and smiled

Mongul: I like that. It smells like victory.

As Mongul ran at him, Roy took out his rocket launcher and aimed it at Mongul, but Conner pushed Mongul out of the way as he himself was thrusted into a wall. As Mongul came up to Roy, he put his palm against the barrel as Roy fired and sent himself back from the explosion as it knocked him unconscious and destroyed the rocket launcher. Mongul looked to his left as he saw Conner pull himself out of the wall and land on a knee

Mongul: Do you really understand? Your deaths today in the face of the Reach are a mercy. My grand laser remitter would have ended your world in a matter of minutes. Another mercy. But it seems the mercies of Mongul are not appreciated. So we will do this the hard way and the Warworld will unleash all its weapons upon the Earth.

Then Mongul commanded the Warworld to launch its missiles at Earth as Conner got back to his feet

Mongul: You're welcome.

As the Leaguers in space were taking care of the missiles as Doctor Fate kept his shield up to safeguard Earth

Barbara(Com-Link): Delta to Watchtower. Bioship estimates that Fate, the League, and Delta are neutralizing 64 percent of the Warworld's saturation attack at the source. But that's not going to cut it.

Arthur: Watchtower estimates that Earth's military forces will neutralize a further 13 percent.

On the Reach ship, the Ambassador, the Scientist, and Black Beetle were looking at it from a screen

Scientist: But a 23 percent saturation is enough to decimate a hemisphere and spoil all Earth's meat.

Ambassador: Then, to protect the Reach's investment…mobilize the fleet.

 **PHILIPPINE SEA**

 **MAY 26** **TH** **, 22:40 ChST**

Dozens of Reach ships came out of the water and flew into space as they shot at the Warworld's rockets. They were able to destroy them all but some of the rockets destroyed the Reach ships as well

Scientist: We have sacrificed two-thirds of our fleet to successfully safeguard the Earth for the time being.

Back in the Warworld, Mal and Karen finally made it to the power core while New Genisphere protected them from the battle drones

Mal: Super-cycle's got our backs. I love a lady I can count on.

Karen: Alright, I get in. I'm a bad girlfriend. Now quit pouting.

Mal: Who's poutin'? I'm not poutin'? Let's just blow this place and go.

Karen: Uh, we can't just blow this place. It would destroy all of Warworld and take half of Earth with it. We need to follow the plan and shut the core down.

Mal: Well, thank you for explainin' the obvious to your idiot boyfriend. Look, just make with the science and get it done.

Karen: What? I never said you were…Uh! Never mind. Okay, here's hoping Green Beetle knows his stuff. Entering power core now.

Mal: Good luck, beautiful.

In another part of the Warworld, Jaime, Bart, and Garfield had made it to the key chamber

Jaime: Beta to Watchtower. We're in. And there it is.

Then more battle drones were deployed to stop them

Jaime: Uh, this could take a while.

Conner(Telepathically): Karen? How we are we doing with that core?

Karen(Telepathically): Uh! There are too many failsafes built into the core. The power keeps rerouting.

Mal(Telepathically): Well, then reroute it somewhere useful.

Karen(Telepathically): Mal, I mean Guardian? You're a genius!

Karen then shot a beam at the power as it began to make parts of the core glow

Conner(Telepathically): Well when you reroute it, bring it back to his command module. It should make it short circuit the entire the entire Warworld.

Back in the control room, Conner helped the others back to their feet as Mongul looked and groaned

Mongul: Oh, pests.

Mongul then commanded battle drones to come into the control room to attack the four but Karen charge from the core traveled into the control room and short-circuited the control module on Mongul's head as he screamed out in pain. Then the battle drones deactivated and fell to the ground as Mongul stood up dazed

Conner(Telepathically): Thank you Karen and Mal.

Conner: He's rocked! Take him!

As they ran up to Mongul, Conner jumped and uppercut him, Roy shot him in the back with explosive ammo, Cassie then uppercut him, and then Conner came down from the air and punched him twice and they finally knocked Mongul unconscious

Conner: Wonder Girl, now!

Cassie then took out her lasso and tied Mongul with while Wolf howled in victory as the Warworld shut down

Atom(Com-Link): All surface weapons have been silenced. Is it over?

Conner: Mongul is down and contained.

Barbara(Com-Link): Nice work, Alpha.

Conner: I'd love to take credit but we didn't do it. His own machine stung him. So all the credit goes to Gamma.

In the key chamber, Jaime removed the crystal key from its chamber

Jaime: I'll just take this for safekeeping.

All the power to the Warworld went off as it returned to its natural state

Dick(Com-Link): Great job, everyone. Now rendezvous ASAP so we can bring you home.

The bioship flew to one of the docking bays and connected to one of the tunnels as the squads on the Warworld grouped up in the docking area

Barbara: Oh, do we rock?

Karen: Girl, we rock!

Jaime: Was there ever any doubt?

Mal: None over here. Hey, where's Alpha?

Roy(Com-Link): Trudging along with the big bad who must weigh like a metric ton. We're just a couple minutes out.

Conner(Com-Link): Oh, wait.

Then Alpha Squad teleported in red holding Mongul on their backs

Conner: I totally forgot I could do that. Alright team, I have some…important matters to take care of.

Then Conner emulated this red mist and out of it came a copy of Conner

Garfield: What is that?

Conner: Uh, the best way I can put it is a projection of me that can act on the physical plain. So why I'm gone I made this life-like version of me in case anything happens.

Conner then teleported out of the Warworld

Mal: I know we all did our part but really, you saved the day. You and that big, beautiful brain of yours.

Karen: Thanks. But it was your idea.

Mal: I wouldn't call it an idea. More like a desperate cry for help.

Karen: Mal, you know I couldn't have done it without you.

Mal: No, that's not true. You would have found a way. Karen, you are destined for great things. And I haven't wanted to admit it. To admit you've just outgrown me. But we can't hold on to high school forever. And I really am so proud of you.

Karen: You know something? You are an idiot but I'm an idiot, too. I've been taking you for granted when the thing is, knowing you're there for me males all the difference.

Mal and Karen kissed each other on the lips

Roy(Arsenal): Wow. How do I get that reward?

Cassie kissed Roy on cheek as he stood for a second shocked

Roy(Arsenal): It's a start.

Jaime: Well, since the gang's all here.

Jaime then hit Bart in the back of the head with the crystal key as he made his sonic cannon and blasted Barbara and Garfield while Tim and Roy moved out of the way

Conner(Copy): Blue, what are you doing?

Jaime then used his jetpack and rammed Conner into a wall as he flipped Mongul on top of Cassie. Then he stapled her hands down to the ground as he put the crystal key in Scarab. Tim then threw a bird-a-rang at Jaime's jetpack, but it deflected right off of it

Roy(Arsenal): No. Not again.

Karen: Arsenal, no!

Roy(Arsenal): I will not be taken again.

Roy then opened a docking door as New Genisphere was sucked out into space while the others were trying to stop themselves from meeting the same fate. Jaime then slashed at the inner controls and made the doors close as he made his sonic cannon and shot Tim, Karen, and Wolf

Conner: Why?

Jaime: Don't waste the oxygen, _hermano_. There's very little left in here.

Roy then took out a rebreather as he used his grappling hook to get away. Jaime aimed his staple cannon at him but when he fired, Conner had teleported in the way and took the hit so Roy could escape. Jaime landed as he made a hammer with his armor and hit the copy of Conner as it dissipated. Jaime then took the crystal key out of Scarab while on the Reach ship, the Ambassador, the Scientist, and Black Beetle watched it from him

Ambassador: Quite the value, indeed.

* * *

 **ATLANTIC OCEAN**

 **MAY 27** **TH** **, 01:00 EDT**

On the Manta Flyer, Deathstroke watched M'gann work on Kaldur's mind from the camera on the Manta Sub

Manta: Black Manta to Deathstroke. Awaiting progress report.

Deathstroke: Progress is slow. Miss Martian has partially restored your son's psyche, but he remains far from whole.

Manta: All right. Keep the Manta Flyer at a safe distance from the Sub, beyond the range of Miss Martian's psychic power.

In Kaldur's quarters, Artemis poured water in Kaldur's mouth as she looked at the camera

Artemis(Tigress): He's still not himself.

Artemis(Thought): But then who is?

M'gann(Telepathically): So what's our next move?

Artemis(Telepathically): With that inhibitor collar disabling your shape-shifting and telekinetic abilities, I'm not sure.

M'gann(Telepathically): I guess we're lucky Deathstroke hasn't pressed a button to block my psychic powers, too.

Artemis(Telepathically): Or pressed another button to blow your head off with the explosives built into the collar.

M'gann(Telepathically): It hardly matters. You know Manta plans to kill me as soon as I've cured his son.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Which is why he must not learn I am already cured until we devise some way to save M'gann's life.

Artemis(Telepathically): Yeah, but the question is, how long can we continue to stall?

Conner then teleported into Kaldur's quarters while being invisible as Black Manta then entered Kaldur's quarters and stood at the door

Manta: My patience has run out, Martian. You have 24 hours. Finish curing my son, or die.

M'gann(Telepathically): Guess that answers your question. I'm doomed either way.

Conner(Telepathically): Can't wait long enough for me to get here before you're somehow doomed.

Artemis(Telepathically): Welcome to the party. Where have you been?

Conner(Telepathically): It's been a crazy past few weeks for…

Then Conner stopped being invisible as he stumbled back and held himself against the wall

M'gann(Telepathically): Are you—

Conner(Telepathically): Don't look back here at me. I felt strange sensation of pain go through my face. Something made have happened to my copy, but I can check on it later.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Copy?

Conner(Telepathically): Oh, yeah. I made one of my life-like copies at the Warworld to help with the situation that's been happening these pasts few weeks. Now, back to this pressing matter.

 **THE WARWORLD**

 **MAY 27** **TH** **, 06:04 EDT**

On the Warworld, Dick had just come over through Doctor Fate's portal as B'arzz and Captain Atom stood next to Jaime

Dick: All right, what happened? What happened to the rest of Young Justice?

Jaime: It's all my fault.

B'arzz: That assessment is inaccurate.

Atom: Just tell him what you told us.

Jaime: We'd won. We were all here in this bay, and Wonder Girl had Mongul hogtied. Then suddenly a Boom Tube opened up right beneath our feet. I flew up and out. It was instinct, you know. But before I could do anything else, the Boom Tube closed, and the others were gone.

Dick: Definitely reading traces of Boom Tube activity.

Atom: We think Mongul may have opened the Boom Tube as a means of escape, gaining Young Justice as captives in the bargain. Young Justice and worse.

Jaime: Impulse had the crystal key.

Atom: So the priority is making sure no one uses it to reactivate the Warworld. Captain Marvel and Rocket are already guarding the key chamber. And the Justice League will continue guarding it in shifts until the key is found and threat is ended.

Jaime: It's all my fault.

Dick: Stop. You didn't do anything wrong. We'll figure this out. For now—

B'arzz: I will ensure he gets home safely.

Jaime: No, I want to stay. I want to help.

Dick: You will help. But right now, you need rest. Sleep. Go.

Jaime: I'm sorry.

Dick: No. Whoever did this, they'll be sorry.

Fate opened a portal as Jaime and B'arzz went through it, leaving Dick and the other four Leaguers on the Warworld. Back in the Atlantic Ocean, the Manta Flyer was still following the Manta Sub when two people in scuba gear snuck into the Sub before Deathstroke could see them. Then they knocked a manta trooper unconscious as they put him in the airlock and took off the scuba gear to reveal themselves to be Cheshire and Sportsmaster

Jade: I want to make one thing clear. I'm only working with you to avenge my sister.

Sportsmaster: Yeah, 'cause you and Artemis were always so close. Rationalize it however you want, little girl, just handle Aqualad and leave Black Manta to me. I need to put him down to preserve my rep.

Jade: And that's all you care about.

Sportsmaster: Don't kid yourself, Jade. We're not that different.

As Cheshire and Sportsmaster snuck throughout the Manta Sub, Conner touched the wall of the Manta Sub, used his E.S.V., saw they were onboard, and groaned mentally

Artemis(Telepathically): What?

Conner(Telepathically): Things are now more complicated than before.

Kaldur(Telepathically): How so?

Conner(Telepathically): Artemis, Jade and your dad's onboard and she want's Kaldur's head. Oh, and your dad's after Manta I'm guessing.

M'gann(Telepathically): Where are they?

Conner(Telepathically): Hold on. Jade's in the vents and Sportsmaster's on foot.

Artemis(Telepathically): So we're all agreed?

M'gann(Telepathically): No, we're not. I don't want the two of you risking exposure for me.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Instead you expect us to sit back and let you die? No.

Artemis(Telepathically): Conner? Don't you have anything for this?

Conner(Telepathically): Tactile disassembly. But I need time to shut down the collar and disarm the bomb in it.

Kaldur(Telepathically): Artemis, begin.

Artemis(Tigress): Deathstroke, been on duty for 12 hours straight. I need to stretch my legs, and I need coffee.

Deathstroke(Com-Link): Understood.

Artemis walked out of Kaldur's quarters as a manta trooper was standing outside the door

Artemis(Tigress): Take over. I'll be back in five.

Kaldur(Telepathically): This should not take long.

M'gann(Telepathically): No, assuming she isn't caught.

Conner(Telepathically): Or our other problem.

Then the vent in Kaldur's quarters was kicked open and then taser cords came out and electrocuted the trooper as Cheshire fell in

Jade: This is for Artemis.

Cheshire then threw a sai at Kaldur

M'gann: No!

M'gann then used her stool and hut the sai and sent it into the wall as Cheshire took out a collapsible sword

Jade: You protect the man who murdered your best friend?

M'gann(Telepathically): Cheshire, stop. You don't understand.

Then her collar turned off her telepathy

Jade: What?! What don't I understand?!

Deathstroke(Com-Link): Deathstroke to Manta. You have an intruder aboard. Cheshire's in your son's cabin.

Manta(Inter-Com): Manta to communications. Intruder alert. Reinforcements to my son's room now.

Artemis(Telepathically): M'gann, what's going on? M'gann?

Conner(Telepathically): Cheshire's in the room.

Artemis then walked into communications

Artemis(Tigress): I'll coordinate from here. You to protect Kaldur'ahm.

In another part of the ship, Sportsmaster was attacking Black Manta until some manta troopers came to help. But Sportsmaster was able to subdue them as he and Manta kept fighting

Back in Kaldur's quarters

Jade: Looks like someone already got to Aqualad. In fact, it looks like that someone was you. Which makes you defending him even more inexplicable and me killing him a lot less amusing. But then again, I'm not here for giggles.

Then manta troopers opened the door as Cheshire knocked them unconscious as she stabbed the door to stop entry. Then M'gann tried to stop her but Cheshire was able to stop her and just so happened to see the collar on M'gann's neck

Jade: Inhibitor collar. So no Martian powers. Pity.

Deathstroke(Com-Link): Deathstroke to Tigress. The assassin Cheshire has locked herself inside Kaldur'ahm's cabin. The Martian's attempting to save him. She knows if her patient dies, we have no reason to keep her alive. But you better get back there now.

Artemis(Tigress): On my way.

Conner(Telepathically): Artemis, I've disabled the bomb but you need to find the controls for the collar.

Back in Kaldur's quarters, M'gann picked up a manta rifle but Cheshire stopped her as M'gann shot the gun and it hit the camera so Deathstroke could not see

M'gann: Okay, now we can talk.

Cheshire then hit M'gann with the manta rifle and knocked her unconscious

Kaldur: Cheshire, stop. All is not what it seems.

Jade: So it would appear, Mr. Fake Some Mental Condition. That's fine. Killing you will be so much more satisfying now.

Kaldur: Wait. You seek my death because of your sister. But Artemis is alive. In fact, she is aboard this vessel.

Jade: Artemis is alive?

Cheshire then took the sigh out of Kaldur's hand and held it to his neck

Jade: You didn't really think I'd buy that, did you?

Conner: Well you better.

Conner then came out of invisibility and used his tactile disassembly to break M'gann's collar

Conner(Telepathically): Artemis and broke the collar. You can come back to the Kaldur's room now.

Back on the Warworld, Dick was looking around the docking bay when he saw scratch marks on the floor and saw the docking door controls broken

Dick: Airlock's damage.

He looked around a saw a bird-a-rang lodged in a pipe

Dick: Robin's bird-a-rang.

Dick scanned the bird-a-rang and saw that there was some of Scarab's cells on it

Dick: Bird-a-rang must have scratched Blue's armor.

Back on the Manta Sub, Conner was standing there looking at Cheshire as she still held the sai to Kaldur's neck

Jade: He betrayed you and your friends, murdered my sister. Perhaps when I cut him open, I'll find he truly is heartless.

Artemis was running down a corridor when she came across Sportsmaster and Black Manta fighting

Manta: Tigress! To my side!

Artemis(Tigress): Yes, Boss!

Artemis and Sportsmaster began fighting as she moved over to Black Manta

Manta: Take him! I'm saving my son!

Sportsmaster: You won't get away that easy, Manta!

As Sportsmaster and Artemis kept fighting, Sportsmaster had snapped Artemis' sword with his mace and kicked her to the ground

Sportsmaster: You're playing for the wrong team, girly-girl. Game over.

Back at Kaldur's quarters, manta troopers had put an explosive on his door and Black Manta used his helmet's lasers to blow it up. When he walked inside Kaldur was under the door and when he went to lift it off him Cheshire threw an electro-pad on him and knocked him unconscious

Jade: Father and son. My lucky day.

Cheshire picked up her sword as Conner helped M'gann sit up and saw her

Conner(Telepathically): Do what you need to do to convince them. I'll keep you protected out here.

M'gann's eyes glowed green as she density-shifted and her collar came off her neck and she brought herself, Jade, Kaldur, Sportsmaster, and Artemis into a room

Jade: How dare you! What gives you the right to invade my mind and steal this memory from our childhood?

Artemis: This isn't your memory, Jade. It's mine. I'm alive. I'm here.

M'gann: Look. Aqualad did not kill Artemis. She only pretended to be dead so she could become Tigress and join Aqualad's deep cover mission to infiltrate The Light and the Reach.

Jade: You're alive.

Artemis: I'm alive. So you don't need to take vengeance on Kaldur.

Jade: I guess I don't. You so dodged a bullet, fish boy.

Kaldur: We appreciate the cooperation.

Sportsmaster: Are you serious? You're not really buying this. It's some kind of Martian illusion. Artemis is still dead, and I have my rep to preserve.

Jade: Come on, Crusher. Artemis is your daughter. Can't you feel her presence here?

Crusher: I don't even feel your presence here.

Jade: He's hopeless, and I don't know why I'm surprised.

Artemis: Release us. I'll convince him.

Crusher: Yeah. Good luck with that.

While Sportsmaster and Artemis hashed out their problems, back in Kaldur's quarters, M'gann pinned Cheshire and Manta to the wall

Conner(Telepathically): I guess you're all done.

M'gann(Telepathically): I realize, Cheshire, that we'll probably never be friends.

Jade(Telepathically): You can leave out the "probably."

M'gann(Telepathically): But we both want to keep your sister safe.

Jade(Telepathically): So we play it out. You start.

M'gann: Well, Cheshire, I don't usually condone the behavior of assassins, but given the way Manta's treated me the last few weeks…

Jade: The enemy of your enemy is your friend.

M'gann: Exactly.

M'gann then let Cheshire drop to the floor as she continued to hold Black Manta to the wall

M'gann: Make your escape. I'll buy all the time you need.

Jade: It's not that simple. I still want Aqualad and Manta dead.

M'gann: Leave that to me. I insist.

M'gann then picked up Cheshire's sword telekinetically as Cheshire grabbed it and left the room

M'gann: So, who's first, you or your degenerate son?

Then Kaldur rammed M'gann as she density shifted through the floor while Manta checked on Kaldur

Manta: Kaldur'ahm!

Kaldur: Father, are you all right?

Manta: Fine. Just fine, now.

Back at the airlock they came from, Cheshire and Sportsmaster were putting back on their scuba gear

Crusher: Well, that was a nice father-daughter outing. We should do this more often.

Jade: Don't push it, Dad.

Deathstroke: Leaving so soon?

Deathstroke walked in and pulled out his sword

Deathstroke: And without a good-bye?

Jade: Good-bye.

Then Cheshire took out her shurikens and threw them at Deathstroke but he deflected them with his sword as Sportsmaster ran up to disarm him. As they fought, Deathstroke was able to pin Sportsmaster to ground and planned on shooting him until Cheshire threw more shurikens at him. As Cheshire ran at him with a sai, Artemis jumped over Deathstroke and tackled Cheshire to the ground

Artemis(Tigress): I've got Cheshire!

As Sportsmaster and Deathstroke continued fighting, Artemis was able to get back on top and held a sai to her sister

Artemis(Telepathically): M'gann!

M'gann(Telepathically): Incoming!

Then M'gann density-shifted into the airlock while Conner teleported down with her as M'gann used her telekinesis to throw Artemis into Deathstroke and pin them against a wall

Crusher: I'll finish him.

M'gann: Sorry, no. I've been dreaming of revenge for weeks. Don't push your luck, Sporty. You're lucky I'm letting you get away.

Crusher: Fine. We're gone.

Cheshire and Sportsmaster exited through the airlock and left M'gann with Deathstroke and Artemis

M'gann: Now, let's see what fun I can have with you two.

Conner(Telepathically): Kind of on the clock here.

Deathstroke: Yes, let's.

Deathstroke then dropped some pellets as they rolled over to M'gann and exploded. As M'gann laid on the ground, Deathstroke and Artemis dropped to the floor and Deathstroke ran at M'gann

Artemis(Telepathically): M'gann, get out before he captures you again!

M'gann(Telepathically): Right, right! And sorry.

Artemis(Telepathically): About what?

M'gann eyes glowed green as she used her telekinesis and threw Deathstroke into Artemis. Then M'gann density-shifted through the floor and made a mermaid's tail as she watched Cheshire and Sportsmaster left through the airlock. Then Conner teleported next to her as he pulled her up to the surface and called the bioship to take them home. In Gotham, Jade went to pick up Lian from her mother and told her she had some good news about Artemis

 **CARIBBEAN SEA**

 **MAY 28** **TH** **, 17:00 EDT**

On the Manta Sub, Kaldur and Black Manta stood in front of Vandal Savage and the Ambassador on screens in Manta's quarters

Manta: It is the best of news. My son is whole again. Seeing me in mortal danger was the vital catalyst his recovery required. I truly feel blessed.

Ambassador(Screen): Congratulations. In fact, it has been a good day for us all.

In Bludhaven, Dick was watching the Ambassador on the computer screen in front of the United NationsHeadquarters. The Ambassador said he would like to thank the hero that single-handedly saved Earth from the Warworld. Then Jaime in his Beetle armor walked onto stage and thanked the Ambassador for giving someone like him a chance to be a hero. Dick then snapped the bird-a-rang in his hand as he glared at the screen angrily

Conner: What happened after I left?

Dick turned around to see Conner standing behind him looking at the screen as well

Dick: Blue said that a Boom Tube opened and sucked in Mogul and the rest of Young Justice.

Conner: But something else happened that didn't add up I'm guessing.

Dick: There was Boom Tube energy but I found Robin's bird-a-rang. And the Scarab's cells were on it.

Conner: So Blue attacked Young Justice. So that's why I felt weird earlier, Blue destroyed my copy.

Dick: So how was it with M'gann and Artemis?

Conner: We helped Kaldur, came across a surprise visit from Artemis' family, and saved M'gann from Manta.

Dick: Well, that sound interesting.

Conner: You have no idea.

* * *

Author's Note:

 **Well guys, I would like to thank my followers for staying with this story for so long and I would love to give a shout out to all of you. If not for you I do not know how far this story would have gone fi not for support in following this story. All right so there is one more chapter to go and I will give you a sneak peek into my next story. I am hoping to have the first chapter out by the middle or the end of June for you guys to read and give me your thoughts on it. So that is it for today guys don't forget to review and tell people about this and I will see you later.**


	16. Seminar & Saving the Earth - Chapter 16

After being saved by the four runaways from inside the Warworld, Dick took Roy off Young Justice as for causing their capture and the runaways found out Lex used them so are now rogue. Then they broke the control the Reach had over Jaime's and B'arzz's scarab and it was revealed by Queen Bee that The Light knew of it. Now Young Justice had a plan to take down The Light and the Reach and expose them to the people of Earth.

 **SANTA PRISCA**

 **JUNE 19** **TH** **, 00:00 ECT**

In an underground cavern, lights turned on as Black Beetle and Deathstroke entered the cavern from opposite sides and nodded at each other. The Ambassador, the Scientist, and Reach guards entered from Black Beetle's side while The Light entered from Deathstroke's side. The Ambassador and Scientist met Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, and Black Manta on a circle platform in the middle of the cavern

Savage: Ambassador.

Ambassador: Savage.

Black Beetle: As head of security for the Reach, I must insist no masks be worn at the summit.

Manta: Simply because you insist is no guarantee.

Ra's: Manta, if you wouldn't mind. After all, we are among friends.

Manta, Artemis, and Deathstroke took off their masks they showed their face to everyone in the room

Artemis(Tigress): We are so in over our heads.

Kaldur: Shh.

Ra's: Satisfied?

Black Beetle groaned as another way of saying yes

Ambassador: Excellent. Then with these formalities out of the way…

Savage: Let us begin.

Ambassador: And the rest of The Light? Won't they be joining us?

Ra's: Our more public members are occupied, conducting damage control to mitigate your recent defeats.

Savage: And in any case, we are sufficient.

Ambassador: Fine. I know you called this summit, but the Reach has come with grievances against The Light. Please explain how the young Earth champions were allowed access to the Bialyan Scarab Temple under your control?

Kaldur: If I may respond…

Black Beetle: No, you may not. Manta, keep your whelp meat silent.

Manta: Beetle, your insolence grows progressively less…charming.

Savage: My friends, I think we can all agree that in recent days, no one has done more, sacrifice more, for both The Light and the Reach than Kaldur'ahm. That is why he was entrusted with security for this summit. And why he's entitled to a voice here.

Ambassador: Of course. He may speak.

Kaldur: Thank you, Ambassador. We acknowledge your concerns over the actions of my former team. But you must acknowledge that The Light could not have known the significance of the temple, or that ancient Earth magic could overcome Reach technology to free Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from your thrall. If the Reach had been more forthcoming about how long ago their scarab was sent to infiltrate Earth with a Beetle warrior, The Light might have made the connection to the temple, and certainly would have provided better security for it.

Scientist: I told you, I wanted to study how Blue Beetle's Scarab had crashed prior to putting it back On Mode. If you had followed my advice, we would have known about the temple, and—

Then the Ambassador turned and looked at her with a displeased face

Scientist: Ohh. Apologies. I spoke out of turn.

Manta: No, my dear. You were quite correct to call your master's tactics into question. The Light has provided everything the Reach required, and you aliens have let it all slip away.

Ambassador: I don't believe this is a productive direction for our discussion.

Ra's: No? Your public approval ratings are at a record low. As our sales of the Reach drink, which you had hoped would enslave the populace.

Savage: You allowed the young heroes you kidnapped to be rescued by the very teenagers whose meta-genes you enhanced…

Manta: After allowing their escape as well.

Kaldur: Worst of all, Blue Beetle and Green Beetle have slipped from your grasp and fallen into the hands of the enemy, the Justice League.

Ambassador: Rest assured, both Beetles will soon return to the fold. In fact, Black Beetle has been summoned to Earth from his post guarding access to the key chamber on the Warworld.

Black Beetle: To kill Blue and Green.

Scientist: So that their scarabs may be reset and installed upon new host bodies that will forever be slaves to the Reach.

Ambassador: So do not question us on that score or any other. Remember, the Earth is now the property of the Reach. And per our original agreement, The Light is merely our favored agents amongst the humans.

Black Beetle: Show the proper respect, or suffer the consequences.

Manta: No agreement exists that makes a slave of Black Manta.

Black Beetle: No agreement exists that guarantees the life of Black Manta.

Black Beetle walked up to each other glaring at one another

Manta: Manta guarantees that himself.

Then a miniature rocket pack came out of Black Manta's suit as Black Beetle made a plasma cannon on his chest

Ra's: It seems we have a stand-off.

Black Beetle: No, we don't.

Black Beetle then punched Manta to the other side of the circle as Deathstroke and Artemis landed in front of The Light with staff and sword. As they fought, Deathstroke hit Black Beetle's plasma cannon causing him to scream out in pain. Then the Reach guards began firing as Artemis blocked a shot with her sword that would have hit Ra's al Ghul

Artemis(Tigress): Apologies, Great One.

Ra's: Not necessary, child. You have my…thanks.

Ra's then noticed the glamour charm on Artemis' neck as she ran back in to fight. As more Reach guards came, Artemis took out her crossbow and shot foam arrows and incased them so they would stay out of the fight. When Black Manta stood back up he ran at Black Beetle as Beetle made a sonic cannon until Kaldur stood in between them

Kaldur: Enough! We are allies, not enemies. Any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents—the Justice League and their sidekicks.

Savage: Kaldur'ahm is quite correct.

Ambassador: Agreed. We must not allow petty disagreements to drive a wedge between us. Gratitude, Kaldur'ahm. Stand down, Warrior.

Warrior: Ambassador!

Ambassador: Stand down.

Black Beetle then retracted his sonic and plasms cannon before using his sonic cannon to break the Reach guards out of the foam. Then Manta retracted his rocket pack back into his suit as Deathstroke and Artemis put their sword and staff away

Kaldur: Should we not be concerned the Superman, Batman, the Lanterns, and the rest will soon return to Earth and once again sway public opinion to their side?

Savage: Superman and those accused with him will never leave Rimbor. The attack we forced them to make on that world, plus a few well-placed bribes, has guaranteed their convictions.

Ambassador: And the Green Lanterns are forbidden by Guardian Treaty from returning to Earth now that we've convinced U.N. Secretary Tseng to welcome us here. As for public opinion, I wouldn't be concerned. Though the tide has turned to a certain degree, it will be a simple matter to build on the foundation of half-truths we have already used to discredit the League in order to…discredit them…again.

Everyone looked as Ra's al Ghul walked over to Artemis

Artemis(Tigress): Great One?

Then Ra's ripped off Artemis' glamour charm and showed everyone who she really was this whole time

Savage: Artemis.

Ambassador: I don't understand. I thought Artemis was dead.

Savage: So did we all, but it seems Tigress is Artemis.

Ra's: This is a glamour charm, created I'd wager by Zatanna or Doctor Fate to hide Artemis' true identity.

Ambassador: But Kaldur'ahm killed Artemis. If she lives, and in disguise as his lieutenant, then that means—

Warrior: That means Aqualad duped them all, including his own father.

Ambassador: Kill them both.

Black Beetle then made his beetle blades as he walked towards Kaldur

Manta: No! You will not kill my son!

Deathstroke: He's right.

Deathstroke shot both Kaldur and Artemis in the chest and it grabbed everyone's attention

Deathstroke: The Light takes care of its own.

Manta: Kaldur.

Kaldur: It's too late, Father. I have already…won.

Kaldur's hand opened and revealed he had a dead-man switch as he released it and a hologram of Kaldur appeared

Kaldur(Hologram): If you are watching this, then your summit is truly over. The Light and the Reach deserve each other. Both sides play at being partners. But the Reach believes The Light to be their naïve tools of conquest, when in fact The Light has manipulated the Reach from day one.

Savage: Shut this off.

Deathstroke: How?

Kaldur(Hologram): It was The Light that brought Earth to the Reach's attention by sending the Justice League to Rimbor. The Light set their trap, and the Reach snapped at the bait, fulfilling The Light's desire to thrust our world into the galactic spotlight. Part of their preserve survival-of-the-fittest scheme for the planet, which they believe will transform the Earth and The Light into the eventual rulers of the Milky Way. Though The Light made a deal to help the Reach take Earth, they have also sabotaged the Reach's efforts. They kept the advanced meta-genes out of the Reach's hands. They added a neutralizing agent to the Reach's drink so Earth's population would not become servile. They turned public opinion against the Reach, and they intentionally allowed Young Justice access to the Scarab Temple to cleanse Blue and Green Beetle. So, you see, any agenda either side imagined they shared was nothing but a carefully crafted illusion. I trust I have shattered that illusion, as well as whatever remains of this sorry alliance. Good night.

Then the hologram disappeared as both sides were quiet

Manta: Kaldur. Kaldur, what have you done?

Savage: He has in death done more to damage my plans than any living creature has wrought in 50,000 years. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so—

Ambassador: Aah! You Earthlings are a pestilence and a plague! You dare sabotage us?! Dare betray us?! Have you forgotten who controls the Warworld? The Light is fortunate we do not carve up your planet as we speak!

Savage: That would indeed impress, as I have the Warworld's crystal key.

Kaldur: That is all I needed to know.

Everyone looked as Kaldur stood up

Manta: Kaldur, you're—

Kaldur: Alive. Yes.

Artemis: If you would?

Ra's al Ghul turned around and saw Artemis holding out her hand

Artemis: And I always heard the Great One was such a gentleman.

Artemis stood up as everyone was even more surprised.

Savage: Impossible. Deathstroke killed you both.

Deathstroke: Just for a little while.

Then Deathstroke eye glowed green as his sword was floating next to Vandal's neck

Deathstroke: After all, I wouldn't want to do any permanent damage…

Then Deathstroke morphed into M'gann to reveal it was her the entire time

M'gann: To my best friends. Not when a little misdirection and Hollywood special effects will do instead.

Kaldur: For we value our true friends, and unlike you, we are not short on them.

Then Mal, Conner, and Karen came into the cavern on the Reach's side while Dick, Barbara, and Wally came in on The Light's side

Wally: Hey there, Vandy. You miss me?

Savage: Well played. Well planned. But The Light always has contingencies.

Then the Brain shut the cavern behind the heroes and the rock ceiling opened as Ra's al Ghul's assassins came down and surrounded the young heroes.

Savage: I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive. Kill them all. Superboy may present a problem, but we'll deal with him when the other children lie bleeding on the ground.

Conner: No, I'm more than a problem. No wonder why we keep beating you, you underestimate us because we're "kids".

Then one of the assassins took of his mask to reveal it was Jaime in his Beetle armor as he sprouted his stabilizers, made sonic cannons, and blasted the Reach guards with it. Then La'gaan and Garfield tore out of their assassin suits and fought Monsieur Mallah and Ubu. Then one of the assassins were tied up with a lasso while one was knocked unconscious with a staff and another was rammed into by a fast assassin. The three took out their masks to reveal they were Cassie, Tim, and Bart as they ran off to help their friends.

Savage: It is true. The Light has always underestimated these young heroes. But no more. It is time.

Then Klarion and Teekl appeared from the ring on Savage's finger as he turned Deathstroke's sword into a serpent made of fire. The serpent attacked M'gann as it swatted her to the ground and then picked her up with its tail. Then Klarion teleported himself, Teekl, and Vandal out of the cavern.

Warrior: Cowardly meat!

Ra's: No! Vandal has the right idea. This battle is pointless. Do not resist. The heroes have no jurisdiction here.

Warrior: Meaning every piece of meat on The Light is a coward.

Conner jumped in front of Black Beetle to attack him but Beetle punched him out of the way as he made his beetle blade and stabbed Ra's from behind

Ubu: Master!

Warrior: Such is the fate of all meat.

Ra's looked down at the blood on his chest as he dropped Artemis' glamour charm. Ubu pushed La'gaan off him and pushed Artemis out of the way as he grabbed Ra's before he fell

Ubu: I have you, Master. Ubu will keep you safe.

Ubu put Ra's over his shoulder as he took out a grappling gun and shot it up the ceiling opening. Artemis stood up and tried to stop him but Ubu kicked her away as Wally came from behind and caught her

Ubu: The Master will be resurrected.

Then some assassins came down from the opening and surrounded Artemis and Wally

Wally: I so want to kiss you now. Or maybe kill you for putting us through all this!

Artemis: Hold that thought. You can decide later, when we're alone.

In another side of the cavern in shallow water, Kaldur and Manta stood there looking at one another

Manta: I cannot comprehend this betrayal, Kaldur. How could you?

Kaldur: I admit to being conflicted, Father. I have seen your noble side. But you left me no choice. As long as you waste your gifts on villainy, I will stand against you.

Kaldur took out his water bearers and made water maces

Manta: It seems I have been too permissive. Clearly, boy, you require…discipline.

Manta put his helmet back on and fired his laser beams at Kaldur as he used the water as a shield to block them. As Wally ran around The Brain, who was firing a laser at him, Bart came and ran right beside him

Bart: Hey there, KF. What'cha doing?

Wally: Same old, same old. Driving the bad guys nuts. Nice look by the way.

Bart: Ha! You think?

Wally: Yeah. Though, honestly, I always figured you'd wind up in something with a little more yellow and red.

Bart: Heh. Seriously?

Wally: Hey, once this whole invasion thing's over, Artemis and I are going back into retirement. Someone needs to carry on the family tradition.

Bart: Dude, that is so crash! You watch. I'll make you proud. I'll—

Wally: Start with The Brain.

Bart: What? Oh, right!

Bart then removed all of The Brain's weapons until Garfield, who was a gorilla, was thrown into him by Mallah. Mallah was about to crush Bart until Garfield turned into a rhino and rammed him into the wall. Back in the shallow water, Manta and Kaldur were still fighting

Manta: Ignorant goy! This is not a world, a universe, in which a free man can afford to be soft. I will teach you to be ruthless, Kaldur'ahm, even if I must beat that lesson into your skull!

Then Manta used his laser beams again but Kaldur dodged behind a stalagmite as he used the water to make a fist and tried to slam it down on top of Black Manta. Black Manta was able to move out of the way and used his beams again as Kaldur made a water shield. Kaldur then made then water move as he rode on it and made water eels and sent them at Black Manta. Black Manta then brought out his rocket pack from his suit and stopped the eels but Kaldur came down and hit him with a mace. And with a powerful swing, Kaldur hit Manta with the maces so hard it knocked off his helmet as he was knocked unconscious

Kaldur: I believe that was fairly ruthless, Father. I hope it made you proud.

As the Ambassador and Scientist ran, Jaime used his staple cannon, stapled them against the cavern wall, and flew away to help his friends

Ambassador: Warrior!

Black Beetle swung Cassie into Tim when he saw the Ambassador and Scientist stapled against the wall. He jumped over to them with a large thud and held a blank face

Ambassador: Hurry, Warrior. We must flee!

Warrior: Pathetic. Look at where your machinations have left us.

Ambassador: Free me at once. That is an order!

Warrior: Your numerous failures render all orders moot. Under Article 16 of the Reach Planetary Acquisition Code, I officially declare you unfit to lead this delegation.

Ambassador: No. No!

Warrior: You might be of some use.

Black Beetle pulled the staple off of the Scientist and held her by her robe

Scientist: Gratitude.

Then Black Beetle made his jetpack and flew up the ceiling opening with M'gann and Jaime chasing after him. Then he made his plasma cannon and fired it at them as they moved to the side to avoid it and when they looked back up, Black Beetle and the Scientist were gone. Back on the cavern floor, all of the assassins and Reach guards were unconscious as Young Justice looked over the work they just did. Kaldur stared down at an unconscious Manta as Dick walked over to him

Kaldur: I had hoped to end this tonight, but Savage escaped with Klarion, as did Black Beetle and the Reach's head Scientist. Luthor and Queen Bee never showed, and even Ra's al Ghul will no doubt—

Dick: Are you kidding me? Kaldur, you won!

Wally: Won? Dude, you triumphed!

Kaldur: You've crippled the Reach and literally broken The Light in half. Even took down Deathstroke before the summit. And since we holographically recorded the entire deal, we'll be able to use the bad guys' own words against them to clear the Justice League.

Then Garfield hugged Artemis

Artemis: Huh! What was that?

Garfield: I'm still just so glad you're alive! And that Aqualad's not a traitor!

Garfield pointed his finger at Dick and Conner and looked at him sternly

Garfield: No more faking anyone's death for at least a year, okay?

Wally: Yeah, seconded.

Kaldur: Agreed.

Dick: Kaldur, this has been a good night. Maybe the best we've had since the four of us faced off with Cadmus five plus years ago.

Conner: Come on. Enjoy the moment, my friend. You've earned it.

 **THE WARWORLD**

 **JUNE 19** **TH** **, 04:20 UTC**

Outside the key chamber of the Warworld, a Boom Tube opened and sucked in the Reach guards while Black Canary, Captain Marvel, and Black Lightning heard it from inside

Dinah: Was that a Boom Tube?

Then a portal opened up behind them as Vandal walked out of it

Dinah: Savage!

All three of them used their powers to try stop and apprehend Savage

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JUNE 19** **TH** **, 05:24 EDT**

Dick: I am now officially returning co-command of Young Justice back to you.

Arthur: Congratulations, Kaldur'ahm.

Kaldur: This is unnecessary. You have done brilliant work with helping leading Young Justice under the most trying of circumstances.

Dick: Which is exactly why I'm thrilled to have this particular monkey off my back. Job's all yours, pal.

Conner: At least someone else knows what we deal with every day.

Then a Boom Tube opened as Captain Marvel, Black Lightning, and Black Canary came out of it unconscious. Then the Warworld turned around and began to leave from Earth

Dick: The Warworld's been activated. It's leaving Earth's orbit, heading out into space! Uh, is that good news or bad?

Conner: Bad. The only person who had the Warworld's crystal key was Savage.

Kaldur: Then that would beg another question. Where is he going?

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **JUNE 19** **TH** **, 05:27 EDT**

Kat Grant(Television): Secretary General Tseng has just completed an emergency session of the United Nations. Captain Atom presented new evidence that proves the Reach is not the benevolent friend of Earth the aliens have portrayed themselves to be. In fact, their goal seems to have been conquest all along. After a unanimous vote, Secretary Tseng officially rescinded the Reach's invitation to stay on our world and demand they leave immediately.

On the Reach ship, Black Beetle and the Scientist were watching the feed as Black Beetle slammed his arm into the console and caught off the video

Warrior: The Green Lantern Corps will soon be on their way.

Scientist: The Warworld has left orbit, I assume under the command of Savage.

Warrior: Then the entire summit was merely a ploy to remove me from my post guarding the key chamber. Fine. The meat can have their way. The Reach will leave this world.

Scientist: But won't that leave behind evidence of our tampering with this planet in violation of our treaty with the Guardians of the Universe?

Warrior: No, not after we destroy the Earth.

* * *

 **RIMBOR**

 **JUNE 20** **TH** **, 00:16 UTC**

Tribune: Let the defendants rise.

The six Leaguers stood in front of the tribune in the court on Rimbor to hear their ruling

Tribune: You have been accused of willfully attacking the planet Rimbor. Is there nothing more the defense would like to…offer the tribunal before we reach a verdict?

Icon: Nothing more, Tribune. I believe we have presented enough evidence to fully exonerate my clients.

Tribune: Then you leave us no choice. The Tribunal of the High Court of the Polygloture of Rimbor finds the defendants _guilty_ on all counts. Take them away! Court is adjourned.

The six Leaguers were sent down into the floor while all the other alien species cleared the courtroom just as M'gann, Conner, and Adam

M'gann: Icon, Hawkman, we've brought new evidence. The Light and the Reach on holographic record admitting they framed the League. It should easily clear them of all charges.

Icon: I'm sorry. You're too late.

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **JUNE 20** **TH** **, 06:16 EDT**

Warrior: Time to leave this meat-infested world.

Scientist: Warrior, look! The infestation is aboard ship.

Black Beetle looked at the security feed and saw that Young Justice was on the Reach ship fighting the Reach guards

Warrior: Enough. The Ambassador tied my hands. But the Ambassador is gone. Now all the hero meat will die.

Kaldur: I would not be so sure.

Black Beetle and the Scientist turned around to see Kaldur, Jaime, and B'arzz standing at the door. Kaldur had one of his water bearers out with a water saber as Jaime made his staple cannons and stapled the Scientist against the glass. Then Jaime and B'arzz stapled the other Reach guards while Kaldur confronted Black Beetle

Kaldur: You are alone.

Warrior: I am sufficient.

Black Beetle made a beetle blade as he and Kaldur began to have a sword fight. As the fight went on, Kaldur made a water hammer with his other water bearer as Black Beetle made a sonic cannon on his chest and launched Kaldur into the door and knocked him unconscious

Warrior: As for you, brothers, I tried to keep you On Mode or at least salvage your scarabs but clearly, all four of you are corrupt beyond redemption.

B'arzz: It is you who are corrupt.

Black Beetle tried to attack B'arzz, But B'arzz used his telekinesis to slam him into the floor in them used his pincers to enter Black Beetle's scarab

B'arzz: But I will reset your scarab and set you free.

B'arzz's scarab then sent an upload to try and break the Reach's control over Black Beetle

Warrior: Freedom is overrated.

Then Black Beetle's scarab sent its own upload back through B'arzz's pincers as it infected it. Then B'arzz's armor crumbled as his scarab broke apart and he passed out unconscious

Warrior: I hate Martians. Destroying your scarab would kill most meat but you survive, if briefly.

Back on Rimbor, Icon was showing the evidence that the others brought from Earth with The Light and the Reach to the Tribune

Tribune: Your new evidence is compelling, Icon. But the High Court has already ruled. The fact that we even reconvened—

Icon: Apologies, Your Honor, but this is a confession solidly placing blame for the attack on Rimbor on the true criminals responsible, The Light. And it provides their motive, bringing Earth to the Reach's attention.

Tribune: Yes, yes, but have you nothing _more_ to offer?

Conner: We do have more to offer.

Tribune: Lovely.

Conner: Well, uh…

M'gann: Uh, this is a Court of Justice. I mean, the decisions of the tribunal have repercussions throughout the galaxy.

Conner: Right. And what we have to offer is…opportunity. The opportunity to demonstrate that truth and justice prevail here.

Tribune: That is not the more we are accustomed to receiving.

M'gann: Perhaps not, but if the Tribunal demonstrates its fundamental fairness here and now…

Conner: Then how many other disputes would be brought to the High Court from across the known world?

M'gann: And the more disputes brought…

Conner: The more mores the Tribunal will receive.

Back on the Reach ship, Black Beetle made his plasma cannon and aimed it at B'arzz to kill him

Jaime: No!

Then as Black Beetle fired, Jaime moved in the way took the shot for B'arzz

Warrior: You! You were the cause of this debacle. It is long past time your scarab was destroyed and your life ended.

Then Black Beetle moved his pincers and had them enter Jaime's scarab and infect it

Warrior(Telepathically): You fight back, meat, but you cannot survive against me.

Jaime(Telepathically): I will survive, because I'm not alone in this battle, am I, Scarab?

Scarab(Telepathically): _No, Jaime Reyes. Once we fought for control, but now we are united._

Jaime(Telepathically): Friends, _hermanos_ , standing together against any attack.

Then Scarab sent his own upload and sent it to Black Beetle's scarab

Warrior: No.

Then Jaime attached his own pincers to Black Beetle's scarab and put his upload in them as well as Black Beetle's armor crumbled along with his scarab. As Black Beetle was knocked unconscious, Kaldur walked over the Jaime

Jaime: What have you done?

Kaldur: It is over. We have won.

Jaime: No, we lost. When my Scarab tapped into Black's, we learned he's already set a plan in motion to erase all evidence of the Reach's attempt to conquer us by destroying the Earth.

All around the Earth, devices were planted in cities that made these blue sphere's that caused lightning storms with Reach drones guarding them

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JUNE 20** **TH** **, 07:16 EDT**

Atom: The natural disasters have escalated. The rest of the League is spread thin saving lives across the globe.

Jaime: It's Black Beetle's MFD's. The Magnetic Field Disrupters the Reach seeded at multiple locations across the Earth. They're causing a deterioration of the planet's magnetic field which in turn is causing these not-so-natural disasters. I can locate all the MFD's. But, each is defended by Beetle-tech drones programmed to run interference until the MFD can build up enough steam to go chrysalis and end the world.

Atom: So how do we shut them down?

Jaime: I don't know. Because Black Beetle didn't know. There's no failsafe. This was an endgame.

Watchtower Computer: **INCOMING TRANSMISSION FORM UNITED NATIONS SECRETARY GENERAL TSENG DANGUN.**

The feed came up with Lex Luthor standing in front of the camera with Tseng in the background

Atom: Luthor, what are you—

Luthor(Monitor): Secretary Tseng was kind enough to let me borrow his frequency as I have a possible solution to our mutual problem.

The Atom: A problem created by you and The Light when they collaborated to bring the Reach to Earth.

Luthor(Monitor): Perhaps, but as I believe you know The Light always planned to betray the Reach. LexCorp has developed anti-Reach software, a virus that should disable their Magnetic Field Disrupters. Now, I believe time if of the essence.

Back on Rimbor, the heroes were waiting for the Tribunal to come to a verdict

M'gann: I just want you to know I'm sorry about everything. What went wrong with our relationship was all my fault.

Conner: Not entirely. I didn't want to try and sort it out between us so it's also my fault.

M'gann: Conner are you dating Wendy Harris?

Conner: Me and Wendy? Dating? Uh, no. Believe it or not, she started dating Marvin. He's a little scared of messing it up and she's a little scared he's right so I've been, I don't know, a buffer?

M'gann: A buffer? That's great. I-I mean, that's so nice of you.

Conner: Besides, I'm more into redheads.

M'gann blushed just as the Tribunal came back to give their verdict

Tribune: We have heard your unorthodox appeal and reached a verdict. All charges are dropped, effective immediately. The former prisoners will be processed and released to your custody forthwith.

M'gann hugged Conner in excitement and Conner hugged her back

M'gann: We did it!

Icon: You did it. The Justice League owes its freedom and reputation to you and Young Justice.

Conner: Thanks, but we should really zeta back to Earth. Can you handle things here?

Icon: Yes. Go.

 **METROPOLIS**

 **JUNE 20** **TH** **, 08:16 EDT**

Young Justice, the Leaguers still on Earth, and the runaways were gathered in front of LexCorp

Atom: Every single Magnetic Field Disrupters must be disabled before they chrysalis to guarantee Earth's safety. Each MFD is protected by multiple Beetle-tech drones and each drone is the equivalent of a Beetle warrior. Blue Beetle has located 20 MFD's around the world. There's 40 of us assembled here, so you'll be in squads of two.

Jaime: Just a few more should do it.

Luthor: You will be issued multiple Reach-tech eggs containing my anti-Reach virus software. While one hero runs interference with the drones, the other only has to physically touch his or her eggs against an MFD to disable it.

Cassie(Whisper): You really think we can trust Luthor?

Tim(Whisper): It's his world, too. Pretty sure he doesn't want it reduced to space dust. Besides, we don't have much choice.

Atom: Alright, I have your assignments. We'll distribute these eggs and go.

Luthor: Ladies and gentlemen, the fate of the world is in your hands.

Back on Rimbor the six Leaguers with Icon and Hawkman left the High Court

Icon: How does it feel?

Bruce: Good. To be free and cleared.

Clark: And even better to be heading home.

Savage(Monitor): Attention, citizens of Rimbor. I bear message to the galaxy. I am Vandal Savage of Earth and I hereby declare my home world off limits to all incursion or invasion. Any breach of our planet's security will result in severe discipline.

Clark: What makes Savage think these aliens will take his threat seriously?

Bruce: There's your answer.

Then everyone looked up and saw the Warworld in Rimbor's atmosphere while back on Earth in the Watchtower Professor Carr were watching everyone's progress

Atom(Com-Link): Alpha Squad, engaging drones.

Carr: Acknowledged. Uh, a-all squads, report in.

Kaldur(Com-Link): Sigma has engaged.

 **ATLANTIC OCEAN**

 **JUNE 20** **TH** **, 09:32 AST**

Two Beetle drones were protecting their MFD and firing at Kaldur and La'gaan as they took cover behind some rock formations

Kaldur(Atlantean): You plant the egg. I will provide cover.

Kaldur took out his water bearers

La'gaan(Atlantean): So now you trust me?

Kaldur(Atlantean): La'gaan, I have always trusted you. Did I not trust you to take my place on Young Justice?

La'gaan smiled as Kaldur used his water bearers to manipulate the water to make a water eel and destroyed the Beetle drones. La'gaan then swan up to the MFD, placed the egg on it, and the chrysalis dissipated into nothing

La'gaan(Atlantean): Neptune's Beard! We did it!

 **FRANCE; PARIS**

 **JUNE 20** **TH** **, 14:34 CEST**

The Beetle drones were firing at Wally as he ran around them while Artemis took out an explosive arrow to shoot one of them. Then a Beetle drone shot a bus behind Artemis as she was pushed forward by the explosion but Wally caught her and sped away

Wally: Ah, the Eiffel Tower and the ever-romantic City of Lights. We're definitely coming back here, babe. You know, when we don't have a world to save.

Artemis: It will always be a world to save. Now drop me and go.

Artemis then shot a pellet arrow that attached to the Beetle drones, attracted them together, and destroyed each other. Wally then ran up to the MFD, placed his egg on it, and the chrysalis dissipated as well

Artemis: Omega Squad has…

Artemis did not finish as Wally ran up to her and kissed her on the lips as she kissed him back and shared a moment with each other

Carr(Com-Link): Omega Squad, repeat transmission. O-o-omega?

On the Watchtower, the teams who had dealt with their MFD regrouped to check on the others status

Dinah(Com-Link): Asami has deployed the egg and disabled the MFD.

Carr: Good work, Theta. 20 squads deployed, 20 MFD's destroyed. The mission was a success. We have done it!

The Atom: We missed one. The Earth's magnetic field is still being disrupted.

The Atom pulled up a monitor that showed the magnetic field of Earth

Jaime(Com-Link): Blue Beetle to Watchtower. I'm reading a 21st MFD.

 **NEW MEXICO; TAOS**

 **NUSE 20** **TH** **, 06:47 MDT**

Jaime: In the Artic, hidden from my previous scans by Earth's North Magnetic Pole. Sending coordinates.

Carr(Com-Link): There are no Zeta Tubes in the Artic. How are we going to—

Barry(Com-Link): Don't worry, gang.

 **NORTH MAGNETIC POLE**

 **JUNE 20** **TH** **, 13:48 UTC**

Barry was running though the Artic and heading for the MFD just Bart caught up to him

Barry: I've got this.

Bart: Not without me, you don't. A squad of two, remember? Let's go in and crash that MFD's mode. Follow me, gramps!

Bart and Barry ran into an ice cave and looked at the MFD

Barry: Flash to Watchtower. The Magnetic Field Disruptor, it's already gone chrysalis. And I'm not sure if the egg—

Luthor(Com-Link): The egg is useless now. You're too late.

Barry and Bart ran out of the cave as the chrysalis broke out of it and made a tornado

Barry: What now?

Luthor(Com-Link): Now you run.

Barry: Hey, I'm no quitter. There's gotta be—

Luthor(Com-Link): I didn't say "Run-away". I said run. Together, you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis by running counter to its energy flow.

Barry: Is it really that simple?

The Atom(Com-Link): I wouldn't call it simple. You'll be attempting to siphon its power with your own speed trails. It'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy.

At the Watchtower, the original members of Young Justice and some Leagues were looking at the holo-screen and what was happening

Artemis: Do you think it'll be enough?

Watchtower Computer: **RECOGNIZED: KID FLASH, B-0-3.**

Young Justice turned to see Wally disappear through the Zeta Tubes just as Conner teleported out of the

Back in the Artic, Barry and Bart were listening to The Atom's plan

The Atom(Com-Link): And no matter what, don't slow down until the chrysalis is completely neutralized.

Barry and Bart ran off and began to run the other way around the tornado as Conner just teleported to see what was happening. Bart and Barry were making their own funnel as the chrysalis shot out its own energy past their counter funnel

Bart: I think it just might be working.

Barry: It's definitely slowing, but not stopping. Even at our top speed, I'm not certain the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy.

Wally: Then how about the three of us? I may not be as fast as you two but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. Besides, I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world.

Conner: Can I join in?

Bart: But you're not a speedster.

Conner: Don't have to be if I can make my own kinetic energy.

Barry: Good man.

Bart: So crash!

Then all three outran Wally as he watched them passed him

Wally: Come on, Wall-Man, you can do better than that.

Just then the other original Young Justice members with Jaime exited the bioship

Dick: Look! It's working! They're shutting it down.

Scarab(Telepathically): _Earth's magnetic field is stabilizing._

Jaime: Yes.

Scarab(Telepathically): _But there is a problem, Jaime Reyes. The Kid Flash is in danger. His slower speed is making him an exit valve for the chrysalis' energy. In 16 seconds, he will cease._

Jaime: Cease? Cease what?

Back with the speedsters, Conner saw Wally fading as became transparent

Conner: Wally?

Then Wally was hit by the chrysalis' energy again as he began to fade even more

Barry: Bart, we have to slow down more. Try and siphon off some of the energy attacking Wally.

Conner: It won't work. He too slow so it'll only be attacking him.

Barry tried to touch Wally but his hand went right through him

Wally: It's no good, Barry. Oh, man! Artemis is so gonna kill me for this. And don't even get me started on mom and dad.

Barry: Kid?

Wally: Just tell them, okay?

Barry: Kid!

Conner: Wally!

Then Wally dissipated into nothing as Barry, Bart, and Conner kept running

Conner: Maybe I could…but it's too—

Barry: Could what?

Conner: I can try and open a breach to see if he really gone but I don't know what could happen.

Bart: Do it.

Barry: No, we can't lose anyone else!

Conner: I have to try.

Then Conner's hand turned red as he punched the air as he disappeared into nothing

Barry: Superboy!

Then the chrysalis' funnel destabilized and stop the MFD

M'gann: They did it!

When the snow settled, Barry and Bart were catching their breath as the others ran over to them

M'gann: It's over!

Kaldur: Congratulations. You have saved—

Artemis: Wait. Where's Wally?

M'gann: And where's Conner?

Everyone looked at Barry for an answer

Barry: Artemis. He wanted me to tell you—

Then a breach opened that spewed out lightning as Conner was thrown out

Artemis: Conner?

Conner then reached back into the breach and was trying to pull something

Conner: Come on, I need your help. I can't do this by myself.

But then Conner was thrusted back and was on his knees as the breach kept closing

Conner: No. No!

Then the breach closed completely

Conner: Wally!

They all ran over to Conner as he looked down at his feet angry with his fist clenching hard

Dick: What happened?

Conner: I couldn't get him out.

Artemis: Couldn't get who out?

Conner: Wally.

Kaldur: Where did you go?

Conner: I followed his energy and I was in this place.

Dick: What place?

Conner: Don't know but it was full of energy and took mine.

Artemis: You have to get him out.

Conner: I can't.

Artemis: Yes you can! You have to get him out!

Conner: I can't! I'm out of energy and that place…if I leave it open too long, it could destroy this world! He's trapped in that place and I can't free him.

Artemis began to cry as she fell to her knees and M'gann caught her to comfort her while the others looked away in pain

 **RHODE ISLAND; MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JUNE 20** **TH** **, 23:16 EDT**

Green Lantern John Stewart landed his space shuttle construct in front of the partially damaged Mount Justice while the others looked in surprise

Clark: Are we, too late?

Bruce touched Clark's shoulder as they all looked up to see M'gann, Cassie, Karen, Jaime, Garfield, and Conner descending from the sky and land in front of them while the other Young Justice members were in New Genisphere as she descended down next to the others

Bruce: Aqualad, Superboy, what happened here?

Kaldur: Fear not. The crisis has passed.

Conner: But at a cost.

 **NEW YORK CITY**

 **JULY 4** **TH** **, 21:15 EDT**

Kat Grant: This is Kat Grant, reporting live from the U.N. where the entire planet Earth is celebrating a special Independence Day, free of Reach invaders. Thanks to the brave heroes of the Justice League.

Superman, Captain Marvel, and the Lanterns of Earth lead the Reach and their forces out of the Earth's atmosphere as Jaime watched from a far

Scarab(Telepathically): _The Green Lanterns escort the Reach to stand trial before the Guardians of the Universe thus completing your triumph over those who sought to use you against your own world. It is over, Jaime Reyes._

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

 **JULY 4** **TH** **, 21:16 EDT**

Godfrey(Monitor): Sounds like someone's finally listening to old G. Gordon. The lone voice of reason calling for the ouster of U.N. Secretary General Tseng after his disastrous collaboration with the Reach. Well, guess what, folks. Tseng finally resigned. You're welcome. Now, his successor has not yet been chosen but I think we all know only one man qualifies. The man responsible for saving all our lives from the Reach's MFD's. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lex Luthor!

Clark, Bruce, Dinah, and Captain Atom watched as Lex Luthor walked onto screen

Clark: You have got to be kidding me.

Clark turned off the monitors, tired of looking at Godfrey and Luthor

Atom: And on that note, I officially turn over my chairmanship of the League to you.

Dinah: Wow. Thanks so much.

On the other side of the mission room, Kaldur, Conner, and Dick were talking as they walked across the room

Kaldur: This is no time for you to resign.

Dick: I'm not resigning, just taking a leave of absence. Besides, you have Conner for help and Barbara's more than ready to step up.

Kaldur: Agreed. But, Dick—

Dick: I need a break, Kaldur. You, me, Conner, Wally, we founded this team. Without him…

Kaldur: I understand.

Conner: So, what now? Have a plan to save Wally?

Dick: Not yet. I can look into some things to see if I can find out where you went.

Conner: Alright I'm gonna go check on the team.

Kaldur: Where is our team?

Conner: In the garden with the holograms.

In the garden with the memorial holograms, Bart was looking at the one of Wally in the Kid Flash suit

Artemis: You look good.

Bart: Really? 'Cause I feel like a fraud.

Artemis: Well, don't. You're honoring Wally by becoming Kid Flash. Even if he's not here to watch it. Either way, I know he'd be proud.

Bart: Thanks. So, you suited up. But as Tigress?

Artemis: Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance. I need a change until he comes back. So let's see how Tigress does.

Bart: As a hero?

Artemis: As a blonde.

Cassie: Welcome to Young Justice, Virgil.

Virgil: Call me Static.

Tim: Catchy. So, what about your pals. I take it they declined our invitation?

Virgil: Well, Arsenal was always more of a solo act. And the others are getting out of the game.

Conner teleported next to M'gann and saw Tim and Cassie holding hands

Conner: Since when are Tim and Cassie a couple?

M'gann: Since Wally…you know. It was kind of a "Life is short" thing. It gave Cassie the courage to kiss him.

Conner walked over to M'gann and held her hands

Conner: Well, that kind of courage…

M'gann: Can be hard to come by.

Kaldur(Inter-Com): Young Justice, report to the mission room.

Young Justice reported to the mission room and stood in front of the Justice League

Bruce: Having stopped the Reach invasion and broken The Light in half, Young Justice will now operate out of the Watchtower side by side with the League. Even though Mount Justice was not destroyed you earned this.

Dinah: And so, we'll leave you to it.

The League left the mission room and left Young Justice to themselves

Kaldur: This team has successes, but much remains to be done.

Kaldur, Conner, and Barbara faced Young Justice as they all looked at them

Conner: Call it, Kaldur.

Kaldur: Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, you're Alpha. B'arzz O'oomm has called from Mars. He needs help. Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, you're Beta. LexCorp is bringing out the Reach soft drink under a new name. We need proof.

From a far, Dick watched Kaldur give out mission assignments to Young Justice

Dick: Business as usual.

Dick walked out of the mission room as Kaldur continued

Kaldur: The rest of you are Gamma and will investigate Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage's next move.

Conner: Batgirl will stay up here and monitor everyone as we carry out our missions. Let's do what we always do and get the job done.

 **APOKOLIPS**

 **JULY 5** **TH** **, 00:16 UTC**

A Boom Tube opened as Savage walked out and to the sides of the Boom Tube were Desaad and G. Gordon Godfrey. Vandal walked up to a large figure and when it turned around it revealed itself to be Darkseid as they shook hands

Savage: Business, as usual.

* * *

Author's Note:

 **Okay guys, this is the end of the story and now I would like to give you a preview into my next story. So, without further ado, a preview of into my next story, The YJUS Series: War**

B'arzz went on as he them into a quarantine zone

B'arzz: Now, when we first contacted you we had just discovered several of these containers, which fell planet side. This happened so suddenly, we did not know what to do. We had no idea where it is they are from and hoped you could shed some light on the matter. Although, I do slightly remember something about them from my time under the Reach's control.

Coming around a large pile of boulders, the four laid eyes on a vast sea of red sand with metal objects sticking out of the ground. Some of the objects had impacted on their sides or crashed into several boulders. But no matter what condition the pods were in, they were all empty

M'gann(Telepathically): Conner, these…these look like…

Conner(Telepathically): Containment pods.

M'gann: Was anyone hurt?

B'arzz: Several of our people have been hurt from the crashing pods but none were severely injured.

Conner walked up to one of the pods and saw that the glass on the pods were shattered

Conner: Where are the bodies?

B'arzz: Most have been taken the morgue so they can be sent back to their home worlds. We are still trying to recover bodies from the wreckage.

M'gann: How many pods were there?

B'arzz: We counted at least one hundred pods. I believe half were human and the other were different alien species in Reach's captivity.

Conner: These are Warworld pods. Tim took a picture of where they were held on it and these look like the exact ones. These may have been Mongul's captives.

Garfield: I thought you and Aqualad said Vandal took the Warworld. And what about that Mongul guy?

B'arzz: We searched all the pods but we were unable to find Mongul. We believe that Savage must have released all cargo he did not see fit to take with. All we do know is that we only have one survivor left, a woman with orange skin, but we have yet to release her.

Conner: Where is she?

B'arzz: Over here. We have yet to move her pod from its place.

B'arzz led the group to the pod and when they looked inside they saw the woman with long orangish-red hair and is wearing purple clothing with metallic silver gauntlets. From what the three can tell, she was wearing a long sleeve crop top that connected her gauntlets and shorts with a silver band that goes around it. The crop top had a stone in the center above her chest and a stone in the center of the band on her short as they stared back at B'arzz

Conner: Is she okay?

B'arzz: She seems to be in fine health but we wanted to see what you would do with her.

Conner: We'll take her back to Earth. She where's from and see if she knows anything.

 **I can take a guess and say everyone knows who this without having to look it up. If you do know, I want you to go to the comment section and tell me who you think it is. And if you like this preview let me know and tell me what you want within this new book. That's it for today guys and the next time you see me is when I post the first chapter for the next book.**


End file.
